Silent Enemy
by Somewei
Summary: [Complete] Quiet, unknown and powerful. That's what the new enemy for the PPG and RRB is like, but the question is...when will she attack? As the PPG and the RRB live their lives, the enemy waits for the perfect chance to come along...
1. Renewing Acquaintances

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything

**_Author's Notes:_** Okay, this is my FIRST Powerpuff Girls fanfic I don't know if this will bring in reviews, but hopefully, it will. Anyway, **No Flames**. Enjoy the fic…

* * *

_**Completed Author's Notes (1.14.08): **-whistles-_ Damn, has it truly been that long since I have _touched _this story. Anyway, this story has been bugging me since _forever_ to redo it since I have seen some serious continuity problems. So as of this moment I am reconstructing the story. Some things (for the original readers) may not be in the story because I may cut out or re-write some scenes, but don't worry...I'm going to keep it true to the original stories. The ending is also going to be completely rewritten. Other than that, enjoy the story. I also encourage _new _readers to have an open mind about this story as this was written so many years ago. Thank you!**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Renewing Acquaintances

Somewei

_I ran through the fog, my breathing hitched. My eyes darted around the thick wood, trying to see passed the brush and the moss, but the heavy rain didn't allow for the greatest eyesight. I didn't know where I was going. All I knew was that _something _was coming after me. My legs were moving on their own, leading to some place. As far as I knew, I was being pulled to where I needed to go. It made no sense to me -- especially since I was a very logical and analytical person. _

_As I ran, I stumbled over some loose moss. I fell down a steep hill, twigs scratching my face. Once I collided with the ground, I slowly jumped to my feet and my hands flew to my face. I furrowed my eyebrows. No scratches. No blood. Nothing. Didn't I just fall? Didn't my face collide with sharp twigs? _

_Shaking it off, I glanced around the dark woods. There, ahead of me, was a cave. Eager to get out of the rain, I ran towards it. Perhaps it was cover...cover for _whatever _I was running from. Again, it didn't register in my mind clearly. As soon as I entered the cave, I examined my surroundings, trying to take everything in. It was my way of weighing out my options. Sighing heavily, I almost gave up._

_Then something caught my attention._

_Heavy breath. Flames. Ruby eyes. I blinked and edged closer to the back of the cave. I didn't know _what _it was nor did it register in my mind to stay away from the unknown. It was like what it was was calling to me. It was pulling me towards it. And so I inched closer, trying to see clearly. I could see a faint outline. The thing was long, slender and it had...scales? Was it a lizard? A snake? And then I realized what it was..._

_...It was...a dragon?_

_And then I fell. _

* * *

A teenage girl awoke from her dream, startled. Beads of sweat ran down her forehead as she panted heavily. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and grabbed a rubber band that rested on her nightstand. She clutched her long red hair and twisted it up into a messy bun. Her pink eyes were filled with wonder about her dream. Before lying back down in her bed, the teenager checked her digital clock. The red numbers read _5:45_. She laid back down, closed her eyes and again fell asleep.

* * *

"Blossom, wake up!"

Blossom Utonium sighed. She idly crawled out of bed and opened her door. Bubbles, who was about to knock on the door, had her fist raised, reading to knock. The blonde looked at her sister for a second before she saw something white being shoved into her face. Bubbles tumbled to the floor, her redhead sister giggling, and pushed the white object off of her. Her blue eyes examined it and saw that it was Blossom's pillow. She frowned at threw it back at her sister, hoping it would catch her off guard. Blossom smirked and easily caught it.

"Good morning," Blossom commented coolly. Bubbles growled and stormed off into her room. Blossom laughed lightly and walked back into her room. She quickly got dressed, making sure everything looked perfect. After she examined herself in the mirror, she stepped out of her room. She glanced down the hall and then ran into the bathroom. She was lucky. Bubbles usually had the bathroom occupied, giving Blossom hardly a chance to get ready properly. She grabbed her brush and began combing out her long, red locks.

Someone snickered at the entrance"Always been such a perfectionist, huh?"

"Be quiet, Buttercup," remarked Blossom, exasperated, as she put her brush away. The green puff smirked as she leaned against the doorframe. After several moments of silence, she walked out of the bathroom and disappeared around the corner. Blossom gracefully placed her soft hands on the bathroom counter and sighed. She stared at herself intently and thought hard.

_I wish I wasn't a perfectionist._ Blossom thought bitterly. It wasn't like she didn't like herself. It was just she was seriously in need of a change. She didn't like her wardrobe. She didn't like her hairstyle. Okay...maybe she didn't _really _like herself, but she never said anything. And because of that, she got a hard time from Buttercup every morning. Bubbles didn't say much, but Buttercup's heavy teasing was starting to push Blossom's patience. She shook her head and walked downstairs. As she traveled downstairs, the faint echo of the television bounced off the walls.

_"Hello, this Susan Bailey from National Network News coming to you live. Right now, we have reporter Erik Sanford at New York. Hello, Erik, can you hear me?"_

The redheaded girlplaced her backpack on the couch and walked to the kitchen. "Hey dad, hey mom,"

She heard no reply and saw that both her sisters and parents looking at the kitchen TV. She looked at the screen, interested on what they were watching.

_"…And as you can see behind me, many New Yorkers are very panicked seeing how an unidentified crater had appeared out of thin air. Earlier today we had talked to some witnesses on the streets asking if they knew anything on this unexplained phenomena,"_ Erik said. Behind him, pictures of panicked New Yorkers were running around.

_"I was talking my five-year-old to school when I saw this white light heading straight toward us. I thought it was a plane just flying overhead when I noticed a tail at the end of it. I automatically panicked and began to pull on my child,"_ said an elderly brunette as she talked into the microphone. On the right-hand corner of the screen read _'Earlier Today.'_

_"All the information we could gather was that there was nothing after the crash. It most likely burned up, but when three firefighters went down into the crater, they noticed a small circular metal ball. This is Erik Sanford, back to you Susan,"_ Erik continued solemnly, staring into the camera.

_"Thanks Erik. Further information couldn't be gathered, but strangely enough, three mysterious incidents happened at the same time the crash occurred. Georgia Bullock is covering it,"_ Susan said, a frown etched on her face. Just as all four women were getting into the reports, the professor turned off the television. Mrs. Sandra Keane-Utonium, the girls' former teacher and now mother, and the girls looked up, puzzled.

"Sandy, you have to go to work and girls you have to go to school," instructed Professor John Utonium. All four girls sighed and began to perform their morning rituals. The three teenage girls grabbed their backpacks and walked out the door as the two adults grabbed their suitcases and walked to the car.

"Bye girls!" called John happily as he got into the car.

"Bye Dad!" the girls called in unison.

"Yes, bye girls, see you after school," Sandy called as she waved to them.

"Bye!" they said again. The two adults pulled out of the driveway and drove off into the town of Pokey Oaks. The three girls stood at their porch and listened to the silence of their neighboorhood before they took off towards their school.

* * *

"Coordinates?" asked a cold voice.

_"Coordinates are three, three, north and four, five, two, south," _replied a mechanical voice.

"Locations name?" asked the voice again.

_"Computer files have no data, location unknown,"_ said the computer voice. The figure of the cold voice rubbed its eyes and sighed.

"Activate Maps," ordered the voice.

_"Ineffective,"_ replied the computer.

"Activate manual controls," ordered the figure again.

_"Ineffective,"_ replied the computer again.

The silhouette of a woman growled angrily as she muttered, "Damn it."

* * *

"Bubbles your outfit is so cute!" squealed a friend of Bubbles, Kelly. Bubbles smiled warmly as she walked up to her group of friends.

Much like the rest of society, the Powerpuff Girls, too, had to grow up and eventually enter the final stage in public education before entering college -- high school. And, again, much like the rest of society, the girls grew up and made new friends, stretching themselves from each other. Along with making new friends, they also took in new "positions" at their school. Buttercup decided she would stay a troublemaker because she said it was her "calling". Blossom decided that she was going down the more _educational_ route and study various forms of sciences, literature and performing arts. Bubbles also agreed to go into the performing arts, but instead of science or literature, she decided to express herself in becoming a cheerleader (which Buttercup argued constantly that _cheerleading_ shouldn't be considered a 'performing art' -- to which Bubbles would merely roll her eyes).

The blonde was happy with the choice and in freshman year worked extremely hard in perfecting everything she knew about becoming a cheerleader. The blue puff had immediately become popular by her peers due to her happiness and outgoing personality and even won the favoritism of her former cheer captain. Now, in her sophmore year, Bubbles managed to win over the title of Cheer Captain -- a feat almost unheard of.

"Yeah, _tres _cute,"agreed another teenage girl, Torrance, as she fingered Bubbles' blue shirt.

"Thanks guys," Bubbles smiled. "Let's go. I _so _have to talk to you guys about the upcoming cheer season."

The two girls nodded as they followed their friend into the main entrance of Townsville Central High School. From afar, Blossom walked toward the two blue front doors when she ran into her best friend, Heaven Romano. Both girls had met each other in first grade and instantly hit off. As Blossom and Heaven walked, both girls were discussing the crater incident that had appeared on the news earlier that morning.

"What do think made that crater?" Blossom asked Heaven, wanting to hear another person's point of view.

"To be quite honest with you, I don't know. I was wondering, though, if any of the scientists are going to perform experiments. This could be _huge _in the scientific community if they discover something off of that crater," Heaven commented, her face glowing with a childish excitment. Blossom shook her head knowing how bad her best friend wanted to major in science as soon as she got into college.

The pink puff smiled softly and murmured, "I can't say anything either."

"_You_," The teenage brunette stopped walking. "_You_, the smartest girl on the face of the Earth, has _no_ theories on what happened! That's it! _We're doomed_. Doomed, I tell you, because if Blossom Utonium, _resident genius, _can't come up with _anything_, we're _doomed_!"

"Heaven, stop being dramatic," sighed Blossom as she rolled her eyes. As intelligent as Heaven may be, she was _still _a drama sometimes. "I'm not _that_ smart."

The two teenagers began to debated amongst themselves as they as they walked down the halls of the school. Finally, both girls broke their deliberation when the five-minute warning bell rang. All the lingering students in the hallways began to run quickly to their classrooms. Blossom quickly grabbed her current reading assignment and her AP Euro textbook from her locker and ran off. As she ran to her classroom, Blossom called over her shouder, "See you!"

"Bye!" yelled Heaven as she ran off toward PE.

"_Walk, _Blossom."

Hearing the warning tone, Blossom slowed down to a hurried walk as she passed by the school's principal, Mrs. Smith. The principal smiled pleasantly at the pink puff and continued down the hall, ushering the reluctant students to class. Once Blossom was certain that the principal was out of view, she immediately sprinted down the hall. Out of breath, Blossom soon came up to room E200. Just like with Heaven, she found several sophomores gathered around, talking about the events on the news and making speculations

"I bet you it's an alien!" squeaked a rather nervous girl. Her square glasses were on crooked and her baggy green sweater hung off of her left shoulder. Most of the class often called her (Molly) names that seemed rather unappropriate. Listening to Molly was her two friends, Daniel Thompson and Rachael Infanté. Blossom sat down at her seat and listened to the conversations around her. A minute after, the bell rang and her classmates scurried to their desks. The students quietly waited for their teacher to come into the class. The brass doorknob turned and their elderly teacher walked in, but instead of being alone, their teacher, Mrs. Burns, had a teenage boy following her.

"Settle down now," Mrs. Burns spoke abruptly. The students that were whispering amongst themselves hushed. "I should be expecting another student, but once the student comes in, you keep quiet."

The teenagers looked at Mrs. Burns carelessly. Mrs. Burns eyed the students and frowned. Seriously, sometimes teenagers could be completely clueless. Shaking her head, she rasped out, "Get a piece a paper out. Write down two analytical thesis statements about Lee's book. We'll share in about ten minutes."

* * *

Vanessa Rodriguez walked down the quiet hallways with three teenage boys following her. Her black hair was tied up into a tight ponytail and her amber eyes shined behind her thin glasses. The young woman's posture, alone, seemed to carry an intelligence and authority that many couldn't quite acquire over their lifespan. Two of the three boys behind her talked in hushed whispers amongst themselves while the other remained quiet. The young woman walked into the busy office and the secretary looked up.

"Miss Rodriguez, Principal Smith is waiting for you in her office. You can go in right now," Miss Cockle, the secretary, muttered as she fiddled with the Rubix cube in her hands. Vanessa pressed her lips disapprovingly at the secretary's idleness and walked up to the office. She knocked lightly on the door and waited until she heard a muffled 'Come in.' Vanessa and the three boys walked into the office, smiling.

"Hello Miss Rodriguez," Mrs. Smith said as she stood up and shook her hand. "Please come in and sit."

"Thank you," Vanessa said as she and the boys sat down. Mrs. Smith smiled kindly at the boys and nodded her head. The blond teenage boy slightly smiled at the principal while the other two ignored her and sat down in their seats. The principal frowned slightly, but it quickly disappeared. So...that's how it was going to be with the three boys.

She sat down in her seat and pulled up some papers (assumingly the three boys' transcripts from their previous school), "So, these are your boys?"

"Yes, this is Brick," Vanessa answered as she pointed to the boy in red. "Boomer," she pointed to the blond boy and then she pointed to the last boy and said "And Butch."

"Hello Boys," The female principal greeted absentmindedly as she gazed at the papers in front of her. There was an awkward silence between the five of them before Mrs. Smith glanced up and sighed. "Alright. Well, Miss Cockle, the school secretary, should have the boys' schedules outside. I see nothing out of the ordinary and I hope the boys adjust well to the school. Please, boys, if you need anything, don't hesitate to come to me and ask for help."

Miss Rodriguez nodded and turned to the three boys. They shrugged and got up as the left the office to get their schedules. As they left, Vanessa said a quick thank you to the principal and walked out with the boys. As she left, she called over her shoulder, "Good luck, boys. See you three after school."

"Bye, Miss Rodriguez!" Boomer replied.

* * *

Brick quietly walked to room E200. He held up his school map and schedule, examining it. He came up to a classroom and looked at the room number. He rose an eyebrow when he saw the number '_200'_. He walked into the classroom and saw a couple of students briefly glance up before they returned to their work. One girl had caught his eye and he smiled. She smiled back at him as she played with her dark, curly hair and winked. Mrs. Burns looked up and smiled.

"Hello," she greeted. "How can I help you?"

"Name's Brick. I am a new student here," Brick explained, his deep voice catching the attention of many of the students. They watched as Mrs. Burn nodded. She pointed to her last empty seat and instructed him to sit there. As he walked to the seat, girls began to whisper amongst themselves. He could briefly catch things like '_he's cute_' or '_he's so hot_.'

Once he sat down, the girl with curly dark leaned towards him, her arms tightly connected to her sides, allowing Brick a great view of her chest. He eyed it as she murmured in her best seductive whisper, "Hi, I'm Amelia, but you can call me Mia."

"Brick."

"Cute name," she smiled. She then looked across Brick's table and saw Blossom. Mia smirked and turned her attention to Brick. Hoping to impress Brick with her so-called 'authority' of the class, she said, "That's Blossom. Probably the biggest kiss ass in the entire school. The only one that compete against her is Heaven Romano...probably the reason why the two are best friends."

Brick glanced at Blossom, recognizing her instantly. He smirked as she glanced up at turned a glare on Mia. So, his counterpart _did_ still have the fire she had all those years ago. Blossom, hearing the remark, lashed out at her classmate, "At least I'm not the resident whore."

Mia's face flushed in anger and stuttered out, "I-Is that the best you can do?"

Blossom smiled, knowing she could claim this victory, "No, I'd say something much worst, but I am afraid you'd cry."

The other teenage girl's jaw dropped, anger settling in her chest. Leaning back in her seat, she muttered, "_Whatever_."

* * *

Heave squealed as she nearly tumbled to the floor. As she gained back her balance, she heard giggling at almost knew instantly who it was. She glared as Buttercup and her friend, Falcon, gave each other high-fives. Falcon, noticing the glare that Heaven was giving her, smirked and said, "Hey Nerd." 

"Leave me alone," growled Heaven as she moved on. Behind her the two girls mimicked what she said in a high-pitched voice. She gave another glare, not really paying attention to where she was going. This, inevitably, caused her to crash into someone and tumble to the ground. Falcon and Buttercup burst out in laughter as Heaven's face flushed.

"Sorry, Heaven," replied a boy named Jake Young as he helped her up from the floor.

Heaven's face flushed "Thanks."

From afar, Buttercup and Falcon raised their eyebrows and smirked. Once Jake walked away, both Buttercup and Falcon walked up to Heaven. Placing an arm around the embarrassed girl, Falcon cooed out, "Does my little sister have a crush on someone?"

Heaven looked at Falcon and pressed her lips together. "Go away."

"_Oooooooh_," teased the green puff and Falcon. Sighing out in aggravation, Heaven stormed away from her older sister and the green-eyed girl. Both Buttercup and Falcon cracked up as they followed her to their spots in the outside blacktop. Many students were already at their spots by this time and were stretching out their legs. Today was the mile and many didn't want leg cramps afterwards (though most just planned to _walk _the mile anyway).

"Ok guys and girls!" called out the PE coach as he moved closer to his class, clipboard and stopwatch in hand. He adjusted his sunglasses as he pointed to a teenage boy, "we have a new student today, Mr. Butch Rodriguez."

And much like Brick's class, many of the girls began to whisper excitedly while most the boys sized him up. Falcon smirked at the boy and then glanced at Buttercup, only to find the girl's eyes narrowed and her arms over her chest. Raising an eyebrow, she quietly asked, "BC? What's wrong? You look like you're staring down Sedusa or something."

Buttercup's lips pursed. "Worse."

* * *

Boomer stood at the door of room M201, silent. His navy blue eyes focused on the gold numbers and wondered if he should go in. His nose was scrunched up, not really wanting to go inside. Technically, he could ditch and the teacher would be none the wiser. He could get out of class and not have to bother with homework for the day. But then, he though, Miss Rodriguez would get on his case and he didn't want that. Not to mention, he wouldn't be able to cause any trouble. So, with a sigh, he walked into the classroom.

"After the DNA is copied to form RNA by transcription -- oh hello. How can I help you?" the teacher asked politely as she noticed Boomer walking in.

He eyed the class who were all focused on him, "I'm the new student."

"Oh right," she said as she turned her head to the class. "Guys this Mr. Boomer Rodriguez, please make him feel welcome here and I'm Miss Santiago, by the way. Welcome to Biology and Townsville Central High." Boomer smiled slightly. He shook her hand as she continued, "You can sit next to Miss Utonium."

He nodded and glanced down the way to see a pig-tailed blonde staring at him, her jaw dropped. As he walked to his seat next to her, he could hear her whispering underneath her breath, "_Oh no_."

* * *

The day went by and most of the school buzzed with gossip about the Rowdyruff Boys. The boys talked about how good they were in sports and the girls talked about how cute they were. Despite their new fame, the Powerpuff Girls were not as willing to accept the boys as easily as the rest of the school. And while a majority of TCHS had forgotten the destruction the boys had placed upon the town so many years ago, the girls were not as ready to let those memories go. 

The girls had come home, telling their father about the boys, ready to go out and battle them, but John had told them to relax. At first, the girls were worried that the Professor was being controlled and this was a super-villain ploy, but he merely laughed and said that all would be revealed on Christmas Eve. So, the girls waited impatiently until school let out for Christmas Break. They had been kept on their toes, making sure that the boys didn't pull anything. And when they didn't, Bubbles herself began to ease up and accept the boys -- but not Buttercup and Blossom.

When Christmas Eve had arrived, the girls, geting dressed in their rooms, were getting anxious, wondering what was going to happen. Blossom began to over-analyze everything and began to make up plans in her head -- just in case something wrong should happen. Buttercup had spent most of the day using her punching bag, getting her reflexes ready for whatever could happen -- just in case she needed to protect her family. Bubbles, however, was just excited for Christmas the next day and because John's old colleague was going to show up.

"Girls, are you ready yet?" Sandy's voice resonated from downstairs, "Your father's old colleague should be hear any minute!"

"I'm ready!" chirped Bubbles as she bounced down the stairs. She twirled in her long skirt, earning a laugh from Sandy. Buttercup had followed quickly, her arms crossed over her chest and trademark frown etched across her face, not really happy. But then again, who wouldn't when she knew the Rowdyruff Boys were out there somewhere. Besides, something could happen to today. That made her both excited and on edge.

"You look very nice girls," Their mother commented, oblivious to Buttercup's own thoughts, "but where's Blossom?"

"She's still in her room," Buttercup answered bluntly.

"Blossom!" called Bubbles cheerfully.

"Coming," called Blossom as her voice rang from upstairs. She sighed heavily, closed her eyes, and calmed her raging mind. Once she was sure she was calm enough, she started to come downstairs. As she made her way down the stairs, the doorbell rang and Bubbles squealed out in excitment.

"I'll get it!" she cried and flew to the door, her customary blue streak trailing behind her. Her two sisters heard a gasp, followed by a cheerful 'Hello' before the blonde came back with an unknown woman -- _and the Rowdyruff Boys_.

Buttercup leaned toward her redheaded sister and whispered, "At least we know why she gasped."

Blossom nodded solemnly as she eyed her counterpart and his brothers. Blossom knew they seemed harmless, but she also knew not to let her guard down with these guys. All three teenage girls watched their counterparts and their 'mother' exchange hellos with the unidentified woman.

"Well, as Buttercup goes and notifies that you and your boys are here," Mrs. Utonium shot the green puff a look. Buttercup sighed and rolled her eyes as she walked toward the Professor's lab. "Shall we go and get for dinner?"

John's old colleague, Vanessa, smiled as she motioned the Rowdyruffs to follow her and Sandy. Blossom watched, her eyes narrowed in suspicion, as the boys, Vanessa and Sandy moved towards the dining room. Bubbles bounced after them and it was only when the redheaded girl felt comfortable did she move.

"Hello Vanessa, boys," greeted John merrily as he entered the kitchen with Buttercup behind him. Vanessa smiled as she stood up and hugged him. John turned to the boys and shook their hands. Sandy smiled as she placed a huge, delicious ham in front of John's seat.

"She can teach, cook, and raise three super-powered teenage girls, I'm impressed. It's hard for me to handle juggle home life and my work," Vanessa commented as she sat down. Everyone followed her example and sat down as well.

"Work? What do you do?" Bubbles asked pleasantly.

"I'm a marine biologist," Vanessa replied. "I'm trying to get myself a spot on this small expedition where several biologists get to go underwater and study the life forms there. I also study things like mutations and what causes them."

"Mutations? Like the mutants from _X-men_?" The blue puff asked, her eyes wide with wonder. Buttercup rolled her eyes and muttered '_idiot_' underneath her breath. Sandy shot the girl a look and the redheaded puff kicked her sister underneath the table. Buttercup hissed out in pain, but chose to remain quiet.

"No, mutations is something different. Mutations are a change in a DNA sequence that affects genetic information. Mutations are affected by mutagens. Some examples of mutagens are things like radiation or UV rays. You should know this Bubbles. You're in biology." Blossom replied bluntly as she helped herself to the food in front of her. Everyone looked at Blossom, surprised, except for John, Brick and Vanessa.

"That's right," Vanessa said impressed, ignoring Blossom's remark to Bubbles.

"Perfectionist," Buttercup teased quietly while the blue puff sank in her seat, trying to recover from her display on her lack of intelligence.

"Oh, girls, I have letters for you," John stated suddenly, trying to break the tension. He glanced at Vanessa. "If you don't mind me handing them to the girls?"

Vanessa shook her head, "Not at all."

He pulled out three white envelopes and handed them to his daughters. The girls gladly took them and began to open them. Buttercup pulled out her letter and gasped.

"What?" Bubbles questioned as she opened her envelope.

"You gotta be kidding me! I have to tutor someone!" Buttercup exclaimed, upset. Blossom cocked an eyebrow as she stared at her sister.

"Does it say who you have to tutor?" She asked.

"Hold on," Buttercup answered as she scanned the letter. "NO! I have to tutor _him_!" she yelled as she pointed to the clueless Butch. Bubbles giggled at her sister's despair and Sandy glared sternly at the young girl.

"Buttercup, that was rude," The girls' former teacher said firmly.

"Have fun," Bubbles commented nonchalantly as she looked at her letter. Buttercup looked at her sister and growled at her. Suddenly, Bubbles exclaimed, "Oh boy! It's a letter from Bobby!"

"Who?" Boomer asked his counterpart's redhead sister.

"Her boyfriend from Canada," Buttercup answered for Blossom carelessly. Boomer nodded as he leaned back into his chair comfortably. Buttercup, in hopes of getting back at her sister, muttered, "He's too fruity and girlish..." The blue puff glared at her sister and was about to comment when the new Mrs. Utonium cut her off.

"What's your letter, Blossom?" Sandy asked as she sat down at her chair and placed a bowl of mashed potatoes down on the table.

Blossom glanced down at the return address and her breath hitched. She glanced up at her family and whispered, "It's a letter from Stanford." She tore open the letter, quickly read it and then murmured, "They want me to attend their one year course for young writers!"

John carefully put down the spoon to the mashed potatoes and smiled gleefully. "That's wonderful, sweetie, but when do you have to leave?"

"In one week."

John choked on his food. "What!? But what about school? You're still attending that!"

Blossom smiled. "Don't worry. I get credits while I'm there, so sophomore year would be completed. I'll come back my junior year and finish off school. If I do this, it's practically a shoo in for when I really _do _go to college."

The professor stared at his redheaded daughter, who was staring at him back. Exhaling a deep breath, he muttered, "You better get packing."

* * *

The night had passed, then three days passed and finally the week passed. During the week, Blossom gradually packed her things into boxes and got them prepared for college. Buttercup and Bubbles attended their normal classes, but Blossom stayed home and packed. Finally, Sunday night came and neither Bubbles, Buttercup nor Blossom could sleep. They all thought deeply of Stanford. 

Bubbles, being the sweet girl she was, worried if Blossom could handle Stanford and not get picked on. Buttercup (albeit, begrudginly) worried that her sister would never return (which she would _never _admit out loud) and Blossom worried that she would flunk her class. As the sun slowly rose into the sky the next morning, Blossom idly crawled out of bed and got ready for her long journey.

"Hey," Buttercup greeted quietly as she walked into her sister's room. Blossom looked her door and smiled.

"Hey," she greeted back. An awkward silence passed between the two siblings as Buttercup watched her sister get ready for her trip.

"Um, no matter what, Blossy, you'll do fine at college," Buttercup said as she rubbed her left arm. Blossom faced her sister and smiled. This must be really important to Buttercup if she was calling her _Blossy. _She noticed that Buttercup was also struggling to say the next part. Finally, the raven-haired teen blurted out. "Promise me you won't stay there forever."

"I promise and thank you," Blossom whispered. Buttercup smiled weakly, feeling as if her dignity was slipping through her fingers, and turned on her heel and exited the room. Later that morning, Blossom packed her belongings into her father's trunk and turned to her mother and sisters.

"I'll be back before you know it," The redhead said quietly as she drew her sisters into a hug. Buttercup and Bubbles wrapped their arms around their sister and hugged back. "Oh and Buttercup, don't pick on Heaven now that I'm going to be gone."

"Who? _Me_? Pick on her?" Buttercup replied sarcastically. Blossom smirked, but shook her head.

"Have fun at Stanford sweetheart," Sandy called as she watched Blossom and John get into the car. Blossom smiled and waved her final goodbye. She slammed the door shut and buckled her seat belt. John slowly backed out of the driveway and headed in the direction of Townsville Airport. Blossom waved bye again as the car sped off. Buttercup and Bubbles energetically waved bye to their intelligent sister.

"Come on Bubbles," Buttercup said once the car was out of view. "Let's go to school." Bubbles nodded as she grabbed her backpack that was on the floor and took off, following her sister.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

Okay, done with chapter 1. Don't worry there _will_ be action and romance between the couples in later chapters, I just have to put the beginning of the whole story first. Review me and tell me what you think. As I said before, please no flames please. Thanks.

_Somewei_

_

* * *

_

_"Remember always that you have not only the right to be an individual but you have an obligation to be one."  
- _Eleanor Roosevelt


	2. There and back again

_**Author's Notes:**_ Second chapter has arrived! I hope you like it. I got three reviews last time. Maybe I'll get more. On with the fic.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: There and back again**

_Somewei  
_

Blossom sighed heavily as she set her belongings in her new dormitory. She knew that this was going to be a long year, and by the looks of it, hard. When she first entered the school, the teachers didn't look really pleasant. To be quit honest, Blossom felt like turning back now and going home to Townsville. At least there, none of the teachers looked ready to bite the students' heads off for even _looking_ in their direction.

_Oh well, I'll make due_, Blossom thought to herself as she looked around the dorm, glumly. It was already occupied (she had been warned about this) and the occupant, just from the directions, didn't look exactly pleasant. This made Blossom even more nervous. Imagine that, her, a superhero, afraid of someone she never met! HIM would have loved to pick her apart with this new found fear.

"Who are you?" snapped a voice behind her. She jumped, startled, and turned around. Behind her, she found a girl who looked like one of the punkers at her school. Her long dark brown was streaked with purple and her attire looked like it only had black. Blossom gulped as she eyed the various piercings in the girls ears and her right eyebrow. Dear God, someone help her...

"Um, Blossom Utonium," She stuttered, unsure of herself. "I'm here for the one-year writer's course."

The punker female cocked an eyebrow as she examined Blossom from head to toe. "You look young to be a Stanford student. You still look like you could be in high school."

Blossom looked at her smiled weakly. This girl looked like she could rip Blossom's head off if she got on her bad side. "Well, I am still in high school."

The female smirked and shook her head as she sat down on one of the desk chairs. "Chill Red, I'm not going hurt you. I'm Jackie." . Jackie extended her hand and expected Blossom to shake her hand. Blossom's politeness kicked in and immediately shook Jackie's hand. "You're look like some Miss Prim and Proper or a teacher's pet."

"To be quite honest with you, I sort of am a teacher's pet, but I don't want to be anymore," Blossom responded quietly, looking down at the floor as if embarrassed.. Jackie smiled once she heard the young redhead's answer.

"It seems that you're only doing this for daddy's sake. Do ya got any sisters?" Jackie asked. Blossom nodded her head and held up two fingers."Two? Well, out of both of them do they dress any way they want? You know, baggy pants? Mini skirts? Whatever they prefer?"

Blossom looked into Jackie's face and instantly thought of Buttercup. Buttercup did dress any way she wanted even if the Professor told her he didn't like it. She nodded. "Yeah, my sister Buttercup."

"Really?" Jackie cocked an eyebrow. What the hell kind of names were 'Blossom' and 'Buttercup'? God the kid's parents must have been hardcore hippies when they decided to name their kids. "Well, then if she can, why can't you? I mean, if you already have one sister dressing up like a prissy cheerleader than you should be okay to dress any way you want."

"Yeah, I suppose you are right," Blossom commented as she tossed the thought back and forth in her head. Jackie smirked as she noticed that Blossom finally registered the thought and actually liked it. "But I'm going to need help."

"I think I can help you, but what kind of person do you want to be?" Jackie asked. Blossom smirked as she looked at the female punker.

"Well, you know, I kind of like Avril Lavigne's look," Blossom said quiety. Jackie cocked an eyebrow as she looked at Blossom puzzled. "You know, baggy pants, tank tops, skater shoes?"

Realization dawned upon the punker chick and she nodded, with a smile, "Yeah, I think I can help you, but first, Red, we got to start with your clothes and from what it looks like, you're goin' to need a major makeover." Blossom smiled.

* * *

Buttercup sighed heavily as she looked at the various choices of cereal the next morning. She was having a difficult time. Normally she would argue with Blossom about eating healthy cereal and Buttercup would choose a sugar cereal just to aggravate her redheaded sister. As she looked from Special K cereal to French Toast Crunch, the doorbell rang. She rolled her eyes as she walked over to get the door. She opened it and found the Rowdyruff Boys at her door.

"Did Bubbles tell you that -" Boomer said.

"Yeah she told me, she's given you a lift to school, huh? Come in and sit on the table, Bubbles is getting the mail," Buttercup said as she lead the boys to the kitchen, not really caring if she sounded rude to them at all. The three teenage boys sat down and watched as Buttercup went back to choosing her cereal.

"Buttercup!" Came a shrieked from the living. The raven-haired teenager jerked her head toward the direction and waited for a 'help' to come, but instead found a crying Bubbles at the door.

"What's wrong?" The green puff moaned not particularly in the mood to deal with her blonde sister's hysterical emotions at that moment. Bubbles walked over to her sister and collapsed into her arms, wailing.

"It's Bobby!" She cried. "He's dumped me!"

"'Bout time. I never liked him," Buttercup muttered under her breath as her sister continued to cry.

"He was shopping at the market for groceries and he met this other blonde and asked her out. They've going out for some time and forgot all about me! He just remembered me a couple days ago and mailed this letter saying that it's over! BUTTERCUP, HE'S A PLAYER!" Bubbles shouted emotionally.

"And you just realized that," Buttercup muttered bluntly. Bubbles looked at her sister wide eyed and broke out in tears again.

"You're no help! I wish Blossom was here! Why did she have to go to Stanford!" She wailed.

"Look BB, I know you miss her, so do I, but will you quit crying on my jersey! You're messing it up!" Buttercup stated irritably. The three Rowdyruff Boys sat there watching. Brick and Butch watched amused with smirked plastered on their faces whereas Boomer watched with a sympathetic look.

"Why is she crying now?" asked a voice at the kitchen entrance.

"That gay, idiotic boyfriend of hers finally dumped her," Buttercup stated smoothly as she turned her gaze to Falcon and Heaven.

"'Bout time," Heaven said unexpectedly. "I never really liked him and neither did Blossom."

"Exact same thing I said," Buttercup said as she peeled Bubbles off of her. "Come on guys, let's go while Miss Crying sits here crying her heart out. Bubbles, don't forget that you have the boys here to take to school too." All three teenage girls exited the room and went outside.

* * *

Blossom entered class following Jackie. Lucky for her, Jackie was taking the same class as Blossom. In fact, Jackie was taking two-year course. This was her last year here at Stanford. They sat down near the back, confusing Blossom.

"Why are we in the back? Shouldn't we be up in front?" Blossom asked puzzled. Jackie looked at her as if she was crazy.

"You gotta be kidding, old Professor Simon is frickin' scary. Not even the smartest people are that stupid to sit near the front. You honestly feel like you're in a law class that's how scary she is," Jackie said. Blossom nodded in understanding. "Be sure to be on her good side otherwise she'll give you more homework if you slack off and that make take time off to your 'transformation.'"

"Okay," Blossom said. One-by-one students filed in and took seats. Most of them frantically scrambling to the back seats. The late ones unfortunately had to take the front seats. Just as the last of the students sat down, the doors banged open, startling the students, and Professor Jane Simon entered the classroom.

"Well, it seems we have fresh blood in our class so shall we get going? Mouths closed and open your books to page 56 of Strunk and Whites, _Elements of Style_," ordered Simon. The students didn't bother closing their mouths because they were already closed, but they opened their books and waited for further instructions.

"I swear she's been reading _Harry Potter_ too much. Have you ever read the fifth book?" Jackie whispered. Blossom pretended to pay attention to Simon, but nodded yes to Jackie's question. "Yeah, well, she's like that bitchy character, Professor Umbridge. I think she thinks that she's in Harry Potter."

"Excuse me, but is there something interesting back there that you have to talk during my lesson?" snapped Simon once she noticed Blossom and Jackie talking. Both girls immediately shook their heads. The college professor glared at them and turned her back to them. Both girl's sighed in relief. "By the way, that's an extra essay on top of the regular essay. I'm pretty sure that Miss Jackie will explain to you what it is, Miss Utonium."

Jackie groaned as she flopped her head on her desk for the rest of the class time. Simon finally let the students go and Jackie and Blossom walked out of the classroom quietly.

"See, I told you she was mean," Jackie muttered angrily once they were in their dorms. Blossom watched as Jackie pace the room. She smiled slightly as she listened Jackie curse underneath her breath. She could've sworn that Jackie could be a human version of Buttercup.

* * *

"This planet is pathetic. Trash and fumes all over the place," muttered a female angrily as she walked along the dark streets of New York at midnight. She rolled her eyes as she entered a small drug store.

"Hello, how can I help you?" asked the young male storeowner. The female smiled as she looked at the male.

"Yes, you can as a matter of fact, you can. Do you know these people?" the female said as she showed the man a picture of six five-year-old children.

"Gosh, they look exactly like 'em Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs when they were younger," the man stated as he examined the picture.

"Good, can you tell me where they live?" the female said.

"Well, they live a ways off. In Townsville, California , I think," the male asked.

"Excellent," murmured the female happily as an eerie smirked grew on her face.

**

* * *

**

_One year later_

"Hey Buttercup, what's up?" asked Mitch Mitchellson as Buttercup approached her group of friends. Buttercup smirked as she noticed Falcon, Mitch, Haylie and Heaven watch her approach. Heaven had defiantly changed over these six month and become a full-fledge member of Buttercup's group. Buttercup and Falcon were proud that Heaven had switched over to the 'light side.'

_Now Blossom is all that's left_, Buttercup thought satisfied as she greeted her friends.

"Ready to go to the arcade?" Haylie asked. The others in the group nodded in agreement as they jumped from the brick wall of their school and walked off towards the town's local arcade. The group walked and talked about funny incidents on how Molly Beware slipped up in PE or how Daniel croaked in math class. Once they reached the arcade, the group split up, all except for Buttercup, Falcon and Heaven.

"Why'd you pull us to the side?" Falcon asked.

"Cause, Bubbles, dad, mom and I are going camping and so is the Bellum family and I don't want to be stuck up in the mountains with the Rowdyruff Boys and Bubbles and her giggling hyenas for friends all this weekend," Buttercup began to explain.

"And you're telling us this 'cause..." Heaven said sarcastically as she cocked an eyebrow. Buttercup sighed heavily as she rolled her eyes.

"Let me finish. Anyway, I asked my dad if I could take a couple of friends with me and he said yes so I decided to invite you guys," Buttercup finished.

"Are we doing anything this weekend?" Falcon asked her younger sister. Heaven shrugged carelessly as she looked at Falcon.

"Not that I know of. If we don't then I'm going," Heaven responded.

"Okay, I'm in," Falcon agreed.

"Cool," Buttercup said as smiled danced upon her lips.

**

* * *

**

_I __was back in the cave, with the dragon. I just stared at it and it stared back at me. Somehow I knew that it wasn't going to hurt me, but I couldn't help but wonder what its purpose was in my dreams. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and allowed myself to succumb to the darkness surrounding me. As I did, I could feel the harsh texture of Ivy vines snaking around my body..._

_

* * *

_

_**Stanford Dorm #234  
4:54 AM  
Thursday** _

Blossom woke up startled. She shook her head as she tried shaking the memory of the dream out of her head. She sighed heavily as she looked to the side of her and noticed Jackie sleeping peacefully. Blossom laid back down onto her pillow and closed her eyes. It was that same dream that she had six months ago, only it was slightly different than last time. She curled up and fell back asleep.

* * *

_**Moon Crest Forest  
7:00 PM  
****Saturday**_

"My God, this has got to be the most boring day ever," Buttercup muttered bitterly as she stared into the fire. Beside her, Heaven and Falcon looked bored too. Bubbles on the other hand didn't; she was too busy telling ghost stories to Kelly and Torrance to be bored. And the Rowdyruff Boys weren't bored, rather annoyed because they're girlfriends wouldn't quit complaining about the insects.

"Actually, BC, we've had worst," said a voice from the brush. they stop doing what they were doing and looked toward the direction of the voice. A 17-year-old girl walked out of the brush and smirked at Buttercup. Buttercup examined her from head to toe. The girl wore huge loop earrings, but they were slightly covered by the teenager's shoulder-length haircut. She wore slightly loose jeans and a dark pink tank top that showed some of her stomach, and she also wore black Vans shoes.

"Who are you?" Buttercup demanded. The teenager smirked as she shook her head.

"My God, you don't even recognize your own sister?" the female said sarcastically with a huge grin. Buttercup's and Bubbles' eyes widen and they smiled.

"_BLOSSOM_!" both shouted in unison. They ran toward her and tackled her with hugs. Blossom laughed and returned their hugs. As she listened to her family welcome her home, one thought occupied her mind and it was that she was glad she was home.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

Well, that's it. I'd rather not talk today seeing how I'm in hurry so if ya have any questions, tell me...NO FLAMES! Thank you.

_Somewei_

_

* * *

_

_"If you can imagine it you can achieve it. If you can dream it, you can become it."_

- Anonymous


	3. Immaturity

**_Author's Notes:_ **Once again, I'm here with another chapter. Okay, you can tell Blossom is going to let temper get the best of her.

* * *

Chapter 3: Immaturity

_Somewei  
_

Since the day they had come back from Moon Crest Forest, Mia completely despised Blossom Utonium with apassion. She had not only beaten her in every subject in school; she now was as good-looking as her if not better! And, she received the looks from Brick that he gave her when they first started going out. There was one thing for sure; Amelia Sanchez was not going to let that redhead steal her spotlight.

She knew this called for drastic measures. Even if it meant ruining her school's good record of their cheerleaders bringing home trophies every competition. Mia set her hazel-brown eyes on Blossom's extremely strong and sweet blonde-haired sister and smirked. The wheels in her head was starting to turn about the upcoming plan.

Bubbles giggled at the joke Torrance just said along with Kelly and Missy. Her blue skirt swayed as she moved toward her locker and opened it up. The Powerpuff blonde didn't notice Mia and her friends approaching as she and her friends talked amongst themselves.

"Bubbles, that baby blue sweater matches perfectly with your dark blue skirt and white pumps," Kelly commented. Bubbles finished putting her books away and smiled at Kelly. But for once she wasn't thinking of clothes, she was thinking of the National Cheer Competition and winning the finals.

"Thanks, but I want to talk about our routines for Nationals," Bubbles said. Kelly nodded in understanding as she mentally told herself to switch from her fashion side to her serious hardcore cheer side. Bubbles smiled happily once Missy and Torrance also switched to their cheer sides. She knew that she could depend on them. They were actually her toughest cheerleaders on the squad. Bubbles hadbegun to talk about their routines with the three other teenagers when Mia, Naomi, and Courtney rudely interrupted them.

"Um, girls can we speak to you?" Mia asked as politely as she could, despite the fact that she didn't like cheerleaders. Missy rose an eyebrow as she looked at her friends. The brunette may be a popular cheerleader, but she didn't like popular snobs. Especially popular snobs named Mia, Courtney or Naomi.

"If it involves telling us to leave the school, getting a life, Buttercup, hating our routines or Blossom, then no, you can't," Bubbles said sharply. Mia gave them the best fake smile she could muster and giggled.

"No, I'm having a sleepover this weekend, and I wondered if you girls would like to come?" Mia said. Naomi and Courtney nodded in agreement with their friend. Torrance pretended to think as did Kelly.

"Gee, I'm sorry, I'm kind of busy," Torrance said sarcastically as Kelly nodded in agreement. Mia did her best not to glare at Kelly or Torrance. She shook the anger out of her and focused her eyesight on Missy and Bubbles.

"I guess I'll go," Bubbles said hesitantly. Much to Missy's dislike, she agreed to go with Bubbles because she didn't trust the curly-haired brunette one bit and she was only going to make sure that Mia didn't pull anything on Bubbles.

* * *

"You agreed do go where?" Blossom nearly shouted once she heard about Bubbles' acceptance to Mia's party. Buttercup was normally on Bubbles' side, but this time she agreed with Blossom. She knew that her redheaded sister knew something was up with Mia and she didn't want Bubbles getting hurt, but it seemed Bubbles saw it in a different light.

"I agreed to go to Mia's party? What's so wrong with that?" Bubbles asked defensively. Blossom slapped her forehead and sighed heavily. Her blonde sister just wasn't seeing what she saw. Mia was up to something and Bubbles was blind enough not to see it.

"Listen Bubbles, Mia…she's…sneaky, and she having a problem with not being the most popular girl at school and she's probably plotting something to get back at Blossom, here," Buttercup tried to explain, but didn't go on because Bubbles cut her off.

"No, you listen. I'm tired of being known as the immature, baby-ish one here. If you got a problem with me growing up, well that's just too bad!" Bubbles huffed. Blossom rolled her eyes. She thought that Buttercup and Bubbles would have gotten past this 'Bubbles is still immature' stage, but no, they still were there. Bubbles, then, turned her fierce eyes on Blossom.

"And you!" she snapped at her redheaded sister. "You just barely came back from Stanford! You haven't been with us for a year and you're expecting me to be the same naive Bubbles!" Blossom looked at her sister with a shock expression.

"No I don't!" Blossom proclaimed.Theblue puffrolled her eyes as she looked at her sister disbelieving.

"Sure," Bubbles said with a hint of sarcasm. Blossom, being the redhead she was, finally snapped and let got angry at Bubbles. She couldn't take Bubbles' attitude anymore. She was used to Buttercup, but not Bubbles and she wasn't going to get pushed around by her sister.

"Fine! Go, but if anything happens to you, don't come crying to me!" Blossom shouted angrily as she stormed toward her bedroom. Bubbles sighed with frustration as she watched her sister retreat to her bedroom.

"I won't! In fact, I'll becoming home telling you how much fun I had with Missy," Bubbles shrieked as Blossom's pink door slammed shut. The blonde calmed down and looked Buttercup. She smiled at her black-haired sister. The blonde always knew that Buttercup was on her side.

"Don't think I'm on your side this time. I agree with Blossom," Buttercup as she began walking up the steps. Bubbles looked at the green Powerpuff shocked.

"What?" she said nearing a whisper. Buttercup rolled her eyes as she whirled around and looked at the sweet blue Powerpuff.

"Normally I don't agree with Blossom because it's normally about a monster and knowing my personality, I have a tendency to want to just go in and beat the living daylights out it, but on this subject, both Blossom and I know Mia and she doesn't like Powerpuffs. She only likes Rowdyruffs," Buttercup explained. And with that, the teenager left her sister in shock.

Dinner that night was oddly quiet. Bubbles was still thinking about what Buttercup said, Blossom was still fuming about the fight that afternoon and Buttercup had nothing to say to either of her sisters. She was disappointed in Bubbles' poor judgement of Mia and she was disappointed with Blossom's sudden outburst.

Buttercup knew that her sisters were better than that. Sandy and John looked at their daughters and saw Blossom's angry expression and decided that they would ask them what happened individually later that night. They didn't want argument at the dinner table.

* * *

Blossom sat in her room listening to her CD of Kelly Clarksonand looking at Seventeen Magazine. She knew one thing would calm her down and that was her magazines and CDs. She sighed heavily as she looked around her room. She kept wondering if she did think what Bubbles said. Had she thought that Bubbles was still her naïve, sweet self?

A lot changed over the year. Her sisters changed, her friends change, she, herself, had changed. Even her room changed. Her room wasn't filled with posters of posters of Britney Spears, Jessica Simpson or Hoku anymore. Instead it was filled with Green Day, Kelly Clarkson and Lillix now. Her comforters weren't pink and white anymore. They were black and pink now. As Blossom continued to look around her room she heard a knock at the door. She glanced toward the pink door and saw her father walk in. She smiled and murmured a small 'hi.'

"Hey sweetie. You seemed really quiet at dinner. Care to tell me why?" The Professor asked. Blossom bit her bottom lip and wondered if she should tell him.

"No, I'm fine," Blossom replied. John nodded and began to walk toward the door. Blossom watched him inch closer toward the door and began to have doubts of not telling him. She knew whenever she didn't tell her mother or father something it always ended in a bad result.

"Wait, dad!" called Blossom. John turned around and smiled at Blossom. He knew somehow she would tell him what was wrong.

"Yes?" He asked. Blossom sighed heavily as she looked down toward the carpet.

"I want to tell you," The redhead teenage girl admitted. John smiled as he sat down next to his daughter. Blossom paused her CD and pushed aside the magazine and prepared to tell him.

"Well, today, Bubbles, Buttercup and I had a fight concerning the sleepover that Amelia Sanchez invited Bubbles too," Blossom began cautiously. John raised an eyebrow as he listened to what she said.

"Why is that so bad?" He questioned.

"You see, Amelia, or Mia, has a bad reputation of despising me and Buttercup. Lately, since I came back,she has been glaring at me more often then she does, and I'm worried that she might do something to Bubbles seeing how she capable of doing something. I told Bubbles that and she got defensive and started yelling at me.

"She accused me of calling her immature when in reality I wasn't even thinking that. All I was doing was protecting my sister like I always have. So we started yelling at each other and I said that if she went and something happened to her I wouldn't care and that's not true." John listened intently as his daughter spoke.

"Now it seems that she won't speak to me, and I want to talk to her, but I'm afraid I'll have another outburst and start yelling at her again because I'm still upset with the fight earlier," Blossom finished. John nodded as Blossom finished talking.

"Well, it seems that from what you're saying you disagree with Bubbles from going to this party because you're afraid that this Mia might do something to her whereas Bubbles just wants to spread her wings and wants to experiment with her life. From what it looks like both of you are looking from a different point of view.

"You're looking at her and telling her not to go to protect her, and Bubbles is looking at it as if you think of her still immature. What you need to do is put yourself in her shoes and see what she sees," John said. Blossom looked at him puzzled with her father's last statement.

"See what she sees?" Blossom asked inquisitive.

"Basically think from her point of view," John explained simply. Blossom nodded her head in understanding as she smiled at her father.

"Thanks dad," Blossom murmured as she hugged her dad. John smiled as he embraced her back.

"You're welcome sweetie," John said as he stood up and exited her room. Blossom sat there thinking about what her father said and tried to "see what Bubbles saw." It was difficult to because she couldn't shake the feeling that Mia was going to do something.

* * *

Sandy knocked on Buttercup's door and walked in. She entered her daughter's green room and saw Buttercup on the computer talking to her friends through Instant Messaging while she was listening to her CD player. Sandy walked up to Buttercup and put a hand on her shoulder. Buttercup jumped up slightly from being startled and glanced at Sandy.The green puff took of the earphones and smiled at Sandy.

"Yeah mom?" Buttercup said.

"Sweetheart, your father and I noticed that you girls were quiet at dinner tonight. How come?" Sandy asked. Buttercup stopped her CD player and looked at her mother. She knew that they would ask her this question.

"Today, Bubbles, Blossom and I got into a fight. Basically Bubbles is upset that she can't go to sleepover because Blossom says so," Buttercup replied shortly as she turned back to her computer. Sandra Utonium looked oddly at Buttercup half expecting the problem be given more explanation.

"That's it?" Sandy questioned curiously.

"No, you see the party Bubbles was invited to was for Amelia Sanchez, a girl that doesn't like Blossom or me and we don't like her. Blossom has a hunch that Amelia or Mia is up to something and doesn't want Bubbles to go. Normally, I would disagree with Leader Girl, but this time I have to agree with her. I also feel like something is up," Buttercup said.

"Oh, and Bubbles is angry at that," Sandy said.

"Yep," Buttercup answered as she looked at her computer screen and started answering/talking to her friends again. "That it?"

"Yes, dear, thank you," Sandra said as she exited the bedroom and met up with her husband.

"Party?" Sandy asked.

"Yes."

"Blossom mad at Bubbles?"

"Yeah."

"Bubbles mad at Blossom?"

"Yeah."

"Now Bubbles?"

"Yep." John answered as he and Sandy walked toward their blonde daughter's room. They knocked on the door and found Bubbles at her canvas with a drawing pencil in her hand. She looked up and gave them a small smile.

"Hi," Bubbles greeted. Sandy smiled and asked her the same question that she asked Buttercup and John asked Blossom. Bubbles, like her sister, explained the situation and told them she thought it was unfair that Blossom and Buttercup could do things with out anyone yelling at them or telling them that they couldn't do something and John and Sandy just listened.

"Well, we talked to Blossom and from what she said, Buttercup too, they're worried that Mia may do something to you and they just don't want you to get hurt. I bet you they told this themselves and I understand from where you're coming from, but why don't you think from they're coming from," Sandy said.

Bubbles looked at them and nodded. Before they left the room, she promised them she would think about where they were coming from and told her parents that she would talk to her sisters tomorrow morning.

* * *

The next morning, Bubbles met up with Blossom and Buttercup at the kitchen table. Bubbles had explained that she wanted to go just to see what it was about and, much to Blossom's disliking, they agreed that she could go as long as she was careful. As the three sisters talk, the doorbell rang and Bubbles rushed to get it. She smiled when she saw Boomer at the door.

"Hey, Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup," He greeted. The greeted him back. "Could I ask you guys a favor?"

"What?" Bubbles asked curiously. Boomer smiled meekly and sighed.

"Can I get a ride. Brick and Butch ditched me for their girlfriends," Boomer asked. Blossom shot Bubbles a look like saying 'see, I told they weren't nice to anyone.' Bubbles rolled her and gave her a look that read 'I'm still going.'

"Whatever," Blossom muttered as she pushed past the two blondes. "I'm out. Bubbles can give you a ride. Buttercup's and my car are at the dealers getting repaired or in my case, getting its 'check up.' Later." Blossom brought out her skateboard and walked outside. Buttercup's eyes widened as she quickly grabbed her roller blades and followed her sister.

"Since when do you skateboard?" Buttercup asked. Blossom giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Since I became Miss-Not-So-Prim-And-Proper," Blossom replied simply as she hopped on her skateboard and starting rolling down the sidewalk. Buttercup mouth 'oh' and followed her sister toward Townsville Central High.

"Boomer, how come you don't just fly there?" Bubbles asked curiously once both her sisters were gone. Boomer blinked several times before blushing in embarrassment.

"Whoops," He said. "I forgot."

Bubbles smiled and then finally giggled. Boomer looked at his counterpart blankly before joining in with her and laughed at his own embarrassment and mistake.

* * *

Once Blossom and Buttercup entered the school, the boys automatically started asking them for dates, but both girls just ignored them. From afar, Brick saw the group of boys and wondered what all the commotion was all about. He saw Blossom and Buttercup in the middle and just shook his head. Butch suddenly popped up behind him.

"Hey man, what's up? What's with the idiotic group of players?" Butch asked he motioned toward the group around Buttercup and Blossom. Brick shrugged and began to entered to combination to his lock that was right next to him.The green ruffsquinted and rolled his eyes. The 'players' as he called them were asking dates once again. He noticed that Buttercup was replacing Bubbles today.

The day went pretty much normal except for the fact that Mia was acting strangely nice towards Bubbles and neither Buttercup or Blossom liked that. Friday came and went and finally Saturday approached. Bubbles had packed all of her sleepover things and went to Mia's house around 6:00 PM.

* * *

"Hi Bubbles," Mia greeted as she let Bubbles and Missy in. Bubbles smiled happily, but Missy kept her stern expression, totally not trusting Mia. Mia grabbed Bubbles and Missy's thing and put them next to her other friends things.

The teenagers had played the traditional truth or dare. They called Brick's and Butch's house and talked a lot. Mia finally suggested drinks and ran to the kitchen to go them. When she came back, she had each girl a lemonade. Missy refused the drink and listened to the girls talk once again. Missy looked at Bubbles and saw holding her head with one hand. She noticed that something was wrong and looked closer. Her face was going pale.

"Bubbles, are you okay?" Missy asked. The other girls looked at Bubbles once Missy spoke up. Bubbles dropped the glass and held her stomach. "Bubbles?"

"I don't feel so good," Bubbles murmured as she fell to the floor and fainted. Missy jumped up and ran toward Bubbles followed by the other girls.She panicked and brought out her cell phone from her purse seeing how she didn't know where the phone was lying around. Missy dialed 911 and called for an ambulance. She grabbed her jacket and put on her shoes once the EMT's burst through the doors. They did their normal procedures, but finally decided to take her to the hospital.

* * *

Unknown to what was happening to her sister, Blossom sat quietly on the couch watching TV. Next her, Buttercup was asleep. As the redheaded leader watched TV, the doorbell rang. Blossom quietly got up and walked toward the door. She opened it and found Brick standing in the rain.

"What do you want Brick?" Blossom asked. Brick rolled his eyes as he pretended to be annoyed.

"I didn't come here of my own free will. My brothers are in the car and Boomer asked me to ask you girls if he left anything here?" Brick said. Blossom looked down to the floor and thought.

"Yeah, he did," Blossom said finally, but was interrupted when she heard the phone ring. Blossom told him to come inside the house and went to answer the phone.She picked it up and spoke into the receiver, "Hello? Hi Missy…Missy what's wrong…okay, okay calm down…She _what_…okay…we'll be right over."

Blossom hung up and ran over to the sleeping form of Buttercup.The redheaded girlshook her sisterawake and told her that Bubbles was in the hospital. Buttercup woke up with what Blossom told and her grabbed her jacket that was on the armchair next to the sofa.

"What happened?" Brick asked. Blossom gritted her teeth as she looked at the teenage boy grimly.

"I'll explain later, can you just take me to the Townsville General Hospital?" Blossom snapped. Brick nodded as he ran to the car and waited for the girls to come. Buttercup ran into the car followed by Blossom once she locked the door.

* * *

**Townsville General Hospital  
7:50 PM  
One hour later**

Blossom sat beside the bed staring at Bubbles along with Sandra, John and Buttercup. Outside in the waiting room was the Rowdyruff Boys and Ms. Bellum. Blossom sighed heavily as she walked out of the room and into the waiting room. The boys and Ms. Bellum looked up.

"How is she?" Ms. Bellum asked. Blossom sighed as she looked at the mayor's secretary.

"The doctor says that someone gave her too much sleeping pills. He says that thanks to the Chemical X in her blood it didn't kill her, but she may be out for awhile. Dr. Robertson says that it's a miracle she didn't fall into a coma," Blossom explained. Ms. Bellum sighed in relief knowing that Bubbles was going to be okay.

"My goodness, that gave me a scare," Ms. Bellum muttered as she sank into her seat.

"Blossom! _Someone_ has something to explain," Falcon called as she entered the hospital with Heaven right next to her. Everyone looked toward the two girls and found Mia looking at them meekly. Blossom walked up to her.

"Talk!" Heaven nearly shouted.

"Um…well…you see…er…" Mia began. The curly headed girl became really nervous under Blossom's fierce glare and panicked. Falcon sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.

"It was her that did that to Bubbles," Falcon burst. Blossom's eyes widened as she glanced at Falcon and then at it turned back to an icy glare when she looked back at Mia.

"You," She growled. "You nearly killed my sister!"

"Oh well, that's one less freak in our city," Mia said simply.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

And I'll leave it there and have you wait for the next chapter _**Criminal Intent**_. Let's just say that there's going to be a really bad one-sided cat fight. Powerpuff match 114! Ready! Set! Go! U.U God, I've been watching too much G Gundam….no, I've been watching too much Gundam, period. Anyway, read and review and once again, **NO FLAMES!**

**

* * *

**

**_Review Replies:_**

**Rainie:** Thank you for reviewing….I'm happy you like my story…as crazy as it is…

**Hairy Gregory:** Don't worry, you won't be the only one with damaged eyesight…I will have it too…oh wait…I already have it…. Oh well. Anyway, once again, thanks for the review.

* * *

Check ya l8er peeps...

_Somewei_

_

* * *

_

_"Maturity begins to grow when you can sense your concern for others outweighing your concern for yourself."_

- John MacNaughton


	4. Criminal Intent

**_Author's Notes:_** Okay, here's part two. I particularly didn't like the way the first part came and the reason I'm making Blossom loose her temper is for a reason. Actually most of the stuff that happens in here is for a reason so, I know what I am doing…and well…the girls aren't always gonna be the same when they grow up. Okay, so some good news is on the way and Mia gets what she deserves

_**Important Notice: **This chapter will be very, very, very short compared to the others I have written. This is finishing up the last chapter, and a prologue to the next chapter on where the story actually starts. It's kinda like a movie where you see the beginning and then finally the actual movie takes place once all the action begins._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Criminal Intent**

Somewei

Blossom swallowed and tried to calm herself down. She knew that she always had been good at controlling her temper and she was going to continue to be good at it. She kept telling herself repeatedly that she should let the police handle it and that was exactly what she was going to do. She looked at Mia intently and then looked at Heaven.

"Heaven, do me a favor and please go get the police," Blossom said politely. Mia paled at what she said. The brunette didn't think all the way through when she thought of this. She though Buttercup would beat her up and that was it. She totally forgot that Blossom would call the cops on her. Heaven nodded as she walked outside, looking for a payphone.

Mia tried to escape, but Falcon held onto her tightly. Blossom sat down on a chair next to Ms. Bellum and rubbed her temples. She looked toward Bubbles' door and found Buttercup running toward them with a huge smile on he face. Blossom stood and looked at Buttercup.

"Bubbles! She's awake. In fact, she looks like she's brand new. Everything about her is okay!" Buttercup exclaimed happily. Blossom smiled widely as she ran toward Bubbles' room with the Rowdyruff Boys and Ms. Bellum behind her. Blossom entered the room and found Bubbles standing up and smiling at Blossom once she walked in. Blossom flew into her blond sister's arms and hugged her tightly.

"Bubbles, I'm so happy! You're okay! But how?" Blossom exclaimed as she cried in her sister's arms.

"I really don't know. It actually felt like I got a headache and then fell asleep. I honestly got more rest than I have in a long time. With all that studying and working on cheer routines, it exhausted me," Bubbles explained. Buttercup looked at her confused, as did the others, except for John.

"I see. Since all six of you," John looked at the girls and Rowdyruff Boys. "Are different from us, not to mention stronger, that much sleeping pills can't harm you except give you a headache. Basically, you're made different from the way that I or Sandy was made and that makes your immune system a lot stronger than ours."

Blossom nodded as she listened carefully to what the Professor was saying. All their lives they have had super speed, super strength and different super powers thanks to chemical X. It only made sense that their immune system would be stronger as well.

"What about Mia?" Buttercup said suddenly. Blossom looked up and remembered Mia.

"We'll leave her to the authorities. She'll be put down for attempted murder and probably be thrown into jail. If she doesn't, I'll call her into court and find a way so that way she will be put into prison. I don't think we should be her up, Buttercup. It's better if we leave her to the law," Blossom said. The adults in the room agreed with the female redhead.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Buttercup agreed.

"Listen, Bubbles, I'm really sorry, if you got the impression that I thought you were still immature. I really didn't mean to do that, I'm just looking out for you. I do know, however, you can handle yourself very well, with or without Buttercup's help or mine. Crime fighting or regular life," Blossom apologized. Bubbles smiled as she embraced Blossom.

"It's okay, I'm just really happy that I have two sisters who are there to watch my back," Bubbles said. Heaven walked in with a smile on her face.

"The police came and immediately charged her. Sorry, Brick, but your girlfriend is a criminal like the rest of them. Maybe she'll met Princess there and the royal pain in the butt will tell her to back off and leave you girls alone," Heaven explained. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup smiled with delight. Buttercup looked at her blond and redheaded sisters and held out her fist.

"Sisters always," Buttercup said. Bubbles and Blossom looked at Buttercup and grinned.

"Sisters forever," Bubbles said as she put her hand onto of Buttercup's fist.

"Sisters together," Blossom finished as she put her hand onto of Bubbles' hand.

"'Cause we're," Bubbles asked, her usual cheerfulness returning.

"The Powerpuff Sisters," Blossom and Buttercup finished as they rolled their eyes in a light-hearted nature.

"Okay, who's up for burgers at Right On Time Diner?" John asked. The girls automatically raised their hands and began shouting what they wanted. Sandy smiled as she looked at the girls and began to walk out of the room. John asked if the Bellums would like to join and Ms. Bellum kindly accepted. With separate cars, they drove to the diner. As the group ate their late dinner,a female figure watched from afar, smirking. Her green eyes stared intently on the teenage girls and boys as she played with herred hair.

"Let the games begin," the figure said smoothly as she walked away from the diner. "And, girls, welcome to my empire."

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

Told ya it was short. Now, the story starts. At chapter five too. Anyway, sorry if its short, but like I said at the top, it's only a start the next chapter and the conclusion to the previous chapter. So, basically, it's a middle kind of chapter.

* * *

**_Review Replies:_**

**Kassie:** I never said that Bubbles was dead, and if I did, sorry. Um, and Blossom was only looking out for Bubbles. She never really did say that Bubbles was immature, Bubbles got the impression that she was. Anyway, thanks for the review.

**Hairy Gregory:** I guess so, but I decided not to put the cat fight seeing how Blossom wouldn't do that unless Mia was a criminal. Yes, Mia is ah - let's put this nicely - a witch, but that's her personality and I hate her too. Anyway, love the little referee introduction at the end. It was funny, lol. Thank you, once again, for the review.

* * *

See ya... 

_Somewei_

_

* * *

_

_"The future belongs to those who prepare for it."_

- Ralph Waldo Emerson


	5. Ivy

**_Author's Notes:_** Chapter five. Jeez, I'm updating this fanfic quicker than any other story I've written! Well, I guess it's time to start. On with the fic…

* * *

**Chapter 5: Ivy**

Somewei

Blossom tossed and turned in her bed. Sweat trickled down her face and she tightly clenched onto her sheets. Her eyebrows furrowed as she dreamt the craziest dream she had since she was little. Blossom moaned as she turned around. She honestly didn't like what she was seeing.

* * *

Blossom looked around. She was standing in the same cave once again. The dragon stood face to face with her and it looked real. It didn't look like a carving anymore. The dragon was calm and looking at her with an emotionless expression. The group began to rumble and Blossom thought that she was going to fall once again, but she was wrong. Darkness consumed the cave and she could only see herself and the dragon. Blossom looked around and found her sisters.

Blossom called out for them and tried to reach them, but the two Powerpuffs disappeared right before her eyes. Out of thin air, an unfamiliar woman appeared before her. The woman looked at her with her menacing green eyes and smirked. Behind her was a ruined Townsville with a biggest building right in the middle. The woman started floating and Blossom's sisters appeared in binds.

The two teenage girls looked exhausted and beaten. Blossom started shaking and glanced toward the woman. The woman smirked as she lifted her hands above her head and a black sphere appeared just above her palm. The woman shot the sphere toward Blossom. The redheaded leader squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the blast to come, but it never did.

Blossom opened one eye and found the dragon in front of her and sneering at the woman. Blossom was confused. Was the dragon protecting her? The woman frowned and disappeared, along with her sisters. Blossom looked toward the dragon with a confused expression.

"Never doubt your heart. Listen to what it tells you and follow it," The dragon said with a familiar male voice. Just by the sound of its voice, Blossom felt comforted…

* * *

Blossom woke up with a start and looked around her room. She glanced at her clock and saw that it read **4:59**. Blossom sat up in bed and took a deep breath. She was very confused about the dream and what it meant. She was confused with what the dragon said and what it meant.

_That woman…_Blossom thought. She couldn't put a finger on it, but she knew that the woman she saw in her dream was somewhere on their planet. _…There's something about her…and that dragon…his voice…_

Blossom got out of bed and looked out her window. She had this unnerving feeling that something bad was going to happen. Blossom rubbed her temples and knew that she needed to calm down. She decided on getting a drink and walked out of her room.

At the top of the steps she noticed an eerie green glow coming from outside the house. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at it with a suspicious look. She didn't like the glow. Blossom slowly walked down the steps and toward the living room. She cautiously climbed onto the sofa that was in front of the window and stared at the curtains.

She reached from the curtain and grasped it. She hesitated at first to pull the curtain. Blossom gulped as she quickly pulled the curtain. She looked outside and sighed. There was one there. She put a hand to her chest and sighed again in relief. She turned around on the couch and saw the same exact woman in her dreams.

"Boo," the woman said. Blossom screamed as she fell back onto the couch. The woman smirked as she looked at the young teenager. "Why hello there, Powerpuff Blossom."

"Who…who…what…who are you?" Blossom questioned shakily as her breathing quickened. Her pink eyes were wide and she was shaking uncontrollably. She was beginning to think that she was dreaming again, but somewhere deep down, something told her that she wasn't dreaming.

"The name is Ivy," The woman answered confidentially. The woman smiled wickedly as she picked Blossom up by the collar. Blossom was raised up a couple of inches off the floor. "And I'm here to take over." Ivy threw Blossom and the redhead crashed out the window.

Ivy turned around once she heard the opening of two doors. She looked up toward the steps and noticed Bubbles and Buttercup standing there glaring at her. Bubbles had her hands on her hips as she looked at the woman and Buttercup had her arms crossed.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Buttercup demanded angrily. Ivy smirked as she looked at the girls. She floated above the ground and soon came eye to eye with Buttercup and Bubbles.

"Ivy the name and conquering is my game," Ivy answered. Buttercup growled angrily as she stared at Ivy.

"Yeah, well, the names Buttercup and my game is to kick your butt," Buttercup growled. Ivy smirked as she looked at the two sisters.

"Where's Blossom?" Bubbles spoke up suddenly. Ivy turned her attention to the blonde and smiled. Her green eyes looked toward the broken window, expecting the redhead to be there. Sure enough, there was Blossom lying on the grass with fragments of broken glass around her.

"You're gonna hafta pay for that window, you know," Buttercup said sarcastically as her anger rose once she took notice of her injured sister. Ivy looked back toward Buttercup with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh really, how so? Tell me, how are you going to get me to pay for a stupid broken window?" Ivy asked with hint of amusement in her voice.

"Simple, like this!" Buttercup shouted as she jumped up from the ground and threw a punch toward Ivy. The raven-haired woman smiled as she easily blocked the attack. Buttercup gasped and without warning, Ivy punched Buttercup in the stomach. Bubbles growled as she watched her sister get beaten up by the green-eyed woman.

"Why you," Bubbles sneered as she jumped up at prepare to kick Ivy. Ivy blocked her kick and did a spinning kick to Bubbles' backside. The two sisters crashed into different parts of the walls. Buttercup tore herself from the wall and glared at the woman.

"C'mon, fight me with all you got," Ivy challenged.

"Let's get down," Buttercup snarled as she prepared to attack Ivy again. Bubbles flew down next to her sister once she recovered and got ready to attack with Buttercup. Ivy smiled amused as she waited patiently for them to attack.

Buttercup and Bubbles jumped from where they were standing and prepared to attack their enemy. Buttercup tried to punch her while Bubbles tried to knee her in the stomach. Ivy blocked both and punched Bubbles in the face and kicked Buttercup. The hit the girls and both went crashing through the walls outside and crashed into their neighbor's walls across the street.

Buttercup growled as she got up as she flew to Ivy and both began a one-on-one combat. As Buttercup blocked and punched Ivy, Ivy blocked and kicked Buttercup. Bubbles shook her head and got up from the rubble. She took off and tried to help Buttercup by punching Ivy. The female villain at first was overwhelmed and kneed and socked in the face and stomach. She crashed into the walls of one of the houses down the girl's street, but quickly recuperated and took off toward the two teenage girls.

"She just won't stop," Buttercup said as she prepared herself for Ivy's upcoming attack. Bubbles wiped the tiny patch of blood from her cheek and nodded in agreement. The villain was like their other enemies in the past. Unlike them, she could easily get up after being attack whereas the others couldn't. Bubbles knew that Ivy was tough, but the blond puff wouldn't give up until that female was put behind bars or defeated. Bubbles, like her sister, prepared herself for Ivy's attack.

Ivy attacked head on and surprised Buttercup and Bubbles by heading for Bubbles first instead of Buttercup like they thought. Ivy punched Bubbles in the stomach and sent her flying back into another house. Buttercup watched as her sister crashed into the wall and then looked back toward Ivy only to be grabbed by the neck. Buttercup struggled to break free from her enemy's grasp.

"Well, looks like I win," Ivy proclaimed proudly as she glanced toward the pile of rubble a little ways off and saw that Bubbles wasn't moving. Ivy turned her attention back toward Buttercup thinking she won, but found out she was wrong when she got a surprise kick in the face by Blossom. Ivy was knocked back into two house before she finally stop. The villain looked up and found Buttercup and Blossom glaring at her with their arms crossed.

"Not quite. You don't win till you beat _us_ altogether," Blossom snapped. Ivy wiped the blood from her lip and finally noticed the rubble that was on top of Bubbles rumble and finally break and Bubbles broke free. The blonde floated beside Blossom and Buttercup and took the same pose they had. Ivy growled as she got up.

_These brats just don't give up. I was sure I won,_ Ivy thought to herself as she got up. She heard Blossom give out a command and the girls jumped into the air, and finally disappeared. Ivy panicked because she didn't have two puffs to worry about; she had three. She knew if you mixed one of the smartest girls on the planet, the toughest girl, and a girl who can get really hardcore when she's mad was a bad combination for a bad guy. Ivy looked around and tried to look for the teenagers.

Ivy thought to herself as she got up. She heard Blossom give out a command and the girls jumped into the air, and finally disappeared. Ivy panicked because she didn't have puffs to worry about; she had . She knew if you mixed one of the smartest girls on the planet, the toughest girl, and a girl who can get really hardcore when she's mad was a bad combination for a bad guy. Ivy looked around and tried to look for the teenagers. 

Ivy felt a punch in the back and turned around to find out who hit her. She was Buttercup just before she got punched in the stomach. Blossom hit her in the back again, and Bubbles kicked her on the side. The girls took off and flew beside Ivy as she flew to a house. Bubbles and Buttercup punched her and Blossom did a spinning kick to the evil female. Ivy crashed into three houses and let the rubble of the house pile on her.

The girls floated back to the ground and waited to see if Ivy would get up. To them it seemed like ten minutes before Ivy got up, but in reality it was only a minute. The girls gasped when they didn't see _one_ Ivy, but _six_ Ivy's. All six smirked once they saw the shocked faces on the girls.

"Why hello girls," they said in unison.

"What happened to you?" Bubbles asked. The Ivy's smirked proudly as they looked at the girls.

"What happened to me was that I multiplied. See if you can tell who the real one is while you're try to fight off the others," the Ivy's said. Blossom and Buttercup gritted their teeth as the Ivy's took off and headed straight toward them. The girls took a step back as the watched the Ivy's head straight toward them inch-by-inch.

"Split up!" Blossom ordered. The Powerpuffs obeyed quickly and took off into the air in different directions. The Ivy's too also split up two-by-two toward each puff. Buttercup flew back a little and began to block punches and kicks by the villain. The girl was overwhelmed by both of her enemies, but she kept up her guard. She looked over her shoulder and found Bubbles and Blossom struggling. For the split second of letting her guard down, the Ivy's punched Buttercup in the face. Buttercup crashed down to the ground and made a huge cloud of smoke and a big hole. Blossom gasped when she saw Buttercup crashed down to the floor and when she looked, one of the Ivy's kicked Blossom in the stomach and the other one kicked her on the back and sent he crashing next to her sister.

"Blossom! Buttercup!" Bubbles cried as she blocked a punch from an Ivy. Bubbles looked back to her opponents and noticed that all six Ivy's were becoming one again. Bubbles gasped once she saw the original Ivy in front of her. "You were fighting me the whole time?"

"Yes. Odd isn't it? I figured that they wouldn't think I would fight a baby," Ivy said simply. That statement really hit a nerve with Bubbles. The blonde clenched her fists in anger and glared at Ivy. She hated when someone called her a baby and Ivy made a mistake calling her that name. Slowly, Bubbles' hardcore self came out. Bubbles was about to use a her sonic scream when Ivy stopped her, "I wouldn't use that if I were you. It would be pointless."

Bubbles growled. She had it. That _woman_ made her and her sisters look bad and she continuously toyed with her sisters. If there was one thing Bubbles didn't like, it was someone messing with her family. Bubbles charged at Ivy and jabbed her fists back ready to punch Ivy, but didn't act quickly enough. Ivy punched Bubbles in the stomach and then kicked her to the ground. Bubbles crashed next to Blossom and laid there next to her sisters, unconscious.

Ivy smirked at her handy work and she watched rubble cover up Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. She dusted her hands off and took off toward Townsville. Knowing that the Powerpuffs were dead, or at least knocked out, she could start taking over the world with ease. She knew she didn't have to worry about the Rowdyruffs because they had this new rule or code and one of the guidelines said that they couldn't and shouldn't hit a girl or lady and Ivy was clearly a girl.

Ivy floated above Townsville and looked around. She could easily influence the villains, criminals and monsters of Townsville to help her dominate the planet, but then they'll want to rule and overthrow her, and Ivy didn't want that. She decided to take over the planet first then get the bad guys to become her loyal subjects and anyone who would bow down to her. All those that opposed her could become her slaves. Ivy smiled as took off and flew down toward the busy streets of Townsville.

Ivy landed in the middle of the street and looked around. To her Townsville looked the same as New York and San Francisco. A car screeched as the drive pressed on its breaks once he noticed that Ivy was standing right in his path. The car stopped five inches in front of her. The driver rolled down his window and looked out at her irritated.

"Hey Lady, walk on the sidewalk! Are you blind? There are cars driving here," the driver said angrily. Ivy turned her green eyes toward the driver with an annoyed glint. She punched the car's front and made a huge dent on the hood. The driver's face paled as he watched Ivy pull her fist out of the dent. She walked over to the sidewalk and glanced back at the driver quickly.

"Ma'am, halt where you are!" shouted an officer behind her as he held up his gun. Ivy whipped around and rolled her eyes. You could tell easily that she was clearly annoyed with everyone in the town. "You're under arrest for damaging another's property."

Ivy lifted her hand and formed a green sphere, and shot it at the officer. She didn't have time for these "petty humans." She had an empire to build and a planet to conquer.

* * *

Sandy and John had woken up and found their house completely destroyed. They ran to their daughter's room and found the girl's beds empty. The couple had gotten on their bathrobes and quickly got into their car. They had driven to the Bellums place and explained that they couldn't find the girls anywhere. Ms. Bellum understood and let the two in. Now, the Rowdyruff Boys, the Utoniums and Ms. Bellum were gathered around the TV watching the latest new reports seeing if they could find out anything about the girls and their whereabouts.

"This Sharon Shipman reporting live from the middle of Townsville. Many just witnessed a woman of no identity completely destroy an officer. Many are horrified of what this woman can do," Reporter Susan said as the screen switched to the scene of where the officer was killed. "No one seems to know her and we're clearly not going to get any response from her on our questions."

The reporter continued on about the previous car incident and explosions coming from Pokey Oaks. Susan continued to talk at a steady pace until an explosion happened right behind her. The camera showed building on fire and people yelling and screaming as they ran away. The camera focused more and showed that Ivy was walking out from the smoke. Ivy grabbed the reporter and took her microphone from her hands.

"Heed my warning humans, oppose me and suffer. This is the beginning of a new era, the Ivy Era. Welcome to my new Empire, the Dead Zone. Oh, and don't think your precious Powerpuffs will rescue you. They're currently unable to move," Ivy said. Ivy dropped the microphone and walked past the camera, and rustling could be heard in the background. Finally, the clear scene had become static.

Sandy and Sara gasped when the teenage boys shut off the computer. They adults and Boomer and Butch started talking immediately about the new enemy. As they argued about 'not hitting a girl,' Brick stared out the window. Ivy's words rang through his ears.

They're currently unable to move…

He wondered where the girls were. He was worried for Bubbles because she was the first friend he made when they were reborn; he was worried for Buttercup because she was the best friend anyone could ever have; he was worried for Blossom for a reason he didn't know. He just was.

Where are the girls? Are they okay? Brick thought to himself.

* * *

Blossom pushed the rubble off of her and climbed out through the small hole she made. She tumbled to the hard street and began breathing slowly and deeply. Everything in her body hurt like hell. She glanced toward the hole she made and noticed Buttercup stumbling out with Bubbles behind her. The two fell to the street. Blossom got to her feet with a bit of a struggle and looked toward Townsville. She gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

"Guys, you need to see this," Blossom whispered. Her two sisters got up from the ground and gasped. The town was in complete ruins. The whole city was in flames. The three girls began to wonder how long they had been out. Bubbles looked at her watch and found it had frozen.

"We failed them. We lost. This is the end," Buttercup said with a hint of disbelief and disappointment in her voice. Blossom looked to the ground and sighed. She clenched her fists and furrowed her eyebrows. She looked back up to the city with a kind of determined expression.

"No, this is only the beginning. Ivy isn't going to get away with this. We're going to go get into some clothes and get the Rowdyruff Boys. I don't care if we have to beat it out of them. They have to drop that stupid code now," Blossom said. Bubbles nodded her head once in agreement as all three took of toward their home. As they flew they saw all the damage they had done during their fight. Families were out looking at their demolished homes.

* * *

"Boomer, Butch, I demand that you drop that code. If you don't the girls will have to deal with her on her own and I don't think is the same villains they've ever gone up against," Ms. Bellum said. Butch rolled his eyes as he listened to his adoptive mother.

"That's because she isn't a maniac monkey, a guy who can't make up his mind whether he's a guy or girl, a crazy pink furry slipper, or a sick man who claims to be the "bump in the night,'" Butch said sarcastically as he referred to Mojo, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins and the Boggieman. "The only suitable villains they ever faced was us!"

"He's got a point," agreed Boomer. Ms. Bellum sighed heavily as she sank lower on the couch and rubbed her temples. She knew these boys would be impossible to raise, but this was ridiculous.

"Well, we agree with Butch, but you guys are being clear idiots," said a familiar female voice. The boys looked toward the entrance and saw the Powerpuffs girls standing at the door. Bubbles had her hands on her hips, Blossom was leaning against the door post with her arms crossed over her chest and Buttercup stood there with a stern expression.

"Girls!" exclaimed John and Sandy as they ran up to their daughters and hugged them. Butch, Boomer and Brick examined the girls and smiled. They wouldn't admit it, but they were relieved the girls were okay. They also noticed their choice in fighting clothes.

Bubbles wasn't wearing her normal dresses and skirts. Instead she was wearing jean pants with a baby blue T-shirt with a navy blue tank top over. On her right hand looked like she wore a black glove that looked like a glove you wore when you were on a motorcycle. Her blond hair was put into two low ponytails and her blue eyes were filled with determination. On her ears hung two dark blue jewels.

Buttercup wore a forest green tank top that had the letters 'Army Girl' on it in dark green letters. She had jean shorts on and she had her white wrist bands on her wrists. Her raven hair was pulled back into a tiny ponytail and her face clearly was upset with the current events that were happening outside the Bellums home walls.

Blossom had a red bandana that kept her shoulder-length red hair out of her face and she wore her traditional loop earrings. She wore a plain red spaghetti-strapped tank top and black jean hip huggers. Her hands had black gloves on that showed her fingers and pink eyes were angry with Ivy and what she done to the innocent people of Townsville.

"Welcome back girls, what happened?" Ms. Bellum said. Blossom instantly explained how she first met Ivy and about their fight with her. Blossom was hesitant about telling them about her dream, and finally decided it wasn't the right time to tell them. She figured that they would find out when they needed to. The adults and boys began to talk again, and Buttercup was starting to get annoyed with standing around. Buttercup decided to change the subject and find out what's been happening.

"What's been going on?" Buttercup asked.

"Well, Ivy now proclaimed that Earth was her new Empire," Ms. Bellum began.

"Empire my foot. Not if we can help it," Blossom snorted. Bubbles nodded in agreement with Blossom. Buttercup sat down on the couch.

"I don't care if she can multiply herself, she is not going to take over," She growled. Bubbles looked at Buttercup with a disbelieving expression.

"BC, we could hardly beat her the first time. What makes you think we'll win this time? Face it, we're not strong enough," Bubbles proclaimed. Buttercup glared at her sister once she heard her sister's statement, but she it seems she anticipated that reply.

"I know. That's why we're going to train," Buttercup said. Bubbles looked at Blossom with a pleading expression. Blossom just replied with a shrug of the shoulders and an expression that read 'she's right.'

"Jeez, I feel like I'm in Dragonball Z," Bubbles muttered.

"That show is educational," Buttercup remarked. Bubbles raised an eyebrow as did Blossom.

"How so?" questioned Bubbles.

"Simple. It has good fighting moves. Besides we have a lot in common. Aliens are trying to take over and we have superpowers like them so we can stop Ivy!" Buttercup proclaimed. Bubbles shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I don't care if we have anything in common with that show. Ivy is going down," Blossom said.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

Done with chapter five! Hey, I just found out yesterday that my friends and I are like the Powerpuff Girls. We took personality quizzes for it and it turns out that my friend Julia is Buttercup, my friend Lee is Bubbles and I'm Blossom. Scary, huh? Anywho, stay tuned for Chapter six!

* * *

**_Review Replies:_**

**Angel-Bratt44:** I'm glad to know that you like my story! Makes me feel happy! And yes, I probably would have been fun to have Buttercup beat up Mia, but as she says: It would have been a waste of my time beating her up. BUT Mia did get sent to jail so that's a good thing.

**BrEeZy WiNd: **Wow, I'm honored that I get to be the first you review. Anyway, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the story. I must warn you, I'm not as good as Violet or Sniper though. )

**Hairy Gregory:** Once again mi amigo, gracias for the review! I'm flattered you think this will be a good story. Hope you enjoyed chapter five!

* * *

Later people and see what Ivy plans to do with the girls and boys! Heart Breaks, Mysteries and many more things are on the way right here on **Silent Enemy**. Well, she ain't so silent anymore is she?

_Somewei_


	6. A New Threat

_**Author's Notes:**_ Hey, I'm back for chapter 6. Read an Review!

* * *

Chapter 6: A New Threat

Somewei

Ivy sat on a huge throne chair bored. It had been several months since she had taken over the world and there was no point in having fun anymore. She thought about destroying the Earth and moving to another planet, but that would end in the same result. The only thing that kept her entertained was the Powerpuff Girls trying to stop here, but even then that was unwanted attention. The three 17-year-old girls were starting to annoy her.

She stood up from her chair and walked toward a huge window. The town didn't even look the same anymore. It wasn't filled with innocent civilians anymore, it was filled with criminals and villains. The town seemed to be in ruins. Broken windows, abandoned buildings, smog, and trash all over the place. The sun never shone anymore because it constantly hid behind thick, dark, black clouds. Ivy sighed as she walked back toward her huge chair.

As she sat down, five familiar villains walked in and bowed. Since Ivy had taken over, she had ruled over the villains of Townsville and she had scared them so much they never thought of overthrowing her. Ivy motioned for them stand up and make their request.

"You Majesty," began a red villain that went by the name of HIM. Ivy looked at HIM with a blank expression. "We, the others and I, are, how should I put this?"

"Bored!" snapped another green villain named Ace. The other three nodded in agreement with Ace. Ivy rubbed her temples as she leaned forward deep in thought. She too was bored and if she couldn't find a way to entertain herself, then how she find a way to get them off her back for being bored. A thought struck her suddenly and she looked at HIM, Ace and a new villain named Aaron. Each sort of had a 'thing' for the Powerpuff Girls and Ivy could use that to her advantage for all them to have "fun."

She also could use the Rowdyruff Boys in some way, but that she could think of later. Right now she had a plan to think off. Ivy knew it had to start off small because if she went too big like the way most villains did then the Powerpuff Girls could demolish her plan before she got started.

"I know of a way to entertain both you and me, but you have to go so I can plan it out," Ivy said calmly. The five villains nodded as the scurried out of the throne room to let their leader think. She knew that somehow she could use the Rowdyruff Boys, but she had to think how. Ivy thought deeply until as she came out with the perfect idea. Operation: RRB would commence once she thought it was the perfect time to execute it.

But first she need to find a way to get rid of the Powerpuff Girls _and_ have fun with getting rid of them. As she pondered ways to get rid of them, the siren to let everyone know in Ivy's palace that the Powerpuff Girls were on their way. A smirk grew on Ivy's face as she thought. She knew a way to get rid of them.

* * *

Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles charged toward the palace at full speed. They were planning to break through the slave quarters and save as much people as possible. Buttercup spotted Mojo, Ace, HIM and Princess running out of the palace preparing to attack them.

"Get ready to barge through!" Blossom called. Bubbles and Buttercup nodded as they nodded in understanding. Although Blossom sound confident that they would make it through the gang of four villains, she had her doubts. She knew that since Ivy took over, all their normal villains had become incredibly strong.

"I'll take Mojo!" shouted Bubbles as they inched closer. Buttercup claimed Ace and Blossom said that she would fight Princess and all three agreed whoever got done fighting first would go after HIM or if all of them were done at the same time they would go after him together. The three split up and took after their opponents.

Buttercup tried to land a punch at Ace, but he quickly dodged the blow. Buttercup growled as she blocked a incoming kick to the stomach. She pretended to kick Ace, and she got him the face with punch because he was concentrating too much on Buttercup's kick. Ace rebounded and grabbed a chain that was hanging on a doorknob next to him. He began to twirl the chain as if threatening Buttercup and she braced herself for him attack.

Bubbles continuously tried to dodge rays from Mojo's ray guns. She ducked underneath one and punched Mojo in the stomach. He released the gun as she curled into a ball in pain. As Bubbles was about to step on the gun and destroy it, Mojo grabbed Bubbles' ankle that was supporting her weight and tripped her. Bubble put her foot in Mojo's stomach and flipped him over her. Ivy watched from afar pleased that her plan was going well. She was waiting for the right moment to step in and make the girls incredibly tired.

Blossom stared at Princess as they walked in a circle. In Princess' hands was two Egyptian Daggers that Princess's used. In Blossom's hands were almost the exact same replica of Princess's daggers. They stopped circling at they looked at each other for a split second. Princess charged toward her as she tried to get Blossom in the face. Blossom reacted quickly as she blocked Princess's dagger with her own and she tried getting Princess. Princess too quickly blocked Blossom.

Buttercup grabbed the chain that Ace held as she swung him around. She let go of the chain and le Ace crash into a wall. Ace pulled himself from the wall and Buttercup charged at him. She kicked him on the side of the head, but he blocked and punched her in the stomach. Buttercup rebounded by stepping on his foot and then punching him in the stomach. Ace stumbled back, but then tripped Buttercup.

Bubbles got up and charged at Mojo. She tried to punch him, but he grabbed her ankle and with incredible strength, he flung her into a wall. Bubbles got up and shook he head trying to shake off the pain she had. Mojo tried sneaking up behind her, but with Bubbles' super hearing, Bubbles heard him and surprised the monkey with a series of punches and kicks. With final punch of the series she made him fly across the "battlefield."

With each block that Blossom and Princess did you could hear a clank. Princess got Blossom cheek and whirled the redhead around. She put the dagger to Blossom's throat, but the Powerpuff leader stepped on Princess's foot and elbow her in the face. Princess held onto her lip and then looked at it. She noticed blood on it. She growled at Blossom as she caught the leader by surprise and pinned her to the wall.

"You scratched my face," Princess growled.

"Deal with it. You're face looks better with a cut on it anyhow," Blossom snapped as she head banged with Princess and got herself free from the female villain's grip. Princess shook off the pain in her head as did Blossom. Once again, both girls began of series of blocking each other's attacks.

Ivy frowned as she watched Bubbles and Buttercup get the advantage with their enemies. She turned to look at Blossom and could decide whether Princess or Blossom had the advantage. She looked carefully and noticed HIM sneaking up behind Blossom.

Buttercup got up and felt the cool chain that Ace had earlier go around her neck. She grabbed the chain as she tried to break free, but it didn't work. Buttercup ran toward the wall and flipped over Ace. Ace let go of the chain and watched Buttercup land on her feet. Buttercup quickly did a spinning kick and knocked Ace out.

Bubbles dodged a ray that came from Mojo's gun and charged at Mojo. She fell down to the floor and used one of her legs to trip Mojo. Mojo accidentally let go of his ray gun as he fell to the ground. He tried reaching for his gun, but was stopped when Bubbles crushed it with her foot. Mojo looked up and noticed Bubbles glaring at him.

"Cures," he muttered before Bubbles kicked him into the wall and knocking him out beside Ace.

HIM grabbed Blossom and tried to restrain her from blocking Princess' incoming attack. Blossom kicked the dagger out of Princess' hand and then stepped on HIM's foot. She then elbowed him in the stomach and the face and finished off her combo by doing a spinning kick to HIM. Blossom noticed Buttercup behind Princess and smirked. Buttercup nodded as she dropped to the floor and kicked her the same style Bubbles did to trip Mojo. At the same time Blossom kicked her in the face, knocking her out.

The three girls smiled as they examined their fallen enemies. They heard clapping coming from behind them and all three girls turned around to find Ivy. They frowned as Ivy began to speak.

"Very good girls, very good," Ivy said slyly. "But now it's time to face me."

"Let's go then," Blossom agreed as she and her sisters got into a fighting stance. Ivy smirked as she got into a fighting stance as well. Ivy charged at Blossom and punched her in the stomach and grabbed her by the neck. Ivy kicked Bubbles and Buttercup, sending them stumble back. She grabbed a piece of Blossom's red hair and then toss the redhead to the ground as she flipped into the hair and landed in the middle of Bubbles and Buttercup.

She grabbed a strand of blond hair from Bubbles and strand of black hair from Buttercup's head. All three girls rubbed their heads as Ivy jumped back to where she was when she first started off. The girls faced her and growled.

"That hurt!" Bubbles proclaimed.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to, but thank you for cooperating in giving me your hair," Ivy said mocking Bubbles. The girls looked at her confused as she held up three strands of different colored hair. She smirked as she disappeared in a whisp of black smoke.

* * *

_30 minutes later_

Ivy frowned as she gave Mojo the strands of hair. The monkey was somewhat confused but obeyed Ivy's orders. They walked to the lab that Ivy built a couple of months ago and once they entered they noticed a black vat. Mojo and the villains behind Ivy were in awe once they saw the highly advanced lab.

"Get on with it!" shouted Ivy irritated. Mojo stumbled toward the vat as he put the strand of hair on the counter and started adding things into the vat such as spice and sugar. Mojo added the strands of hair and looked to see what Ivy wanted him to do next. Ivy pulled a strand of hair from her head and added it into the vat. Mojo grabbed the Chemical X and poured it into the vat.

The monkey began to stir the ingredients until the vat began to shake. Mojo, Ivy and the other villains ducked once an explosion occurred. Ivy looked onto the counter and smirked. On the counter were three teenage girls that looked around the age of 17. They almost looked exactly like the Powerpuff Girls, except their hairstyles were different.

"Hello," Ivy greeted. "What are your names?"

"Daisy's the name and hurting is my game," the one in the middle replied first. Her red-orange hair was tied back into ponytail and she wore black pants with a white strip going down the side. Her pink tank top fit her perfectly and there were black wristbands on her wrists.

"The name's Dandy," the blonde one said. She practically wore the same thing as her redheaded sister, but her tank top was blue and her blond hair was tied into a braid.

"And I'm Dawn," the girl with raven-black hair answered. She too wore the same thing as her sister, but her tank top was dark green and her hair was tied into a messy bun. Ivy smiled happily as she listened to the three girls.

"Welcome to the Dead Zone Daisy, Dandy and Dawn. I'm the ruler here and my names Ivy," Ivy introduced herself. Daisy jumped down from the counter and face Ivy.

"We're the Doom Girls and I wanna know why the hell you created us," Daisy said. "'Cause I know you didn't create us for entertainment or to be your daughters."

"You're smart, but I expected that from you. I created you because there are three girls that look almost exactly like you and they're starting to annoy me," Ivy began to explain. Dandy and Dawn got down from the counter and stood beside their sister. They seemed to know what the female villain was talking about.

"So you basically want us to get rid of them for you," Dandy said.

"What's in it for us?" asked Dawn.

"Trust me, there'll be three boys that you might find interesting," Ivy said slyly as she referred to the Rowdyruff Boys. The Doom Girls raised an eyebrow and looked at each other, silently asking each other if they should do what Ivy said. Daisy sighed heavily as she turned her attention back to Ivy.

"Alright, we'll do it," Daisy agreed for her and her sisters.

* * *

"Why do you think she took a strand of our hair?" Bubbles asked as she watched Blossom pace across her room. They were in their underground base that John built for his family and a several others. Blossom thought about a few ideas, but saw that they weren't any good.

"I don't know, Bubbles, I don't know," Blossom answered with a disappointed tone in her voice as she flopped down onto her desk chair and rubbed her temples. The Rowdyruff Boys were watching the girls as they thought about what Ivy did. They and the professor were just as confused as they were.

"I bet you she's planning to do something to us," Buttercup said. Bubbles shrugged as she agreed with her sister. Blossom sighed heavily as she leaned back in chair.

"Oh screw this, I can't think of anything," Blossom said. "I give up."

"Blossom, you're always lecturing us about giving up, now it's our turn to lecture you. You're not going to give up on this. All six of us, The Rowdyruff Boys included, are going to try and figure out what she's planning to do," Bubbles scolded her redheaded sister.

"But it's not that easy Bubbles-" Began Blossom.

"If everything were easy wouldn't Ivy be gone right now? Nothing is easy Blossom. If everything were easy then everyone would be able to everything and nothing would be a challenge," Bubbles said. Blossom smiled as she listened to her sister. Bubbles was right. All of them were going to figure out what was wrong and what was Ivy going to plan. Little did they know, they were too late. A blast from on top of the base cause the girls and boys to crash to the wall.

"Isn't that sentimental Dandy?" asked a voice that the girls didn't recognize. "They're having a sisterly bond. Why don't we do that sometime?"

"Yeah, Dawn, why don't we?" replied the voice to Dandy. Both girls giggled at their own joke. The PPG and RRB looked up from the rubbles they were covered in and found three girls in front of them.

"Who are you?" demanded Blossom.

"We're the Doom Girls," Daisy said as she frowned at her opponents.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

Okay, chapter 6 is done! That whole 'easy lecture' and the 'not giving up' lecture reminds me of when my dad lectures me when I give up. You know, most of my reviews mention Dragonball Z…lol. Anyway, you know the drill REVIEW!

* * *

**_Review Replies:_**

**Angel-Bratt44:** Once again, thank you for reviewing. I thought that the dream part was cool too. PS - I read your bio and saw that your name is Nicole…nice name…It's actually my nickname…

**Heart Throbb:** I'm glad to know that you think that about my story…thanks for the review!

**BrEeZy WiNd:** Once again Breezy Wind, thanks for the review…DBZ…My brother is more obsessed with that show more than me…odd…

**Hairy Gregory:** I didn't know you could pull stomach muscles either…well, that'll teach you to be careful HG…lol. Anyway, I thought the dream was cool yet eerie. Fighting scenes are hard to write, but since I'm an action freak I know what moves to put, I just don't know how to word it …Thanks for the review though!

* * *

Okay, thanks for the review peoples! L8er days…

_Somewei_


	7. Broken Code: You Gotta Get Ruff

_**Author's Notes:**_ Okay people, sorry about not updating sooner. I had no idea on what to write for this chapter, not to mention the fact that I was at San Francisco, but I'll tell you about it later…

_

* * *

_

Chapter 7: Broken Code: You gotta get Ruff

Somewei

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup stared at the Doom Girls. All three now knew what Ivy needed their hair for - to clone them to make Daisy, Dandy and Dawn. Bubbles was slightly frightened on what's going to happen to her and her sisters seeing how these three other girls looked stronger than the originals. Sure, they had gone against their clones before, but they weren't as high advanced as the Doom Girls were. Bubbles knew they had to have been made by Mojo because he, besides John, was the only one that could actually create something like the Powerpuffs.

Buttercup wasn't afraid at all. She was rather upset at the Doom Girls. Not only had they trashed her sister's room, but also they mocked her sister and herself. Dawn looked like the one she would be great to go against. Buttercup was so mad she didn't notice the difference in strength between her and her clone; the only thing she did was curse Dawn in her mind.

Blossom was amazed with what Ivy produced. Blossom always thought that the only ones to get rid of the Powerpuffs were the Powerpuffs themselves, but never imagined anyone thinking the exact same thing. Now here was Ivy, creating the Doom Girls! Blossom bit her bottom lip and prayed that all three Puffs would make it out all right. Daisy seemed to be enjoying the intimidated face that Blossom was giving off.

All three girls knew that the Rowdyruff Boys wouldn't help, so they knew they were in it all by themselves, and that seemed fine on Buttercup's terms. She really didn't want Butch helping her anyhow. The raven-haired Puff got up from the ground and looked at Dawn in the eye. Bubbles noticed Buttercup's action and half excepted her sister to punch the green DG square in the face, but was surprised that she didn't.

Blossom admired Buttercup's courage and decided that she should take action. The redhead motioned to her blonde sister to stand up as well, and both stood up.

"Ah, look how cute, girls. They're trying to scare us," Daisy mocked. Her two sisters giggled at their sister's "joke." Blossom and Buttercup's eye twitched, clearly becoming annoyed with the DG's mocking attitude. Bubbles was annoyed as well, but wanted her annoyance to build up so that way she could fight at full strength. Unlike her sisters, she couldn't build her annoyance as quickly, but the blonde made sure she built it quickly enough before each battle with her enemies.

"You're really confident that you're going to win, aren't you?" Blossom questioned roughly. Daisy smirked as she kept her eyes on Blossom and giggled lightly.

"No, I _know_ I'll win," Daisy said. Blossom clenched her teeth, but kept her cool. Although she had a complete makeover, she wasn't about to loose her attitude as well. Buttercup on the other hand was about ready to explode.

"Youhave a major attitude, you know that?" Bubbles snapped angrily. All three DG's rolled their eyes and nodded with a smirk on their faces. Bubbles could tell that they were proud of it too. Even though she didn't like the Doom Girls, she had to admit that she liked their optimistic attitude of winning. Buttercup couldn't take the small talk anymore. She needed to hit someone, and that someone just happened to be Dawn, who was right in front of her.

"Let me help you adjust it!" Buttercup shouted as she caught Dawn off guard and punched her in the face. Dawn crashed back and stumbled onto the floor. Buttercup's sisters were happy that Buttercup had finally started the fight, and both charged at their clones. Daisy and Dandy were looking at their downed sister and didn't notice the charging girls. Right when they looked at the Powerpuffs, they both earned a powerful punch or kick. They, too, stumbled back next to Dawn. Buttercup smirked as she watched her sisters. She moved her wrists around in circular motions as she said with a satisfied sigh, "There, that feels much better."

The Doom Girls got up glaring at the Powerpuffs in front of them. They were mad at the puffs and werein desperate need of quick revenge on them. Daisy got up, followed by her sisters, and led the attack. Blossom stumbled back a couple of inches and looked at Buttercup.

"We could use one of your DBZ moves right about now," Blossom remarked as she looked at a slightly panicked Buttercup. Buttercup tried to quickly think of any moves that the girls could use, but couldn't think of any. She used the only excuse on her sister that she could think of at the moment.

"You're the leader, Red! You think of some moves!" Buttercup stammered. Blossom looked at Buttercup with a disbelieved face.

"You're joking! You don't know _any_ moves!" The pink puff shrieked. Buttercup glanced at Blossom, making sure that she kept her guard up. She didn't want to be striked while she was talking to the redheaded leader of the Powerpuffs.

"I haven't watched the show in a long time, so sue me!" Buttercup snapped. Blossom sighed and rolled her eyes as she tried to think of an attack that they could use. She heard Daisy cry out to her sisters to use the Powerpuff Cartwheel Attack and smirked. She knew what they could do.

"Girls! Use the Ballistic Cartwheel Attack!" shouted Blossom. Bubbles and Buttercup looked at their sister confused, but figured out that their new move was a combination of the Powerpuff Cartwheel Attack and the Rowdyruff Boys attack, Ballistic Barrage. Buttercup and Bubbles formed the same smirk as Blossom's and got ready to attack.

The three originals started the attack off with a cartwheel and headed for the Doom Girls as the Doom Girls were copying the original attack. The Powerpuffs grabbed hold of the DG before they could grasp the Powerpuffs legs, and flipped them high up in the air. The Powerpuffs took off into the air and once they caught up with the Doom Girls, they kicked their clones in the stomach, sending them crashing toward the ground. The puffs dived toward the ground and flipped in the air so that way they could land on the floor on their feet.

Once they touched the ground, they shot off into the air and immediately imitated the Ballistic Barrage. Pink, Light Green and Baby Blue smoke mixed together and surrounded the Doom Girls. The Powerpuffs floated in the air as they watched the rainbow colored cloud. They heard the Doom Girls coughing and fly out of the cloud to caught their breath. Blossom nodded to her two sisters and all three took off toward their clones.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup tried to punch the three coughing girls, but the DG's caught their fists and looked up at them, smirking. The puffs gasped as they tried to wiggle free from the grasp of the DG's.

"Gotcha!" Daisy said as she punched Blossom in the face. Blossom flew back and crashed against the wall of her room. Daisy quickly flew in front of Blossom and gave her a combo of jabs, uppercuts and hooks. Daisy backed up and smirked as she watched Blossom fall to the ground in pain. She picked up Blossom by the straps of her pink tank top and tossed her to the side of Daisy.

Dawn did a roundhouse kick to Buttercup and kicked toward the ground. Buttercup flew toward the ground, but Dawn wasn't about to let Buttercup hit the floor until she was good and ready. Dawn appeared right in below Buttercup and hit her like the green puff was a volleyball.The green Doom Girlwanted to play with Buttercup before she decided to finish her off. She grabbed hold of Buttercup's wrist and swung her over her head and let her crash against the wall. Buttercup cried out as she stumbled to the floor.

* * *

Ivy smiled in pleasure as she watched the Doom Girls beat the living daylights out of the Powerpuff Girls on a huge screen in her throne room. She was finally entertained and she liked it, but this was only step one of her plans. All she had to do was wait for the Powerpuffs to get badly injured or possibly get knocked into a coma and she was home free to continue on with her plans. She knew that the Doom Girls would get the job done right and swiftly.

* * *

Bubbles felt like she was being tossed around like a rag doll and in reality, she was. Dandy was having fun beating up the Powerpuff Blonde. Bubbles tried to stop Dandy from beating her up, but she only earned a punch in the stomach. Bubbles curled up in pain and Dandy took the opportunity to attack the blue puff again. She gave Bubbles a hook to each cheek and did a roundhouse kick and sent Bubbles crashing.

Buttercup tore herself from the wall she had slammed into and charged at Dawn. She tried to give an uppercut punch to Dawn's stomach , but the green DG blocked and punched Buttercup in the face. Buttercup recovered quickly and flew toward Dawn quickly. Dawn prepared to punch Buttercup again, and as she swung at Buttercup's face, Buttercup disappeared. Buttercup reappeared behind Dawn and tried to punch her, but Dawn grasped Buttercup's hand and flung the raven-haired puff over her head.

Blossom got up from the ground and glared at Daisy. Daisy charged at Blossom and began a series of punches and kicks to Blossom.The pink puff blocked each punch and kick. She tried to conserve her energy as she blocked each attack. She didn't want to get tired right away. Blossom made sure she didn't get distracted because she knew if she got distracted, she would unfortunately get punched or kicked. Blossom eyes widened as she had a vision.

* * *

Bubbles was silently following Daisy, Dandy and Dawn into Ivy's castle, trying not to get caught. The three girls didn't seem to notice the blonde and Blossom was happy for that. She was proven wrong when, Dandy turned around grabbed hold of Bubbles. Bubbles struggled to break free from her clone's grasp, but couldn't. Ivy mysteriously appeared in front of Bubbles and raised her arms. Chains shot out of Ivy's hand and the silver chains snaked their way around Bubbles' wrists and ankles.

* * *

Blossom was brought back to reality and noticed a huge fist, Daisy's fist, being slammed into her face. Blossom flew back and waited for the impact, but it didn't come. Instead she felt someone catching her. Blossom looked up and noticed that Brick had caught her. Blossom sighed in relief, but then remembered the Rowdyruff code and knew that Brick wouldn't help. Blossom looked around and saw Butch catch the flying Buttercup and Boomer catching the falling Bubbles.

"Brick, what are you guys doing?" Blossom asked as Brick set her down. Brick glanced at Blossom over his shoulder with a stern look.

"We had enough of these girls beating you guys up," Brick said bluntly as he turned his attention to Daisy and glared at her. Daisy raised an eyebrow as she got into a fighting stance. She knew that these three boys helping the puffs were the boys that Ivy was talking about. She thought that the boy in red was rather cute, and she knew that she would enjoy the fight.

"What about your code!" Daisy heard Blossom exclaim. Brick rolled his eyes as he kept his focus on the pink DG.

"What about it? We learned one thing from the code: We're not suppose to hit a lady, but _she_isn't a lady. Besides, I'm a ruff and when ya fight, you gotta fight ruff," Brick stated. Blossom smirked liking Brick's theory. Daisy on the other hand didn't like it. She was not only insult, but in some odd way, mocked, and there was one thing she didn't like and that was being mocked. She looked up toward her sisters and saw that they were fighting Brick's brothers. Daisy turned her attention back to Brick and saw him charging at her. As Daisy and Brick took off into a fight, Blossom looked around and noticed Buttercup cursing Butch and Dawn, and Bubbles knocked out. She looked back at Brick and saw him blocking and punching Daisy, but Daisy seemed to be on the same level as Brick. Blossom frowned knowing that they weren't strong enough.

Blossom blamed the many years of peace in the town, but she also blamed herself for slacking. If they made it out alive, she was going to go into immense training. She would tell her sisters, but she wouldn't force them into doing it too. She was going to let them do whatever they wanted.

* * *

Ivy's fist clenched as she watched the Rowdyruff Boys come into the fight. The only thing at the moment was that Bubbles was knocked out, but she didn't know for sure since Dandy wasn't near Bubbles, but near Boomer. She knew that she had to do something about the RRB otherwise her plans come crashing down. Ivy smirked as she thought of a plan. She snapped her fingers and the widescreen disappeared. Ivy got up from her throne chair and walked out of the room. She walked down the hall silently, hoping that her plan would work.

* * *

Butch hadn't felt this kind of rush in a fight in a long time, and he enjoyed it. Since Buttercup would often call Butch a 'waste of time' and not spar with him, he was bored. He also found Buttercup's clone attractive. Sure, he liked Buttercup and he thought she was attractive too, but for some reason he felt drawn toward Dawn. Butch punched Dawn, but she blocked. She spun around and grabbed Butch's arm. She flipped him over her and did aroundhouse kick. Although Butch was enjoying his fight, he felt slightly weaker than before. He could literally feel his energy slipping.

Boomer was also feeling weaker as he fought Dandy. Dandy knew that Boomer was getting tired and decided to use that to her advantage. She kneed him the stomach and grabbed his shirt. She spun him in a circle and finally released him. Boomer crashed into the wall and fell to the ground. The blonde male struggled to get up, but he felt the pressure of Dandy pushing him down toward the ground overpowered him. She kicked and sent him crashing to the wall on the side off him.

Brick was thrown into a wall. Like his brothers, he felt weak, but it wasn't only his brothers that noticed. Daisy noticed too and like her sisters, she took advantage of this and began to beat up Brick without hesitation. Blossom watched in horror as she watched her counterpart being punched like he was a punching bag. Blossom knew she had to stop this craziness and charged at Daisy. Daisy noticed Blossom, and spun around giving Blossom a roundhouse kick once the redheaded puff was near enough. Blossom crashed into a wall and knocked out. Daisy smirked as she turned her attention back to Brick.

"This will teach you not to call me a lady," Daisy growled as she punched Brick and knocked him out. Daisy dusted her hands off and looked at the pink puff and red ruff. She was very happy with her work. She looked at Dandy and saw that Dandy had just finished off Boomer. She smiled happily as she turned toward Dawn and saw her fighting off both Buttercup and Butch. Daisy rolled her eyes. She wanted to finish the job and get back, and so Daisy took off into the air to help Dawn.

Daisy grabbed hold of Butch and flung him straight toward a wall. Dawn grabbed Buttercup and threw straight at Butch and both greens crashed into each other. Both crashed into the wall and fell to the ground, rubble falling onto them. Daisy and Dawn smirked as their sister rejoined them.

"Well, now that that's done, wanna head back?" Daisy said. Her two sisters nodded as all three took off toward Ivy's castle. Bubbles finally opened her eyes and smiled. She wasn't knocked out the whole time. It took a lot for her to remain awake and listen to her sisters and friends get beat up. She stood up and took off after the Doom Girls. She was going to repay everyone by finding out what Ivy was up to. The blonde puff made sure that she stayed down low in between the building so that way the DG's couldn't see her.

* * *

**15 minutes later **

Blossom and the others stirred as slowly rose to their feet. They were in pain from the blows they had received from the Doom Girls, especially Butch and Buttercup seeing how they crashed into each other.

"I'm gonna get those ignorant, annoying, wanna-be us, idiots!" shouted Buttercup angrily as she rubbed the back of her neck. Boomer, Butch, and Brick rolled their eyes as they listen to Buttercup yell. Blossom wasn't listening though.

"Where's Bubbles?" Blossom asked. The others stopped doing what they were doing and looked at Blossom.

"Wasn't she here?" Brick said.

"Yeah she was. She was…" Blossom said as her voice trailed off. She knew where Bubbles was and she knew that if she didn't save Bubbles in time, her vision was going to come true.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

Okay, there's chapter 7! You know the drill everyone! Army voice Read, read, read and review, read, read, read and review….Thanks guys! NO FLAMES!

* * *

**_Review Replies:_**

**Angel-Bratt44:** I watch DBZ, but I don't watch Sailor Moon. I used to about…um…2 years ago I think ponders But Anyway, I was in BIG time need of a name of the Doom Girls. I originally had it as the Death Girls, but that sounded way too dark so I changed it Doom Girls. To be honest, I had forgotten about The Doom and Gloom Girls. Anyway, yes, my nickname is Nicole. I have a lot, but Nicole or Nick is my main one. Thanks for Reviewing Angel-Bratt44!

**Hairy Gregory:** There's part of your answer for the Doom Girls. They did defeat the PPG, but as for the RRB, you'll have to find out next chapter…I think. Don't worry about the fight scenes. We all have a specialty at something…yours is drama. To be honest with you, I really don't do well at fighting scenes. I write better at Romance or Drama scenes. Regular scenes as well. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and call me AAD next time to make it easier in your review.

**Anime---you know the rest:** _You_ saw S.W.AT! I want to see that movie! Don't tell me how it went otherwise I'll get you at your party and if not then, then at school…lol…j/k. Anyway, I feel bad for you. Florida wasn't as fun cause it was raining…how sad. Don't feel bad. Anyway, Rika, update your stories ASAP! Thanks for reviewing. Oh, I forgot to say… I have a friend named Anthony like your cousin is named Anthony…funny, huh?

**Starship Gazer:** Thank you for reviewing me. Here's the seventh chapter and stay tuned for the eighth!

**Emma:** Thank you for reviewing me Emma! I'll try to finish the story. This actually might be my first completed chapter story! Stay tuned for chapter eight,Thanks for reviewing everyone! I really appreciate it! More reviews more chapters!

* * *

Again, people thank you! L8er days… 

_Somewei_

_

* * *

_

_"Nurture your mind with great thoughts"_

- Benjamin Disreali


	8. Behind Enemy Lines

_**Author's Notes:**_ Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting oh so patiently for this next chapter to come out! I've been really busy writing chapter 7 for my friend's story "The Three Crazy Peeps Met The Fellowship" and not to mention, I've been busy at school with homework. On the 4th day of school we had homework! Oh well, that's the price I gotta pay for being an complete idiot in math and a "genius" in Lang. Arts. -mutters- stuuupid honors class.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Behind Enemy Lines

Somewei

Bubbles held her breath as she entered the palace. She feared that the Doom Girls would hear her and lead her into a trap. The blonde knew that if Daisy, Dandy and Dawn were like Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup then they too would have super hearing, and that was what scared her the most. The Doom Girls led Bubbles into what looked like a control room. Bubbles bit her bottom lip when she noticed Ivy standing there waiting for the girls. Beside her was Aaron and Ace.

"Girls, welcome back. Did you get rid of those annoying puffs?" Ivy questioned immediately. Daisy walked an inch ahead of her sisters and stared straight into Ivy's piercing green eyes, not even afraid.

"We only KO'ed them," Daisy answered shortly. Ivy raised an eyebrow as she looked at the stronger replica of Blossom. She really wasn't in the mood to figure out what Daisy meant and decided to ask what she meant.

"KO'ed?" She asked.

"Knocked out. Anyway, we won't "get rid of them" until you tell us what your plan is once they're gone. I want to know if we're going to help you," Daisy snapped. Ivy thought that it was only fair and decided to tell them. Little did any of them know, Bubbles was listening eagerly. All the blonde wanted to do was figure out their next move and tell her sisters.

"Fine," She heard Ivy say. "What I plan to do is once the PPG is gone, my strategy is to make universal domination. With the greatest heroes like Major Glory cowering at the sound of my name and the only three heroes - or heroines - courageous enough to face me are gone, I shall have no problem at all. Now that the Rowdyruff Boys broke their pathetic little code they pose as a problem. So, I decided to take control of them."

"How so?" Dandy asked as she raised an eyebrow interested in Ivy's plan.

"Let me worry about that; I know exactly what I'm doing," Ivy paused. "Your objective at the moment is making sure those girls don't get in my way."

"So you plan to take control of the Rowdyruff Boys . What do you plan to use them for?" Dawn asked curiously as both green eyes stared straight into each other.

"Simple: Trick the puffs and have the RRB lure the girls to you," Ivy said with a little chuckle; pleased with her plan. Bubbles bit her bottom lip so hard that it began to bleed. She knew that she would need to relay this information to her sisters and the boys.

* * *

Blossom paced the floor as she tried to block out the noise of the boys and Buttercup arguing about where Bubbles was. Blossom knew _where_ Bubbles was, they just needed a plan to get into the palace. The yelling was starting to get to Blossom as the shouting matches continued.

"Shut it, all of you!" Blossom yelled. The Rowdyruff Boys and Buttercup looked at Blossom, somewhat startled with Blossom's sudden outburst. "We need to get to Bubbles and fast. This isn't a problem on where she is; she is where the Doom Girls would go - Ivy's place. What we need to do is plan how to get inside the palace."

Brick agreed with Blossom as he listened to his counterpart speak. She made complete sense seeing how Ivy created the Doom Girls and going to her place made sense. His brothers and himself went to Mojo's after their first fight against the girls. Buttercup and Butch didn't listen on the other hand. Instead, they began arguing over how they were going to break in. Out of all the teenagers there, Boomer seemed to be the only quiet one.

He was confused at the moment. He was deeply concerned for Bubbles well being, but it wasn't an older brother concern. It was more like a boyfriend concern, and that scared Boomer. He always thought of Bubbles as a friend and never really was attracted to her and this sudden feeling of protectiveness came to him as a shock. Blossom and Brick seemed to notice his silence, but neither made a big deal of it and Boomer was thankful for it.

* * *

Bubbles back up slowly as Ivy and the Doom Girls continued their talk. She wanted to get out of the palace and get back to her sisters. Not only was she nervous about being in her enemies place, but she knew that this whole sneaking around thing wasn't her and she felt scared of being caught. Bubbles silently got up from the floor and turned around, but what she found was that she was standing face-to-face with Princess, Sedusa and HIM.

"Uh oh," Bubbles murmured as her blue eyes widen in fear.

"Well, look who it is, miss Bubbles Utonium. I'm wondering how you got in here," Princess commented mockingly when she noticed Bubbles fear. "Get her and let's go show Ivy what we have."

Sedusa and HIM obediently grabbed Bubbles arms and dragged her inside the control room again. Ivy noticed the three villains come in. She was about to yell at them for disturbing her, but when she noticed Bubbles, she smiled evilly. Daisy, Dandy and Dawn turned around and they too noticed the captured heroine.

"Well," Ivy began. "Miss Utonium. Pleased to see that you've joined us."

"Yeah, well, I'm not, you old witch," Bubbles snapped, but decided that insulting Ivy probably would get her nowhere but further into trouble. Ivy frowned as she pushed passed the Doom Girls and stood in front of Bubbles. Bubbles gulped and tried to sallow her fear. The blonde knew that this was Ivy's way of trying to intimidate her, and Bubbles told herself not to let the evil woman get to her.

"I may be a witch, but I am nowhere being old," Ivy snapped angrily as she glared into Bubbles blue eyes. Ivy lifted her hands and thick chains shot out of her palms. Shocked with the sudden movement, Bubbles hardly had time to react before the chains started to snake their way around Bubbles. The chains tied Bubbles' ankles together and made her tumble to the floor. Ivy smiled in satisfaction as she turned her attention to Princess, Sedusa and HIM. "Take her to the prison compartment, and be ready for her sisters and the RRB."

The three nodded as they lifted Bubbles up from the ground. Aaron watched silently as the girl he was attracted to was carried out as a Prisoner of War. He sighed as he waited for Ivy to leave with the Doom Girls so he could move again.

* * *

"Keep low," Blossom ordered as they approached Ivy's palace. The others seemed convinced that Bubbles wasn't captured yet, but something told Blossom that they would have to perform a rescue mission. Blossom slowed down as she steadily flew side by side with Brick. She looked at him as she spoke, "Can you hold the guards off while Buttercup and I sneak into the palace?"

"Yeah, sure," Brick agreed and then turned to give the orders to Butch and Boomer. The boys accepted the mission without hesitation thrilled to have some action in a long time. Buttercup and Blossom could tell that the boys had been itching for a fight for a long time. Once they approached their destination, the boys immediately dove into action, covering the girls as both crept into the building unnoticed; or so they thought. From the control room, Ivy sneered as she noticed the blonde's two sisters approaching. She turned around and found Aaron behind her. She looked at him straight in the eye, which caused Aaron to stiffen in fear.

"You, go get the blonde up here and do it quickly! Her sisters are here," Ivy barked. Aaron scrambled out of the room in a hurry to get to the prison cells. Meanwhile, as Aaron ran down the halls, Blossom and Buttercup were climbing up the steps that led to the Control Room and to the Prison Compartment.

"Blossom, why can't we use our super powers again?" Buttercup whined for the third time. Blossom rolled her eyes as she listened to her sister complain about how there were so many steps to climb and that they should just use their superpowers.

"I've told you, it's because we don't want Ivy to know that we're here," Blossom explained. Buttercup rolled her eyes and muttered something about, 'Ivy probably already knows we are.' The black-haired girl and the redheaded leader ran up the stairs at human speed beating the Olympics World Record.

* * *

Bubbles sighed heavily as she looked outside the barred prison window. She felt like a failure with her hands and feet chained up to an incredibly strong chain, and with the knowledge she had that she could pass along to Blossom. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. In the silence, she heard a faint whisper that only she could hear. 

I hope Bubbles is alright…

Bubbles looked up and searched for the source of the voice. She knew that voice. It was Boomer's, but what was Boomer doing here in prison? When she had left, she remembered seeing Boomer knocked out. The blue puff was slightly freaked out, and the continuing whispers she began to hear didn't help soothe her fear.

Leader Girl better know what she's doing…

Buttercup's voice.

I hope we save her on time…

Blossom's.

C'mon, you wanna challenge me? Go right ahead…

Butch's.

Blossom, you better make this quick. My brothers and I can't cover you for long…

Brick.

Bubbles chewed on her bottom and closed her eyes as thousands of whispers flooded the room overwhelming to poor teenager. Half of the voices she didn't know and the other half scared her. She couldn't take the whispers anymore and Bubbles screamed out.

"Bubbles, you okay?" asked a voice. Bubbles gasped and looked up and found Aaron looking at the heroine oddly. Bubbles sighed in relief seeing that the voice was actually real. Bubbles shook her head slowly, still confused by the sudden whispers. Aaron shrugged as he began to unlock the cell door. "Okay."

Aaron opened the door and unlocked the lock that kept Bubbles connected to the wall and started to lead her out of her cell. Bubbles finally regained her composure and was puzzled with what was happening. The whispers seemed to have silence because Bubbles no longer heard them.

The villain led the puff down the hall and toward the Control Room again. Once they had entered, Bubbles glanced at Ivy and found her looking out the window, teeth gritted and hands clenched into fists. The blonde was quickly chained to the wall and Aaron stepped back to wait for further instructions from his leader. Ivy sighed as she put her hands behind her back.

"Aaron, you're dismissed," Ivy said calmly. Aaron nodded once before he briskly made his exit out of the room. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two females before Ivy spoke again, "You're sisters are on their way here, but don't get any ideas of escaping. I'm positive you heard my little scheme."

Bubbles kept silent, not wanting to answer in fear of saying the wrong thing that could possibly get her and her sisters in further trouble. As if on cue, Blossom and Buttercup burst through the doors, ready to fight. Ivy noticed this and began to laugh uncontrollably. Bubbles looked at her sisters and saw that both looked slightly oblivious to what was happening and yet somehow offended.

"You actually think that _you_ can defeat _me_?" Ivy said between laughs. Buttercup smirked as she looked at her enemy.

"Hell ya," Buttercup said, but Blossom on the other hand had doubts. They were the same strength since last time they fought Ivy, and she knew they wouldn't make a difference. Ivy seemed to know the same thing to because she took one look at Buttercup and broke out in laughter again.

"Very funny, Sedusa, Princess! Chain them up next to their precious sister! We'll let me have a small family reunion before the real fun begins," Ivy said. Blossom and Buttercup looked behind them and found the two female villains standing in front of them before they were snatched. Both villainess' dragged the two other puffs and chained them up next to the blue Powerpuff Girl.

_"Ivy, we have them," _said a voice over an intercom. Ivy smiled as she pressed a button and answered back.

"Excellent, bring them in," She ordered. The Powerpuff Girls listened carefully and wondered whom they were talking about. Blossom and Bubbles feared that it may be the Rowdyruff Boys, but Buttercup looked confident that it wasn't…but she was wrong.

Daisy, Dandy and Dawn came into the room with Brick, Butch and Boomer in their hands completely knocked out. The girls gasped once they set their eyes on their allies, but Ivy enjoyed the sight and smirked. She walked up to the boys and pulled out a needle. She stuck it them one-by-one and the girls saw that she was pulling out a pink substance. Blossom immediately recognized as 'Everything Nice'.

_What would Everything Nice be in the boys for?_ She wondered. Ivy stepped back from the three and turned her attention to the girls. Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles didn't like the grin that Ivy had plastered on her face.

"By the look on your face, Blossom. I can tell you know what it is," Ivy said.

"I don't," Bubbles muttered which caused Ivy to only smile wider.

"Then let me demonstrate," Ivy said smoothly as she motioned for the Doom Girls to step back.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

Okay, I thought I'd leave it there to let you wonder what happened to the boys and what's going to happen to Bubbles. Anyway scroll down there and press the 'submit review' and review me. Okay…and sorry for not updating sooner.

* * *

**_Review Replies_**

**Starship Gazer:** Good job! Ya stayed tune! Thank you for the review.

**Angel-Bratt44:** Hey Nicole, thanks for the review as usual. 'Nicole Day'…lol. The things people come up with….

**Hairy Gregory: **huggles the RRB Yes, thank God the boys were there when the fight took place Huggles Brick Fearless Leader here ordered that they go and save the girls! Lol. No sleep? I've had my days were I stood up for 24 hours. From 6 am on Tuesday to 6 am on Wednesday. Horrible, and I had to go to school the next day! Ugh…anyway, thanks for the review.

* * *

Thanks again everyone….See ya… 

Somewei


	9. Mind Games

_**Author's Notes:**_ Okay, I lied when I said it would be time before I update again…I thought it would be though. sighs Anyway, here's the beginning of a sad…er…time? Beginning? Well, it's something sad for the girls anyhow.

Dedicated to: Hairy Gregory and Angel-Bratt44…Thanks for all those lovely reviews!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Mind Games**

Somewei

Ivy motioned for Princess to release Bubbles from her chains and the evil female villain listened to her leader automatically and unlocked the chains from Bubbles' wrists and ankles. Princess pushed Bubbles toward Ivy and the blonde was pale in the face, afraid of what Ivy was going to do to her. Blossom furrowed her eyebrows as she concentrated on Ivy's face, trying to read what she was thinking. Buttercup balled her hands into fists and growled angrily at their enemy.

"Boomer!" boomed Ivy's voice. "Awaken!"

Boomer's eyes shot open at the sound of the female villain's voice. He stood up carefully and looked at Bubbles with an evil smirk. Bubbles noticed that his eyes were different. His caring, gentle look was completely replaced with malice and evil, and this made Bubbles nervous. What had Ivy done to Boomer? Why was he acting strange? It seemed like Ivy was reading the blonde's mind.

"My dear Bubbles, do you remember when Boomer first met you? How he was evil?" Ivy paused and searched Bubbles face for any sign of emotion, but the blue puff seemed to be doing a good job remaining emotionless. "Imagine him ten times stronger and ten time more wicked."

Bubbles couldn't possibly imagine Boomer that way, but she wasn't about to admit it. She honestly didn't want to see Boomer evil.

"Boomer, why don't you show your lovely counterpart here what you can do," Ivy continued as she talked sweetly to the "new" male villain. Bubbles gasped as she stepped back, well aware of what Boomer could do. As Boomer advanced toward her, Bubbles took a step back. Blossom and Buttercup watched in horror as Boomer flew straight toward their sister with a quick movement that they couldn't follow. The blond ruff's fist connected with Bubbles' stomach and knocked her back.

Bubbles flew back into the machines and computers and collapsed to floor. Boomer flew toward Bubbles and picked her up by her shirt and threw her toward the window. Buttercup and Blossom closed their eyes as their sister crashed through the window. As Bubbles hung onto the edge of the windowsill, Boomer grabbed her and punched her in the face. Bubbles was tossed around like a rag doll.

"Ivy, call off Boomer!" Blossom demanded angrily as she glared at the evil woman. "Leave Bubbles alone. In reality, she never did anything to you."

Ivy turned her attention to Blossom and raised an eyebrow as she said, "Yes, she did. She called me old, she called me a witch, she's related to you and Buttercup and she merely exists as a heroine. Anyone who defies me shall suffer. Plain and simple, Blossom."

"Shut the hell up!" Buttercup sneered. "Leave her alone before I…"

"Before you what? You very well know that you can't break those chains, so you can't do anything to me," Ivy laughed. Buttercup growled.

"Coward," the green puff spat. Ivy glared at Buttercup's remark.

"How am I a coward?" She questioned abruptly.

"Letting the Rowdyruff do your dirty work, that's how," shouted Buttercup as she watched her sister getting punched and kicked by Boomer. Blossom's fists tightened with every yell Bubbles let out until Blossom's knuckles with white.

"What did you do to them?" Blossom questioned fiercely. Ivy smiled proudly as she walked up to Brick and Butch and looked down at them.

"I extracted the everything nice from them so that way the evil that they once contained would be released and the Rowdyruff Boys would come back the way Mojo originally created them. I used a simple shot needle, but modified it so that way instead of collecting blood and their original ingredients, it would gather the Everything Nice that was flowing through their blood stream," Ivy explained as she held up the vile that contained the pink ingredient. She put it into a case to keep it safe from the Powerpuffs.

_All we need it to get that back into the boys, but it's going to be heavily guarded, and not to mention that we can't exactly barge in with our condition. Bubbles can't even stand up!_ Blossom analyzed as she glanced at her blonde sister, who, at the moment, was struggling to stand up.

* * *

Boomer picked up Bubbles again by the shirt and smirked at his counterpart. Bubbles stared at Boomer in pain as she waited for his incoming blow.

"Boomer, listen to me," Bubbles pleaded. "This is not who you are. Do you remember anything from before?"

"Yeah, I do," Boomer sneered. "And I hated it. Thanks to Ivy's help, I'm free again. Thanks for nothing, Bubbles."

"Boomer, please try to control yourself! Are you even listening to what you're saying!" Bubbles exclaimed. Boomer pretended to think briefly and then looked at Bubbles.

"Sure I know what I'm saying, and I'm saying to shut the hell up and leave me alone," Boomer said as he punched Bubbles in the stomach and tossed her toward the wall. Bubbles crashed into the wall and fell to the floor. The blonde cried as she struggled to stand up.

"Boomer, please come back. I want my Boomie back. I want my friend back," Bubbles cried silently to herself as she toppled back down to the floor. She couldn't take the pain anymore - physically and emotionally. Her body ached all over and the Boomer she knew had vanished.

"IVY! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Buttercup yelled furiously as she tried to break free from her binds, but both Ivy and Boomer ignored Buttercup's order. Bubbles sat up on her knees and stared straight into Boomer's eyes as he advanced toward her.

_Boomer…I know you can hear me. Please…stop…_Bubbles begged through her mind. Boomer stopped walking suddenly as he stared into Bubbles' eyes. It was at that moment, the blue puff knew that her counterpart heard her.

"What are you doing? Finish her!" Ivy screamed. Boomer broke his trance and turned around. He glanced at Ivy with his evil eyes.

"I think she's had enough," Boomer said. The Doom Girls, Ivy, Blossom and Buttercup looked at Boomer shocked. Had they heard right? Was Boomer defying Ivy's orders? Ivy snapped back into reality and growled at Boomer.

"Why you insolent little…" She began, but was cut off by Daisy.

"Ivy, the boy's having no more fun with her. Let him be, and the let his brothers have some fun with the other two puffs," Daisy said as motioned toward Blossom and Buttercup. Ivy examined Daisy's face and then smiled.

"I agree," Ivy replied. "Princess, released Blossom. She's defying me and needs an attitude adjustment."

Princess gave a twisted smile as she released Blossom from her thick, heavy binds. The brunette pushed the redheaded leader forward and stepped back into place with HIM and Sedusa. Ivy glimpsed toward Brick.

"Awaken, Brick," Ivy commanded in a soft, sinister voice. Brick slowly opened his eyes and a smiled crept onto his handsome face. He stood up and looked at Blossom. His cold, fierce red eyes stared straight into Blossom's frightened pink eyes. "Brick, dear, why don't you go run along and play with Blossom."

"My pleasure," Brick accepted. Blossom was frozen in fear. She knew that if Boomer could easily toss Bubbles around like she was nothing, then Blossom didn't want to know what Brick could do to her. Her breathing quickened in panic as Brick proceeded toward his counterpart. In the blink of an eye, Brick was standing in front of her with his left hand on her neck.

"Time to play," He whispered in her ear. With a quick movement, Brick threw Blossom to the wall on the side of them. Blossom screamed as she crashed into the wall and fell to the ground. The redhead stood up and without even seeing anything, Brick punched her in the stomach. Blossom toppled back and slide across the floor, banging against the stone wall.

"Brick, what are you doing, you idiot?" Blossom muttered to herself angrily. "Why are you letting yourself being controlled by someone? I thought you were better than that. I guess not. Pathetic."

Brick apparently heard what Blossom said because he flew at her quickly and pinned her to the wall. He glared at Blossom with his fierce red eyes. "Don't you dare call me pathetic."

"Or what? You can do so much to me, but it won't change a thing," Blossom growled. Brick tightened his pin on Blossom and made her go deeper into the wall. The wall cracked as she went deeper into the wall. Blossom gritted her teeth as she tried to bare the pain.

"You know, too bad you're not a villain. We would've made a great couple," Brick said as he chuckled evilly.

"Tsk," Blossom snorted. "One, not possible and two in your dreams, and not even then."

Brick sighed as he looked at his female counterpart. He shook his head and kneed Blossom in the stomach. Blossom's eyes widened in pain as she was thrown across the room. Blossom smashed into the huge computer and rolled onto the ground. As Brick smiled with pride about his work, he felt a tap on the shoulder. The ruff turned around and before he could even react, someone punched him in the face.

"What the hell!" He yelled.

"How did she get out!" Ivy yelled. Brick looked up and noticed Buttercup glaring at him. Brick tore his glance from Buttercup and scowled at Ivy.

"How the hell should I know?" He yelled back. Ivy glanced to where Buttercup was and saw that she wasn't standing there anymore, but picking Blossom up.

"Get here! Butch wake up and get those two!" Ivy shouted as she glanced at the red and green ruff. Butch's eyes shot open and jumped to his feet. Brick glanced back at his brother and smirked. Butch calmly walked up his brother cracking his knuckles. Buttercup glanced over her shoulder and noticed that Butch was up and ready to fight.

"Bubbles, get up, now! We need to get out of here!" Buttercup ordered hastily. Bubbles looked up from the ground, nodded, and jumped to her feet. Ivy clenched her teeth and glared at Boomer.

"Prove yourself to me and go after Miss Pigtails with your brothers," Ivy shouted. Boomer smirked, happy to get another chance to fight. Bubbles and Buttercup's eyes widened as they watched the Rowdyruff Boys get ready to fight the remaining conscious puffs.

"C'mon Leader Girl get up. We need one of those brainy plans right now," Buttercup muttered as she looked at her unconscious redheaded sister. Bubbles bit her bottom lip and glanced at Buttercup. The raven-haired puff turned to her blond sister and handed Blossom to her, "Take Blossom and go! I'll handle the boys."

"You're crazy! If Blossom and I can't stand up to Boomer and Brick ourselves what makes you think that you'll survive all _three_?" Bubbles shrieked as she wrapped Blossom's arm around her neck. Buttercup sighed heavily and stared at the incoming ruffs.

"You'll just have to have faith in me," Buttercup sighed exasperated. Bubbles nodded as she floated slightly off the ground.

"Come back to us BC," Bubbles whispered.

"Just get BL out of here, BB," Buttercup ordered firmly, eyes never leaving the boys. Bubbles gave Buttercup a small wave and took off into the sky.

* * *

"Blossom is stable, but it's funny how she's more injured than you were," John said as he checked her pulse. Sandy finished wrapping Blossom's arm in bandages and sighed heavily. She glanced at her daughter and smiled wearily.

"How did you girls get hurt?" Sandy asked. Bubbles sighed and put the gaze down as she looked straight into the eyes of her mother. She hesitated to tell her parents the truth of the Rowdyruffs in fear of her father of getting enraged. Sandy, on the other hand, was eager to find out where Buttercup was and who harmed her daughters. Bubbles knew that she couldn't keep the secret and decided it was best that she told.

"The boys got us. Ivy took something out of them and it made them go back to the way they were when we first met," Bubbles stuttered as tears came to her eyes. Sandy put her hand to her mouth and gasped. Both adults were puzzled with why the boys would suddenly turn bad.

"The substance that Ivy pulled out of the boys, what was it?" John asked curiously. Bubbles shrugged not knowing what Ivy pulled out of the boys.

"It was 'Everything Nice,'" came the weak voice of Blossom. Everyone turned to Blossom, shocked

"'Everything Nice?'" stumbled John, dumbfounded. Blossom sat up on the bed she was in and looked around the room.

"Where's Buttercup?" Blossom asked. John and Sandy looked toward Bubbles with a questioning look and Bubbles looked down toward the ground.

"BC was holding the boys off to let me and you escape," Bubbles stated quietly. Blossom slowly shook her head and her breathing quickened.

"You left her there?" Blossom said. She could feel her throat going dry as tears welled up in her pink eyes. "How could you leave her there?"

"She wanted it," Bubbles argued.

"But…" Blossom cried. The girls sat in an awkward silence. Blossom looked back at Bubbles and then looked back down onto the floor. She was shocked that they left their sister with the enemy. The redheaded leader felt helpless.

_All of my years of trying to be a good leader and sister, and it all falls apart now,_ Blossom thought helplessly._ Why now? I'm useless. I've become so bad that I let my sister leave my other sister with the enemy._

"Hey, what's with the silence?" asked a voice at the door. Everyone turned toward the door and smiled with pleasure. Buttercup was leaning against the doorframe, supporting herself with a weak smile spread across her face. Tears flowed freely down Blossom's and Bubbles' faces as they jumped from where they were sitting and ran to their sister.

"Buttercup!" They cried happily. Buttercup tried to smile wider, but as soon as her sisters reached her, she fainted. Blossom gasped as she caught her sister.

"Here, give her to me," said Bubbles and Sandy at the same time. Blossom handed Buttercup to her sister and mother, and watched as Bubbles and Sandy set Buttercup down on a bed. Blossom bit her bottom lip and kept wondering why the boys wouldn't hurt the girls so much to the brink of death and why 'everything nice' was in them in the first place. Blossom stood up and began to walk out of the room when her father stopped her.

"Where are you going?" He asked her. Blossom looked back at John with a serious face. Silently, she turned her gaze toward Bubbles and Sandy, who were helping Buttercup, and sighed heavily.

"I need to find out a way to help the boys," said Blossom bluntly. She turned back to her father and spoke softly. "I'm going to go see Vanessa. Maybe she could help us because she raised them."

John nodded solemnly and motioned for his redheaded daughter to leave the building quietly. Blossom nodded and slipped out of the room unnoticed by her sister and mother. As she shot of into the sky, Blossom kept wondering how she was going to slip by Ivy's palace without being spotted. If she got passed there then she could head toward the harbor. Ever since Townsville became 'The Dead Zone,' the coast was constantly watched.

Before Ivy attacked, Vanessa signed up to study Marine Biology and left the boys in Ms. Bellum's care. The mayor's secretary eventually adopted them with permission from their guardian, Vanessa, and the boys became the Bellums. Meanwhile, Vanessa continued her research with water animals and further studies about the RRB. Blossom had heard that Vanessa went to an underwater laboratory just a couple hours before Ivy unleashed her deadly attacks. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup were relieved to find out she was alive and well.

Blossom breathed heavier as she approached Ivy's palace quickly. The hot-tempered leader slowed her flying down, knowing that either the Rowdyruffs or the Doom Girls would be on watch and if they saw any streak of pink, they'd know she was there. Quietly, Blossom landed on the ground and began to sink in and out of the rubble around the palace walls.

Blossom eyed the huge damaged windows and doors to see if she could spot any of her enemies. With her keen eyes, Blossom was able to spot Boomer on the east wing with Dandy, Butch on the west wing with Dawn and Brick in the middle with Daisy. The pink puff knew she could slip passed Boomer and Butch with no problem at all, but she knew that getting past her counterpart and clone would cause as an obstacle.

Blossom held her breath as she prowled around the building. She heard footsteps and quickly stopped walking, and altogether moving. She shakily looked up and saw Butch and Dawn moving around looking for the puffs. Blossom noticed that Dawn was hanging onto Butch and she got a sickening feeling that Buttercup would be angry if she saw that scene although her raven-haired sister showed no attraction toward her counterpart at all.

Blossom shrugged as she continued to move around the building soundlessly. She made sure that her breathing wasn't loud and that her steps were light. She quietly came around the building, making sure she was more careful because she was now passing Brick and Daisy.

"You were so good," Daisy cooed over Brick. Brick smiled at Daisy and winked at her. Blossom raised an eyebrow and kept wondering why Daisy would change opinions about Brick so suddenly.

"Thanks Daze, but you know, Blossom was never a _real_ challenge to me. I mean, she's not you, and you have everything," Brick flirted. Blossom gritted her teeth and balled her hands into fists.

_Sure, I'm not her…she's me! Not a real challenge? Brick Bellum Rodriguez, I'll give you a real challenge that you won't forget. _Blossom thought bitterly as she continued to listen to her clone and counterpart's conversation.

me! Blossom thought bitterly as she continued to listen to her clone and counterpart's conversation. 

"You know, Brick, you're real cute. Too bad Blossom was too stupid not to see it," Daisy continued on. Blossom's face began to turn pink in anger.

"Yeah, but now that I think about it, you're way better looking than her," Brick chuckled. Blossom was now madder at Daisy than she was at Brick for some unknown reason why.

_Ugh, what a jerk Brick is! Wait, why am I acting this way? 'Kay, Blossom, breathe. Take deep breathes and try not to go up there and strangle Daisy. I mean it's only Brick,_ Blossom thought as she took slow, deep breathes and walked further down the building.

Blossom got passed Boomer and Dandy with ease and quickly hurried toward the Townsville Harbor. The redhead quickly jumped into the water (making sure she didn't splash), and began to swim further into the deep water. Blossom squinted as she looked through the dark water and spotted a huge dome-like building. Blossom swam up to the building and knocked on the door three times. The electronic door slid open and the pink puff was quickly sucked into the chamber.

The water was drained from the chamber and Blossom was able to breathe again. The next two electronic doors opened up and when Blossom looked ahead, she saw the exact person she was looking for - Vanessa.

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that the dose of 'everything nice' I put into the boys was drained out of them by Ivy?" Vanessa questioned shocked. Blossom nodded as she kept her pink eyes on the woman in front of her. Vanessa was sitting down on her computer desk chair and was running her hand through her hair, trying to think of what to say next.

"Doctor, is there any way we could get the boys back to the way they were?" Blossom asked curiously, as she thought of numerous of plans at once. Vanessa sighed heavily and shook her head.

"No, putting another dose into the boys would make them unstable. The chemical that made them…well…"ruff" has already taken over their blood stream. If they were to have another dose of 'everything nice' then it would not only disturb their blood flow, but it could possibly destroy them," Vanessa explained. Blossom rubbed her temples and sat down on a chair directly in front of the scientist. "My hypothesis is that only you and your sisters could change them back."

"How?" Blossom questioned.

"I really don't know how you could do it, but it seems to me that maybe, just maybe, you remind them of who they were before they were brought back to the previous Rowdyruff Boys, then there is a 50/50 chance that they could change back." Vanessa said as she calculated the possibilities in her head.

"Vanessa, would taking out the 'everything nice' increase their strength?" Blossom asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I also mixed the ingredient with both Chemical X and Antidote X so that if they get the urge to face you girls, they would be on the same level as you," the scientist stated. The older woman turned to the teenager. "What color was the substance?"

"Pink."

"It should've been blue."

"Pardon me?"

"Ivy only took out the Antidote X and 'everything nice.' That means that the extra Chemical X is still flowing through them which makes them 20 times stronger than in their original state," Vanessa sighed. "God, no. If Ivy continues to use the boys then the whole world is doom unless you girls face them."

"We tried, but the beat us badly," Blossom uttered. "There is no way that my sisters and I could stand up to the boys. Not to mention the Doom Girls that Mojo and Ivy created. Do you think it's possible my sisters and I could get stronger like the boys with more Chemical X?"

"No. I put it into the boys as I recreated them. When they were reborn, they were used to it whereas you girls grew up with a certain amount of Chemical X. Putting more into your cardiovascular system is deadly. I suggest you girls start training yourselves like you did when you were little," Vanessa suggested. Blossom agreed with Vanessa and kindly said good-bye.

Vanessa watched as Blossom got back into the entrance chamber and took of back into the deep depths of the coast.

Vanessa sighed heavily as she watched the Powerpuff leader go out of sight.

"Good luck girls," she whispered.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

The End. No, just kidding. Actually it's the end of the chapter! . Told ya that I would get chapter 9 up this month. Anywho, I want to thank you for waiting oh so patiently. Blaze, Blast what time is it?

**Blast:** How the hell should I know?

**Blaze:** -mutters- Baka

**Blast:** Don't you dare call me names in Japanese, stupid.

**Blaze:** Whatever. Anyway, it's Review Reply TimeThat's right!

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**Bubblecup33: **There's chapter 9 for ya! I hope you enjoyed it and adios mi amigo! Psst, thanks for the review.

**Angel-Bratt44:** Yes, poor RRB. They're now evil little guys…er…big guys '( cries for them and huggles Brick hard for turning evil Why? Wait…I'm writing this story…I should know why. U.U I'm stupid. Thank ya for the review!

**Hairy Gregory:** Heya HG! You smart little person, you. Do read my mind because you're too good. Nah, everyone knew that they would turn evil…but still…you figured out Bubbles' and Blossom's powers very well .. Anyway, you fill in what I'm gonna…you know…the whole 'thank you' thing. Lol. Yah. Buh-bye

**Lisa: **I don't honestly know when you clicked to see chapter 8, but when you looked, it could possibly be because Chapter 8 wasn't uploaded onto the site yet or it could be that was messing up again. sighs The Internet now a days…what has the world come to? Anyway, thank you for the review.

* * *

WHOOOOO! Yeah, just three more reviews till I get 30 reviews! I'm soooo happy! Anyway, as I go party and try to do my math homework _and_ figure out what to be at my friend's Halloween party on the 30th, Blaze and Blast will finish up for me. runs out of studio

**Blaze:** _Silent Enemy_ is brought to you by….ME! Don't ask why I said that.

is brought to you by….ME! Don't ask why I said that. 

**Blast:** You're stupid.Blaze: I know you are, but what am I?

**Blast:** Shuddap. Anyway, please read and review Somewei's story, and she'll be a very happy camper and that means we get to appear in her third PPG fanfiction.

**Blaze:** If she does it .Blast: -rolls eyes- whatever

Keep a sharp eye out for chapter 10: **One Hope  
**

Somewei


	10. One Hope

_**Author's Notes:**_ Muahahahahaha! Chapter 10 has arrived! Yeah, 10 complete chapters with lots and lots of reviews! I'm so proud

**Blast: -**sarcastically- Yeah, congrats to you

**Somewei: **I know .

**Blaze:** Does this mean more fights?

**Somewei:** Maybe Actually I think something is going to happen to the girls, and I also think that this chapter won't have as much action as my previous fights.

**Blast:** Gee, that's no fun.

**Somewei:** -shrugs- Too Bad.Blaze?

**Blaze:** Somewei owns nothing of the Powerpuff Girls except the Rowdyruff Boys episode and this story. All other characters that are not made up belong to Craig McCraken and the other creators of the PPG. On with the story.

* * *

Chapter 10: One Hope

_Somewei_

As Blossom flew toward her home, she thought about what Brick and Daisy said. The pink puff was confused with her feelings. She felt an anger toward Daisy that was leaning toward the direction of jealousy and she was mad at Brick for practically insulting her. The jealousy was what puzzled Blossom. Normally, she'd see girls flirt with Brick, but she paid no mind and actually didn't care at all, but when Daisy flirted with her counterpart, it was different.

Blossom really couldn't explain her feelings at the moment and concluded that she was just upset over the whole 'Rowdyruffs turn evil' thing going on. The Powerpuff leader landed carefully landed on the ground next to her "home." Blossom sighed heavily and looked toward the sky. It was now normal for the skies to be cloudy and gloomy, but Blossom honestly missed the sunshine and the warmth of the sun.

She looked ahead of her and as far as her pink eyes could see, she was able to see the dark, black palace that Ivy ruled from. Blossom watched the dust on the ground form small dust balls and fly through the air. The words that Brick said somehow hurt her.

She didn't how, but it did. And it made no complete sense to the redheaded leader at all. Blossom squeezed her eyes shut and small crystal tears fell down her cheeks. She looked up toward the sky once again and let her salty tears flow freely down her dirty and delicate face. Blossom sank to her knees and leaned against the wall.

Her injuries hurt her again, but Blossom didn't pay attention to them. She took deep, steady breathes and squeezed her fists tight. The leader didn't like the odds anymore. She was about ready to give up. She couldn't take anymore. Blossom closed her eyes and rested her head on her knees.

_Never doubt your heart. Listen to what it tells you and follow it…_

Blossom's head shot up with her eyes wide with excitement. That voice…that voice in her dreams, she knew who it was, and it comforted her. She punched her right fist into her palm and smirked. Although she was hurt, she was going to carry on for the people she loved. Blossom stood to her feet and smiled widely. She was going to become strong. She was going to become the strong person she once was. She wasn't going to fool around anymore.

Blossom ran into her "home" and ran down the halls. Along the way, she passed Ms. Bellum, Mitch Mitchellson and Mary Q. Contrary. Everyone looked at Blossom oddly as she passed by him or her in a hurry. She ran into Buttercup's room and found her family in there. Although, she was trying to catch her breath, she had the widest smile spread across her face. Her father, mother and Bubbles looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Blossom, are you okay?" Bubbles asked slowly as she examined her leader and sister. Blossom gently placed her bandaged hands onto Bubbles' sore shoulders and nodded confidently. Bubbles was shocked with Blossom's optimism in the situation, and was afraid that something happened to her. Then, the blonde remembered that Blossom went to go see Vanessa and hoped that they both found something to bring the boys back. "Did you find out something that could bring Brick, Boomer and Butch back?"

"No, I haven't, but Vanessa said that only us could bring them back to the way they were," Blossom said with a light sigh. Bubbles looked down to the ground with dismay, her hopes shattering, but she looked up when Blossom spoke again, "It's going to be hard seeing how the boys are stronger than ever, but I believe that if we train ourselves like we used to then we can help the boys."

"Are you crazy? We're injured and beaten!" Bubbles nearly shouted as she stared at her sister like she had seen a ghost. "Not to mention the fact that I tried talking to Boomer about his past, but he seemed to like the fact that - quote, unquote - 'he enjoyed being free.' We can't bring them back!"

"Well, Bubbles, I have one thing to say to you - you need to try harder. What did you do? Ask him what he remembers? That's not going to help. You need to show him the kindness you first showed him when you two first became friends," Blossom remarked. She looked up toward the ceiling and closed her eyes. Her head was throbbing, but she could care less. "I believe that we could do it if we trained and learn to use the abilities that we never experienced before - it's the only way."

Blossom took her hands off Bubbles' shoulders and stepped back, examining her weak and tired blonde sister. She shifted her gaze from Bubbles to her unconscious raven-haired sister to her mother and father, who, at the moment, was confused with what Blossom and Bubbles were talking about.

"We have to believe in ourselves, and we have to believe in the people that believe in us. Without them, we'd be nowhere, and three people that really believed in us need our help more than ever," Blossom continued. "We're gonna believe and we're gonna make everyone else believe. Have faith, Bubbles. This is our home and I'm not ready to give it up just yet. I'm ready to fight for my home, my country, my family."

Bubbles smiled as she walked up to Blossom. Ever since they're defeat with Ivy, she hadn't felt there was a chance of hope anymore, but with Blossom now speaking of peace, faith and hope again, Bubbles felt stronger. And if it did mean they were going to get hurt, the blue puff was going to stand behind her sisters one hundred percent.

"I'm with you," Bubbles murmured as she placed her hand onto Blossom. Blossom clasped her hand over Bubbles' and squeezed it gently.

"Thank you," Blossom whispered.

* * *

_"C'mon boys, she wants to play with all of us, then let's have some fun," Brick snickered as he kept his red eyes on Buttercup. The green puff gulped nervously as she tried to keep her cool. If she made it out of this predicament she would cherish her family for the rest of her life. Buttercup gasped as Butch and Boomer rounded up against her, preparing to attack with no means of stopping. Brick smirked, "Attack!" _

Buttercup squeaked in fear. Although she was not one to easily show her fear, Buttercup couldn't help but shake in place. The green puff knew that if Brick and Boomer completely tossed her sisters around as if they were nothing, no doubt she was a goner. As the three brother came in for the kill, Buttercup jumped into the air, just barely missing the devastating punches that Brick and Boomer would've given her. Buttercup snapped around just in time to find Butch floating beside her, but her quick reflexes froze and due to that affect, Buttercup received a painful blow to the stomach.  
_  
She crashed into the computer screens behind her and began to fall to the ground when Boomer popped out of nowhere and kicked her as if she were a soccer ball. The boys began to play their own version of volleyball, tossing Buttercup around by punches and kicks instead._

Now I know what volleyball feels like, _Buttercup thought to herself bitterly. Before she reached Boomer once again, she snapped her body in an upright position and kicked Boomer hard in the stomach. To her shock and horror, Boomer caught her foot before it could connect with him and flipped her over so now he was holding Buttercup by the arms tightly. _

"Hey Butch," called Boomer to his brother. "Wanna try this new punching bag I got for you?"

Butch smiled wickedly and crackled his knuckles as he advanced toward both his brother and his counterpart. Buttercup's face paled at the thought of getting the stuffing beaten out of her. Butch answered the blue ruff with a calm voice that sent a shiver down Buttercup's spine, "Sure, bro, I'd love to."

As Butch inched closer to Buttercup, her piercing green eyes grew wide with fear. Her heart raced and as Butch raised his fist, Buttercup did the only thing that came to her mind - she let out a shrill scream.

* * *

"NO!" screamed Buttercup as she bolted upright in the hospital bed she was in. She looked around at her surroundings. She sighed in relief when she saw a comforting sight of Blossom and Bubbles on either side of her. Bubbles wrapped her arms around Buttercup when she noticed that her raven- haired sister was panting heavily. Blossom furrowed her eyebrows and sat at the end of the bed.

"BC, what's wrong?" questioned Blossom softly. Buttercup looked up at her redheaded sister and gently wiggled from Bubbles' grasp. Bubbles took the hint and stood back. Her cerulean eyes slowly drifted into Blossom's rosy eyes. The blonde waited patiently for Buttercup to answer. Buttercup grasped tightly onto her blanket and sighed heavily.

"I had a nightmare," The green puff began hesitantly. She looked at both her sisters, who were waiting patiently for their sister's explanation. Buttercup closed her eyes as she head began to hang low from shame. "It was about the fight in Ivy's palace."

Blossom glanced at Bubbles at the corner of her eye and motioned for Bubbles to follow her outside. Shifting her gaze back to Buttercup, Blossom gently placed a hand on Buttercup's shoulder comfortingly and gave her sister a weak smile, "Buttercup, rest. I know your fight must've been a big one."

Buttercup nodded and slowly lied back down onto her soft white pillow. Blossom got off the bed and walked outside her sister's room with Bubbles at her heels. The hotheaded leader quietly closed her sister's door and looked at Bubbles. Bubbles' now stringy pale colored hair draped over her eyes as she looked down to the ground.

"Her pride has been hurt badly," Bubbles whispered as she looked up. Blossom only nodded in agreement. Bubbles could tell that Blossom had a lot on her mind and she bit her bottom lip. "So has yours."

Blossom was caught completely off guard with this statement. She looked at Bubbles shocked and she began to speak, "What are you talking about Bubbles?"

"It's true. You're not the same Blossom anymore. If you were still as confident as you were before this dispute broke out, you would have continuously approached Ivy with the same technique. You would have never thought of training us. In a way, I'm glad you and Buttercup were beaten up," Bubbles proclaimed. The last statement caught Blossom hard. Her sister was _glad _that her and Buttercup were beaten up?

"If you two still had your pride, then you would be blind and never even thought strategically. Blossom don't you see? This yours - _our _- wake up call. We've be relying too much on our laurels!" Bubbles continued. She paused and looked at Blossom. Gradually a smile crept upon Blossom's face. The blue puff sighed.

"You're right Bubbles," Blossom agreed.

* * *

Princess looked at the calendar that she kept in her room. No else knew, but Princess kept track of the year, days, hours, minutes, seconds. Currently it was November 5, 2005. The teenager sighed heavily. She missed all the Christmases and Thanksgivings that she spent with her father. There was even a class Christmas party with the Powerpuff Girls she enjoyed. Princess missed smelling the gingerbread men being cook and the aroma of fresh pine coming from the huge Christmas tree.

She looked out the window and into the dark skies. Rain never poured here anymore, flowers and plants never blossomed and fear and darkness defiantly covered this once prosperous and peaceful town. Princess knew for sure that this would be her first Christmas without any friends or family. She frowned slightly and tied her golden Egyptian daggers to her waist.

_No more dwelling on these thoughts; I have work to do_, Princess thought sadly as she exited her dull room. Ever since Ivy took over, the evil villain took all of Princess's belongings, and just to make sure Princess would obey her, Ivy took Princess's only picture of Daddy Morebucks that Princess treasured to her heart. Princess despised Ivy with all her heart. That much was for sure.

* * *

Blossom landed gracefully on her now ruined home. It was almost a year ago that Ivy took over and destroyed her home. It still stood strongly, but everything inside was ruined. The pink leader walked into the house and looked around. All the pictures of her sisters and her family were burned and the furniture was beyond repair. The reason Blossom came here was the recollect her thoughts. The recent events were a lot of weight on Blossom's shoulders.

_I wish everything would go back to normal, _Blossom thought silently to herself. She looked down to the ground and sighed. She squinted when she noticed a small-unburned picture that somehow survived Ivy's destruction. She collapsed to her knees and picked the picture up. It was Bubbles, Buttercup, Butch, Boomer and Brick before she came back before Stanford.

Brick looked annoyed with the whole ordeal and the irritated expression on his face made Blossom slightly giggled. She touched the picture and never took her eyes off of Brick. He had his red hat on backwards like normally that covered his messy, but handsome flaming red hair and his dark black sunglasses covered his warm red eyes. Her fists clutched the picture tightly. Small teardrops formed on the old picture as hot tears fell down Blossom's now pale cheeks.

She couldn't take the pain anymore. Even though she gave a speech of hope to her hopeless sister, Blossom herself doubted they would pull through this. Brick, the counterpart she had come to rely, her counterpart that could actually understand what she said when she talk and analyzed, the person that could understand her altogether was gone. Blossom's whole body shook as she completely broke down in tears.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

Okay, I'm done with this chapter. Yeah, I know, kinda gloomy. I know I said 4 chapters in a row, but chapter eleven has a bit of malfunctions so I can't update all four today. Maybe in a couple of days I will. Hey, I like the whole Japanese chapter titles. Maybe I'll do more. Anywho, here are the Review replies.

* * *

_Review Replies:_

**Tonifranz: **Yes, I like DB/Z/GT. Actually, the duplicating thing that Ivy does actually comes from most of the attacks that Goku did when he was little, but I enhanced it a little. Yes, the honor code for the Rowdyruff Boys was irritating, but the whole idea was to make them look weak. You're correct, Ivy did take their energy during the fight so the DG could overcome them in strength, very smart of you. The reason the bad guys let the girls escape was because they were being stupid. No, Ivy's whole idea of fighting the PPG is when they're at their full strength, but for the time being, she just wants to toy with the girls. Sad, but true. Awesome job on Allies and Rivals, by the way. I cannot wait to see the outcome. Thank you for both updating and reviewing.

**Kawaii Kitty-chan: **lol, you like Tigger too? He's so cute and funny! Anyway, remind me to read your CCS fanfics. I absolutely love Cardcaptor Sakura. Gundam Wing? Quatre's so cute in that! And don't worry about the review being long. I've had longer before with past stories. If you like PPG fanfics, then be sure to watch out for my upcoming story A Powerpuff Christmas Carol. Anyway, thank you for reviewing.

**Just-some-girl1:** Thank you for the review. I'm glad that you think this story is cool.  
**  
Fangewriter:** I'll try to finish this story. More than likely I will.

**HUnnu:** Thank you for the review! Glad you like it!

**Hairy Gregory:** Blossom was having a blonde moment when she decided to travel through the city (not offending Bubbles or anyone blonde, I'm semi- blonde myself, lol. I have highlights). Buttercup has a will to live in this and even if the odds are against, she'll survive. Even if it is painful. She escaped from the boy's clutches barely able to hold onto her life. You read that she collapsed when she entered. In fact, in her condition is had to be a miracle that she survived. You'll see a part in the story, where each of the girls use their powers in combat (Blossom uses her premonitions, Bubbles uses her telekinesis, etc.) Anyway, thanks for the Review, HG!

**Firestarter10388:** Thank you for reviewing!

**Angel-Bratt44:** Blossom and Brick are my all time favorites, followed closely by BC and Butch. Bubbles and Boomer do seem a bit pathetic, but I think it's cool when they go all 'hardcore.' I actually find it amusing. More than likely, I may add Blaze and Blast in the sorry. Speaking of which, I wonder where they are.I told them to get my Frappicino and that's all! Oi. Thanks Nicole!

**Starship Gazer:** Indeed, good luck. They'll need all the luck that they can get. Thank you for the review!

* * *

Jeez, that's a lot of reviews. That's…counts reviews about nine to answer. Not including the ones that Tonifranz gave me. Anyway, I promise to get chapter eleven up ASAP!

**Blaze:** Yeah, stay tuned for **Chapter 11:** **_The Rage Inside Red_**

There you are! Where's my Frappicino?

**Blaze:** Blast has it.

And where, pray tell, is she?

**Blaze:** -shrugs- Dunno.

Oi, anyway, L8er days…

Somewei

* * *

_"If you want to be somebody and you want to go somewhere, you better wake up and pay attention..."_

- Whoopi Goldberg, **_Sister Act II: Back in the Habit_**


	11. Rage Inside Red

_**Author's Notes:**_ Thank you so much for reviewing me and waiting nicely like good little boys and girls. Now if you excuse me, I must go watch _Freaky Friday_, so enjoy this…um…whatever you want to call it…chapter.

**Blast:** Shut up and get on with it! You bored me with the last chapter!** -**Mutters- No action in it.

**Blaze:** Be quiet Blast. I think she did great!

**Blast:** Whatever, you little fancy pants

Enough both of you. Let the poor readers enjoy the chapter. Besides, they need to read this so they could read chapter 12. So, on with the chapter… happily drinks Frappicino

* * *

Chapter 11: The Rage inside Red

Somewei

_November 6, 2005  
12 a.m._

Bubbles paced the floor as she waited for Blossom to return. Her redheaded sister had left an hour ago, proclaiming that she was going somewhere. The only problem was that Blossom didn't tell where she was going or when she was going to return. Bubbles bit her bottom lip as she thought of possible places her sister could have retreated to.

"Bubbles!" shouted someone a little ways down the halls. The blonde looked up and noticed Kim, her elementary classmate in Pokey Oaks, calling her. The Asian teenager beckoned her comrade to her and Bubbles reluctantly walked toward Kim. Kim smiled once Bubbles caught up to her and explained why Bubbles called her; "The Professor wants to see you. Buttercup is already there. Do you know where Blossom is so I can get her?"

"No, I don't know where Blossom is. She said she was going somewhere an hour ago. Kim, do me a favor and keep an eye from Blossom's return," Bubbles replied quickly. Kim nodded as Bubbles left the girl to go see what her father wanted. She walked into a special room that was filled with computers, monitors, security systems and many more gadgets the professor used. Quickly, the blonde noticed her half-healed sister sitting on a chair and the professor, and in front of them strangely looked like a television. "Hi, dad."

John looked up, as did Buttercup, and smiled. He motioned for her to sit down and the blue-eyed girl complied. John sighed heavily as he looked between both girls. He hadn't noticed Blossom and from the look that Bubbles was giving him, she wasn't even in the building. So, he decided that he would get straight to the point why they were here.

"Girls, remember a few months ago I – _we_ – had wondered if Ivy took over all over the world?" He paused and saw both girls nod. "Well, our question has been answered. Today, we found a TV that had been miraculously undamaged and I tuned into a News Broadcast. Here it is."

"PROFESSOR!" someone called. All three gazed toward the door and noticed Blossom bursting into the room. She seemed out of breath and slightly panicked. Panting, she spoke quickly, "I saw Ivy leaving out of her little palace. It was heading in a direction toward the eastern states."

"Turn on the TV, dad," Buttercup urged suddenly. "I think that she's finally taking a step to dominating the whole world!"

"Yes, but why now?" John muttered as he scratched his chin, thinking hard. Blossom looked toward the ground and bit her bottom lip. It was obvious that both incredibly adroit minds were trying to figure out what Ivy was plotting. Bubbles, on the other hand, already thought of an idea.

"Maybe because she was trying to get a foundation here at Townsville because she knew that this was one of the strongest cities here in America," Bubbles suggested. Blossom looked up and smiled proudly at her sister. It was genius, but Buttercup thought otherwise.

"She could've taken over New York, seeing how the Justice Friends are there, or San Francisco because the Justice League is there or Chicago because Major Glory is visiting. We have heroes all over the country, yet she chose a small town like ours," Buttercup said. Bubbles was stumped.

"Yes, but who's had a lot of wins like ours? Those heroes didn't save Christmas when they were five. Those heroes didn't stop the "scariest" creatures from inhabiting the Earth with total darkness. I could go on. Whether they believe or not, we're stronger so it would make sense that Ivy came here," Blossom said. The other three nodded in agreement.

"Before this conversation continues, let's see if she's hit any other states or countries," John interrupted. With a short pause, he looked at his daughters with a meek grin. "Anyone know of any news channels?"

"You could do WWN on channel 6 for global news or NNN for national news," Buttercup suggested. John nodded in response to Buttercup's recommendations. Turning it on to channel 16, he saw the news anchorwoman on the screen.

"Hello America, I'm Susan Bailey coming to you live here on National Network News," said Susan seriously. "It seems that the reason communications with Townsville, California have been down is because of one particular person whom they call Ivy. Almost a year ago, we had sent someone to Townsville to interview a famous movie star and ended up with bad injuries because Ivy. Now it seems that she's moving her rampaging domination eastward.

"Sources say that Washington, Organ, Nevada, Texas, Arizona and Idaho are all under the command of Ivy. Criminals, thieves and lawbreakers all alike are willingly helping Ivy in her obsession to domination. While, criminal threats are raising all over the country, Powerpuff Girls, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are rumored to be fighting against this cruel villain."

John changed the channel to WWN for global coverage. In the background, all three Powerpuffs pursed their lips together and clenched their fists. She was basically taking over the country like the way she did with Townsville. It was madness.

"Hello and welcome again to WWN," said the reporter. "I'm Bridgett Whitely reporting to you live. While America is sadly being taken over by evil villain Ivy, many countries, too, are, in fact, already taken over. The Prime Minister from England now joins us for his opinion on this matter."

"Yes, Bridgett," said the Prime Minister. "This evil woman who calls herself Ivy, has indeed taken over many countries. Her Majesty of England is now worried more than ever about England and its safety. She is also worried for the other countries, Germany, China, Australia and Japan…"

Before the Prime Minister could go on, Blossom turned in the TV off. Her fists were clenched as she gritted her teeth. She was beyond mad. The redheaded leader that this madness had to stop because if it didn't Ivy would take over and the girls had no hope whatsoever. The Powerpuff leader knew that the militaries around the world could be no match for her. And even if they tried to defeat her, she could get rid of them with a flick of her wrist practically.

Buttercup and Bubbles watched their sister intently, and quietly stood up. They knew what she was thinking, and they also were worried for the safety of their country, home and planet. Buttercup gave a heavy sigh and walked up to her leader.

"Hey Leader Girl, what are you planning on doing now?" Buttercup asked. Blossom didn't answer. She was afraid that if she answered she may say something to Buttercup that could hurt her feelings. Buttercup, she knew, was vulnerable to anything at the moment. Though Bubbles said that she, too, was vulnerable, Blossom refused to admit it. So, the redhead simply turned around and walked out of the room. Buttercup tried going after her, but was stopped by Bubbles.

"Don't. She needs time to think and heal," Bubbles whispered quietly.

* * *

Dandy watched Boomer day-by-day. Daisy had said that Brick was nowhere near turning his back on them and Dawn had said the same about Butch, but Dandy doubted Boomer's loyalty. He had been sucked so much into the Powerpuff Girl's morals that he was questioning every little thing that Ivy doubted. Dandy knew that he still obeyed Ivy's commands, but his remaining ideas still endured. And that, Dandy knew, she was going to have to do something about it. The blue Doom Girl wandered aimlessly around the palace searching for Boomer.

"Are you looking for someone, Dandy?" someone asked her from behind. The teenage girl whirled around and saw Princess looking at her with an annoyed face. Dandy could tell that the girl didn't like her or her sisters…mainly Daisy. Dandy glared at the auburn haired girl and turned her back on her.

"Leave me alone," snapped Dandy. Princess snorted as she watched the Doom Girl walk off. Princess knew exactly who she was looking for, and the girl was debating whether or not she should tell where Boomer was. With a loud sigh, Princess decided she should tell where he is for no apparent reason.

"Boomer's in Ivy's quarters with his brothers finding out their next objective," Princess called after Dandy. Bubbles' clone looked back slight and continued on toward Ivy's quarters. Maybe she could catch Boomer before he left. Jumping up into the air, Dandy flew off down the halls. Princess rolled her eyes as she watched the girl take off. She seriously thought that Dandy and her sisters were showoffs like the Powerpuff Girls were when they first became heroes. Lately, Princess had been more annoyed with the Doom Girls than she had with the Powerpuff Girls.

With a shrug of the shoulders, Princess once again began patrolling the palace, keeping an eye out for any enemy activity. Princess really hated this job. To her it was boring, but hey, at least it got Ivy off her back, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Blossom walked down the halls of Ivy's palace. Up ahead of her, a silhouette of a teenage boy appeared before her eyes. Like always, the figure seemed familiar to her. Tears filled her vision as her thoughts turned to Brick. The figure seemed to remind her of him. She reached out to him, but the figure seemed to be getting farther and farther away from her grasp. Blossom stopped and with a loud gasp she felt someone punch her. She crashed through the thick walls of the palace. The redheaded leader looked up and saw Ivy standing before her.

Ivy frowned and got ready to punch her. Blossom cringed and waited for the attack, but as before her savior, the dragon came in front of her. It snarled at Ivy threateningly and the evil villain stepped back, growling in return. Blossom closed her eyes and felt the world around her swirling. She opened her eyes again and saw Brick. Like Ivy, he punched her and sent her back. Blossom felt her Egyptian daggers at the tips of her fingers.

Am I supposed to attack him? _Blossom thought. She bit her bottom lip and prepared herself for Brick's incoming attack. Someone jumped into front of her and blocked Brick's attack. The figure turned around and revealed herself to be Princess. Blossom gasped and was quickly surrounded by darkness._

_

* * *

_

Blossom gasped as she sat up straight in her bed. She placed her hand on her forehead and sighed deeply. She had another confusing dream as usual. Except this one had to be the most confusing as usual. She understood that whoever the dragon was, would protect her from Ivy, but what was Princess' intention. Why had she helped her? And why were the daggers in her hands? It was all to puzzling for Blossom.

She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples as she began to ponder the meaning of the dream. With a loud sigh, she got up from her bed and walked out of her room. She watched as everyone passed down the hallways. The Powerpuff leader began walking toward a special room that everyone recognized as the 'Powerpuff Training Room.'

Once she entered the room, she grabbed her two daggers that were hanging by the door and looked further into the room. She shut the sliding door behind her and locked it. Pressing a button on a keypad near the door, Blossom waited patiently for her training to begin. Walking to the center of the room, she brought up her daggers and prepared herself for whatever came at her.

Quickly two swords swung at her and Blossom blocked them away with her daggers. Repeatedly she blocked and dodged anything that tried to harm her. Blossom stopped for a moment and closed her eyes. She needed to clear her thoughts. She is never going to save the boys if she was a wreck. She opened her eyes and her pink eyes showed a girl in distress.

_I hope we can save them…_Blossom thought to herself.

* * *

Brick watched as Dandy approached Boomer and asked if he could follow her so they could talk. Reluctantly, Boomer followed Dandy. Butch merely shrugged and continued down toward his new room. Brick just shook his head as he, too, walked toward his room. His face seemed emotionless as he thought of what happened previously between him and Blossom. She had looked frightened as he approached her. That was her problem.

Brick admitted he had an attraction toward Blossom when he was reborn, and when she returned from Stanford, his attraction increased, but his counterpart never even talked to him. Sure, she talked to his two brothers, but he was practically invisible to her. Brick gritted his teeth. He had given her chance and now she blew it. The redheaded teenage girl could try all she wants to bring Brick back, but he wasn't going to. He wasn't going to return to being invisible. Here he was noticed. Here he had a girl who actually paid attention to him. He wasn't invisible. He wasn't a popularity tool. He wasn't for show and tell anymore.

Brick was tired of being used and he was going to stay unused even if it meant turning his back on his mother, his adoptive mother, and his previous life. No one, not his mother, not the professor, not Mia, not the Powerpuff Girls and definitely not Blossom was going to bring him back.

* * *

Boomer sighed as he followed Dandy and said, "What do you wanted Dandy? Why am I following you? I have more important things to do, you know."

Dandy turned around and faced the teenage boy. Her face was solemn as she approached Boomer. He had his arms crossed and an annoyed expression on his face. Dandy smiled as she gaze at him and said, "Boomer, I have something to tell you. Something very important."

"What?" He snapped. Dandy smiled and put her hand behind her back. Boomer was beginning to get suspicious with Dandy's actions. She beckoned him to come closer and Boomer leaned in.

"This," she whispered and brought out a needle. She punctured his skin and added something into his system. He winced as Dandy pulled back. Boomer closed his eyes for a second and then reopened him. His blue eyes seemed emotionless as he stared at Dandy. She smirked and said, "What's your main priority?"

"Serving Ivy," he answered bluntly.

"What about the Powerpuff Girls? What about Bubbles?" Dandy questioned sternly.

"They're nothing, she's nothing," He replied.

"Good," She said. "Now you can go back to your room."

* * *

_November 8, 2005_

For the past two days the Powerpuff Girls had trained. Buttercup had regained three-quarters of her pride again and began boasting to everyone that they would beat the Rowdyruffs with one blow. Bubbles had just snorted and rolled her eyes. Bubbles was very happy that Buttercup was back, but the blonde was worried for Blossom. The redheaded leader felt responsible for all of the happenings lately and Bubbles knew that Blossom was emotionally unstable. True, Blossom could handle herself, but the blue puff knew that Blossom had a lot of doubt in herself.

Buttercup smirked as she walked down the halls and greeted anyone that she passed. She felt more confident and stronger ever since she began training. She didn't know how her and sisters were able to become this strong in two days, but they became strong from training in one day before, so maybe it was possible. A loud shrill alarm began to sound, telling Buttercup that she was needed in the Control Room. Quickly, Buttercup flew toward the room and found Blossom and Bubbles there, along with the Professor.

"Welcome Buttercup. Okay, let's get down to business," John said. "I'm very confident that you girls have become much stronger and I want to try to strike back at Ivy. Grant it, you girls may have to go against the boys and your clones, but I think that's the chance we'll have to take in order to put an end to Ivy's reign. You girls ready for another fight?"

"I am!" Buttercup exclaimed suddenly. John was slightly taken aback by Buttercup's sudden outburst, but thankfully he was used to Buttercup's excitement to fight. He looked at Bubbles and saw her smile and then glanced at Blossom and saw her nod.

"Okay it's settle. Bubbles, I want you to get the vials with the 'Everything Nice' in it to save the boys. Blossom, Buttercup, I want you to mainly focus on your counterparts and clones, okay? Alright, move out," John said. The girls obediently walked out of the room to go back toward to Ivy's palace. Bubbles looked at Blossom from the corner of her eye and bit her bottom lip.

"Blossom," Bubbles whispered. Blossom looked at her sister curiously. "Promise me that you'll be careful out there."

Blossom was a little shocked by the request, but nodded in agreement anyhow. "Okay, I will, but _you_ have to promise that you'll be careful. I don't want to lose either you or Buttercup."

"I promise," Bubbles agreed.

"I'd ask Buttercup, but she's a bit reckless. Knowing her at the moment, she'd probably bring down the whole building by accident," Blossom joked. Bubbles giggled lightly as she imagined Ivy's palace coming down and Buttercup looking like a little kid who just broke his mother's expensive vase. Bubbles thought the look would be priceless.

* * *

"WE HAVE POWERPUFFS APPROACHING AT A QUICK SPEED!" warned Aaron through the intercom. Immediately the Rowdyruffs and the Doom Girls jumped into action. They ran outside and waited for the Powerpuff girls to come.

"Ready?" Brick asked. The other five nodded. "Attack!"

* * *

Butch and Dawn approached Buttercup and the green puff waited for them to come straight at her. She pulled her fist back and delivered the hardest punch that Dawn ever felt. The green DG flew back toward the palace and crashed into the walls. She tumbled down with rubble right behind her. Butch watched surprised with Buttercup's new strength. Butch turned around and saw Buttercup floating there.

"Time to say goodbye!" Buttercup said as she tried to punch him. Butch instantly grabbed Buttercup's fist and swung her around. Buttercup tried kneeing him in the stomach, but once again blocked. Buttercup growled aggravated, "I can't wait to get rid of you."

"Are you sure?" Butch questioned as he flung Buttercup off of him. She regained her composure as she eyed her counterpart. "Are you sure you'll want to get rid of me? If you do, I'll never be around again. If you keep fighting, you're not only going to hurt your opponent, but yourself. So, like I said, will you regret getting rid of me?"

Buttercup was shocked by the questioned. Would she regret getting rid of him?

* * *

Like Buttercup, Blossom immediately attacked her clone first. She gave Daisy a punch-kick combo and sent her flying. She smirked proudly and turned her attention to Brick. He, at the moment, was glaring at her. Her smirked disappeared as she returned the glare. In a blink of an eye, Brick and Blossom began their fight. Blossom punched Brick and Brick kicked Blossom toward the ground. Once she was close enough to the ground, she flipped over and landed on her feet. Before the redheaded girl could react, Blossom felt Brick's hand on her neck once again.

* * *

Bubbles froze as she saw Dandy and Boomer flying toward her. Her light blue eyes gazed toward the palace and she at once flew toward the palace. Boomer and Dandy were confused by her actions, but followed her at any rate. Bubbles glanced behind her and saw the two other teenagers following her. She looked back at the palace and braced her herself. She crashed through the huge window and began to search for the vials.

Dandy landed on the ground once they entered the palace and decided to let Boomer handle Bubbles. The blue ruff gladly took the hint and grabbed Bubbles by the ankle. Bubbles gasped out, not expecting Boomer at all. Boomer swung Bubbles around and let go once she was spinning fast enough. Bubbles screamed as she crashed into the hard wall.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

Okay done with chapter 11. Finally. Sorry it took so long to get this up. My friend, Koorihana, got a kick out of the fact that I finished chapter 12 and was starting chapter 13 before I even finished chapter 11. Speaking of which, I know the ending it rushed, but I really didn't want to write the ending…oh well.

* * *

**_Review Replies:_**

**Kawaii Kitty-chan:** Happy very, very, very late Birthday KK-chan! Anyway, yes, there will be very kawaii moments between the RRB and the PPG. In fact, Bubbles and Boomer moments are coming up next chapter. Followed by Butch and Buttercup. TTFN…Ta Ta for now…as Tigger would put it.

**Tonifranz:** Yes, Brick has the same leadership over his brothers as Blossom does. Blossom is really blow away by what's happening and being the prideful leader we all know and love, she's blaming herself for what has happened to the boys. She really doesn't know how to handle this so she has an emotional breakdown. Buttercup's ego was very hurt as you said. As for Mr. Morebucks…I don't know…make something up…lol. I know! HE DISAPPEARED! Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Just-some-girl1:** Again, thank you for the review and I updated as fast as I could. You know, with the holidays and all…it's hectic.

**Hairy Gregory:** O.O…. Wow…it took you that long to read this? Anyway, yes, now that I think about it was introspective. As for Princess, you'll have to wait and see. She's a very confusing person if you like about it

**Angel-Bratt44:** -takes deep bow- Thank you! Anyway, I know…Princess was spoiled a lot…so unlike us…she really didn't appreciate her father until he was gone…sad ain't it? Oh…hold on…BLAZE!

**Blaze:** -pops out of nowhere- Ya?

Get Nicole a strawberry smoothie.

**Blaze:** Kay…ya wanna refill on your Frappicino?

Sure, I guess…Anyway…thanks for the review. Oh and tell me if Blaze doesn't give you the smoothie…lol.

**Whitedragoness:** Here's the next chapter for ya! Thanks a bunch!

**Runa: **Well, I didn't make you wait 3 months for the next chapter…a month…but not 3 months. Anyway, thank you for the review and stay tuned for the next chapter!

* * *

-Drinks Frappicino- Anyway, chapter 12 may be up already, but you must review this chapter so I can tell what chapter your talking about, okay peeps? I get confoozled easily. L8er days… 

Somewei

* * *

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always count on to be dishonest. Honestly, it's the honest one you want to watch out for 'cause you never know when they'll do something incredibly…stupid."

- Johnny Depp, **Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl **_as **Jack Sparrow**_


	12. Trust

_**Author's Notes:**_ Okay, here's the next chapter. I want to thank _Dearest_ performed by Ayumi Hamasaki and _Tajiya Oku Sango _(I don't know the artist) for helping me get a feeling for the fluffiness in this chapter.

**Blast:** Oh great, there's going to be small amounts of romance in this.

**Blaze: **YAY! Cool! Romance!

**Blaze:** Shut up!

**Somewei:** Don't worry, there will be action in it, Blast, okay?

**Blast:** -snorts- Fine, whatever

**Somewei:** Okay, on with the story…

* * *

Chapter 12: Trust

Somewei

Bubbles gasped out in pain. This fight was like last time, but worst. Boomer's strength had increased, as had the evil in him. The blonde knew that it was her clone that could make him act this way. Bubbles knew that she had to get Boomer back and then get rid of Dandy. If she did that, then there wouldn't be any problems. The thing that worried the puff was that she needed to get the 'everything nice' back into Boomer. She remembered seeing Ivy put the ingredient inside a safe container while talking to Blossom. Apparently the redheaded leader was thinking the same thing that Bubbles was thinking.

Dandy watched in amusement as Boomer charged toward the now spaced out Bubbles. The clone followed Bubbles' gaze and noticed that she was looking at the area where Ivy put the vials away. Dandy crossed her arms over her chest and gritted her teeth.

_That stupid blonde isn't going to get that ingredient while I'm here,_ Dandy thought bitterly as she glared at Bubbles. Bubbles glanced up toward Dandy. Little did the clone know, Bubbles heard her every thought.

* * *

Buttercup punched the wall, never looking at Butch. If he was right, then she wouldn't stop fighting until one day she would not only harm her opponent, but herself. The thing was, she had no idea what he meant by it. Did he mean that she would harm herself by overwhelming herself with her powers? Or did he mean that she would regret it? No, she wouldn't regret it…would she? Buttercup looked up and into Butch's eyes. She never broke her stare into his matching eyes. Something told her if he did get rid of him, she _would_ regret it. She didn't know how, nor did she understand, but she just knew.

Butch watched her every move. He knew she wouldn't attack him and that gave him the advantage to attack her, but instead of charging at her, he just stayed. He didn't know if it were his moral sense or just his instincts telling him not to attack, but as he watched her think, something tugging at his heart to just let her be. Butch looked down to the floor and that brief moment of something telling him not to attack disappeared and his rowdy, more violent side reappeared. He looked up again and his eyes narrowed.

Buttercup could sense a change in Butch. Instantly, her guard was up. She may regret getting rid of him, but she knew for a fact that she wouldn't regret hurting the guy. Actually, she would rather enjoy picking a fight with him. He may have seemed like an unworthy opponent before hand, but now, Buttercup enjoyed this side of him. He made her want to fight him, and that was what exactly what she was going to do.

"So," Butch began again. "Are you going to regret getting rid of me?"

Buttercup's eyes flashed with sarcasm as she regained her posture and crossed her arms over her chest. She smirked at him as the wind began to blow her short, soft black hair over her astute green eyes. Butch knew she knew he was ready to attack.

"Yes, I would regret getting rid of you," Buttercup admitted carefully as she watched her counterpart. "But, I wouldn't regret fighting you."

* * *

Blossom tried to wiggle free from Brick's grasp. His agility was quicker and his assaults were harder. The hotheaded leader craned her arm over Brick's wrist and with one, quick jab into his face, he released his iron grip on her. The red ruff stumbled back a bit, clutching his now bleeding nose. Blossom honestly didn't want to give the poor guy a broken nose or a bloody nose, but he was attacking her and as Buttercup would say, he provoked her to do it.

Brick turned his cold, deep red eyes onto Blossom and glared at the puff. He wiped his nose off with the sleeve of his black jacket and gritted his teeth. Blossom raised an eyebrow as she watched Brick. From the corner of her eye, she could see Daisy struggling to stand up. Blossom was actually pleased that she hit Daisy pretty hard, but the leader had a sickening feeling she wasn't going to like it when Daisy stood up.

"I don't know what you did," Brick began slowly. Blossom snapped back in reality and concentrated on Brick, listening to his every word. "But I don't know how the hell you're able to stand up to both me and Daisy over there, but I tell you, Pinky, I'm going to make sure as hell we win this fight."

Blossom clenched her fists and glared at Brick. If there was one thing she hated about her counterpart, it was the fact that he got cocky very often – especially when he's determined or won something. Daisy finally stood all the way up and turned her gaze toward Blossom. Her hot pink eyes burned with hatred for the original puff.

* * *

Boomer repeatedly punched and kicked Bubbles with little strength. It was easy for him to beat her up, especially since the pain she felt was like the _Titanic_ being swung into you. He punched her in the face and sent her flying back into the cold, stone wall. He charged at her again and punched her in the chest. Bubbles gasped for air as she felt the wind get knocked out of her. Boomer backed up and smirked. Bubbles tumbled to the ground and began to cough nonstop as she struggled to get a breath of air.

Hiding behind the huge black door that lead into the control room, Aaron watched in horror as Boomer began his assault on Bubbles again. He looked away and began to walk back to his quarters. Bubbles looked so fragile and bruised as she tried to keep herself from being beaten horribly by Boomer's attacks. What confused him was that Aaron could see the look of determination and care on her face. The last time he saw that look on someone's face was by his mother. Aaron brushed the thoughts away and winced when he heard Bubbles scream.

* * *

Buttercup blocked Butch's incoming punch and tried punching him back. He quickly stepped to the side jabbed his knee into Buttercup's stomach. Buttercup panted heavily as she tried to regain her balance from almost falling. Her green eyes glared at Butch. She knew this fight would take everything she had, but this was too much. Buttercup honestly couldn't feel her hands from all the punches she gave Dawn earlier and now it was worst because her hands were about ready to fall off from fighting Butch.

Speaking of Dawn, Buttercup glanced over her shoulder and smiled once she saw Dawn was still unconscious. As long as her clone was out, Buttercup was okay. The green puff looked toward her left and saw Blossom struggling against Brick. She made a mental note to herself saying that she would have to help Blossom once she was done.

"Hello?" Butch snapped when he noticed that Buttercup wasn't even paying attention to their fight anymore. Butch slapped his hand on his forehead and ran toward Buttercup at an amazing speed. He threw his fist back and delivered a severe punch into Buttercup stomach. Buttercup let out a scream as she was sent flying back. The green puff collided with Dawn's unconscious body and rolled down the pile of rubble that surrounded Dawn.

Buttercup jumped to her feet and cursed herself for not keeping her guard up. Buttercup got into full fight mode again and charged straight at Butch. He smiled in glee as he waited for Buttercup to get closer. Once she was in arms length reach, Butch tried to punch her. Buttercup read his every move and flipped downward. Her hands touched the ground as she flipped over and in the process kicked him in the face.

Buttercup landed on the floor, turned around and punched him the stomach. Buttercup continued her aggression on Butch with a kick to the head. Butch crashed into the wall that was next to him. As he tried to regain his posture, he felt hard punches to his stomach from Buttercup. Buttercup was pleased with herself that she had the upper hand. Butch grabbed her right fist as she tried to punch him and jabbed his knee into her stomach.

Buttercup blocked the kick with her fist and the grasped onto his wrist that was clutching Buttercup's hand. She stepped back and spun him around. Once he was spinning fast, Buttercup let him go and flew after him as he was flung into the dark skies of Townsville. Buttercup caught up to Butch and punched him down toward the ground. Butch made a huge crater on the hard ground once he landed. The green puff floated down to the ground with a proud smirk on her face.

"You know Butch," Buttercup paused as she eyed her counterpart. "You're pathetic."

Butch growled angrily as he slowly stood up. He hated it when a girl in a fight beat him, but he hated it more when a girl mocked him. He glared at Buttercup and was determined to get rid of the smirk on her face. "Shut up Buttercup. You're going to regret saying that."

Buttercup snorted, "Yeah right. We'll see about that."

* * *

Bubbles had to get the vials. She looked out the huge glass windows and saw her sisters fighting their counterparts. She had to fight back. If her sisters could do it, then she could. Bubbles stood up and waited for Boomer to come at her again. If anything, he would expect Bubbles to not fight back. As if she read his thoughts (which she probably did), Bubbles stepped to the side, dodging his punch toward her. With a devastating kick into Boomer, she flung him toward the huge glass window she was looking out of only a mere few seconds ago.

Boomer crashed out the window and collided with Butch, whom was fighting with Buttercup. As Butch yelled at Boomer, and Buttercup broke out in laughter, Bubbles ran toward the computer. Dandy watched horrified and shocked with Bubbles' sudden movement. The clone didn't even noticed Bubbles running toward the computers, but Ivy, who was in her room, did.

_Dandy!_ Ivy snapped mentally. Dandy snapped out of her state of shock as she listened carefully to what her leader was saying._ Pay attention to the puff! Looking where she is going!_

Ivy snapped mentally. Dandy snapped out of her state of shock as she listened carefully to what her leader was saying. 

Dandy glanced toward Bubbles and saw the blue puff looking at the computers, trying to figure out which buttons to push. Dandy gasped out in fear when Bubbles pushed the right button that sent out the tubes of 'Everything Nice' from their safe. The clone immediately sprung into action. Bubbles grabbed the tubes that were fill with the pink substance and from the corner of her eye she could see Dandy flying towards her, ready to attack.

Bubbles was too slow to turn around quickly enough to dodge Dandy's attack. Dandy punched Bubbles and in the process the vials slipped out of Bubbles' hands. The blonde puff gasped as the tubes shattered onto the marble floors of the palace. Dandy smirked happily as she watched Bubbles. The Doom Girl was waiting for Bubbles to begin crying any moment, but Bubbles shocked the blue DG. Instead of crying, Bubbles turned toward Dandy, glaring at her angrily.

"You," Bubbles growled. "You ruined our only chance."

Dandy shrugged carelessly as she watched Bubbles, "Oh well. There's one thing for sure now…Boomer's mine."

"Not if I can help it," snarled Bubbles angrily as she charged straight at Dandy. With a huge punch into the face, Bubbles caught Dandy off guard and made her crash into the computers. Dandy tumbled down the huge slanted computer controls and collapsed to the floor. Bubbles picked up Dandy and kicked her hard in the stomach. Bubbles punched Dandy again and then flung into the huge computer screen that was behind Dandy. The glass shattered as Dandy fell to the ground.

Bubbles examined Dandy and saw her clone was unconscious. Suddenly, the pain from Boomer's attacks came back and Bubbles broke out in tears. The 'Everything Nice' was shattered and Bubbles feared that they may never get back the Rowdyruff boys back and that Blossom would be furious with her. Everything came into realization all at once. A faint clapping could be heard from the window and Bubbles slowly turned her head in that direction to find Boomer clapping.

She stared at him briefly, then slowly shifted her gaze toward the ground. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes as she waited for Boomer to continue their small fight. The blonde was about ready to give up.

* * *

Buttercup squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the pain. During the fight, Butch continuously punched her and kicked her. It hurt her like hell, but she was okay. To be truthful she was more worried about Bubbles and Blossom. Blossom was getting the beating of a lifetime and Bubbles was nowhere in sight. Buttercup could tell that Blossom could handle the pain, but she couldn't see her blond sister's expression.

_Calm down BC,_ Buttercup thought as she blocked Butch's incoming punch._ You're being delusional. She would've sent a distress call if she couldn't handle herself…Bubbles, I hope you're alright._

Buttercup thought as she blocked Butch's incoming punch. . 

Bubbles looked at Boomer. Her blue eyes were moist from tears and her cheeks were soaked. Her body was weak and the bruises and cuts from their previous fights didn't help. Boomer continued to stare at her with a cold expression. Bubbles knew that Boomer was rough, but she also knew that deep down, he wasn't as violent as he was at the moment. She knew that Boomer wasn't bad. Her heart pounded as he took a step closer to her. Her throat went dry as she struggled to stand up.

The Powerpuff blonde wasn't going to give up on Boomer, not yet. Not ever. Not until he was back with her, back to the Boomer she enjoyed spending time with. Bubbles never knew how much she took things for granted until this moment. Her old boyfriend, Bobby, was nothing to her anymore. Her eyes were on Boomer. The blue puff stood and stumbled toward Boomer. The Rowdyruff took a step back as Bubbles collapsed into his arms. He was taken by surprise.

"Boomer…" Bubbles cried faintly as she hugged her counterpart tightly. She feared that she may loose him forever if she let go of him. The puff choked on her tears as she continued wit her whispers, "Please Boomer, come back. I want you back. I _need_ you back."

As Bubbles pleaded, Boomer stood still, shocked with her sudden actions. He came back to his senses and tried to pry Bubbles off of him, but his counterpart held on tightly, never breaking her grasp. He growled as he yet again attempted to get Bubbles off of him.

"Get off of me," He snapped. Bubbles knew it was pointless to try and talk him back to their side. She remembered that Blossom said that she needed to show the kindness she gave him when he was reborn. She never really paid attention to him when he was reborn.

"Boomer, stop this nonsense. This isn't you," Bubbles pleaded.

"Of course it's me!" Boomer roared. Bubbles winced as she felt her injury on her side reopen. Her blue shirt began to get stained with her blood. Even with Boomer's protests, his attempts to let her go and Bubbles' reopened injury, she wasn't going to give up.

"Do you really believe that?" Bubbles questioned. Boomer stopped struggling. "Do you really believe what Ivy has told you? Do you believe that you are meant to hurt and destroy?"

Boomer's grasp on her shoulders tightened, and Bubbles whimpered in pain, but kept on interrogating him. She could feel the Boomer that Ivy created and the real Boomer fighting for control. She took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"You know what I believe, Boomer? I believe you're a talented person with a lot of potential to do great things. Don't throw that away Boomer!" Bubbles said. "I know that you can be anything you want, and if you join Ivy, she'll tear that away from you!"

"Shut up!" Boomer screamed as threw Bubbles toward the wall. She crashed into the stone and fell to the ground. Her blonde bangs fell over her eyes and tears immediately poured down her face. She stood up, nearly collapsing. Boomer flew straight toward her and grasped her neck. Bubbles gasped and put her hands on Boomer's wrists, trying to get them off of her neck. The blue eyes pleaded to Boomer. He stared straight into them and slightly loosened his grip on her. For some odd reason, he couldn't get rid of her the way Ivy wanted him to.

Finally, he completely took his hand off of her neck and looked down to the ground, ashamed. Ashamed for not being like his brothers, ashamed for trying to kill someone and ashamed for trying to get rid of Bubbles. Bubbles walked up to them and lifted his head, looking straight into his deep navy blue eyes. Slowly, she inched towards him until her lips met his. Boomer was shocked at first, but gradually he kissed her back.

It was heaven for the two blondes. With each passing second, Bubbles' heart raced. Bubbles finally knew in her heart that he was the only boy she could trust her heart to.

* * *

Ivy gritted her teeth as she watched Boomer and Bubbles' public display of affection from the monitor screen in her quarters. She could see everything from there and at this moment she saw Bubbles and Boomer kissing. The evil villain switched the screens to Brick's fight and Butch's fight and saw everything was going fine. Ivy knew one thing was for sure, she was going to get the blue puff back greatly, and no one, not even her redheaded sister or Boomer are going to stand in her way.

* * *

_Maybe pissing Brick and Daisy off wasn't such a good idea. Hell, I didn't even do it on purpose,_ Blossom thought as she crashed into the stone wall behind her. Her eyes widened as Daisy's fist slammed in her stomach. Blossom coughed and jumped to her feet. Daisy charged at her, but was abruptly stopped by Brick. Both girls looked at the male both shock and confused (and relieved in Blossom's case).

"Why are you stopping me!" Daisy shouted aggravated. She wanted to get Blossom so bad, she was about ready to get anyone who stood in her way. Brick could tell that Daisy was mad and willing to hurt anyone, but the teenage boy wasn't afraid. He was more dangerous than Daisy when he was mad.

"Ivy gave us strict orders to only harm her really bad, and we did that. Until Ivy tells us to get rid of her, then we're not going to get rid of her," Brick snapped. Daisy eyed the red ruff and gave a menacing low growl. She hated when someone beside her was right. The pink DG snapped her arm from Brick's grasp and completely ignored Brick's statement by charging at Blossom again.

Blossom bit her bottom lip. Her body wouldn't move, and Blossom feared what Daisy would do to her. Squeezing her eyes shut, the Powerpuff leader waited for her clone's attack, but what surprised her was that it never came. Blossom cracked one eye open and gasped. She was stunned to see Boomer clutching Daisy's wrist. Two hands clasped around her shoulders protectively and comfortingly. Blossom glanced at the owner of the hands and saw that it was Bubbles hugging her.

Blossom leaned her head back and sighed in relief, but remembered Boomer and the pink fighter glanced back at the blue ruff, watching his and his brother's every move. Brick eyed Boomer confused. He had no idea what his brother was planning, but by the look in his eye, he didn't like it. Boomer flung Daisy back and then joined Bubbles by Blossom's side.

"Boomer, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Brick snarled. Boomer sighed and hung his head as if he was ashamed and truth be told, he was with his actions.

"Brick," Boomer began. "I hate to turn on you, but what we're doing is wrong. I've joined Bubbles and her sisters to stop anyone who is hurting the innocent people that live here."

"What!" Brick shouted, flabbergasted. "Why are you turning on us? Why the hell are you turning all 'nice' on us?"

"Because it's the right thing to do!" Boomer said as he tried to reason with his brother, but Brick refused to listen.

"For who! For the Powerpuff Girls! For the citizens of this pitiful town!" Brick shouted. "Some of these citizens aren't so innocent and nice as you four claim them to be! Don't you remember Mia and her little escapade on trying to get rid of Bubbles to somehow get revenge on red here. Do you think that what innocent? Boomer, come to your senses! These people are stupid! Mia couldn't even think things well enough. Tell me, how do you get revenge on someone by doing it on someone else?"

"No, Brick! You come to your senses! You've always said that you hated it when someone tried to control you! Don't you see that Ivy is controlling you right now!" Boomer shouted, finally loosing his control. "What's she going to do when she's done conquering this planet? Do you honestly think that she'll give us a place to stay or rule? NO! All she'll do is throw you and Butch to the side by getting rid of you permanently."

Boomer was about to continue when Blossom placed her hand on his shoulder. Boomer gazed at the pink puff and saw her shaking her head, telling him that was enough.

"Boomer, that's not going to help. Arguing with him is just pushing him farther away from us," Blossom whispered. She then sighed and looked at Brick. "Come on guys, let's go get Buttercup."

"What about Brick and Daisy? Won't they come after us?" Bubbles asked a bit worried. Blossom just shook her head.

"No, Brick won't come after us. He has orders from Ivy not to, and Daisy wouldn't go after us because she's outnumbered and weak from the thrashing I gave her earlier. Let's just go get Buttercup and go home." Blossom explained weakly as she let go of Boomer's shoulder and began to walk off. Bubbles and Boomer glanced at each other briefly before taking off after Blossom.

* * *

_November 10, 2005  
11:30 PM_

Ivy's forest green boots clicked with each step she turned toward the Main Control Room. That's what she loved about her palace. It had a reason for everything. There was her quarters, the Throne Room, the Main Control Room, the Laboratory, the Prisons, the Slave Quarters and the Servants Quarters. It was nice to Ivy. The evil villainess stepped into the control room and found Princess and Aaron standing there along with a scientist named Roberta Sanchez. Her glasses gleamed as the light reflected off of them. Her bouncy dark brown hair was tied back and her dark brown eyes concentrated on Ivy as she entered.

"Why'd you call me here? This better be important," Ivy growled. Princess pursed her lips together, trying to keep herself under control. You know, she may have been a spoiled brat when she was younger, but unlike Ivy she never complained when it came to trying to defeat the Powerpuff Girls…okay maybe once or twice she had.

"Dr. Sanchez found something very important that we hadn't discovered before. Using a new device that the doctor created, she was able to locate six underwater facilities in the Townsville Harbor," Aaron answered, noticing that Princess was too upset to answer. Ivy raised an eyebrow, interested.

"Show me," She said smoothly. Roberta nodded and walked to a computer. The scientist immediately began punching some codes into the computer and on a holographic projector; an image of Townsville Harbor appeared on the screen. On the screen were red dots and yellow dots. "What are those dots for?"

"The red dots indicate that those are the facilities we discovered. The yellow dots are motion detectors that we planted to see if the facilities are still active and have people there. The range of all eight detectors are about 20 miles each. Altogether those detectors are covering 160 miles of the Harbor," Roberta paused as a smile crept up on her face. "The first person that steps out of the facilities sets off a detector and an alarm sounds off here."

"Excellent. Can you scan everywhere for hidden facilities?" Ivy asked. Roberta gave a disappointed sigh as she looked at her leader. Ivy noticed this and narrowed her eyes as she waited for her reply.

"Unfortunately, by no means does it scan the surrounding division," Ivy scowled at Roberta's reply. She didn't want to hear that, so the scientist carried on, "But, I am figuring a way out for the scanner to scrutinize sky, land and water. A few adjustments and she should be ready."

"It better be, otherwise something precious of yours won't be seeing you anymore," Ivy snarled. Roberta frowned and nodded. Turning on her heel, Ivy left the Main Control Room with Princess and Aaron leaving soon after. Roberta sank into the computer chair and ran her fingers through her hair.

_Mia…_She thought. Amelia Sanchez was her daughter and since Mia was in prison for trying to get rid of Bubbles, Ivy granted Mia to roam around the city carelessly. But one day when Ivy found out of Roberta's previous occupation as a government scientist, she took her daughter into capture and force Roberta to work. There were only two things everyone had in common, they despised Ivy and something dear to them is being held hostage. That was the way Ivy worked.

Roberta's thoughts were interrupted when a loud, shrill alarm went off. Roberta looked at the hologram and found a blue dot coming out of one red dot. Roberta stood up and as if on cue, Ivy rushed in. The evil villainess looked at Roberta and the scientist nodded. Ivy smirked.

"Order the best fighters we have to go down there. Once the Powerpuff Girls hear of this, they'll come running to save their precious civilians," Ivy commanded and chuckled lightly.

"What if they don't?" Roberta questioned with a hint of challenge in her voice. Ivy snapped her head toward the scientist and glowered at her. Ivy walked right up to Roberta and stared straight in her eyes. Green stared straight into Brown.

"Make it known to them," She growled lowly. Roberta nodded in response and began to send orders to their best fighters. Ivy once again looked at the hologram and smirked. She put her hands behind her back and snickered.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

Done with chapter 12. For all you BB/Boomer fans, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it wasn't romantic, but in reality I'm not a Blue romantic. It's all about the reds. Anywho, now you know whom Amelia's mom is. Exciting isn't it?

**Blaze:** Yuppies, it is

**Blast:** Whatever.

**Blaze:** Ya okay. T.T Anyway, stay put for _Chapter 13: Underwater Seizure_

Ya okay. T.T Anyway, stay put for 

REVIEW!

Somewei


	13. Underwater Seizure

_**Author's Notes:**_ Ah, Spring Break. The most beautiful time of the year…well, besides Winter Break and summer. Sorry about not updating for about four months, but there is a lot of the end of year stuff going on right now. Enrollment and class forms going out for High School and Qualifications tests, it's just too much and I hardly had time to write, but finally, my dear friends, I found time to actually write and post this chapter up.

Oh! I'm proud to say that we have _Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse Of The Black Pearl_ Music --- "The Medallion Calls" and "The Black Pearl" Medley and it rocks! Anyway, enough of my stalling. I'm proud to present Chapter 13 for all you patient people --- to all who reviewed this is dedicated to you! Oh and Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom and Klaus Badelt (Composer for POTC Music)…Here ya go everyone…

* * *

Chapter 13: Underwater Seizure

Somewei

Buttercup sat on her bed, staring at the floor. Many emotions had been confusing her for the past few days. Too much had happened for the puff. First her pride and confidence in fighting was shattered, then she hesitated to fight in her full strength and now she was scared of Butch. When they were fighting there was a glint in his eyes that she hadn't seen for the past 12 years. The look of…malice? Was that the right term? Buttercup shuddered at the thought. The last time she saw that look was when she fought against him the first time they met, but then again, his eyes then had more amusement and rowdiness in them then malice.

She balled her hands into fists. This was too much for her. The 17-year-old puff just wanted to scream and wake up from the horrible, horrible nightmare. Her blonde sister was fragile and Blossom was a complete emotional wreck, not knowing what to do. It was nearly a year since Ivy had come and Buttercup missed the smell of fresh flowers, damp grass in the morning and homemade pies sitting on the windows, cooling off. She missed the feel of the warm sun or the light drops of rain on her skin. But all of it seemed lost now.

She had heard her sister talking about hope and Bubbles had agreed they needed it, but when Buttercup looked into their eyes, into Blossom's eyes, she saw doubt, fear and despair, like she had given up hope a long time ago. Buttercup stood up from her bed and shook her head. She needed to clear her thoughts. She needed to fight.

* * *

Boomer smiled at Bubbles as he helped her back to her room. Her cuts had been bandaged up and her bruises were almost healed, but Boomer felt she was still fragile from their fight. Her injury on her side was what weakened her the most and her sprained wrist gave her a disadvantage, but Bubbles vowed that she would work really hard at becoming stronger, and Boomer admired her for that.

Boomer noticed Buttercup passed by and saw a troubled look on her face. He honestly didn't speak to her since he had come back and he sensed that she had a great distrust in him and truth be told, Boomer would have felt the same. With Blossom, he didn't know where he stood with her. She acted friendly toward him, but he also knew she had a little doubt in him and it was to be expected from a leader like her.

"What do you think is bothering Buttercup?" Bubbles asked as soon as they entered her room. Boomer shrugged as he watched her get on the floor into a push position. She kept her damaged wrist up as she began her one-handed push-ups.

"I don't know Bubbles. It could be numerous of things," Boomer sighed as he lied down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Bubbles watched Boomer as she did her push-ups. "I mean, it could be she's stressed, upset, confused, any of those emotions. Honestly, Bubbles, she hasn't spoken to me."

Buttercup actually did. The one thing she said to Boomer was 'You break her heart, I break your legs.' Boomer cringed inwardly as he reflected upon that memory. He was terrified of Buttercup when she said that. Her green eyes showed that she actually _would_ break his legs if he did something to Bubbles.

"Has Blossom spoken to you?" Bubbles questioned as she slowly released a breath after coming up. Boomer remained silent for a short minute before speaking again.

"Yeah, she's said little things to me, but nothing big or any conversation. To tell you the truth Bubbles, I can tell Buttercup doesn't trust me at all and Blossom has some doubts about me," replied Boomer slowly, trying to find the right words. Bubbles sat up straight and Boomer sat up on the bed. Her light blue eyes stared straight into his.

"They'll come around. Buttercup really doesn't trust anyone but her family right now, and Blossom is just stressed out with the whole Ivy ordeal, your brothers and the Doom Girls," Bubbles stated calmly. Boomer sighed.

"I hope you're right," Boomer said with an empty sigh.

* * *

Buttercup punched her punching bag with all the rage she held. She swore to herself she would beat Butch even if it was the last thing she ever did in her life. She slept slightly back and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She closed her eyes and imagined the punching bag was Butch and when Buttercup opened her eyes, she nearly stumbled backwards. Butch was standing right in front of her! Shaking her head and rubbing her eyes, Buttercup stopped thinking of her counterpart.

Looking back at the punching bag again, Buttercup noticed that Butch wasn't there anymore. She muttered something about 'being tired' and got ready to attack her punching bag again. Once more, Buttercup imagined that she was attacking Butch and in a blur, Butch replaced the punching bag. Stepping back, she stopped thinking of Butch and he disappeared just as quickly as he appeared.

_Weird…_Buttercup thought to herself._ One minute I'm staring at my punching bag and then suddenly, Butch appears…_

Buttercup thought to herself. 

The green puff concentrated on the punching bag being replaced by the green ruff and suddenly, Butch appeared again. Cautiously, Buttercup approached Butch and touched him, but inside of feeling flesh, her hand went straight through him. Buttercup paled as she stepped back again.

_He isn't the real Butch…it's nothing but an illusion. I need to go tell Blossom about this and quick!_ The raven-haired teen thought urgently as she ran out of the training room she had been in.

* * *

"Blossom! Blossom!" yelled Buttercup as the raven-haired teenager collapsed into her sister's room. Blossom looked up from her desk and glanced at Buttercup irritably. The redheaded leader was tired and sore and she really didn't want to deal with Buttercup's jokes. Buttercup regained her composure before speaking again. "Blossom, something really freaky happened while I was training!"

"Really? What Buttercup?" Blossom asked carelessly with a sigh.

"Okay, I was training and while I was, I imagined Butch was right in front of me and I was punching him – don't give me that look – and all of a sudden he appeared in front of me. So I stopped thinking about him and he disappeared! Then I thought 'hey, what if that happened again?' so I imagined Butch and poof! There he was again! Are you get way I'm saying?" Buttercup said quickly in one breath. Blossom looked at her sister with a blank stare.

"BC, are you on crack?" She asked finally. Buttercup rolled her eyes at Blossom's smart aleck remark. She should've known her sister wouldn't believe her. Oh well, she'll just have to prove it to the intelligent redhead.

"Blossom, please. Do you honestly think I'd do something like that? Anyway, I'll prove that I can make images or whatever you want to call it," Buttercup said as a smirk danced upon her lips. Blossom raised an eyebrow, interested…or at least trying to be.

Buttercup closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip in concentration. Taking a deep breath, she said, "I'm going to imagine…um…Brick? I guess…yeah."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she focused on the teenage Brick. Blossom waited patiently and when she blinked, an exact replica of Brick standing before the pink puffs eyes. Blossom glanced at Buttercup with a shocked expression. The redhead gazed back at "Brick" and then back at Buttercup.

"Oh my God. Buttercup, you're an illusionist…" Blossom said breathlessly. A smile danced upon Blossom's lips as Buttercup's face twisted into a confused expression.

"A whatta?"

"An illusionist. You can create any image you want with enough concentration. If you practice enough, making the illusions will be no problem and maybe you can make them move and speak," Blossom explained. Buttercup began to smile widely.

"I like the sound of this," She replied.

"I'm glad you do, but I need to work," said Blossom as she pushed her sister out of her door. Buttercup glanced over her shoulder.

"Hey, maybe you can use my new power as an advantage," the raven-haired teen suggested. Blossom lifted her eyebrows, considering the thought and shrugged. Buttercup shrugged also and walked back to the training room. As Buttercup walked away, Blossom remained deep in thought.

_Buttercup is an illusionist, I'm having premonitions…maybe Bubbles has developed something without my knowledge,_ Blossom thought. The redhead walked out of her room and headed straight toward Bubbles' room. As she approached her sister's door, she passed by Boomer. He gave her a slight smile and she gave him a warm smile back.

"Bubbles," called Blossom as she walked into the room. The blonde puff glanced up at her sister and greeted her with a huge grin spread across her face.

"Hey Blossom. What's wrong?" She questioned in her normal cheerful exterior.

"BB, I need to ask you something. Has anything weird happen to you lately? Anything that seems out of the ordinary? Any new powers?" Blossom asked casually. Bubbles gave her sister a blank stare, wondering if she should tell her sister about her telekinesis. She decided to play it safe for the time being.

"Why do you ask?" Bubbles said innocently.

"Well…" Blossom began, struggling for the right words. "Buttercup kind of gave me a special presentation a couple of minutes ago in my room."

"What kind of 'special presentation' is this?" Bubbles asked. Blossom tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as she stared at the floor. Bubbles could tell that Blossom was trying to tell her something, so the blonde waited patiently.

"She's kind of what you can an illusionist. Buttercup showed me an illusion of Brick in my room. At first, when she started telling me, I thought it was some sort of practical joke, but then she showed me her powers and she showed me she really does have a special power," Blossom said. "What I'm trying to get at is I'm wondering if we're all developing our own unique set of powers."

Bubbles sighed and with a smile, she said, "I have to tell you the truth. I think we are developing our own set of powers because I can read minds…or rather hear people's thoughts. Do you remember when I was captured?"

Blossom nodded and winced inwardly clearly remembering the whole scenario. Apparently Bubbles remembered too because her face became slightly sadder.

"Well…when I was in the prison, I began hearing yours, Buttercup's and the boys thoughts. Then suddenly I heard everyone's thoughts all at once. It was pretty overwhelming. Ever since, I've been able to hear people's thoughts," Bubbles continued.

"Yeah, I've been having weird dreams lately…" Blossom began, but was cut off by Bubbles.

"I know. I've known for the past couple of days. I can't exactly hear what you're seeing in your visions, but I can hear your distressed calls from inside your head, and not to mention I can hear you talking in your sleep," Bubbles stated. Blossom looked at her sister shocked and Bubbles looked at Blossom with a sad look. "How come you didn't come to us when you have these visions? We could've helped you."

"I know, but I thought I was going to be like Cassandra from the stories of _Helen of Troy_. People thought she was crazy when she gave warnings to others about her visions. Even her own family was ashamed of her except her twin, Helenus," Blossom explained.

"True Blossom, but we're the Powerpuff Girls. We've stranger things happen and even if we weren't, we would still stand by you because we're sisters and nothing gets in the way of our friendship," Bubbles said softly. The redhead leader smiled at the blonde and Blossom slowly leaned in and gave her sister a grateful hug.

"Thanks BB," Blossom whispered.

* * *

"John, I'm serious, I think there are motion detectors down here," Vanessa said anxiously as she gazed at her old colleague through a vid-link on her laptop. The professor pursed his lips together and sighed grimly. He could easily tell that Vanessa was very uneasy.

"Vanessa, if I may ask, do you know if anyone may have trigged the motion detectors?" John said seriously. Vanessa furrowed her eyebrows in deep concentration.

"Well, a young scientist named Anna stepped out to go to another facility. That could've possibly have triggered the detectors," Vanessa mused. John nodded in agreement.

"I'll have Blossom scan the area when she's available, but in the meantime, I want you and all of your co-workers to stay inside unless there is an emergency," The professor said. Vanessa rolled her eyes as she looked at the older man.

"John, honestly, I'm three-year-old. I know that I'm suppose to evacuate the facility if there is an emergency," Vanessa said. John chuckled. "I have to be going. You guys stay safe now."

* * *

"Move into the facilities slowly. I don't want a subtle, unorganized attack formation going into those underwater building," Ivy commanded Roberta. The middle-aged woman nodded as she furiously typed all of Ivy's commands into the computer. "Send Princess and Sedusa to gain the girls' attention and have them lead them to Daisy and her sisters."

"Once the Powerpuff Girls get there?" asked Roberta, quickly glancing up at the computer. Ivy smirked slightly as she gazed at Roberta's computer.

"The Doom Girls, of course, will distract the girls while the boys go down in the bay and get out whatever is down there," Ivy said.

"What if Boomer comes out?" The scientist questioned as she raised an eyebrow. Ivy's smirked twisted into a frown as the blue Rowdyruff's name was mentioned.

"I will deal with him personally. No one betrays me and gets away with it," Ivy said seriously. Roberta nodded as she continued typing on her computer. The woman honestly felt bad for Boomer. She hoped the boy would survive.

* * *

"Yo, what's up Brick?" Butch asked. Brick shook his head as he stared out at the ruins of Townsville. Butch gave a low whistle once he noticed the black eye that Blossom had given Brick during their fight against each other. "That is one bad shiner that Red gave you."

Brick glared at Butch and the green ruff threw his hands you in defense as if trying to say he was sorry. Brick brushed the comment off and sighed heavily, "Ivy gave me new instructions. While the Doom Girls distract the Powerpuffs, we're supposed to go down under the harbor and – quote, unquote – 'flush out whatever is in those facilities.'"

"As in practically drown the workers in those facilities until they come crawling out?" Butch translated. Brick shrugged carelessly. "And you don't have a problem with this?"

"Why should I?" Brick snapped. An awkward silence filled the air as the two brothers remained quiet. Butch glanced at his brother and could tell he was in deep thought. He couldn't tell whether he was thinking about Boomer or Blossom. Ever since Boomer left the three of them, Brick had blamed everything on Blossom. Butch could even hear Brick cursing Blossom in his sleep.

"Um…Brick?" Butch said hesitantly. Brick gazed at Butch briefly, letting him know he was listening. "I've been meaning to ask you about Blossom."

"What about her?" Brick sneered.

"Well, before we worked for Ivy and before Ivy was even here, you kind of had this thing for Blossom…an attraction towards her, but now you blame her for everything even when she didn't do anything," Butch remarked. Brick rolled his eyes.

"That 'attraction' you say was just something to think about when I was going out with Mia. I never was attracted to Blossom, it was just an excuse to break away from Mia. As for blaming her for everything, she says she doesn't care about being a leader, but I say "once a leader, always a leader." She takes the blame because she leads her sisters throughout everything," Brick said. Without another word, the red ruff turned around and left.

Butch sighed as he never took his eyes off his brother. He knew that whole 'once a leader, always a leader' was just a bunch of excuses to get out of the fact that he feels somehow betrayed by Blossom. The green ruff shrugged and shook his head. He'll never get Brick, but what did it matter…he was only here for the food and the girls.

* * *

"Those are motion detectors, no doubt about it," Blossom confirmed. Vanessa frowned. She had contacted Blossom through the computer and sent the images that she saw and the pink Powerpuff had just confirmed her fear. "Did anyone go out of the facility?"

"Yes, a co-worker of mine, Anna. I – we – put the whole staff on full alert," Vanessa answered.

"That may not be enough. If my theory is right then you're in more danger than you know. Those detectors could belong to Ivy, who is or was monitoring for activity and Anna just gave you guys away," Blossom answered.

"Oh God," breathed Vanessa.

"Look, Bubbles, Buttercup and I will head down there to make sure you're safe," Blossom said, trying to comfort the older woman.

"Yes please do, but I have a question. How come whenever you girls came to visit us, you girls didn't see the detectors?" Vanessa questioned perplexed.

"That's probably because they're either just installed or they've just been activated," Blossom answered. "What I don't get is, is that whenever we headed down there, we made sure no one saw us so how could they possible know about you?"

"I don't know. It's quite confusing," Vanessa remarked.

"Yes…"Blossom agreed. "Anyway, we'll be - "

Just as Blossom was going to finish her sentence, an alarm rang off, signaling the Puffs that activity was going on outside their hideout. Vanessa looked at Blossom confused as she noticed the teenage girls distressed face. Blossom looked back Vanessa.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," Blossom said apologetically. Vanessa nodded in understanding and both the intelligent redheaded leader and the genius scientist signed off. Blossom abandoned the computer she was using and ran out of the room only to collide with Buttercup. Groaning, Buttercup stood up and looked at her sister.

"Blossom, Princess and Sedusa are outside and apparently are looking for us," Buttercup said. Blossom nodded and walked down the hall with Buttercup at her heels. The pink puff noticed both Bubbles and Boomer and jogged up to them.

"Princess--" began Bubbles.

"I know. Is outside with Sedusa. Look, Bubbles, Buttercup and I will go outside and find out what they want. Boomer, I want you to stay here. If anything turns serious I want to be able to know there is someone to help us if we get caught, understand?" Blossom ordered. Boomer nodded. "Good. Girls, move out."

"It's good to hear that phrase again," Buttercup said. Blossom shook her head and smiled. With a streak of pink, light green and baby blue, the Powerpuff Girls were flying out toward Princess and Sedusa. The two female villains smirked when they noticed the familiar rainbow streak. The girls landed, Blossom in the center, Bubbles to her right and Buttercup to her left.

"All right. I know that you guys aren't here for a friendly little chat and some tea," Blossom began sarcastically. Princess rolled her eyes when she heard the remark. "What are you here for and what do you want?"

"We've come with a little intriguing proposition for you, Blossom," Princess started. The redheaded leader narrowed her eyes. There was one to many big words in that sentence for Princess. It was planned. Something was not right. The pink puff wasn't sure of what, but her instincts were telling her to keep her guard up.

"Go on…" Blossom said as her voice trailed off. Princess smiled sickening sweetly as she went on.

"I want to make a trade with you. We have three prisoners over there—" Princess pointed to three shadowy figures. Bubbles, too, narrowed her eyes. "—that we are willing to trade in exchange for Boomer."

Bubbles opened her mouth to protested, but was silence immediately hushed by Blossom putting a hand up to stop her from saying anything senseless. "I don't trust you. No, we won't trade and we will set up no negotiations for the trade of any prisoners for Boomer, Princess, you can tell Ivy that. If she wants him, she'll have to get by us first."

Princess smirked, "How can you girls last one minute with Ivy if you can't even match my speed and strength?"

Buttercup growled. Blossom placed a hand on Buttercup's shoulder and gave her a warning squeeze. The leader knew that Princess was teasing them and what Blossom was afraid was that Buttercup would take the bait. Bubbles wasn't naive enough to fall for that, so she didn't have to worry about her blonde sister.

"Ah, what's the matter? Backing down because you know it's true that I'm stronger than you pathetic excuse for fighters?" Princess continued to taunt. Blossom continued to restrain Buttercup as her raven-haired sister got more and more aggravated.

"Calm down Buttercup," Blossom whispered.

"Let me at her. I swear she's gonna wish she never said that when I'm through with her," Buttercup muttered irritated. Princess smirked. The next two words she would say would control the puffs' actions from that point forward.

"Prove it."

"Your wish is my command!" Buttercup yelled as she broke free from Blossom's grasp. Blossom and Bubbles gasped as they watched their sister who was now chasing after the now running Princess and Sedusa.

"Buttercup! Get back here!" Blossom shouted, but it was too late. Buttercup was gone. The redheaded leader looked back at her remaining sister and gave a distressed sigh.

* * *

"There's Buttercup," Butch said as he watched his counterpart head straight into their trap. "But where are her sisters?"

* * *

Buttercup was surprised to see Daisy, Dandy and Dawn waiting for her. Dawn smirked at Buttercup and Daisy gave an evil smile. Buttercup stopped chasing after Princess and Sedusa. Now more than anything she wished she had listened to Blossom's command to calm down.

"Hello Buttercup. Glad you could join our party. Come on girls let's go greet our new guest," Daisy said smoothly. Dandy and Dawn giggled as the three sisters advanced on Buttercup. Buttercup paled and the memory of the Rowdyruff Boys beating her up came back to her.

The Doom Girls charged at Buttercup with full speed and the green puff began to wonder where her sisters were. Daisy pulled her fist back ready to punch when she got a surprise attack kick on the side of her face. Dandy got ready to kick Buttercup when someone grabbed her leg and punched her in the face. Dawn was surprised when she felt a fist in her face and a kick in her abdomen.

Brick sneered and Butch stared shocked from afar. The Doom Girls glanced up and noticed the other two puffs floating protectively in front of their grateful sister. Blossom glared at Buttercup, but said nothing.

"If we take the Doom Girls _together_, we may have a chance of beating them," The leader hissed as she never took her eyes off of Buttercup. The green puff looked down ashamed and mumbled something that sound awfully like a 'sorry.'

* * *

"There are her sisters. Come on; let the Doom Girls take it from here. We have to complete our task," Brick said bluntly as he walked off. Butch nodded hesitantly. He didn't like this job, but he never said anything to Brick or any of the others. This task just seemed wrong.

"What about Boomer?" Butch suddenly questioned. Brick glanced at Butch briefly over his shoulder and then continued walking.

"Ivy said not to go near him. She'll handle him on her own," Brick answered. Butch shrugged and didn't say anything. These days he couldn't say what he felt. He didn't really have freedom to do anything. He really didn't like being the bad guy like he used to be. Being a good guy was much more fun than this. With a deep sigh, Butch began to follow Brick.

_Boomer…you better survive…_ Butch thought.

* * *

Blossom punched Daisy in the face and then kicked her on the side. She glanced around and noticed her sisters fighting off their clones. Gazing at the harbor, she noticed Brick and Butch going down into the water. Blossom looked back at Bubbles and hope she would hear her.

_Bubbles! We have to get to the bay! Knock out your opponent! Tell Buttercup!_ Blossom said telepathically, hoping that Bubbles would hear her. The blonde kicked Dandy and then gave a Blossom a nod acknowledging that she heard. Bubbles glanced at Buttercup as she gave Dandy another kick.

_Buttercup, it's Bubbles. Don't ask questions, just listen. Blossom wants you to knock out Dawn because she saw something by the bay. Knock her out quickly!_ Bubbles ordered. Buttercup looked at her a little spooked, but nodded all the same.

Blossom noticed that Buttercup got the order and smiled. Daisy charged at the redheaded leader and gave Blossom a punch. Blossom dodged the punch, went behind Daisy, grabbed her head and gave a quick jerk, knocking her out unconscious.

Bubbles sighed heavily as she quickly dodged all of Dandy's attempts on hitting her. Growing tired of dodging, Bubbles, with all her might, gave one final kick to the head, knocking Dandy out. Buttercup went right to knocking Dawn out with one big punch to the face and a quick jerk to the neck.

"Leader Girl, can you please tell me why we decided to knock them out all of a sudden and since when, BB, can you talk in my mind?" Buttercup said. Blossom sighed aggravated and rolled her eyes.

"Listen Buttercup, Bubbles has telepathy and talk telepathically, but that's besides the point. I saw Brick and Butch heading down the harbor toward the facilities where Vanessa is! We have to get down there and fast," Blossom said urgently. Bubbles and Buttercup gasped at the news.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's get down there!" Buttercup exclaimed. Blossom nodded in agreement and all three girls took off toward the harbor.

* * *

Vanessa ran down the hall looking for anyone. For a strange reason, the facility seemed abandoned, deserted. Panting heavily she turned corner after corner trying to find someone. She knew the scientist in these underwater laboratories were in trouble because she saw two blimps heading straight toward them. She had to find someone and quick. Those two blimps, probably workers for Ivy, could attack any minute.

Suddenly, just as that thought crossed her mind, the lab shook. Small cracks formed on the walls facing the water. Vanessa stumbled to the floor as she felt the jerk. Frowning, she stood up and as best she could and tried to run down the halls again.

_Girls, you better come soon…_prayed Vanessa.

* * *

Just as all three teenagers were about to head toward Townsville Harbor, Princess and Sedusa stopped the three girls. The Powerpuff girls either sigh aggravated, frowned or scowled at them. Princess looked at the girls with a returning scowl.

"You three aren't going anywhere," She snapped. Blossom rolled her eyes.

"I don't have time for you," She said to Princess and then looked at Bubbles. "Get Boomer here and take care of them. Buttercup and I will head to the Harbor and stop Brick and Butch from doing whatever. If you see Ivy, retreat and hide until either Buttercup or I come."

Bubbles nodded and Blossom smiled.

"Good, Come on Buttercup," Blossom ordered as she took off with Buttercup behind her. Bubbles looked at Princess and then look upward toward the sky and closed her eyes.

* * *

Boomer sat on a random chair in the main control room doing who knows what and trying to figure out a way to entertain himself while the girls were away. 

Boomer…it's me Bubbles. I need you here ASAP!

Boomer's head shot up and smirked. Finally some action. He just hoped that he wasn't going to have to fight Brick or Butch. That would be a problem because no matter what side he was on, they were still his brothers. Sighing, he got up from his chair and ran out of the room. He had to get to Bubbles.

* * *

Princess looked strangely at Bubbles as the blonde looked back at the female villain with a smile. It wasn't a cheerful, nothing-is-going-to-happen smile, but an I-know-something-you-don't-know smile and Princess didn't like. Instead of fighting the urge, Princess snapped at Bubbles, "Why are you smiling!"

"Because," Bubbles said simply with a shrug of the shoulders. Princess growled as she charged at the blue Powerpuff and tried to give her a punch. Bubbles squeaked briefly as she moved out of the way. Princess whirled around and tried to punch her again, and again, Princess missed.

"Stay still, will you!" Princess shouted aggravated.

"Sorry, no can do," Bubbles replied as she grabbed Princess' wrist a flung the girl away from her. "I gotta dodge ya and in the words of Buttercup – 'have some fun.'"

* * *

Vanessa stumbled into the computer room. The facility was still shaking and the young scientist hoped that she would be able to see who was making it shake. Vanessa had a sickening feeling she knew who it was. Turning on one of the computers, she navigated the underwater camera until she spotted two figures. Vanessa gasped.

"Brick? Butch? They're doing this?" Vanessa exclaimed perplexed. "I thought it Ivy herself. Girls. You better come quick."

Right when she said that, she saw Brick throw his fist back and punch the facility. She fell to the floor as the building shook with great force. Suddenly the sound of rushing water and screams broke the silence. Vanessa's face paled. The facility was filling with water and the screams never stopped. Turning back to the screen, she noticed pink and green streaks crash into the two boys. Vanessa smiled.

_The girls!_ She thought with a slight sense of relief. She turned around to exit the computer room and when she entered the code to the doors, they didn't move. Glancing down at the floor, she saw water seeping through the crack. Her face went a ghostly white. She was trapped with no way out and even more frightening was that water was filling the room.

* * *

Brick and Butch looked at the two girls. They were shocked to find them here – actually Butch was. Brick knew that the Doom Girls were out of shape at the moment and Princess and Sedusa was no match. Brick shook his head and flew upward toward the surface. Butch, though thoroughly confused, followed his brother. Although Buttercup wanted to follow them and tried, Blossom grabbed her arm and motioned to the facility.

The green puff nodded in understanding as the both girls went down into the building. Once both entered they were surprised to see the water hadn't filled up the building quickly. Taking a breath, they were soon surrounded by many panicking scientists.

"Girls!" They shouted. "Please help us!"

"Okay, everyone just calm down and think clearly. Is there anything that can help you get out of here? An emergency room? Any submarines?" Blossom asked as her eyes scanned the group. One male scientist raised his hand as he moved through the crowd.

"There are three emergency submarines located just west of here. We can make it time to get everyone loaded and out of here!" he said. Blossom nodded.

"Good. Let's head down there! Quickly and orderly!" She ordered. The group of scientists ran down the hallway until they came to the room with all three subs waiting. Once the last person was in, a young scientist shut the door behind him. One by one, Blossom and Buttercup loaded the submarines and launched them until only one was left.

"Timmy!" shouted one female scientist as she frantically looked around. "Timmy, sweetheart, where are you!"

Buttercup walked up to the female with a concerned face, "Ma'am, is something wrong?"

"My child is missing!" She wept as tears began to pour down her face. Buttercup nodded as she placed a hand on the older woman's shoulder and nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll find him," The green puff reassured. The mother nodded silently as she cried quietly to herself. Buttercup left the woman to find Blossom. She found her sister piling a couple people in the sub. "Blossom, we have a problem!"

"Not now Buttercup, I'm busy!" Blossom snapped.

"But Blossom, a little kid's life is in danger!" Buttercup shouted. Blossom turned around with wide eyes and gasped. Buttercup looked at her redheaded sister with pleading eyes. "Please."

"Right," Blossom whispered and then turned to the few remaining scientists. "Please, please, _please _stay in the sub. If water begins to fill, I want you all to leave, you understand?"

"But what about my child?" questioned the mother.

"We'll save him as soon as possible," Blossom said. "Come on Buttercup."

Both puffs ran to the door and opened. Right when it opened, a large amount of water rushed in. The girls ran right in and closed the door. The water was up to their necks and Blossom and Buttercup swam throughout the facility, calling for the child. Blossom stopped swimming and looked at Buttercup.

"Look, we're never going to find him. Split up," Blossom ordered. Buttercup nodded and started heading the opposite direction they were going. Blossom continued going the direction the girls were going.

* * *

"Timmy! Are you here! Timmy if you can hear me, yell!" Buttercup called. She stayed silent for a couple moments to see if she could a child's cries for help. She didn't hear any, and the green puff kept calling toddler. After several minutes of yelling for Timmy, she heard a petrified 'help!' Buttercup smiled and yelled, "Timmy if that's you shout 'It's Timmy!'"

"It's Timmy! Somebody help!" Timmy shrieked from afar. Buttercup kept swimming until she came to the child who was using a beach ball as a floating device. Buttercup frowned when she noticed his tear-streaked cheeks. She swam up to him and grabbed him.

"Hi Timmy, I'm Buttercup," The raven-haired teenager said soothingly. Timmy sniffled as he looked at Buttercup.

"Are you going to take me to my mommy?" The toddler asked.

"Yes, but you have to hold on to me, okay?" The teenager instructed slowly as she spoke to the five-year-old. Timmy nodded as his small arms clung onto Buttercup's neck. Buttercup immediately swam back toward the submarine room.

* * *

Blossom stopped swimming and tried to catch her breath. She closed her eyes and began to think. She hadn't succeeded in getting the child and her only hope was that Buttercup had him. She continued to rest for two minutes until she heard someone screaming for help. The only thing was that it wasn't a little boy's screams. Swimming again, Blossom began to listen carefully.

"Help! Somebody help me! I'm trapped!" the person screamed. Blossom swam until she came to a door where the cries seemed to be coming from. "Help me!"

Blossom gasped as she recognized the voice, "Vanessa? Is that you?"

"Blossom? Blossom, help me! The doors are jammed and water is filling the room up!" Vanessa yelled urgently. Blossom's eyes widened.

"Okay, hold on, I'm gonna get you out!" Blossom said. "But I'm going to need you to get back a little."

Inside the room, Vanessa swam a little backwards. The water was already up to the bottom of her lower lip and she was getting closer to the ceiling by the minute. Vanessa hoped it wouldn't take the Powerpuff long to break through. Vanessa looked at the doors and said, "Okay, I'm back."

"Good," came Blossom's voice. Blossom dug her fingers in between the crack of the two doors and tried to yank them open. Little by little, the doors began to move until finally the redhead was able to get them all the way open. The force of the water dragged out Vanessa until she collided with Blossom. Blossom grabbed onto Vanessa and looked at her. "Come on, let's get you to the sub room. Quick, the water is filling in faster now!"

* * *

"Mommy!" screamed Timmy as he ran into his mother's arms. The young female scientist cried happily as she scooped her son into her arms. Hugging and kissing him, she returned into the sub. Buttercup smiled, but her smile turned into a frown when she glanced back at the door. Blossom hadn't come back yet. Sighing heavily, Buttercup headed toward the door. She opened it and right when she opened it, water came rushing in with Blossom and Vanessa hitching a ride.

"Blossom! Vanessa!" Buttercup said as she helped the two up. Vanessa and Blossom stood up and the Powerpuff Leader quickly directed their close friend into the sub.

"Go!" Blossom ordered.

"What about you girls?" Vanessa asked.

"Don't worry about us. We've handled much worse; just get yourselves out of here. Do you know where you are going?" Blossom said. Vanessa nodded.

"Yes, I have a couple of friends who can take us to Australia, away from Ivy," Vanessa said. Blossom gasped and shook her head no.

"Don't head there, it's under control by Ivy. That and Germany, Japan and China. Maybe England," Blossom said. Vanessa's face paled and then the scientist regained her composure before she began speaking.

"Fine, we'll head to Spain. I have friends there also," Vanessa said. Blossom nodded, wished them good luck and shut the door. The sub began its engines and took off into the deep depths of the harbor. Blossom and Buttercup sighed in relief, but their contentment was ruined when the door crashed and water started filling in.

"Come, let's go," Blossom said. Buttercup nodded in agreement as the girls broke through the ceiling and flew up toward the surface with their respective colors behind them.

* * *

"Jeez, you guys really took care of them," Blossom said with a low whistle as she looked at the beaten and tied up Princess and Sedusa. Bubbles and Boomer smiled in satisfaction. Buttercup smirked and shook her head.

"Better than me," Buttercup commented. Bubbles' eyes lit up when she heard the remark.

"Really?" She asked.

"No," Buttercup said bluntly as Bubbles' face fell with disappointment. "But it was pretty good."

The other two fighters laughed as Bubbles rolled her eyes. Blossom breathed in the air and looked at her three companions. "Come on you guys, let's go home. Our job is done here. I'm sure that Ivy will find her own fighters here."

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

WHOO HOO! I'm finally done with chapter 13! That took me forever. I was going to post this Wednesday, but it turned out that I wasn't finished. It took me all Spring Break to write this! I hope you guys are happy. LOL. No, I enjoy writing, so I'm okay.

Anywho, I was going to post this on Sunday, but it just so happened my mom planned an Easter party with EVERYONE over and I just so happened to be the oldest cousin so I had to baby-sit. It sucks. But I posted it on Monday after school! How fun! Anyway you guys, school's back and so is Blaze and Blast so yah, finish it off girls!

**Blaze:** Read and Review everyone!

For those who don't know:

_-Helen of Troy_ is a tragic love story of the Trojans and the Spartans. Cassandra is a character who can foresee things…mainly bad things…before they happen. If you do know about this story, and your interested in the women of the war (Helen and Cassandra), then I suggest a good book called _Inside The Walls of Troy_ by Clemence McLaren.

-A Medley in Music terms is a mixture of different pieces of music blended together to make one BIG song. The medley could go on with different songs.

* * *

**_Review Replies:_**

**Hairy Gregory:** Your right, Princess would take that kind of trash from Ivy and yes, Ivy is furious with Boomer…but I think she has bigger problems other than Boomer - The Powerpuff Girls. Well, as you can see, her wounds certainly healed up quickly and they are all nicely bandaged and disinfected. Anyway, thanks for Reviewing Person…LOL

**Tonifranz:** As usual, you're right. Brick WILL be the hardest. In fact, he'll last longer than Butch will. You know, Butch maybe a dimwit a times, but deep down I think he has a good and logical heart like Buttercup…he just has a hard time saying so (that and that he's sorry). I'm so honored I gave you ideas for your fight scene! That makes me happy. . Anyway, great job on your story and thanks for the review!Whitedragoness: For you, I'll make a really nice and green-like BC/B romance…LOL. I'm glad you like the story.

**Fangwriter:** -gasps- Oh no, did I confuse you? I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! -breaks out in tears- Anyway, I thank you for reviewing me anyway

**Animegirl171: **Thanks a bunch for reviewing me!

**Bubblebean022: **Nah, actually I find most BB/Boomer romance too mushy. Blossom and Brick are my kinda couple cuz I can relate to them more…and Butch and Buttercup, but I'm glad you enjoyed the romance between the blues. Don't worry there will be romance with them…that's why it's a genre! Hey that sorta rhymed…maybe not. Thanks for reviewing!

**Neo Star: **-gasp- Wow, author of "Some Angels are Ruff" reviewed me? I'm blown away. Anyway, Thank you for reading the story and reviewing me!

**Libertygirl0115: **I'm sorry I nearly killed you without updating for so long, but I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reviewing!

**Ja Rule: **Well, Ja Rule, I hope I made you a happy little reader by updating. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

I want to thank all my reviews and Koorihana (a dear friend of mine) who nagged me to update this story! I hope you enjoy the chapter and peeps remember - NO FLAMES! Anyway, L8er days people!

Next chapter:_ **Chapter 14: The Traitors**_

Somewei


	14. The Traitors

_**Author Notes:**_ Heya people, welcome to chapter fourteen, and I must say that I made another long chapter to please you guys. You know, I hate those long periods where I can't write anything, but I love it when I just write one sentence and then BAM! I'm writing a chapter. OMG! I have six more chapters to write for this story before it's over. Wow. This will be my first story to ever be completed. Cool. Anyway, from here on out the chapters will probably be longer than the average chapters I've written. Anyway, on with the chapter…

* * *

Chapter 14: The Traitors

Somewei

"I can't believe they beat us!" Ivy roared angrily. Princess, Sedusa, Brick, Butch, The Doom Girls, Aaron, and Roberta all cringed (well, except for Brick and Butch) at Ivy's yelling. She shook with anger as she turned her back on them and looked outside a huge window in the computer room. "We had a full proof plan. The Doom Girls and Princess and Sedusa distract Boomer and the Powerpuff Girls while the boys get to the facilities. How in the hell was Blossom and Buttercup able to get to the facilities?

"And Brick! You just left, enabling the girls to do what they do best – save! What is wrong with you. Daisy, please tell me _how_ the Powerpuff Girls were able to beat you. Last time I checked, they were no match for you! I thought that a simple plan like this would be easy, but can somebody please tell me how the Powerpuff Girls were able to humiliate me like this – with my best fighters!" Ivy screeched enraged.

She clenched her fists and turned around. Her piercing green-eyes stared straight at all her servants as if she was trying to read their minds or if she was searching their soul. Princess felt a chill go up her spine as Ivy turned her eyes on her. The redhead was relieved when she turned her eyes on Aaron. The poor teenage boy stood rigid as he tried to look brave. Princess felt bad for the poor kid. The female looked at Brick and Butch as Ivy turned her gaze on them. Butch let out a bored yawn and Brick raised an eyebrow, obviously unfazed by her cold stare. Ivy stopped looking at the crowd in the room and looked out the window again.

"It has come to my attention that continuos battles between the girl's has proven useless. Yes, we may have damaged Buttercup's pride, but she is getting it back with each victory they achieve. Yes, we have injured Blossom's hope for the future, but I believe Blossom has something up her sleeve, and don't get me started with Bubbles. So, to cure this disease of the Earth, I have decided to take a different approach. It's like the old human saying goes – 'If at first you don't succeed…try, try and try again,'" Ivy remarked calmly. There was an awkward silence in the room, until Brick broke the silence.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked the question that was on everyone's mind. Though no one could see, due to her back facing them, a smirk appeared on her face. She crossed her arms as her eyes looked toward the direction of the Powerpuff base.

"It's simple really. It seems that trying to get rid of a Powerpuff by using a Powerpuff or their counterparts has failed, and trying to break them down was also useless, I've decided to go for one weakness that every hero has in common – their heart. Oh and I'm not talking about the _real _heart. No, I'm taking about attacking them indirectly through their family and the people they care about," Ivy said proudly. "We attack their father, mother and for Boomer we attack either Bubbles or his mother. You don't mind do you, Brick? Butch?"

"Not at all," Brick replied before the green ruff could get a word in. Ivy nodded happily. Butch looked at his brother with a disturbed face. Butch figured that Brick would say no to have Ivy use Ms. Bellum against Boomer, but it seems the evil in Brick has increased. The 17-year-old teenage boy glanced at Daisy and frowned deeply. He knew that his brother was like this because of her.

Butch looked back at his brother and opened his mouth to protest, but before Butch could get any words out of his mouth, Brick nudged him and shot the green ruff a look that read clearly, 'Shut up.' Butch glared at the red puff and crossed his arms over his chest. He would need to have a talk with his brother once Ivy dismissed them.

"Tell me, Ivy," began Daisy boldly. "How do you plan to get Professor John Utonium, Sandra Keane-Utonium and Ms. Sara Bellum here without the Powerpuffs detecting that something is wrong?"

"Good question, Daisy. I, in fact, plan to get all three over here with the help of HIM and Mojo Jojo. You see the only person that distract the girls long enough is HIM because only he knows each fear of each girl easily. Now as for Boomer, am I sure his fear will be written all over his face. While HIM distracts the girls, Mojo Jojo will sneak in and capture all three before HIM is even finished with the girls," Ivy explained. "Now as for using Bubbles against Boomer, I have devised a plan to capture her."

"Interesting. Will we have a role at all in this little scheme of yours?" Dandy commented. Ivy turned around and looked straight at the Doom Girls with a frown.

"No," she said coldly. The three girls looked at her with puzzled expressions. "Do you honestly think that after your little show with the Powerpuffs I'd let you back on the battlefield? During that time, you three will be undergoing the most intense training until I see fit that you can defeat those three girls with a flick of your wrist."

"How about us? Or are we to endure the same punishment as them?" asked Brick. Ivy glanced at him.

"No, I will need you, Butch, Aaron and Princess helping," Ivy remarked and then turned her icy glare on Roberta. "As for you Mrs. Sanchez. You have proven worthless to me. Princess, take her to the prisons and lock her in a cell."

Roberta looked shocked at Ivy's action and suddenly felt a pair of hands grab her arms and started dragging her out of the room. The female scientist looked at the person dragging her out of the room and saw Princess giving her a sincere sympathetic look. Evidently, the girl didn't agree with the evil woman's cruelty. Ivy dismissed everyone else and looked out the window again with a smirk on her face.

"Let the games begin," She murmured.

* * *

"She's a pest!" Buttercup muttered as she paced in her sister's room. Blossom's pink eyes followed her sister as she walked back and forth across her room. All day Buttercup had been saying that Ivy was a pest and other inappropriate names she shouldn't have even mentioned, and it was really starting to get on the pink puffs nerves, but being a patient girl, she tried ignoring her sister. That was until Buttercup came into her room and started pacing.

"Buttercup! Please just drop it! Yes, we know that Ivy is a pest, and an idiot and a brainless airhead and all the other names you've mentioned all day, but please! It's getting annoying now!" hissed Blossom as she sat down on a chair. Buttercup grinned sheepishly and sat on her sister's bed.

"I can't help it. I'm bored and I have nothing better to do unless I sit around all day and watch Bubbles and Boomer make out. I don't think so!" Buttercup explained with a shudder at the thought. Blossom chuckled lightly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So you decided to annoy me to entertain yourself?" Blossom questioned.

"Sorta…I figured that if I said stupid stuff about Ivy and said random things, you'd lighten up and laugh. You haven't been doing that in awhile. In fact, you haven't been doing a lot of things lately and it's been bothering me," Buttercup proclaimed with a grin on her face. Blossom smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry Buttercup. As soon as we defeat Ivy, everything will go back to normal. Well…with the exception that Bubbles and Boomer will be making out every five minutes. Just think, BC. The sun will shine again, birds will sing, the cool breeze with hit against our faces as we fly and you'll be pounding Butch," Blossom said, imagining Townsville the way it used to be. At the mention of Butch's name, Buttercup's grin faltered into a frown.

"Leader Girl, do you honestly think that we'll get the boys back and we'll defeat Ivy?" the green puff asked curiously. Blossom closed her eyes and sighed.

"I think that we'll get Butch back. I sensed something in him, but Brick, I have my doubts. I hate to think that we'll have get rid of him when we get rid of Ivy and the Doom Girls. As for Ivy…yes…I believe we will win this war," Blossom answered truthfully.

"Blossom, Bubbles told me you have premonitions and visions. Do you doubt we'll get Brick back because of what you've seen?" Buttercup mumbled quietly. Blossom's opened her eyes and stared at Buttercup with a look of depression on her face.

"BC, my premonitions are more like puzzles and riddles of the future I have to figure out and my visions tell me of the future directly. None of my visions mention not getting Butch back, but Brick, I don't know. In every one of my foretelling dreams, Brick is always attacking me. My few recent ones have shown Princess protecting me from him. In other ones, I have a dragon guardian protecting me from Ivy. When the dragon spoke to me he said to 'Listen to my heart and follow it.'" Blossom said. "When I heard his voice, it sounded like someone I know. I can't put my finger on who it is."

"Blossom, what does your heart tell you?" Buttercup interrogated. Blossom looked baffled by Buttercup's question. "I mean when the dragon told you to follow your heart, what does it tell you?"

"Honestly, Buttercup, I don't know. My heart is just as confused as my mind is," Blossom mumbled. Buttercup sighed aggravated and shook her head.

"LG, you're not listening to your heart…you're listening to your mind, your head. Throw out all sense of logic, knowledge and whatever the hell you have up in that head of yours and just sit and listen to what your heart has to tell you. I know it sounds weird, but just give it a try. You might actually discover something that your brain can't tell you. Now as far as beating Ivy up and your mystery dragon…that dragon may be someone you know, but it isn't the right time to know _who_ it is that is so bravely protecting you," Buttercup said.

Blossom was shocked with what Buttercup was telling her. Her, the redhead genius of Townsville, her the organizer and the creative manipulator was actually being lecture by her sister who seemed to not care about anything that appeared to be 'boring' or 'smart.' It blew Blossom right out of the water. Looking down to the ground, she tried to regain her composure.

"Wow…" was all she could say.

* * *

"Get in there," Princess said quietly as she opened the cell door. The female scientists looked at the teenage girl with a puzzled look and walked slowly into the cell. The teenage girl closed the cell door and locked it.

"So young," Roberta breathed. Princess looked up perplexed. "You're no younger than seventeen and here you are forced to fight and see things and do things that no young teenager should ever endure."

"I've fought since I was five. I'm not seeing anything I haven't already seen," Princess muttered.

"Really? I know you often fought with the girls. I heard it on the news about you being defeated by the girls or you buying the town, but have you really seen this much turmoil? Have you really seen your own home destroyed before your eyes and then turning into a slave for Ivy? Having no more freedom because she took it away?" Roberta interrogated. Princess squeezed her eyes shut.

"No…no, I haven't seen anything like that, but I got over it. What can I do? If the Powerpuff Girls can't beat her like they can beat anyone else, than what makes you so sure that anyone of us here can beat her? I decided to earn my keep here and fight for Ivy," Princess proclaimed. Without another word, the redhead left the scientist alone in the cold, dark prison.

"That was pretty sentimental, mom," muttered a figure in the corner. Roberta turned around and looked hard at the figure. She gasped and ran up to the figure.

"Mia! Mia, how are you?" Roberta cried as she hugged her daughter tightly. The curly-haired brunette smiled slightly as she hugged her mother back.

"I'm doing fine. Well…as fine as a prison for Ivy can get. What have you been doing lately? What did you do, mom, to get yourself thrown in here? Didja raise a rebellion against that witch?" Mia questioned her mother quickly. Roberta chuckled.

"No, but unfortunately we failed to defeat the girls with Ivy's perfect plan. The Doom Girls were apparently beaten without the girls breaking a sweat and Brick and Butch retreated without even trying to defeat the Blossom and Buttercup. Ivy got mad and found no more use for me," Roberta explained. Mia looked at her mom confused.

"Brick and Butch turned against the Powerpuffs and their own mother? And who are the Doom Girls?" The brunette questioned.

"Oh! The Doom Girls are the clones of the Powerpuffs. They excel in every field the girls excel in, but ten times better and their strength is remarkable. The girls' names are Daisy, Blossom's clone, Dandy, Bubbles' clone, and Dawn, Buttercup's clone. As for the Rowdyruffs, Ivy had apparently turned them evil again and they sided with her. Recently, Bubbles was able to get Boomer back, but the others are having trouble getting Brick and Butch back," Roberta clarified.

"Oh," Mia mumbled.

"I pray that the Powerpuff Girls beat Ivy. I can't stand her trying to rule everyone's lives. It's horrible," Roberta said.

"I don't care what happens. All I know is I still can't forget how Ivy turned this word upside-down and the Powerpuffs were powerless to do anything," Mia muttered.

* * *

Mia walked back and forth in her cell at the Townsville Juvenile Women's Correctional Facility (JWCF) and wondering what she was going to do first when she would get out. Luckily, her cellmate, Joan, was out of her cell and in the TV Room. She stopped pacing when Joan came into the room, her face deathly pale. Mia furrowed her eyebrows and watched as Joan sat on her bed.

"What's wrong?" Mia asked cautiously. Joan turned her wide eyes to Mia and gulped. Obviously something bad happened to cause Joan to act this way. The brunette began to wonder if the teenager got sentenced to a longer stay here at JWCF and waited for her to say that, but instead she heard the biggest news since the Powerpuffs were born and saved the day for the first time.

"The…the…alien…world…domination…girls…" Joan stuttered. Mia growled, finally aggravated with the suspension.

"Spit it out already!" she shouted.

"There was an alien woman named Ivy that said over the television that she was going to take over the world and said that when the Powerpuffs tried beating her, they were severely beat up and at the moment can't move," Joan said. Mia raised an eyebrow, went to their bared window and looked back at her cellmate.

"It doesn't look like that. The girls are moving just fine," Mia stated as she pointed outside with her thumb. Joan jumped up from her bed and ran toward the window. Both teenagers saw the three familiar streaks in the sky heading straight toward where Ivy was.

Both brunettes jumped when they heard a loud explosion. Screaming was heard down the hall and girls started shouting things like 'Let us out!' or 'She's gonna get us all.' Guards started walking down the halls and tried calming down the panicked yells, but apparently that didn't help because another explosion came and more yells filled the building.

"Look! Buttercup is trying to fight that woman off!" Shouted a girl a couple of cells down. Everyone turned to their windows again and saw two green streaks bouncing off each other repeatedly until the darker streak (Ivy) tossed the lighter streak through several buildings. Just as soon as that happened, a pink and baby blue streak charged at Ivy.

"They're not going to win!" came more hollers. "We're doomed!"

"Shut up! The girls are going to win!" one of guards shouted at the girls. Mia walked away from window and went to her cell door. She looked at the guard with a grim face.

"How can you be so sure? From what it looks like the girls are getting beaten. This Ivy looks like she's winning with a great advantage," Mia said. The guard glared at her and didn't respond. Mia snorted. "You won't answer because you know it's true. You know Ivy is going to win."

As if on cue, screams from the city drowned out the screams the girls in the jail were giving. The screams sounded like the citizens were shouting the girls' names in distress. Mia shook her head and went back toward the window. She gasped when she saw Ivy heading straight toward the jail. She backed up until her back was pressed against the cell door. Without warning, a large explosion came and the last thing Mia saw was Ivy floating before the girls before she passed out from the impact of the explosion.

"Awaken prisoners of the Powerpuffs and the pathetic citizens of this town!" boomed Ivy's voice as Mia slipped back into consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open and saw Ivy with a smirk on her face. The brunette looked around her and saw others criminals – some big time like HIM, Mojo, Princess and the Gang Green Gang, and others small time like her and Joan. "I ask you now to join me on my conquest to defeat the girls for good and rule world. You have seen me toss those pitiful excuse for heroines around like nothing! Join me and we'll rule!"

Those are all lies. Once she gets rid of those girls, she'll throw us aside_, Mia thought and snorted inwardly. Most of the villains of Townsville nodded their heads and grumbled some approval and Mia rolled her eyes. She knew they would join her because getting rid of the Powerpuffs were their main objective for their lives. _

"I'll give you your freedom to move around freely as well! No Powerpuffs to beat you up and throw into jail anymore!" Ivy proclaimed. Mia rose an eyebrow interested. Maybe that would be a good thing.

* * *

"Of course they were all lies. I should've known, but I was too gullible like Blossom says I am," Mia said. Roberta sighed as she listened to her daughter's story. "I never got my freedom because several weeks later I was thrown into this prison. What a joke."

"Don't worry, Mia. We'll get of here and we'll start over. I guarantee it," Roberta said as she hugged her daughter tighter.

* * *

She was back when she first had to fight Ivy. She watched as she saw Ivy toss her sisters around like nothing and Blossom cringed when she saw Ivy throw Buttercup through a couple of buildings. She clutched her chest as she choked back tears. Why was she seeing this? Why did she have to endure this pain? She watched as she saw herself fly toward Ivy, ready to strike her. Oh, how she was foolish.

"Do you see your mistakes? Do you see your pride? Your arrogance?" Blossom's guardian dragon said he appeared beside her. The redheaded leader looked at him with a helpless expression as the dragon continued, "Your powers are gifts bestowed upon you and you have no clue how to use them. Do as your sister has said…listen to your heart. Don't listen to what your brain has to tell you. Mute it and just listen to your heart and you will find a path of hope for you and your sisters to journey through. Tell me, Blossom. What does your heart tell you?"

Blossom closed her eyes and blocked out everything that her mind was screaming at her and waited patiently for her answer. It came like the soft whisper of the wind and that's when Blossom knew what to do.

"My heart tells me…" Blossom began, but was cut off by the dragon.

"Don't tell me. It is for you to follow. You will know what you're doing because you will feel a new strength. Trust your heart like Bubbles trusts Boomer," Dragon explained.

"Tell me, my guardian. When will it be time to know who you are? When will you reveal your true identity to me so that way I may know who it is that is willing to protect me?" Blossom asked.

"You will know when you open up your mind. Once it is time, you will automatically," Dragon said. Blossom looked at him baffled.

"My mind? I thought you said to block out what my mind tells me," Blossom said. Dragon chuckled as his eyes looked into Blossom's.

"Blossom, you are a strong leader and yes, I may tell you to listen to your heart, but keep your head level as well. You need both heart and mind to defeat Ivy," Dragon said and without saying any more, he disappeared. Blossom turned around and saw Brick's back facing her.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped. Blossom up her mouth, but then closed her mouth when she saw herself walking toward Brick. She furrowed her eyes in confusion. What was happening?

"I should ask you the same question, you traitor?" 'Blossom' said. Traitor? She wouldn't call Brick a traitor.

"Shut up! I'm not the traitor here. You turned everyone I care for against me!" Brick yelled. "You made my mother hate me! You made my brother turn against me! It's all your fault! Even when we were in school, you used your sweet_ little powers to manipulate everyone to get what you want! You only paid attention to who you wanted to pay attention to!" _

"It's not my fault that you're nothing!" 'Blossom' hissed. The real Blossom's eyes widen when she finally figured out what was happening. She was having the same nightmare that Brick was having at the moment. But does he really believe that she hates him? That everything is her fault? This can't be, can it? Is this what's holding him back?

"Shut up!" Brick yelled at her.

"Get over the fact that everyone is just using you, Brick!" 'Blossom' continued to taunt.

"Stop this…"Blossom mumbled, but apparently neither heard her. Her reflection continued to taunt Brick and Blossom covered her ears. "Stop…! Stop! Just leave him alone! STOP!"

* * *

"STOP!" Blossom yelled as she tossed and turned in her bed. Bubbles and Buttercup burst through their sister's door and saw her moving around wildly. Bubbles sat on the side of Blossom's bed and grabbed her sister's shoulders gently.

"Blossom, wake up," Bubbles whispered soothingly as she shook her sister awake. The redhead's eyes shot open and saw Bubbles sitting next to her and Buttercup standing next to Bubbles. She breathed heavily as she sat up in her bed. Bubbles looked at her worriedly. "Blossom, what's wrong? Did you have another premonition?"

"Kind of. It started out as a premonition with the dragon talking to me and then somehow I ended up being trapped in one of Brick's nightmares. I don't know how that happened," Blossom explained shakily. Bubbles looked up at Buttercup.

_She's more shaken up by the nightmare. Don't ask about what she saw and try to get her to focus on the premonition. Ask her what she found out and what the dragon told her, _Bubbles said to Buttercup telepathically. Buttercup nodded.

"Blossom, tell us what the dragon said," The green Powerpuff said.

"He said that I need to follow what my heart told me. I don't know what came over me, but all of a sudden I knew what I had to do. He also said that when the right time for me find out who he is, I'll automatically know," explained the pink puff.

"What did your heart tell you?" Bubbles inquired.

"We need to train to use our powers properly against Ivy. When we are able to master them, there is nothing that can stop us. If Buttercup masters how to make complete illusions – big or small – in the matter of seconds or if Bubbles is able to completely block out all other thoughts and sorting them so she can clearly read minds, we can stop her," Blossom replied.

"Okay. So, when do we start training?" Buttercup asked eager.

"What time is it?" Blossom asked.

"It's six-thirty," Bubbles replied. The pink puff nodded.

"Good. Get ready because we're starting now," Blossom ordered.

"Now!" Buttercup exclaimed shocked. The redheaded leader narrowed her eyes and looked at the raven-haired fighter.

"Yes, now. The faster we start training, the faster we get closer to beating Ivy. Now hurry up and meet me at the training facility once you're done getting dressed," Blossom ordered.

"But…" began Buttercup.

"NOW! That's an order!" Blossom said strictly.

"Fine, fine," Buttercup grumbled and left the room with Bubbles behind, who was giggling uncontrollably. Blossom shook her and jumped out of bed.

* * *

"Welcome to the first day of training. I'm your couch, Blossom Utonium, and I'm going to wipe you into shape," Blossom said sternly. "We've fought a long time without training and have gotten nowhere. We are lucky that we've survived every encounter with our opponent, but no more. We're going to come out with victory not based on luck, but based on skill, teamwork and knowledge."

"Knowledge? Tell me, Leader Girl, how is one plus one going to help us?" Buttercup questioned doubtfully. Blossom chuckled.

"A lot of people have told me in the past that 'Knowledge is power,' but people have also told me to 'keep my friends close, but my enemies closer.' What we're to do is go through every computer file and find every video file of all our fights between the DG, RRB, and Ivy. You can forget the small time villains. They won't be a problem," Blossom replied.

"We have video files of our fights?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes. I've had the professor record every battle of ours. Luckily, the news captured our fights between Ivy and us when she first came. I want to know all her tactics, all her moves, I want to be able to predict what she is going to do. Remember you guys, we should expect the unexpected, but I want a advantage over _her_, not her having an advantage over _us_. It's a new day, you guys. And this time, we're coming out victorious. We're no longer running away. You can forget retreating from now on. She may have won many battles, but she is not winning the war," Blossom proclaimed. Buttercup smirked.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

"Let's get crackin'," Bubbles announced happily as she jumped up from her seat.

* * *

_December 13, 2005  
7:25 PM_

"I really, really, _really_ don't like Ivy," Dandy muttered. The three girls were in a training simulator that Ivy had locked them in and all three were getting beaten up senseless. Their clothes were torn, they had cuts all over and their bodies were bruised and sore. Daisy rolled her eyes at Dandy's remark.

"You think that I enjoy her company? I'm tired of all her 'I'm better than you,' junk," The redheaded clone muttered. "I wish that I can beat her senseless. You know at this rate, I'm starting to hope the Powerpuffs _do_ win!"

"Are you going to side with them now?" Dawn asked, trying to catch her breath. Daisy sighed and shook her head.

"No," she replied. "Until Blossom gets her act together and finally learns that she does have a chance at beating Ivy, then I'm not moving from my position. Ivy can bad talk me all she wants, she can try and take control of my life, but the minute she steps over the line, oh…she's gonna get it."

"Whatever. You know, I found it weird that the girls all knew exactly when to knock us at the same time. I mean, Blossom just looked at Bubbles and the blond _knew_ when to knock me out. That puzzled me," Dandy muttered.

"Now that I think about it, Dandy's right. Since when can they do that?" Dawn questioned to herself. Daisy stopped punching a holographic monster and looked at her sisters.

"I think that something is going on…like per say…new powers," Daisy stated. Dandy gasped and Dawn looked at her doubtingly.

"But wouldn't we get the same powers as them seeing how we are their clones?" The green DG asked. The redheaded leader shook her head.

"No. We're merely the clones of the Powerpuffs when they were at the state they were in. We don't know _when_ their powers starting arising. Even if we were created when their powers began to be recognized, maybe _we_ weren't meant to have those powers," Daisy explained.

"Are we going to tell Ivy about what we know?" The blonde mumbled.

"No, for two reasons. One, unless I see that it will benefit me and you girls then I won't and two, we don't _know_ that they have newfound powers. For all we know it could have been a mere coincidence that happened at precisely the same moment," Her sister said. "Or it could've been planned…either one."

* * *

"Tell me, Bubbles, what are we thinking?" Blossom asked as she focused her eyes on her concentrating sister. The hot-tempered leader was able to get several volunteers to just think random things along with herself and Bubbles. The point of that was so that Bubbles can hear different thoughts at one time and be able to sort out who was thinking what. Eventually, she would train Bubbles to only hear certain people she needed to hear.

"Um…Buttercup, you're thinking…er…thinking…what kind of underwear you're going to wear tomorrow," Bubbles guessed. Buttercup began choking on the juice she was drinking when she heard the guess.

"WHAT! I wasn't thinking that! Who was thinking that?" Buttercup exclaimed as she looked around. Her eyes fell on an embarrassed Mitch Mitchellson. The green puff shuddered and narrowed her eyes. "You disgust me Mitch."

Several teenagers broke out in laughter causing Mitch to go a brighter red than he already was. Blossom shook her head and then looked at Bubbles seriously.

"Nevermind that. Everyone, be quiet and go back to thinking and don't think ridiculous thoughts like those. Bubbles concentrate," Blossom ordered. Everyone in the room quieted down and Bubbles went back to concentrating. "Now, BB, tell me what I'm thinking and what Buttercup is thinking."

"Okay…er…Buttercup is thinking…how stupid this is and how she thinks Bobby is a little too fruity…" Bubbles said. Blossom gasped and looked at her raven-haired sister who was merely shrugging with a smirk on her face. "And Blossom is thinking…how she can't believe Buttercup would think something like that though it is true…"

This caused Buttercup to snicker and point accusingly at her sister. Blossom crossed her arms and pouted at the ability that Bubbles performed. Out of nowhere the shrill alarm that everyone became familiar with began to ring. Blossom sighed.

"Come on you guys. Let's get to the control room," she said. Bubbles nodded as she and Buttercup followed Blossom out.

* * *

"Hello, girls," greeted John as the Powerpuff Girls walked in. The three greeted their father and their mother and Boomer's mother. "I'm glad you got here quickly."

"What's wrong? Is Ivy attacking?" Blossom asked. John shook his head.

"No, nothing is wrong and Ivy has not made a move. What I called you here for was that I was examining her little palace and found several entrances where you four can get inside and save a few prisoners. I don't want you three girls to get into any major battles until, Blossom, you think that all three of you are ready," John said.

"Basically we're going back into normal routines until we're ready to face Ivy once and for all in an all out battle, right? What I don't get is how come you just didn't call us through the intercom instead of using the alarm?" Bubbles asked. John blinked once and then smiled meekly.

"Oops, didn't think of that. Must've had a blonde moment…" John said.

"Hey! I resent that remark!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Oh, no offense to blonde's though. Forgive me Bubbles. I had forgotten that you were a blond for a moment," John said. Bubbles rolled her eyes and shook her head, and her two sisters just giggled at the scene.

"Anyway, getting back onto subject, do you want us to go get the prisoners now?" Blossom asked.

"No, actually, I was hoping that you would rest up today and leave tomorrow because you never know who you may end up seeing and not to mention Bubbles and Buttercup look exhausted with their training. All three of you have probably strained your minds. So as your father, I order to just rest for now and train awhile later," John replied. The girls sighed.

"Yes Professor," they said in unison like they had when they were little. John smiled.

"Good. Now, you're dismissed," He said. The sisters turned around and exited the room, but not without Bubbles and Buttercup to start to press Blossom for answers on their questions.

"Hey Blossy, do you realize he didn't show you the few entrances to us? How are we suppose to go in and rescue without knowing where we are going?" Bubbles stated.

"Leader Girl, who do you think we're going to run into when you go there? Do you think that we might run into the Rowdyruffs or the Doom Girls or someone weak?" Buttercup questioned.

"Woah, calm down both of you. Listen, just because I have visions doesn't mean I'll know who we're going to run into unless you know…I have a vision, but I haven't had one. As for him not showing us the entrances, Bubbles, he'll probably show us tomorrow before we leave. Any more questions?" Blossom replied. Buttercup shrugged.

"I have none. I guess I'll go figure something else to do," Buttercup said.

"Fine, but no training! I catch you in any training room, I'm gonna do something drastic to you," Blossom said. Buttercup rolled her eyes and nodded as she took off. The redhead shook her head. "I swear that girl."

* * *

"Hello Butch, you ready for tonight?" Brick asked as he watched into his brother's room. Butch looked up from where he was sitting and shrugged. "Well, you better because you're going to have to go against Buttercup and you know how rough she gets."

"Yeah, don't I know it," Butch paused. "Listen Brick, I've been meaning to talk to you about something - something important."

"This better not be about Blossom against," Brick muttered. The green ruff shook his head.

"Nah, but it is something that has to do with you agreeing to hold our own mom hostage. I want to know why you would allow Ivy to do that, and especially to our own brother," Butch said. Brick looked out Butch's small window.

"Butch, Ivy and I struck a deal that we would obey her till the end as long as mom isn't harmed. Just because I'm on Ivy's side doesn't mean I'll let anything happen to our own mother. As for Boomer, he made his decision when he turned against us," The red ruff said. Butch shook his head.

"It's still not right. Boomer was with us since we were five. He would do crazy things sure, but it always happened to be the greatest thing. Something good would always come out in the end. Brick…he's our _brother_, our _blood_. What's Ivy? Is she your new sister or something?" Butch protested.

"Butch, Boomer may have done crazy things in the past, but he has _never_ betrayed us! He _never_ turned against us," Brick said. "What's done is done and there is nothing I can do about it. Like I said, it's his decision."

As the Rowdyruff leader turned around to leave, the green ruff muttered, "True, but he would never think of harming you."

Brick stopped for a brief moment after hearing the remark and then left without another word. Butch shook his head and laid down on his bed. Something didn't feel right about this.

* * *

_December 14, 2005  
12:14 AM_

The halls of the Powerpuff Girls' home were quiet. Everyone was silent and asleep in their beds and no sound could be heard. The lights were dim in various rooms and the Powerpuff Girls themselves were in their room, silently sleeping. Even Blossom was sleeping peaceful…no haunting premonitions.

Near the entrance of the hideout, red smoke seeped in through the cracks of the door. The smoke swirled around and began to take the form of a familiar villain called HIM. He smirked and silently opened the door and let in Mojo Jojo. The monkey nodded at his comrade and took off toward John and Sandra's room. HIM smiled and skipped off toward the girls' rooms. Once he came up to Buttercup's room, he slipped in and snickered.

_Time to have fun…_HIM thought.

* * *

Buttercup looked around. Various objects such as her bed, desk and other possessions that were in her room were floating in the air and the walls were an eerie green. She looked around and began to wonder what was going on. A shiver went up her spine as she spotted several odd-looking silhouettes walking toward her. She squinted and went pale when she finally recognized what was coming toward her. It was something she had been afraid of and disliked since she was five…

Spiders…_She thought with a shudder._

_

* * *

_

Bubbles was having a rather pleasant dream. Flowers were blooming and the sun was shining. Birds were singing and cute little animals were dancing around happily. The blonde smiled merrily as she watched a squirrel and rabbit jumped around. As she watched the two animals, the shine began to fade and lightening crackled overhead.

Bubbles gasped as the animals scattered. She turned around as she felt a pair of eyes on her back. She found no one there and began to get a scared feeling. She gulped as she began walking around. Bubbles heard faint laughs coming from different directions and the blonde began to get even more frightened.

* * *

Something isn't right. Everything was a light pink. This wasn't a premonition, was it? I couldn't be, could it? It seemed different any sign that signaled that it was a vision hadn't appeared. Maybe it was a nightmare, but why would it look like this? Everything was floating in the air abnormally. Blossom held her breath as she looked around. What was going on here?

"You're pathetic," someone said. The redhead looked for the owner of the voice, but found no one.

"You can't do anything," another voice sneered. Blossom looked around frantically, but like before, she didn't see anyone.

"You're a horrible leader," muttered another person.

* * *

Mojo Jojo slipped into the professor's room. He grunted as he looked at all the accessories this odd couple had. He brought out a pair of ropes and jumped on top of the bed. With the jolt, both Sandy and John woke up and found the monkey.

"Mojo!" John exclaimed.

"Shut up," Mojo muttered as he began tying up the professor. The famous Townsville scientist struggled with the ropes, but Mojo had tied them too tight. Sandy jumped out of the bed and searched for something to hit the villain with, but didn't get the chance to grab anything because Mojo got a hold on her.

"Girls!" John yelled. "Blossom! Bubbles! Buttercup! Help!"

"Be quiet, you're girls won't be able to come because they are being held by the villain that will make sure that they won't be able to come because they are being held by a villain that is making sure-" Mojo said, but was cut off by Sandy and John.

"Shut up! We got the point!" They shouted. Mojo was about to make a snappy reply when the door swung open to reveal Ms. Sara Bellum.

"Hey, what are you -" She began to question, but was stopped when Mojo jumped on her and tied her up. "Girls please-"

"They are not -" Mojo started.

"Don't you start!" The Utoniums said.

"Whatever," Mojo muttered as he picked up the three adults and began to take off down the hall.

* * *

"Get them away from me!" screamed Buttercup as she ran away from the six giant spiders that were chasing her. Her eyes began to water from fear. "Please! Get them away from me! Anyone! Blossom! Bubbles! Boomer! Momma! Daddy! Please, keep them away from me!"

"AHHH! No! Leave me alone! Please! I hate clowns! Keep them away!" Bubbles screeched as she tried to escape from the smiling, laughing clowns that surrounded her. "Blossy…BC…Boomie! Get them away from me!"

"Blossom…help!" Buttercup's voice rang through the redheaded teenager's ears. Her pink eyes looked around frantically for an exit so she could get to her sister. She needed to help her.

"Blossy…please keep them away from me…I'm scared!" Bubbles' voice yelled frightened. Scared? Why was she scared? What was happening?

"Blossom! Get them away…they're so gross…please…" Buttercup shouted. Gross? The only thing that Buttercup considered gross and disturbing was…spiders…and the only thing that Bubbles hated was…clowns…

Her fear…it was not being able to help her sisters and failing at leading…

Wait…that must mean that all of this was a dream…

"A dream that can only be conjured up by HIM," Blossom stated. Clapping was heard as HIM appeared before her with a smirk. The Powerpuff leader narrowed her eyes as she growled.

"Very good, Blossom. I figured you would be the first to figure out that this was another one of my fear factor dreams. Of course, I'm not doing this for mere amusement like I did way back in the good old days. No, I'm doing this for a different purpose," HIM said in his normal prissy, high-pitched voice.

"Release my sisters. Release them from their nightmares, you sick, twisted monster," Blossom growled. HIM chuckled.

"Oh, what colorful language you have, but of course, you couldn't match your counterpart in that section. He could win that contest in a second without even trying," HIM snickered. Blossom glared at him.

"I don't care about that. I want my sisters freed, and trust me, if I have to beat it out of you, I will. I won't hesitate for a second to take out my anger and stress on you," Blossom threatened. HIM sighed disappointed as he looked at the angered leader.

"Fine, fine. Right when the good part was going to come, but I'm only doing this because Mistress Ivy has commanded this," HIM snapped. With a loud 'pop,' HIM disappeared and Buttercup's and Bubbles' distressed calls stopped.

* * *

Blossom's eyes shot open as soon as she awoke from her dream. She jumped out of bed and ran toward Buttercup's room. She entered and found Buttercup sitting up in her bed, awake, and looked very pale. The raven-haired puff looked up as soon as her sister entered and whimpered.

"Blossom…I had a nightmare," She whispered, ashamed at her fear.

"It's okay, I know. It was HIM's doing. C'mon, let's go and find Bubbles. She had a nightmare too, and then after we can go see the professor and mom," Blossom murmured soothingly. Buttercup nodded, got out of bed and followed her sister to Bubbles' room. Right when they were about to go into the room, Bubbles swung the door open. Tears filled her eyes as she threw herself into Blossom's arms.

"Blossy…they wouldn't leave me alone. The stupid clowns wouldn't leave me alone," Bubbles cried.

"Shh, it's okay. C'mon, BB, let's go see dad," Blossom whispered as she linked her arms with Buttercup's and Bubbles' arms and walked down the hall. As they walked, the redhead tried to comfort both her sisters and told them that it was HIM that started the whole thing. Th three siblings walked into their parent's room and found it empty.

Bubbles gasped and ran up to the bed and found a note on it. She picked it up and quickly scanned the note. Blossom walked up from behind the blonde and read the note over her sister's shoulder. Both growled as they turned around - anger glinting in their eyes.

"What? What happened?" Buttercup questioned.

"I have one word for you - Ivy. Get dressed both of you. We have three people to save," Blossom ordered as she left the room. Buttercup and Bubbles looked at each other and ran out of the room.

* * *

_**December 14, 2005  
****1:33 AM**_

"So, what's the plan Leader Girl?" Buttercup asked as the three sisters met up with each other in the entrance hall. Blossom looked up from tightening her fingerless glove and sighed.

"To be truthful, BC, I was trying to think of plan, but my brain is not working properly at the moment. It's still half-asleep despite the fact that I'm fully awake," Blossom explained somewhat lazily. Buttercup sighed heavily as she shook her head.

"We could wing it," Bubbles suggested. The other two girls just shrugged.

"I guess. You guys ready to go?" Blossom said. Bubbles and Buttercup nodded.

"Do you think that you'd be able to leave without me knowing? Shame on you. I want a piece of the action after all, and seeing how my mother is also being held hostage, I want to be able to get at Ivy as well," a voice said. The Powerpuffs turned around and found a very irritated Boomer.

"Boomie!" Bubbles exclaimed. "How did you know that Ms. Bellum was missing?"

"Well, BB, I heard you three walking around and Blossom mention something about Ivy and I immediately jumped up and got dressed. I went to go check on my mom and when I entered the room, I didn't see her. So I figured that Ivy got a hold of not only the Professor and your mom, but my mom as well," Boomer said. Blossom nodded.

"Okay, well, are you three ready?" She asked.

"You bet. Ivy will not get away with this," Boomer growled.

"She's gonna wish that never involved our parents," Bubbles added.

"I'm going to beat her up so bad, she's going to be crying for her mommy. No one scares me and then kidnaps my parents without feeling my wrath," Buttercup sneered.

"Good, girls…and boy, let's go get her," Blossom said as she took off into the sky with Boomer, Bubbles and Buttercup behind her.

* * *

"Here they come…nice and mad too," Ivy snickered. From behind her, Butch, Aaron, Princess and Brick watched as two blue streaks, a pink streak and a green streak headed straight toward them. Ivy turned around and nodded at the Rowdyruff leader. The 17-year-old boy walked over to the computers and pressed a button causing hard steel to close off the doors and windows. Blossom stopped short and growled. Obviously, Ivy installed new toys, and she also knew that the four were coming.

"Doesn't she have this planned out," Buttercup commented sarcastically. Blossom glanced at her sister from the corner of her eye and thought the each same thing. The redheaded leader looked down at Ivy's palace and scanned the area for any openings. Her eyes came across two thin windows that could bare fit two slender girls.

"Listen, I found two windows that Bubbles and Buttercup can barely fit through down there," Blossom said as she pointed to the two windows on the north side of the building. "Boomer and I will fly low and try and find another entrance, got it?"

"Got it, Leader Girl," Buttercup said and then turned to Bubbles, "Come on, BB."

With that, the two girls took off towards the two windows, and Blossom and Boomer flew down toward the ground to search for more convenient entrances inside. The two girls landed softly on the ground and bent down to open the windows. Buttercup pulled on the window frame and with a with pull, the window opened up quickly. Bubbles did the exact same thing on the other window and as soon as she finished both she and her raven-haired sister slipped inside.

Bubbles started coughing once the dust from their feet roughly hitting floor flew up into the air. Buttercup waved her hand in front of her face, pushing the dust away from her face. She then motioned for the blonde to follow her further in.

"Where are we?" Bubbles whispered. Buttercup looked at her surroundings, trying to figure out where it was they were.

"It looks like some sort of prison. Apparently Ivy is military strict and doesn't like anyone rebelling against her," Buttercup remarked, still examining the prison.

"You got that right," muttered someone. The two girls whirled around and found a middle-aged brunette woman that looked strangely like someone they knew. Coming up from behind her, was the ever-famous popular girl, Mia.

"Mia!" shouted Buttercup and Bubbles at the same. Mia looked at the two puffs with a mean expression as soon as the superheroes said her name. Buttercup growled, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off gallivanting?"

"I would if Ivy wasn't such a witch. She captured me in order to force my mom to work for her," Mia snapped. "But then again, I'd still be in this predicament even if Ivy hadn't come and taken over."

"Of course, you deserve it especially after what you did to BB here. You're LUCKY that you got out of the hospital alive, and that Blossom was nice enough to let the police deal with you otherwise you would have been in the Intensive Care Unit," Buttercup growled. Roberta glanced at Mia.

"Mia, while they're here why don't you apologize to Bubbles here," Roberta recommended to her daughter with a stern glare at her daughter. Mia looked at her mother with a disbelieved expression, but once the glare deepened, Mia looked at Bubbles and Buttercup and sighed.

"Sorry Bubbles, sorry Buttercup," mumbled Mia.

"S'okay," Bubbles said simply and Buttercup just snorted. Roberta smiled.

"Well, that's better. I'm Doctor Roberta Sanchez, Mia's mother. I, unfortunately, worked for Ivy. She forced me to rat out the whereabouts of the underwater facilities. Truthfully, it was very painful to do that because there were fellow scientist in there like me," Roberta explained. Bubbles nodded with a depressed expression.

"Everyone got out safely, don't worry, but it seems like we have to perform another rescue mission. Dr. Sanchez, could both you and Mia step back please," Bubbles said. Both Sanchez women stepped back as Bubbles heated up her heat vision. She aimed her heat vision at the lock and in mere seconds it melted away. She opened up the cell door and the teenager and her mother stepped out.

"Thank you Bubbles," Roberta said. Bubbles smiled.

"No problem. Do you see that window? Slip out through there and run like hell. Ivy won't see you because all her windows and doors are blocked. Go as quickly as you can," Bubbles instructed. Roberta nodded, but all four girls jumped when they heard a loud noise.

"Bubbles? Buttercup?" came Blossom's voice followed by Boomer's, echoing her.

"Blossom, over here," Bubbles called. Blossom slipped through the window and ran over to her sister only to come face-to-face with Mia. The redheaded leader gasped as soon as she laid eyes on the curly-haired teenager.

"Mia!" she exclaimed. The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Last time I checked I was and I'm about to leave with my mother. So, Your Highness, if it's okay with you, can we go?" Mia said sarcastically. Blossom growled and narrowed her eyes.

"The only royalty here is _you_, Mia," She sneered. "A royal pain in my ass. You can leave for all I care. I wish you and your mom the best of luck."

Mia smiled smugly, grabbed her mother's wrist and dragged the older woman toward the window. There was another shout of Mia's name that came from Boomer and an aggravated shriek before there was complete silence.

"Hey," Bubbles finally spoke up. "Where's Boomer?"

"Boomer couldn't come through so I just said that he'd have to wait and stand guard. Meanwhile, the three of us will get dad, mom and Ms. Bellum back," Blossom replied.

"Okay," Buttercup said. Without another word, the three girls moved out the prisons and went up toward the middle level of the building. When they had come to entrance of the middle level, there was a three-path fork in the road. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup looked at each and spilt up (Blossom taking the middle, Bubbles taking right and Buttercup taking left).

The corridor that Blossom traveled down was just as plain as all the other rooms that the Powerpuff leader had been into. There was nothing but dead silence, and she found it strange that was until she saw a gold shimmer of all to familiar Egyptian Daggers (Sais) flicker in the dark.

"Princess…" Blossom whispered.

"I knew that wouldn't be too hard for you to figure out," Princess said smoothly. Blossom squinted to see her, but only saw only the outlining of her shadow before her.

"Is Brick with you?" She asked curiously, trying to figure out what she was going up against. Although it was too dark to see anything, Blossom knew that she could see a smirk growing across an obviously amused Princess.

"Anxious to see him, aren't you?" she asked. "I wouldn't say that to him though, he's never thrilled to see you at all, but you didn't hear that from me."

Blossom gritted her teeth, "Shut up."

"Oh, touchy, aren't we? What? Are you mad that Daisy, your copy, is getting more attention from Brick than you are? You were always that type, Blossom, you were so arrogant, so prideful, you have to have all the attention…especially from your counterpart. Guess what, Blossom, you ignored him for so long _he_ decided to ditch you," Princess sneered.

Blossom looked at her seriously, "Yes, Princess, that's always been your style. Trying to tear down someone's confidence, huh? Or trying to make some feel inferior because why? You were the Princess of the World. Ha! That never worked with me and you know it. So, why don't we just do this the old fashioned way."

Princess growled, "Yes, so you figured out my game, but that doesn't matter. It's like you said, let's play this the old fashioned way and fight." The teenage girl brought out another pair of sais, put them on the floor and then passed them to Blossom. The redheaded leader picked them up and got ready to fight.

* * *

Buttercup narrowed her eyes as she walked through the dimmed hallway. She didn't trust this at all. Ivy was up to something, and what…the Powerpuff didn't know. Knowing her, she was going to send someone after her and her sister. Obviously the three-path fork road was a trap. Watch, any moment now, someone was going to come up.

"Why hello, Buttercup. Long time no see, ne?"

Bingo, and who else to come after then Butch. It was really starting to get old now, but hey, at least she was going to get a good fight today. Sighing , Buttercup ,decided to get into action.

"Butch, what do you want? Another fight, as usual?" Buttercup asked. Butch smirked.

"You know me too well," Butch said. "But the only thing that you don't know me as well on is fighting. That's something you'll never that well on."

"Please, Butch, spare me. If there's something I know you all to well on, that's fighting. So, be fair to me and my new headache and just start the fight," Buttercup remarked bluntly as she threw her counterpart a dirty look.

"Trust me, this will be my greatest pleasure," Butch said as he started walking towards his counterpart. Buttercup got ready for her opposite to attack at any given moment. "Let's have some fun."

* * *

"Help! Somebody help!" screamed Sandy at the top of her lungs. From outside, Boomer squinted his eyes and listened carefully, making sure that he had heard correctly. Had he heard Mrs. Utonium shouting for help? He hoped he wasn't having a moment where he was hearing things.

"Help! Boomer! Girls!" shouted Ms. Bellum. Boomer's eyes widened. He hadn't heard things. He floated up and pressed his ear against the stone wall, listening to hear for more screams.

"Ladies, calm down. I'm sure they can hear us," John said calmly. Sandy and Sara glared at him murderously.

"Shut up!" they yelled.

Boomer moved slightly back once he had come up to the room they were being held and used his X-ray vision to see if he was right. Sure enough, the three adults were in the room. He smirked and then punched the wall. The two women screamed as the rubble flew into the room. The three looked up once the dust settled and saw the blonde ruff with a goofy grin on his face.

"Boomer! Don't do that again unless you warn us!" Ms. Bellum scolded loudly.

"Sorry mom," He mumbled embarrassed as he floated into the room and melted the chains off everyone's wrists and ankles with his heat vision.

"That's odd. No one's come into the room to check on us," Sandy observed.

"Don't jinx it!" Both the professor and blue Rowdyruff said in unison. Sandy and Sara gave both a strange look and shook their heads.

"Men," they muttered as they grabbed onto Boomer's shoulders. Boomer floated up higher off the ground, grabbed the professor's arms and flew back down on the ground. He set all three down gently on the ground.

"Get going," Boomer said. "Ivy's distracted so she won't see you! Go!"

As soon as the scientist and the two women left, Boomer closed his eyes and tried contacting Bubbles. Hopefully, she's paying attention.

_Bubbles! I saved the professor, your mom and my mom!_ Boomer thought.

* * *

Blossom was backed up into the wall as Princess' sais clashed with hers.

"You need to get out of here and save your sister," Princess whispered. Blossom looked at her confused as she pushed her redhead rival away from her.

"What?" she asked.

"Ivy plans to kidnap your sister to weaken you and Boomer," Princess replied.

"Why are you telling me this? Aren't you on Ivy's side?" Blossom questioned, still not completely understanding what Princess was doing. The 17-year-old girl sighed heavily as she looked at the leader with an annoyed expression.

"I'm tired of doing Ivy's dirty work. So, I decided to help you and your sisters out. The Doom Girls won't be a problem because they're in intense training so they won't come out until Ivy sees fit," Princess explained. Blossom looked at the girl shocked and then looked at the blocked window. Right next to the window was a box and Blossom got an idea.

"You need to get out of here. If Ivy finds out you've betrayed her, she'll be mad," Blossom said as she ran to the box, ripped it opened and pulled some cords. The steel that blocked the open window slide up revealing not only the hallway, but another person. Princess gasped when she saw who it was.

"Aaron…um…A-Aaron, lemme explain…"Princess stuttered, thinking she had been caught.

"Shut up and take me with you. I'm tired of being here," Aaron cut her off. Princess and Blossom looked at him, but quickly brushed the subject off. The blonde teenage boy ran up to the two redheads and got ready to leave as Blossom broke the glass.

"Go!" Blossom ordered. Princess nodded as she grabbed Aaron's hand and both jumped out of the window. The Powerpuff leader went to the window ledge and saw a parachute fly out of Princess' back and helped the two teenagers reach the ground softly.

* * *

_That's great Boomie! Now we don't-_ Bubbles thought, but was cut off when someone back up from behind her and covered her mouth. She tried screaming, but they were muffled.

* * *

_Bubbles? Bubbles? Bubbles! BUBBLES! Answer me!_ Boomer thought._ Something's happened to her. I've got to get in there._

* * *

Bubbles kicked and screamed as she tried to free from herself from her captor. She was able to move her mouth a little and was able to bite the person's hand. The person screamed and released her hand from Bubbles' mouth. Bubbles let out an ear-piercing scream, hoping that either Blossom, Boomer or Buttercup heard it.

"Shut up!" shouted her captor as they hit her behind the head and knocked her unconscious.

* * *

"Bubbles…" whispered Blossom, as she turned her head toward the direction of the scream. "They got her…"

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

Yay! It's done! I told all of you people that it was a lot longer than chapter 13! Like 10 pages longer than chapter 13! I hope you guys enjoyed this. If hadn't noticed, Princess and Aaron were the traitors to this chapter. Anyway, peeps here are the review replies.

* * *

**_Review Replies_**

**Saxophone's Angel: **Yes, you're correct, _Helen of Troy_ did come from the two books, _The Odyssey_ and _The Iliad _by Homer. The book I was suggesting was a book that the author has taken Helen and Cassandra points of view and written through their view. Other than that, I thank you for your compliment and I hope you continue to like it.

**RayeBBG:** Thank you so much for the review!

**Tenderfelling:** Well, I'm glad that you like the story. As for BB/Boomer romance, I find them a cute couple as well, but Blossom/Brick are my favorite followed closely by Butch/Buttercup romances. Anyway, I'll sneak in some blue romance. I hope you like this chapter.

**Neo Star:** Can you say modest? You're a great author, but thank you any way for the compliment. I'm glad that you like the story though, Neo Star.

**Kats02980416:** Yeah, I really do hope they get a clue…wait…I'm writing the story…LOL, I do that a lot. Anyway, yeah, most of the PPG/RRB personalities do clash, but I still love them. Thanks for the review!

**Angel-Bratt44:** Aw, don't worry about it. I do that myself sometimes, trust me. The 'update soon' is my signature too. I think that it's everyone's. LOL. Anyway, thanks again for the review

**Anonymous:** Thanks! I'm glad you like the story!

**Ja Rule: **Yay! My mission is accomplished! Anyway, spiffy and superb? LOL, don't worry, I'm weird too. In fact, I'm weird every second of the day. LOL! Thanks for the review!

**Runa:** Yes, four months is long, but I did it even shorter this time, but at least the chapter is longer so I guess it makes up for that. Bubbles and Boomer have already gone through their trials and tribulations so obviously they're going to be stronger than the others. Butch and Buttercup would be the third strongest, but with their constant fighting…eh…

As for Blossom and Brick, they're having emotional and trustworthy problems between each other. One's over sensitive and the other can't trust…bad problems, but hopefully they'll get over it. As for setting things right between each other, you'll know at the end of the story.

**F****angwriter:** Well, I'm glad that you're no longer confused. Yes, the girls are gaining new powers and you got it right about the boys. As for your question, what do ya need?

**Hairy Gregory:** Yep, you're right. Ivy _did_ succeed at shutting down the facilities, but as you saw at the beginning of the chapter, Ivy was not happy that girls _also_ succeeded. She's greedy. She has to win at every aspect. Yeah, it was also smart she didn't send Boomer right away too. Yes, the girls are out of shape.

**Tonifranz: **True, indeed the boys could've trapped the girls in the situation, but Brick, having an idiotic moment, you could say and retreated. We all have those moments, even genius' (though probably not as often). As for the girls, it wasn't just strength, it was also the cooperation between the girls and Bubbles' ability. As for them getting nearer…um…yeah…LOL

* * *

Yeah, thanks for all the review guys and I'm really sorry that the ending sucks, but I really couldn't think of how to end besides that way. Please don't flame me over this. Anyway, R&R! 

Somewei

* * *

"I believe there's a hero in all of us who keeps us honest, gives us strength, makes us noble, and finally allows us to die with pride, even though sometimes we have to be steady, and give up the thing we want the most. Even our dreams…"

- Aunt May, **Spider-Man 2**


	15. Green With Envy

**_Author's Notes:_** Heya peeps. I'm back with Chapter 15. I'm so sorry that I didn't post this chapter up sooner, but high school is whole lot harder then I had expected it to be. I wrote most of this during my weekends and during my small breaks, but A LOT of this was written during Christmas Break. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Green With Envy **

_Somewei _

_Bubbles…no…Princess was right…this was a trap, and I lead them into it…_Blossom thought bitterly to herself. The redheaded leader shook her head and looked down toward the hallway. _No…If we're going to win this war against Ivy then I have to be strong._ Determined to get her sister back, she continued down the hallway, listening for anything suspicious lurking near her. Deciding it would be best to get an idea of who could've captured Bubbles and whom she was probably going to have to go up against, Blossom pondered about various suspects.

_It can't be any of the Doom Girls because they're in training right now and obviously HIM, Mojo, Sedusa or any other villain could've knocked her out unless they used Antidote X. But that would take to much time to inject her and Bubbles could've escaped a long time ago…so…_Blossom analyzed. _It has to be Butch, Brick or Ivy. I have a feeling that Butch is with Buttercup so that cancels him out leaving my counterpart and enemy. Great…the two people I don't want Bubbles to be in the custody of…_

* * *

"Bubbles!" Buttercup shouted as she began to dash off to where she heard Bubbles scream, but was cut off when Butch grabbed her wrist. 

"Ah, what's the matter, Buttercup? I thought you were eager to beat me up?" Butch mocked as he dragged her closer to him. Buttercup gritted her teeth, stomped on his foot and jammed her left elbow underneath his chin. Butch released her arm and stumbled back a bit from the impact.

"That was when my sister wasn't in danger. So sorry, Butch, but I'm going to take a rain check on this fight," The raven-haired fighter snapped as she floated slightly above the ground and took off down the hall. Butch shook the pain off and then chased after his counterpart. He sped up and soon maneuvered himself in front of Buttercup. She stopped abruptly, glared at the green Rowdyruff and growled, "Get out of my way."

"Why? You seemed thrilled to fight just a short while ago," Butch remarked.

* * *

Blossom panted as she ran through the halls of Ivy's palace. This was the first time that she would have to face Ivy alone without her sisters at her side, but if it meant risking her life to save Bubbles then she would readily do it. For too long Blossom lay hidden underground from Ivy. It was her time to shine. It was her time to be the strongest. She, Blossom, would once again reign as the top strategist and leader, and once again resume her strength.

* * *

"Butch, please move!" Buttercup snapped as her anger began to rise. Butch was insistent on not letting her leave. The raven-haired puff looked into his eyes and saw fierce determination. Sighing, she saw no way out this situation. She knew that he was anything like her, then he wasn't going to give up until he got want he wanted and this time it was a fight.

"I'm not going to let you leave, Buttercup! Face the fact that you can't save Bubbles. Besides, I'd be more worried about myself if I were in your position," Butch remarked. Buttercup's fists clenched as she listened to his arrogance. The thing that got her even madder was the fact that he was stronger then she was and he knew it too. He knew that he had an advantage over her and he also knew that she knew it too.

"It seems that you're not going to back down are you?" Buttercup commented. The green ruff smirked finally knowing that she wasn't going anyone. The puff back up slightly and braced herself for his attack. Without hesitation, Butch jumped from his spot and lunged himself at her. He threw his fist back ready to punch her just as Buttercup lifted her arms up to block, but he surprised her when he used his other hand to punch her in the stomach.

Buttercup stumbled back coughing. Okay, this fight was going to be a little more difficult than all the others were. Obviously Butch had gotten stronger, but this was nothing surprising to Buttercup. He always got stronger every time they encounter, but this time Buttercup had gotten stronger and she was not going to run.

The two stared at each other for some time trying to anticipate the other's movements, trying to see who would strike first, and if so, what they were going to do. Buttercup looked into Butch's eyes trying to figure out why he was so eager to fight. She noticed that his intense glare at her didn't falter and Buttercup's didn't either. They stared at each for the longest time.

"I've been waiting for this," Butch said. Buttercup backed up slightly and put up her guard once again. "A fight between you and me, one-on-one, no interruptions. Daisy won't be here to get in my way and neither are my brothers or your sisters. Ivy has given me complete freedom to fight you with no interference. All I have left to say is this - are you ready?"

Buttercup narrowed her eyes, got into a fighting stance and gave her dangerous answer, "Bring it on."

Butch smirked and floated several inches of the ground. Buttercup's eyes followed him. Her heart pounded for some reason and then something hit her. No interruptions which meant that neither Bubbles, Blossom or Boomer would be able to hear her, and Ivy wouldn't stop them in mid-fight. She swallowed the lump in her throat and waited for Butch.

He came all to quickly for her. His punches and kicks were swift and it took all of Buttercup's concentration to try and dodge them. Finally one of his punches connected with Buttercup's stomach again and it caused her to double over. Immediately Butch pushed her against a stone wall and pinned her to it. Buttercup struggled to break free and all of a sudden a familiar feeling swept over her.

It was like when Boomer pinned her and Butch used her as his "new punching bag" except this time it would be worst. Butch pushed her deeper into the wall and caused an outline of her body to be indented in the wall. He threw a punch at her but it was quickly deflected by Buttercup. Breaking her arm free from Butch's grip, she punched him the face and then gave him a roundhouse kick.

The green ruff flew back and crashed into the wall. Rubble tumbled around him and enclosed his body. Buttercup collapsed onto one knee, never taking her eyes off of the pile her rubble. Her heart pounded faster that it had just a few seconds ago and her adrenaline was rising. The ground began to shake violently and with a burst of energy, Butch emerged from his stone prison.

He turned his angry glare on her and dashed at her. Buttercup jumped to her feet and once again concentrated on blocking Butch's furious attacks. As she blocked her eyes darted all around the hallway. Maybe she could find something to have her get the upper hand. She looked back at Butch and thought hard.

* * *

Blossom stopped running and looked around. She closed her eyes and began to shout commands to Bubbles through her mind, hoping her blonde sister would hear them. No such luck occurred because all she heard was silence. Sighing, Blossom figured that Bubbles was still knocked out.

* * *

"Brick, would be as so kind as to guide our guest here. I'm sure she's lost," Ivy said calmly as she kept her eyes on the unconscious Bubbles. She was a bit disappointed that the blue puff hadn't given much of a fight, but that was okay because Blossom would be the one facing off with her. She only wanted Bubbles to be the bait and obviously her plan succeed.

"Of course," Brick said as he turned on her his heel and walked out of the room. As he ventured down the halls searching for his counterpart, he began to fidget with his maroon shirt and black jacket. For some reason he was nervous about seeing Blossom despite the fact that he was still upset with her. But what irked him was that Butch always pressured him about it. He always questioned Brick about why he was upset with Blossom and Brick would give the same excuse, but truthfully he didn't know why he was upset with his counterpart.

The redheaded ruff shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his head. He didn't need to be distracted when he saw her. He needed to be focused so he could execute his orders perfectly. He decided that he would knock her out by surprise so she could be a little strong when she faces Ivy…he'll be a little nice to her.

Turning down the corner, Brick saw Blossom and noticed that her back was to him. Shaking his head, he crept up behind her and hit her behind the neck. Blossom gave out a soft gasp as she collapsed into him unconsciously. The red ruff picked up his counterpart and began heading back toward the main control room.

He stopped walking when he heard a battle cry coming from behind him. He turned around and listened intently. The cry came again and Brick figured out that it was coming from Buttercup. She unmistakably found Butch and both were having their little duel at the moment. Rolling his eyes, he turned around and started back toward his destination. In a short while, he would be witnessing a fight between Blossom and Ivy - the two fiery leaders that had reputations for their tempers and minds.

* * *

The two greens punched each other at the exact same time and both skidded back. Butch put his hand on the ground to slower his speed and Buttercup dug her feet into the ground making some of the stone come up. Pushing off the broken floor, Buttercup charged at Butch. The male fighter's eyes narrowed as he pushed himself up and started blocking all of Buttercup's brutal assaults.

Grabbing her wrist, he flung her across the room. Although she was at top speed, the green puff managed to spin her body around and kick off the wall. Once again she charged at Butch and began her aggression again, but again Butch grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the ground. He looked into her eyes and saw them flash green for a brief second before feeling an intense heat to his chest and the force of him being knocked into the ceiling. Growling, he pushed himself away from the ceiling and glared at Buttercup. She used a power she hadn't used in a long time - her eye lasers.

"Nice little trick, but I got something better," Butch said as he landed on the ground again. Buttercup rose an eyebrow and readied herself from another attack by Butch but instead felt the ground shaking. She turned her emerald eyes on him and saw him smirking. Lightning began to crackle around his body and gave off a fierce heat. "You like? It's a new attack that I learned a little while ago. I was perfecting it for you."

Buttercup gritted her teeth as the ground began to shake more violently and the lightning became more turbulent. Butch began to laugh as he held his arms apart and two small balls of electricity form in the center of his palms. The green puff swallowed hard as she kept her eyes on the energy.

* * *

"Put her down on the floor. She'll wake up right now," Ivy ordered Brick. He nodded and gently put the pink puff on the ground. The woman walked up to the Powerpuff leader and kicked her on her side. "Wake up."

No movement came from Blossom as Ivy waited impatiently for her rival to awaken. Ivy tried kicking the teenager again, but was instantly caught by Blossom. She opened her eyes and revealed furious pink eyes. Growling, she said, "Don't ever kick me again…I don't appreciate it."

"You think you have a high status here to order me around like that?" Ivy sneered. "I shall do whatever I want despite the fact that you like it or not. In my empire you are lower than dirt, lower than an amoebae, lower the smallest living organism this universe has to offer."

Blossom jumped to her feet and stared straight into Ivy's eyes. The last time she looked at her enemy with unfaltering determination was when she first arrived on the planet, but that was quickly shattered when Ivy quickly proved to be a formidable foe. Clenching her fists, Blossom growled, "You shouldn't be talking. While everyone else was doing your dirty work, you stayed in this pitiful palace and held the thing they hold most precious ransom. Are you that unfit for command to blackmail your so-called servants to do your bidding?"

"How dare you! You shouldn't be lecturing me on leadership when you yourself is faltering in that field!" Ivy shouted letting her anger get the best of her. Blossom narrowed her eyes as she thought quickly of her counter. If she stammered at all in this combat of wits then she would cease to be the best at debates and cease to be at least "worthy" in Ivy's eyes.

"At least I have people's loyalty without threat under them and I can lead them with their trust in me," Blossom sneered as she glared at Ivy. She swallowed her fear sensing something bad was about to occur. She didn't know what it was, but she kept her guard up both physically and mentally.

"I'm not the one who was betrayed at your most weakest point," Ivy argued. Gritting her teeth, Blossom kept her calm. She would not let her anger get the best of her although her opponent had hit a nerve. As the redheaded puff thought about what to say something struck her. She didn't know Princess and Aaron betrayed her. Smirking, Blossom finally knew what to say.

"How can you be so sure? If I remember correctly, Princess and Aaron left a long time ago and gave distinct information that Bubbles was bait the whole time and you planned on breaking me down with that," Blossom countered. Ivy's eyes widened with each word.

Traitors? In her presence and she had not known about it? To make it worse, Blossom was the one to deliver the news causing her to become speechless. Ivy had no argument to deflect what the pink puff just said. The female villain looked into Blossom's eyes and saw a fire dance around in them. She knew that Blossom knew she won. Ivy clenched her fists and let an angry growl escape.

"You think you can embarrass me in my own quarters? My own territory because if you thought that then you are deadly mistaken," Ivy scoffed.

"Me, mistaken?" Blossom said offhandedly. Her pink eyes were scanning the area, trying to find an exit or some place to hid. Her eyes fell upon her unconscious sister hanging on the wall by the shackles around her wrists. The redheaded puff tried to keep herself calm as she noticed her sisters weak body. Closing her eyes and turning away from Bubbles, she looked at Ivy. When she opened her eyes, she found her enemy looking at her with a smirk.

"Ah, did poor Blossom find her dear little sister?" Ivy asked. "Well, let me tell you something. You better get a good look at her because once I'm through with you; you won't be around to see either her or your other wretched sister anymore. Actually, forget I said that…you and Buttercup won't be able to see Bubbles anymore because Butch is taking care of her as I speak."

"Buttercup," Blossom whispered, her eyes widening. "What are you planning on doing to Bubbles?"

"Simple, really. Keep her as a slave," Ivy replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I plan keeping something of yours as a trophy like a necklace or some hair to show your failure. Of course, I have to get rid of you first, and when that job is completed, I will rule the universe!"

* * *

The green puff ran as fast as her legs would carry her as she tried to dodge the electric bolts emitting from Butch's hands. She stole a quick glance at him and saw him smirking at her. She gritted her teeth as she jumped out of the way of an incoming bolt. Landing gracefully on the ground, Buttercup began her charge at him.

"Trying to attack, are you?" Butch said amused. "That's a laugh."

He released a wave of energy and directed at his counterpart. It hit her in the stomach and caused her to fly back. Once her back connected with the wall, the green puff began to choke violently as she tried to regain her breath. As she tried to control her shaking body, she could hear Butch's taunting voice, "Is that all you can do? Run, jump and avoid? I guess I underestimated your abilities. Here I was thinking you were better than this. Guess I was wrong."

Buttercup growled and looked at Butch. The lightning was still emitted from his body fiercely and she knew that if she charged at him, it would only result in her being thrown into another coughing fit. Once her breathing slowed, she began to think of every possibility she could use to win this fight. Butch had a new power that was…wait…a new power? Didn't she have one as well?

Buttercup knew she could use it, but if she used it too soon then he'll know everything she can do and there'll be no hope of escaping if he outmaneuvers her. Closing her eyes, she thought what would Blossom do. She snapped her eyes open when she heard Butch say, "I think its time that we end this little dispute."

Having only a second to react to the incoming of Butch's power, she dodged out of the way and ran as a stream of lightning followed her like a guided missile.

I got to tire him out, but if I keep running, it'll only tire me out, Buttercup thought. I got to get him to fight without his powers until I find the opportune moment to use mine.

"What's the matter, Butch? Can't fight without your powers?" she taunted. "Are you that much of a coward?"

* * *

"John! Sandy! Sara! You're back! Oh thank goodness! I beginning to wonder who would open my pickle jar seeing that the girls are gone!" The Mayor said in his usual, naïve tone. Sara sighed heavily as she listened to the mayor's ranting while Sandy giggled quietly to herself. "By the way, where did you guys go?"

"That's not important right now, Mayor," John said solemnly. "What is important to figure out what kind of predicament the girls and Boomer are in."

"It's obviously a trap, John," Ms. Bellum said. "A foolish one, but enough to get the girls to fall for it."

"Yes, I know," The professor returned. Shaking his head he looked at the two women and said, "For now we need to find a way to get the girls – and Boomer – some help and get them safely away from Ivy, Brick and Butch."

Nodding in agreement, the three began to venture to the main control room. The Mayor watched them walk away with confusion written over his face before shouting, "Hey! What about my pickle jar?"

* * *

"Wait for me!" huffed Aaron as he tried to keep up with Blossom's rival. Princess rolled her eyes, stopped walking and faced the blonde-haired teenager. She tapped her foot on the ground anxiously as she waited for Aaron to catch up. She knew she didn't have much time seeing how Ivy's plan was already put into action and she needed to get to the Powerpuff base so she could try to help them, but it seemed to more was in store for Princess by means of Aaron.

"Can't you go any faster? You're slowing us down!" She complained as her companion finally caught up to her. Resting his hands on his knees, Aaron tried to catch his breath. Once his breathing slowed down, he looked up at Princess with a frown.

"I'm not like you who runs and jumps and fights everyday," He reminded her. "In case you haven't noticed I was always either the 'errand boy' or the technician for Ivy. I was not fighting the Powerpuffs like you and the other villains were."

"But didn't you play any sports in school?" Princess asked. Aaron shook his head and the redheaded female sighed in aggravation. "Whatever! This conversation is pointless and it's taking time away from helping the others get a victory over that horrific woman! Now come on!"

* * *

"Coward? You dare call me a coward!" Butch shouted as he stopped his electrical rampage. "I'm not the one constantly running around. Need I remind you that you're running around, dodging everything rather than actually fighting."

"I'm not the one who's using long-ranged attacks to try and hit me. What's the matter Butch? Can't fight without using powers anymore?" Buttercup continued to taunt her already angered counterpart. The lightening disappeared as Butch kept his focus on Buttercup. His anger face then turned into an arrogant expression as his frown was turned into a smirk.

"Very well then, but remember, you signed your death warrant," Butch said smoothly. Butch charged at Buttercup at full speed and the green puff tried to think of where to escape. She dodged his attack, but as she tried to run away, he caught her ankle and threw her into the wall. She crashed into the wall and then fell to the ground. As she tried to get up, rubble fell onto her back causing her to be buried within the debris.

As she stayed with the rubble trying to recuperate, she felt Butch's hand grab her wrist and lift her out of the rubble. He punched her in the stomach and then gave her a roundhouse kick to her face. Again, she crashed into the wall and fell to the ground. She groaned as she felt many of her previous wounds begin to take its toll on her. Panting heavily, she stood up and before she could react, Butch pinned her to the wall and began his assault of punches on her. He finally released her and watched as she collapsed to the ground.

"How's that for being a coward," He muttered. He frowned when Buttercup got up once again. Becoming angry, he forgot Buttercup's challenge and resorted to using his powers to weaken his counterpart. Summoning a majority of his powers, he aimed his attack towards Buttercup and released it on her. She screamed out in pain as she collapsed to the ground.

* * *

"Don't you sound a bit arrogant?" Blossom asked as she narrowed her eyes. Ivy's eyes narrowed as well as the two engaged in a staring contest.

"You're one to talk," Ivy sneered. "You may have won the short battle of wits, but trust me, on the account of strength, you won't win. You'll be begging me to stop hitting you not even halfway through the fight and you know what? I won't stop until you've been completely crushed. Blossom, you know what you are to me? A little bug that needs to be squished. You're an annoying fly that just won't be a good girl and die."

"All I'm hearing is the same thing that both you and previous villains have said to me. This speech on winning and me being the way is nothing but a monologue that never dies," Blossom snapped. "So truth be told, you're the annoying fly and trust me, I'm going to enjoy rid of both you and the darn monologue."

Ivy sneered as she watched the anger flare up in Blossom, but a small whisper caught both girls attention. The small whisper from Bubbles, sidetracked the pink puff and immediately threw down her guard, "Blossom…help…"

"Bubbles," Blossom whispered. Ivy looked from the weakened Bubbles to Blossom and with a quick jump into the air, Ivy charged at the hotheaded leader. The Powerpuff caught a quick glimpse of Ivy charged before she was knocked back into the wall behind her. Blossom shook the rubble off of her and dodged and incoming punch that was directed towards her.

Bubbles gasped as she watched the fight between her sister and Ivy grow and instantaneously tried to help her sister, but was stopped by Brick. Bubbles struggled to break free from Brick's grasp as she watched her sister get thrown into the stone wall again.

"Brick please…let go," Bubbles pleaded. Blossom got onto her feet and once again started to dodge all of Ivy's assaults. She bit her bottom lip as she concentrated on Ivy.

If I ever wanted a vision, it would be now! Blossom thought desperately. I want to know what she's going to do.

* * *

Buttercup struggled to get up as the painful feeling of electricity shot through her. She collapsed once again and listened to everything. She could hear her own screaming being mixed in Butch's maniacal laughter. Buttercup collapsed to the ground again and looked straight ahead. She could see Butch's feet moving towards her and her heart began to quicken.

Butch loomed over her injured body. He smirked as he continued to watch the green puff struggle to sit up. For so long he wanted a one-on-one fight with just him and no Dawn to interfere. For so long he wanted Buttercup to feel the intense pain of his attacks like he endured the pain from hers and now his wish was granted. He picked her up by the collar of her shirt and lifted her off the ground. She choked out in pain as her bruised body was moved around.

Buttercup placed her hands on his arms, trying to get him to release her. He let out another laugh as he raised his fist to punch her. He looked into her eyes and noticed both fear and pain mixing into her emerald eyes for the first time in the fearless puff. He brought her closer to him until their noses touched each other.

"Ready to feel tremendous pain?" Butch asked.

"Do you think you can do it? Do you think you can live with the burden of taking someone's life? Butch, you love to fight just as much as me, but taking someone's life is a different ball game. Are you really that much like Ivy? Are you really that heartless and cold?" Buttercup interrogated in a desperate voice.

"Shut up! I'll do what I want!" Butch shouted at her as he punched her in the face. The green puff was sent back and crashed into the stone wall behind her. Butch walked up to her and grabbed her once again by the neck.

"Butch," Buttercup pleaded desperately. "Listen to me. You have to wake up and realize what kind of mess you're in!"

"Hypocrisy!" Butch shouted. Buttercup furrowed her eyebrows, wondering what he was talking about. "All you're feeding me is hypocrisy! Buttercup, you yourself take lives everyday when you save this pathetic town from monster or villains! You are your sisters are hypocrites – all of you! You're only telling me this because you want to save your own life!"

Buttercup's breathing became shallow as she watched Butch. With each word his voice became louder and the ground began to shake with electricity sparks erupting from both the ground and his body. She tried to make her dry mouth moist again, but all she could concentrate on was Butch and his anger.

"I'm tired of it!" Butch said. "Day in and day out, I've watched you girls save the town and for what! Nothing! These citizens go on day by day taking our powers for granted! No more! I am going to use my powers to rise up above these fools and make them bow down to me!"

"And getting rid of me and my sisters will help how?" The raven-haired fighter questioned.

"You and your sisters are so 'perfect' that you'll do anything to get in my way of power," Butch said dangerously low. "Getting rid of you is the first step towards my rise of power."

Buttercup's eyes widen. Butch jumped from where he was standing and charged toward her. The green puff's heart raced as she watched the lightening sparks fly from his body dramatically and once the green ruff came close to Buttercup she closed her eyes and screamed. As soon as her eyes shut she imagined one memory of Butch she treasured and she instantaneously released an illusion. Butch stopped charging when Buttercup disappeared from his sight and snow started to fill the room.

"What?" He whispered as the lightening disappeared from around him. He held out his hands and he watched the snow fall around him. He looked ahead and noticed his house from before the attack by Ivy. The green ruff sniffed the air and smelt melted chocolate coming from the house. Closing his eyes and heard the faint traces of Christmas carols being sung.

He opened his eyes and found himself inside the house where he found the Utonium family, his brothers, Vanessa and Ms. Bellum sitting around the fire talking. The girls and the boys were decorating the house while the adults drank hot chocolate and talked amongst themselves.

He walked further into the living room and saw Blossom and Brick setting up porcelain angels on the mantel while the talked and laughed together about school. He also saw Bubbles and Boomer decorating the Christmas tree with gold ornaments. Butch then rested his eyes on Buttercup as she stood on a stool, trying the fix the mistletoe above the entrance to the kitchen. The stool began to wobble, but before she could fall, the illusion version of Butch caught her and then lifted her down to the ground safely.

"Thanks Butch," 'Buttercup' said.

"No problem," 'Butch' said with a smile. The real Butch watched carefully as the two green counterparts moved towards their parents and sat down with them. The scene before Butch vanished as an image of him when he was sick with the cold and his mother taking care of him.

"Buttercup…" Butch called. "What are you doing? Why are you doing this?"

No reply came as the scene changed again and turned into an image of him and his brothers playing football at the park on the traditional Townsville picnic day. The images continuously changed and Butch became more and more confused and angry.

"Buttercup!" He screamed. "Answer me! Stop showing me this! Stop it!"

The green ruff collapsed to his knees, holding his head in his hands. In shaky whispers and through angry tears he whispered, "Stop…please…just stop."

The images stopped changing and it revealed a battered Buttercup. In even sized steps, she walked towards him and bent down to his crouched size. Gently lifting up his chin, she saw his tear-streaked face and asked in a hushed voice, "Why do you want me to stop showing you these memories? Is it because you're trying to remember why you loved being who you were rather than this madman crazed for power?"

"Yes," He croaked in a weak voice. Buttercup's eyes softened as he continued, "Yes, I do because I think they are a weakness. I think these happy memories, these loving memories are a weakness."

"Oh Butch," Buttercup whispered as she embraced him in a tight hug. "Love, happiness and many of these joyful emotions aren't a weakness. They are a strength that keeps us strong against our fears and our enemies that pursue destroy what we cherish and build. It is because of love that we can be strong and can protect those who care for us. It is because of love that we can go on with dignity and hope."

Butch cried in Buttercup's arms as he listened to her speak and in faint murmurs, he said, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

* * *

"John, we have two teenagers waiting outside the base saying they wish to speak with you," an operator of the main control room said to the professor. "They said their names are Princess and Aaron and that they know of Ivy's plans."

John nodded as he exited the control room and headed towards the entrance hall. Once he reached his destination, he noticed the two familiar teenagers and greeted them with a blunt hello before he cut to the chase, "Princess, Aaron, I know what you are here for, but how can we know we can trust you?"

"Simple," Princess responded immediately. "Because we wouldn't come here and tell you of Ivy's plans knowing that you would not trust us. No matter how much we could try to convince you, there would always be some doubt in your heart."

The professor looked into Princess' eyes and saw that she was telling the truth. "Fine, I believe you for now. Tell me of her plans."

"Ivy plans on striking the town when the girls are the weakest. Meaning mentally, emotionally and physically. She's waiting on Blossom the most though," Princess explained solemnly. John furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before Princess continued. "Blossom is the leader and the strongest. Ivy knows that if Blossom falls as a leader because of her own emotional misery then she can move to dominate. Without a proper leader, Ivy figures that Bubbles and Buttercup will fall. What she didn't calculate was that the girls would be able to turn at least Boomer back, but she then thought with Brick under her control, then the Rowdyruff Boys won't be a problem."

"So everything rides on Blossom's emotions and Brick's decision on which side he will choose to be on," John muttered and then sighed. "Another burden placed upon Blossom's shoulders. With all this stress, Blossom will fall."

"That's what Ivy hopes for," Aaron said suddenly. All eyes turned on him as he began to speak, "But what Blossom doesn't know, can't hurt her…literally. She already knows that she needs to bring Brick back, but if you tell her of his importance then she'll try too hard and it could ruin her. Just make sure she stays happy and focused and you'll be fine. Like you said, anymore stress on the leader could and will bring her to her fall."

"It's exactly what Aaron said," Princess agreed. "Now, Ivy doesn't know that I was able to hack onto most of her information on the computers. Give me a computer and I'll be able to retrieve a lot of her plans for you."

John nodded, "You two come with me. We can use you in the main control room. With you being able to access important information for us and with Blossom's plans, hopefully we'll be able to get a victory over this wretched woman. But one question…why are you helping us?"

"I'm helping you because I'm tired of Ivy running my life. My father disappeared when the attacks happened and Ivy proclaimed she was holding my father captive, but I knew that was a lie. I want to get rid of her and her evil and I know the only people that can get rid of her is the Powerpuffs," Princess stated. "I want my life and freedom back."

"Same here," Aaron seconded. John nodded and motioned for the two teenagers to follow him. They quickly walked to the main control room; they found both Sara and Sandy looking at the computers with frowns on their faces. John noticed the distress facial expressions and asked what was wrong.

"The girls strength is very weak," Sara explained. "Blossom's overall status isn't too good and neither is Buttercup's. Both are weak from fighting and we don't know how much longer they can hold out. Boomer and Bubbles are in the best shape because they haven't seen any action."

"We also found out what's happening over there," Sandy continued. "Butch and Buttercup are facing off in a brutal fight as well as Blossom and Ivy having a one-on-one fight with each other. Bubbles is tied up watching Blossom's fight, unable to help her and Brick is just watching like nothing is happening."

"How do you know all this?" John asked, surprised at the information given to him. Sara smiled, as did Sandy.

"We were able to contact what's left of NASA and they said they could help us. We used one of their many satellites and used body heat coming from the palace to find out what's going on," Ms. Bellum said, pleased with their course of action. John's eyebrows rose impressed, but then shook his head.

"Satellite tracking is going to famous for tracking people, right next to the girls," John muttered. "Anyway, what about Boomer? What's his position?"

"Boomer is trying to find a way in, but so far he hasn't succeeded." Sandy replied.

"Can't that boy break through the walls? For Christ's sake, their secrecy has been blown, so what's the point of trying to sneak in their quietly?" John exclaimed and then turned his eyes on Sara. "You contact your boy somehow and tell him to platy knight in shining armor to my daughter right now. If he doesn't move, this could mean the end of Blossom as we know it."

"John, don't you have faith in the girls?" Sandy asked, shocked at John's pessimism.

"With Ivy's strength matching against Blossom's, Ivy's sure to win this bout," Princess interjected as Aaron nodded enthusiastically behind her. John and Sandy looked at each other with disturbed expressions as they thought about what could happen to Blossom.

"Princess, Aaron, come with me and we'll set you up on a computer," the professor said.

* * *

Ivy threw a punch at Blossom and the pink puff ducked. She countered by throwing a punch at Ivy's stomach, but the clever woman dodged and jumped away from her opponent. Blossom stepped back and wiped as much blood from her face as she could. Although Blossom was tossed around a couple of times, many of the objects she was thrown had already pierced through her skin. The redheaded puff wiped the trickling blood from her lip and tried to think of what Ivy was going to do next.

Ivy began to charge at her once again and Blossom began to run backwards, never taking her eyes off the woman in front of her. The older woman's speed began to quicken and Blossom resorted to gliding over the floor instead of running, but Ivy was too quick for her because she caught up to her and proceeded to punch Blossom. The hot-tempered leader grabbed Ivy's fist and kicked Ivy who only grabbed the foot.

Ivy twisted Blossom's ankle and the pink puff let out muffled screams. Getting a firm grip on Blossom's ankle, Ivy threw Blossom towards the computer that was behind Ivy. The pink puff collided with the computer causing many broken pieces of glass to glide over her skin and give her many scratches on her arms and face. Blossom tumbled to the ground and looked at her sister. Traces of tears could be found of the blue puff. Blossom then looked at Brick and saw that her counterpart remained emotionless.

Bubbles bit her bottom lip as she watched her sister get through around like she was nothing. She tried many times to break free from Brick's hold, but he held a firm grip. Bubbles eventually gave up, but it hurt her to see her sister in so much pain and she could do nothing but watch. Bubbles wanted to jump into the fight and help Blossom, but she knew she couldn't no matter how much she wished.

"Is little Blossom wondering what her counterpart is thinking?" She heard Ivy say. Looking at her sister, she saw Blossom grit her teeth and looked back up at Ivy with fierce determination. As she struggled to get up, everyone in the room listened closely to what Blossom was saying. Ivy leaned forward and with a smile, she said, "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I said no," Blossom hissed. "I'm neither concerned nor wondering."

Bubbles felt Brick's grip tightened on her. The cheerful puff looked at Brick and saw anger and hurt flicker in his cold red eyes. She looked back at Blossom and looked into her pink eyes and saw that she was lying. Of course Blossom was wondering. Bubbles should have seen it. The blue puff figured that Blossom's nightmare often caused her to think about what Brick was feeling and thinking, even if she didn't admit it, but apparently through her lies she was hurting Brick in the process, even if he didn't admit it. Looking back at the fighting redheads, the blonde began to wonder where Boomer was.

* * *

As Boomer floated around the palace, he felt a vibrating coming from his jean pocket. He furrowed his eyebrows, reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Looking at it oddly, he answered the phone and heard his mother's frantic voice on the other end.

"Boomer," Sara said. "You have to break through those walls and get both Bubbles and Blossom. If you don't, it could mean Blossom's end. Get in there!"

Boomer complied, hung up the phone and flew directly through the wall. As soon as he touched the floor, he felt the ground begin to shake. Curious as what was happening, he tired to contact Bubbles.

Bubbles! It's me, Boomer, can you hear me? Boomer thought, hoping that his girlfriend could hear him. Apparently she had because she quickly replied after several seconds.

Boomer! I was wondering what happened to you. Where are you? Bubbles said telepathically.

I'm in the palace, but why was the ground shaking?

That was both Blossom and Ivy colliding. Boomer, you have get over here because I don't know how much longer Blossom can last. I would help, but Brick is holding me back. He won't let me get anywhere near her, but I think I found out the reason why Brick is with Ivy, Bubbles said.

You can tell me that later. Tell me where you are and I'll come and get you, Boomer said with urgency.

We're in the main control room, The blonde female answered. Nodding, Boomer replied that he would be there in a second and flew off towards the main control room while he wondered he would be able to free Blossom and Bubbles from both his brother and Ivy.

* * *

Butch and Buttercup looked around the palace as they felt the ground rumble. Standing up, Butch muttered, "It must be Ivy and Blossom."

Buttercup looked back at Butch with a worried expression, she began to question, "Blossom and Ivy? What do you mean? Are you saying that they are having a fight? We have to find them and get Blossom out of there. Where are they fighting?"

"Calm down, Buttercup," Butch said gently. "We'll find both your sisters and get them out of there. Maybe with your illusions we can sneak both girls out of there without Ivy or Brick noticing, but if your panicking, we can't help them in any way."

Buttercup swallowed and nodded her head slowly. Butch smiled and then commanded her to follow him. The two green counterparts began running towards the main control room and as they were running, they ran into Boomer, who was more then thrilled to see both of them. Butch told his brother of his plan as the three continued to run towards the battle.

* * *

Blossom panted heavily as she tried to avoid Ivy's blows. She was beginning to tire and she began to wonder if she could hold out any longer. She looked around the room and saw many holes in the walls and ground from her being thrown around by Ivy. She looked back at Ivy and gritted her teeth. The redheaded Powerpuff could feel her body begin to hurt.

Bubbles tried to break free from Brick, but his tight grip on her stopped her. Desperate to get to her sister she said, "Brick, why are you doing this? Why are betraying everything that you are? Betraying your family and friends?"

"Betraying? I have not been a traitor to my friends and family because I have none! " Brick argued. Both watched as Blossom was crashed against the wall and fell to the ground. Blossom felt the wind get knocked out of her as she tried to breathe. Bubbles looked at Brick again with tearful, pleading eyes.

"She's your friend! Blossom would help you in any way she could. She would do anything for you, Brick! You betrayed her!" Bubbles yelled at him.

"Betrayed her! HER! She betrayed me!" Brick screamed. "She's the traitor! Not me!"

"Brick, what are you – " The blonde-haired puff began, but was stopped when Ivy knocked her from behind and sent her headfirst into the wall. Blossom gasped as she jumped to her feet.

"Bubbles!" she screamed. She began to run towards her sister, but was stopped when Ivy pinned her to the wall by her neck. She gasped out, trying breathe as her nemesis began to choke her with her powerful grip. Gasping, Blossom cried out, "Ivy, let go of me!"

"Why? So you can play hero by rescuing Brick from me?" Ivy snorted as she pressed Blossom deeper into the wall. "Look around, what do you see? Don't you see that Brick chooses to be here. His brother's were weak, impudent fools who aren't worth my time. I'm getting really tired of you trying to turn my servants, my fighters against me. Brick, do you want to say here and become stronger, more powerful?"

Brick turned around and looked at Ivy and then looked at Blossom. He saw her struggling to break free and to breathe. Looking back at Ivy, he frowned and whispered, "Yes."

Ivy looked back at Blossom and was about to speak when a loud, strong voice screamed, "LET HER GO!"

All eyes turned around and fell upon and panting Bubbles. She stood up with fiery determination and growled, "You touch her any more than what you already have, I swear I'll make you feel so much pain you'll be begging for me to stop."

Ivy rose an eyebrow, smirked and began to laugh. Letting go of Blossom, she began to walk slowly towards Bubbles. Blossom inhaled a deep breath and watched Ivy walk closer to her sister. She jumped up to run towards her sister but was stopped by Brick. Ivy began to run towards Bubbles and the blonde watched her opponent. The redheaded enemy punched Bubbles, causing the blonde to skid across the floor.

Ivy walked up to Bubbles, picked her up and was about to punch her when Ivy felt a fist collide with her face. The female villain released Bubbles and flew back. Blossom gasped and whispered, "Buttercup."

Buttercup bent down and picked up Bubbles. The blonde gasped out in pain and then both sisters glanced at Blossom. The raven-haired fighter gave her a slight smile, "It's time to go home."

Brick turned around with a frown and Ivy burst from the rubble that surrounded her. She panted angrily and growled, "I don't think you're going anywhere. In fact I'm glad you're here because then I can get rid of all three of you at the same time."

Blossom glared at Ivy and then looked at Brick with soft eyes. Brick looked back at her. He looked at the teenage girl in front of him and part of him wanted to leave with her and the other wanted to scream and yell. She was so close, he could feel her breath upon his face and he didn't know what to do with himself. He wanted to be the villain he thought he was, but a part of him screamed not to. Shaking his head, he dismissed the troubled feelings from him.

Blossom could feel her jaw begin to tremble and her eyes begin to water as she continued to stare at her counterpart. With a small murmur, she said quietly, "I'm sorry." She watched as Brick furrowed her eyebrows and with one quick movement, she punched him in the stomach and pushed him away from her. Looking at Buttercup, she gave a quick nod and her sister replied back.

"Bye Ivy," Buttercup said curtly. Ivy was about to charge at the sisters when all three of them disappeared. She looked around and saw only Brick. Confused, she looked around for the three of them and growled when she realized that they were gone.

* * *

Blossom flew behind her sisters, Boomer and Butch and thought about what she meant we she said she was sorry. She knew what she saw when she had that nightmare. She saw Brick and what he felt about her. She could feel his anger towards her and all she could do was say sorry. Sighing, she looked ahead and saw Butch and Buttercup talking amongst themselves. She looked then looked at the two blue counterparts and saw Boomer asking her continuously if she was all right.

I feel alone all of a sudden, Blossom thought to herself. Closing her eyes, she didn't notice Bubbles look back with concern in her eyes. Looking ahead with a troubled expression, she sighed to herself. Boomer glanced at his counterpart.

"What's wrong?" Boomer asked.

"Blossom," Bubbles whispered. "I feel…bad for Blossom. I feel guilty because here I am with you and here Buttercup is with Butch and who does Blossom have? Brick is so stubborn and so is Blossom that they can't see the harm they are bringing each other."

"What do you mean?" Buttercup asked curiously as she and Butch flew closer towards the two blondes.

"Today I caught a glimpse of what Brick was feeling and kind of what Blossom was feeling," Bubbles began. "Brick feels anger towards Blossom because he feels betrayed by her. I don't know why, but he does. Blossom, on the other hand, feels frustration and an enormous amount of stress on her. She feels like she has to bring Brick back. I have a feeling that she knows what Brick is feeling and is trying to mend Brick's hurt, but doesn't know how."

"Brick won't stop though. He's stubborn and won't listen until he can numb everything he's feeling," Butch said. "He smart and he doesn't like feeling complicated emotions. That's why he's cold and distant sometimes. He's not like us who will eventually give in to what we feel. He's going to be a challenge for Blossom."

"She can to do it. I know she can," Buttercup whispered. Without another word, the five super-powered teenagers flew quickly back towards their base.

* * *

"So, Princess and Aaron are the new operators for us?" Butch asked as he walked into Buttercup's room. Buttercup nodded as she wrapped her arm with bandaging. The ruff frowned as he walked up to her and lifted her face up with her chin. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Buttercup whispered. "You did nothing wrong."

"Yes I did. I hurt you," Butch replied. "I made you feel immense pain by my hands, my powers. I made you suffer."

"Nothing I haven't felt better," The green puff brushed it off.

"Buttercup, you don't understand," Butch cried as he placed his hand on her face tenderly. "It was me. Not some other villain whom I can beat up later. It was not someone who could hit you, but hardly feel anything. I was the one to do it."

"I don't care, Butch," Buttercup said as she embraced him. "All I care about is the fact that you're back and not some crazed man. You're back to being the Butch I knew and cared about. That's all I remember about this day, not what you did to me."

Butch sighed and hugged Buttercup back as he listened to her words. From outside the room, Blossom listened carefully to what they were saying. She smiled to herself as she heard what her raven-haired, feisty sister was saying. Turning away from Buttercup's room, she walked back towards hers. Upon entering her room, she went towards her window and looked up at the sky.

"I promise Brick," She promised. "I'll get you back. Even if it costs my life in the process."

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

THAT'S IT! YAY! I'm done with this chapter. You want to know the reason why it took so long? Because my muse decided to take a vacation and leave me wondering what I going to do with this chapter, but during my vacation, she came back. Anyway, I hoped in this chapter to show the inner struggle between Blossom and Brick and to show what kind of challenge Blossom has to go through.

So now that Butch and Boomer are back with the girls, it seems that Ivy is having a big dilemma now. As Tonifranz had stated last chapter, Blossom is becoming very witty and very assertive. I feel bad because I keep putting too much on poor Blossom, but hey.

As for the Butch/Buttercup romance, I have to move them slowly because they aren't like Bubbles and Boomer who are the most emotional and would probably be Romeo and Juliet if they wanted to. So, for all you green fans, sorry to make you suffer, but they are the toughest fighters and I don't think that they'll become incredibly emotional towards the other right away.

Anyway, here's the review replies:

**

* * *

**

_Review Replies:_

**Nightglider:** I'm glad you like this chapter and don't worry about not updating. I do it all the time. LOL! Anyway, thanks for the Glad you liked the story and thank you for the review!

**Runa:** Actually, we are close to the end of the story…just several chapters away. Anyway, thanks for the review and I tried not to make it so suspenseful for you! LOL!

**Lil Fang:** LOL, glad you thought it was long. This chapter wasn't as long, but hey. Thanks for the review and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**RayeBBG:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the review!

**Kats02980416:** I tire to do a whole new perspective for each ruff and I think somewhere under that tough act Butch has a soft side and seems Buttercup was able to find it this chapter. Anyway, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Tonifranz:** I guess I kind of surprised you by making Butch come to the good side already. Yeah, Blossom is becoming well aware of what she could do to defeat Ivy, but of course, there's still that doubt in her heart. As for the Boomer part, he could probably control the amount of heat he's using so he can not harm the three adults. Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Animegirl171:** Bubbles is rescued! Yay! Bubbles gets a little tough in this chapter, but if you were in her spot, wouldn't you? Anyway, thanks for the review!

* * *

Anyway, December 27 is my birthday and I'm turning 15! Yay! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and please review!

_Somewei_

* * *

_"The highest fences we need to climb are those we've built within our minds."_ – unknown


	16. Connecting the Dots

_**Author's Notes:** _I am so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I came with severe writer's block and in fact, I still kind of have it. I have gotten no where with my other story, Beautiful. Anyway, I just wanted to apologize to you guys for waiting so patiently. My God, I nearly killed myself for not writing anything for awhile. 

I actually finally wrote during my Spring Break…which thankfully I had no homework for once in my life…and while I was sick. I technically had two weeks off. So, trying to make up for lost time, I wrote during those two weeks so I could post chapter 16.

On another note, the next chapter will be short due to the fact that it's going to be a filler chapter, but in a way, it will be important. So without further ado and without my stupid ramblings, I now present to everyone my sixteenth chapter of Silent Enemy…

* * *

**Chapter 16: Connecting the Dots**

_Somewei_

_**February 3, 2006**_

"WHAT IS THIS!" screamed Blossom as she burst angrily into the main control room. The many adults that were in the room jumped out in surprise as they watched the enraged redhead leader walked up to her parents and Ms. Bellum. Glaring at the three adults in front of her, she growled, "What is this? What the hell are you ordering me to do?"

"Blossom, we've realized that you've been under a lot of stress and all three of us figured we'd give you time to have a break from all the fighting and planning," John replied, choosing his words carefully. He knew that if he said something wrong, his daughter would throw a tantrum, but it seemed that fate was not on his side because Blossom's glare on him deepened.

"A break?" She whispered dangerously. "You want me to take a break when an insane woman is outside our base and is planning on killing me so she can rule the universe? While she terrorizes the world, I'm suppose to sit back and relax?"

John, Sandy and Sara nodded their heads nervously. Many of the operatives stayed quietly, watching the scenario unfold and they began to wonder what the leader would do. Blossom smirked and shook her head. With a small laugh, she said, "Right. You know, this is very funny, very funny indeed. When I come back, I better have a more applicable reason on _why_ you are making me take a break."

She turned around on the ball of her heel and stormed out of the room. Standing at the doorway of the room, Bubbles watched as her sister exit and walk towards her room. Jogging up next to her sister, Bubbles asked, "You're not going to take a break, are you?"

"What are you kidding?" Blossom snorted. "Why the heck would I take a break. The only way I'm going to take a break is if I'm dead or I've defeated Ivy and trust me, I'm going to defeat Ivy. I just want to know why they're making me take a break."

"I know!" shouted a voice behind the two girls. The two Powerpuff sisters turned around and found Princess running up to them. She finally caught up to them and tired to catch her breath. "They're making you take a break because they're afraid of your emotional health."

"What?" Blossom whispered.

"I had told them that Ivy wants you emotionally ruined so you won't be able to lead the both the girls and the boys to victory. If you're drowning in your own misery, then Ivy can swiftly get rid of you," Princess explained with much seriousness in her voice. "By ruining you, she hoped to turn Brick against you. She knows that if you feel like a failure, then you'll fall."

Blossom looked down to the ground and murmured, "She almost made me feel like a failure. She almost succeeded with her plan. I almost gave into her."

"Please don't tell the others that I told you that," Princess pleaded. "I promised them that I wouldn't tell, but I went against what they said because I feel you have a right to know. You are the leader after all."

Blossom smiled slightly at her former rival. Princess excused herself and before she could leave, Blossom asked, "So we're friends now? Is that why you're giving me all this information?"

"No," Princess smirked. "Mere acquaintances, allies in battle."

Blossom smirked back at the auburn-haired teenager and watched as she left back towards the main control room. Once there was no sign of Princess, the Powerpuff leader looked down to the ground and sighed quietly to herself. Bubbles looked at her sister with soft eyes.

"Blossom," Bubbles began gently. The pink puff looked at her sister through the corner of her eye. "I know that you've been distant lately, but Buttercup and I are worried. I want to know what's been bothering you. I would read your thoughts, but I knew you would be upset."

"Nothing is bothering me, Bubbles," Blossom replied solemnly.

"But…" Bubbles tried to say, but was cut off by Blossom.

"I said I was fine!" Blossom exclaimed loudly. Bubbles bit her tongue and looked down to the ground. She didn't mean to upset Blossom and obviously her sister was not ready to talk about what she feeling. Blossom sighed, "Look, I'm sorry I snapped. I'm just not ready to talk. Anyway, do me a favor and get Butch, Buttercup and Boomer and tell them to meet me in the training room."

* * *

"Red, you better have a really good reason for waking me up," Butch growled as he, Buttercup, Boomer and Bubbles walked into the training room. Buttercup rolled her eyes and mumbled something about Butch and his sleep and then shook her head.

"Trust me Butch, it's a good reason," Blossom said as she ignored the growl coming from the green ruff. The other three super-powered teenagers rose an eyebrow in interest and curiosity. Sighing, Blossom continued, "I'm getting tired of Ivy walking all over us and Princess reminded me of something. When I was little I didn't let my personal feelings interfere with my duty.

"Mr. Wemmick from _Great Expectations_ had once said to Pip: 'Walworth is one place, and this office is another. Much as the Aged is one person, and Mr. Jaggers is another. They must not be confounded together. My Walworth sentiments must be taken at Walworth; none but my office sentiments can be taken in this office.'"

The others stared at their redheaded leader in silence until Buttercup broke the silence by saying, "Huh?"

"What I'm trying to say I need to keep my personal life and work separated just like Mr. Wemmick did with his job and personal life outside of the office," Blossom explained to the clueless teenagers. Realization dawned upon the others as they finally understood what she, but Butch didn't look any happier than he did when he first walked into the room.

"You woke me up for this little revelation?" He scowled. "Something you could've told someone else or written it down in your diary like every other girl in world seems to do. You woke me up for _that_!"

"No," Blossom returned the scowl as she glared at him; "I woke you up because I've come up with a strategy. Maybe instead of jumping to conclusions and ranting about you and your sleep, you would've finally been able know _why_ I called you here."

Buttercup also turned on Butch as she added in her own comment, "And not _every_ girl writes in a diary. I don't write in a diary! I don't find the point in writing on a piece of paper. Instead, I let it all out and say how I feel."

"Sometimes in a reckless way that gets _us_ in trouble," Bubbles muttered to herself, but Buttercup caught the comment. The green puff turned her stern glare onto her sister and immediately forgot about Butch's comment.

"Why don't you be quiet! If I remember correctly, you once went out of control when the others called you a baby!" She snapped. "You got me and Blossom into trouble! So you shouldn't talk you hypocrite! Another thing, at least I don't cry every five seconds about something!"

"At least my crying isn't hurting anyone or damaging anything!" Bubbles yelled. "Besides, I let everything out by crying!"

"Your crying doesn't hurt anyone?" Buttercup repeated loudly with a snort. "It does hurt someone for your information, Blondie. Like my ears for instance!"

"_ENOUGH_!" Blossom shouted over the crescendo of the yelling. Both her sisters and two boys jumped up from the sudden shriek and turned their eyes on the leader. Her eyes stared at them piercingly as she said in a calm voice, "My patience is wearing thin and I'm trying my best to be calm about your arguing. Buttercup, Bubbles, grow up. You're seventeen years old and you need to break this stupid habit of arguing over trivial things. Apologize to each other now."

"But Blossom…" The two sisters began in unison.

"_NOW_!" Blossom ordered loudly once again. Fearing their sister's temper, the two girls turned to one another and mumbled their apologies. The four stayed silent, not daring to speak another until finally the angered redheaded leader let out a slow sigh and said in a tired voice, "Can anyone tell me any weak parts of Ivy? Can anyone one think anything we can use against Ivy?"

The others continued to stay silent until Bubbles spoke in a small voice, "It seems like she's perfect. She beats us at every angle and no matter what we throw at her, she's a step ahead of us."

"I think you're wrong, Bubbles," Boomer spoke up for the first time since the meeting began. "Everyone has a weakness, a downfall. Buttercup's is her temper, mine can be the same and it's the same for everyone else in this room. Blossom's own intelligence can be her weakness – "

"That's it," Buttercup interrupted. "Our strengths are our weaknesses, and it's the same with her. I think we need to figure out how to use her strengths against her. We need to take away her advantages."

Blossom sat down on the chair behind her and watched her friends and sisters converse with one another. As she watched them chattered excitedly, a small smile grew on her lips. She always knew that they were smart enough to figure things out for themselves with her guidance. The thought that they could do things without a leader gave her a sense of peace. If they continued to think of strategies without her coming up with them then even if she did fall to the hands of Ivy, Blossom felt confident they could continue you on with her say so involved.

"Blossom?" Buttercup interrupted her thoughts. "Did you hear what we said."

"I'm sorry BC," Blossom said quietly. "I didn't."

"We said that Ivy relies on the Doom Girls and Brick a lot," The green puff repeated proudly as sense of accomplishment came over her.

"We also thought that she relied on her computers too," Bubbles chirped.

"Well then," Blossom said as she stood up. "It seems we need to take the Doom Girls, the computers and the Brick out of the equation. It also appears to me that we found out what 'x' is and we need is to finish the equation."

* * *

**_February 7, 2006 _**

"It's too quiet," Ivy muttered to herself as she watched her servants repair the damage from her previous fight with Blossom. The redheaded female villain half-expected Brick to make a comment, but when he didn't she looked at him and saw the red ruff looking off to the side. She rose an eyebrow as she noted that he was in deep thought and didn't appear to be listening to her at all. Hoping to grab his attention she said, "Brick. Brick, pay attention."

The red ruff wasn't paying attention to her though nor did he hear a word come from her let alone any sound for that matter. He had blocked out everything from the real world and remained buried in his thoughts, buried in his turmoil and confusion. The red ruff was confused _why_ Blossom said she was sorry to him before he punched him in the stomach. Did she say an apology because of her attack on him or was it possible that she said sorry because she knew what he was feeling.

"Brick," a cold voice cut through his thoughts. He turned toward the owner and saw Ivy glaring at the young boy. Now knowing Ivy had his attention, she began to lecture him. "Next time you decide to daze off and not pay attention to what I'm saying, I won't be so nice trying to snap you out of your daze. What were you thinking of by the way, if I may ask."

"Nothing," Brick mumbled. Ivy narrowed her eyes as she examined the red ruff.

"I'm not stupid," She said bluntly. "I know what you were thinking about because it's written all over your face. It would take an idiot to miss it. You're thinking about _her_ aren't you?"

"Yes," Brick said calmly. "But not in the sense of what you're thinking. I'm thinking about what she'll possibly do next. If I know Blossom, she won't stay quiet for long. No, she's waiting for the perfect chance to come along to throw you off guard."

"What do you think she'll do?" Ivy questioned.

Brick sighed, "I don't know. She'll probably come after something to try and weaken you. Or at least that's what I would do if I were in her position. Like for example, knowing her, she'll probably get rid of your source of information. She'll go after the computers."

Ivy listened to what he said and then let out a sigh as a smirk began to appear on her face. So, the exhausted leader is trying to weaken her. The redheaded villain found this very amusing. Her thoughts were cut off when Brick continued, "She saw your flaws."

"Pardon me?" Ivy snapped.

"She saw your flaws," Brick repeated. "She saw your arrogance. She saw your mistakes. If you hadn't put Buttercup against Butch, then we would have had Butch still on our side. If you hadn't been arrogant none of that would have happened. What is pitiful is that you continuously do that. What's worse if that you locked the Doom Girls away. Dawn could have intercepted or stopped Buttercup from turning him over. You also could have done a two-on-one fight against Blossom, but you didn't. Because of that Blossom has a chance of winning."

"And what do you propose we do about that?" Ivy muttered angrily.

"Simple," The redheaded teenager said calmly. "Take it back. Cover your mistakes and make Blossom believe she has no chance. Attack with full force. Unleash the Doom Girls, unleash your power and unleash everything you have. Don't give her a chance to attack. Of course don't let the other villains do anything about it. They are so incompetent that they'll ruin it."

"I like it," Ivy said as a smirk began to dance on her lips. After a moment of silence, she added, "You're are more like me than I thought. So cold, so calculating."

Brick turned his fierce red eyes on her and growled, "I am nothing like _you_. Unlike you who cares for only herself, I can care for my brothers and their safety. I used to be like this before I became good. I used to care about nothing besides my and brothers and I. We are nothing alike."

"Yes," Ivy growled back. "It seems that way."

* * *

_Blossom stood up as fog licked her legs. Her pink eyes narrowed as she saw a figure approaching, but then relaxed when she saw whom it was. She walked towards the figure with a stoic expression and an even step. She knew that the figure was the dragon. Finally the dragon appeared and the two came face-to-face._

"_You have summoned me?" The Dragon asked. Blossom nodded and the dragon continued you, "Why have you called on me? Are you in need of some assistance?"_

"_In all my dreams you have come to me and have either protected me or provided me with information," Blossom began calmly as she watched the dragon. Dragon closed his eyes and listened to her speak. "I am in a desperate need to know who you are, to know your purpose. I know what to do. I know what I _need_ to do, but all that's left is to know who you are."_

"_I have told you," Dragon said, "You will know when it is time for you to know. You are not patient enough. I will tell you, though, that I am both very close to you and yet very far. That, Blossom, is all that I will tell you."_

_Blossom's guardian began to disappear when she called him back. Dragon reappeared suddenly and looked at her. A perplexed expression came over his face instead of his normal calmness. Taking in a deep breath, Blossom asked, "Can you at least tell me what your purpose is? And if not, are you really a dragon or a human?"_

"_My purpose is to protect you from that woman. I will disappear once you figure out who I am and when Ivy is defeated," Dragon replied. "That is all I am here for. To protect you and give you strength in your time of need. As for whether I am human or dragon, I am neither human nor dragon. I am merely a figure representing someone. A dragon is always regarded with strength, and that is what I am representing for that person."_

"_Strength…" Blossom murmured as her eyes turned downcast and she looked to the ground. Her head then shot up as she said, "When I find out who you are, will it come to suddenly or piece by piece? Will it be like a puzzle?"_

"_Blossom," Dragon said. "It is already a puzzle for you. Like I said, it will come when it comes. Have strength."_

_Blossom nodded and watched as her guardian dragon began to disappear, but suddenly he reappeared. The redheaded leader cocked an eyebrow, confused. The dragon then quickly said, "You must take out Brick."_

"_We already have -- " The pink puff began, but was cut off by the dragon._

"_No," He said as he shook his head. "_You _must him out. You and you alone. Ivy knows that you may use everything you have - including your sisters and his brothers - to bring him back. You _must _make him come back. Even if he doesn't want to. _

_Blossom once again nodded and without another word, the dragon disappeared from her sight. As she began to think about how to get Brick back, a bright light covered the place, the fog vanished and she, too, disappeared from the place._

_

* * *

_

Blossom opened her eyes and noticed she was lying down on her desk and had a many papers scattered all around the desk. She lifted her head up from her desk and looked down at the papers. She lifted them up as read them and then slowly began to crumple them. They were plans on getting rid of Brick and the Doom Girls. Once she threw them all away, she began to contemplate a new plan.

For the past four days, she had been trying to think of a plan, and now they were all useless because the dragon told her that she couldn't use her sisters or the other two boys to bring Brick back. She sighed heavily as she thought about the dream. Throughout the dream, she had tried to see how this mysterious dragon was, but all she got was the same answer - it will come when it comes…

"Well," Blossom sighed, "that was a useless trip."

She got up and began to wander around her room. She looked around and tried to think of a plan. When she couldn't, Blossom became frustrated and went to her desk where she found several of her favorite books. Her anger rose when two books fell off the desk and onto the floor. She growled as she picked them up. Blossom's eyes squinted when she read the titles of the two books. One was a book of Alexander the Great and the other was a book about early Greek civilizations. She flipped open the second book and came to a familiar page with a familiar battle tactic.

"The Hoplite Phanlax," She murmured as a smirk played on her lips. "We could use this to defeat Ivy's minions. She'll expect us to destroy computers and take out the three girls and Brick, but she won't expect us to make her completely powerless."

She continued to flip through the pages and then decided to look at the book about Alexander the Great. As she looked through the pages, her smirk began to grow into a wide grin. Finally getting an idea on how to defeat Ivy, she began looking through all her books about wars and strategies. She then looked up after reading several books when she thought about what the dragon said.

"_I_ must take him out," She whispered as her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "That means I have to isolate him. Ivy will not let me near him unless I force her to, but I need to think of something. I need to force her to agree to let me fight him."

As Blossom continued to search through the books, a quiet knock came at her door. The redheaded leader looked up and found Princess standing at the door. "Blossom, the professor requests your presence in the main control room. He says there's an urgent meeting being held. Your family and the Bellums are there."

Nodding, Blossom put the book she was reading down and followed the auburn-haired teenager out of the room. As she followed Princess to the main control room, she continued to ponder how to defeat Ivy and her followers.

* * *

Once Blossom entered the room, she found her sisters, her parents, the boys and Ms. Bellum standing around a table. A bright light emitted from the table and above the table was a holograph of Ivy's palace. The redheaded leader furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at her family and friends. John looked up from the hologram with a grim expression.

"What's wrong?" Blossom asked cautiously.

"We just got word from Aaron that Ivy is planning a full scale attack on us," John explained. "She's going to use everything that she has. Apparently she got the idea from Brick."

"Brick?" The Powerpuff leader asked in disbelief as she rose an eyebrow.

"Yes," the professor replied. "He knows that you are planning a counterattack against Ivy and also knows that you have a gained a new sense of confidence. So, I guess to counter you, he's telling Ivy to not give you a chance to attack."

Blossom's eyes narrowed as she listened to her father. Finally, she said, "We have to stop her."

"And just how do you propose we do that?" Buttercup asked.

"Brick is obviously the brains of the operations now," Blossom said, "because Ivy wouldn't let Brick do anything like that unless she handed him the power to create strategies and he's becoming very influential to her. We have to take him out."

"But Ivy won't let you or any of us near him," Bubbles pointed out.

"True," The leader said, "But I'm going to make an offer she can't resist. It isn't going to take me awhile to think of one. I already know what it's going to be. I have to make Ivy let me fight Brick without her being able to interfere. We attack on the twentieth."

"But Blossom that's thirteen days from now!" Boomer exclaimed.

"I know," Blossom said. "But I need a chance to prepare many things such as a plan for you guys to defeat Ivy and her henchmen. We are going to need everyone to fight. So, give me those thirteen days and then we'll attack."

* * *

**_February 20, 2005 _**

"Leader Girl!" Buttercup called as she knocked on the door. When she heard no answer, she knocked again and called, "Blossom, come on answer the door! Blossom, don't make me barge in there!"

Sighing, the green puff opened the door and smiled when she found her sister asleep on her desk. She walked up to her sister's desk. When she leaned over to look at the multitudes of objects, she found books on Alexander the Great, battle strategies, and plans written on paper. Shaking her head, Buttercup shook her sister awake.

"Bloss," Buttercup said gently. "Wake up, come on."

Blossom's eye fluttered open and looked up. Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "What is it, BC? Are we under attack or something? Because if we aren't, then don't wake me up."

Buttercup shook her head, "No, LG, it's been thirteen days and today is the twentieth. Everyone is waiting outside. We need leave now."

"Ugh," Blossom groaned. "Okay, I'm up. Tell the others to be ready to attack full force, and tell Butch not to use power because I'm going to need him."

"Okay," The green puff said as she turned around and left the room. Sighing and rubbing the sleep out of eyes, the pink puff got and neatly put the papers away in a wooden box. She grabbed the box, went to her bed, lifted it up and found a secret compartment. She opened the compartment, put the box in there and then closed it. She put her bed down and sighed satisfied.

Once she finished her task, she left her room and walked down the hall. She noticed her friends and two sisters and quickly nodded at them. Immediately, Butch spoke up, "What do you need me for? Buttercup told me to save all my power."

"Because I'm going to use your power to threaten Ivy," The Powerpuff leader explained. "When I nod at you, you're going to power up and nothing more. If I tell you to, then you'll blow up her computers, but if I don't say anything, don't do anything, understand?"

Butch nodded, "I understand completely."

"What about us?" Boomer spoke up causing the other two girls to nod in agreement.

"You won't do anything unless I order you to. Be ready for an assault from her and don't let your guard down," Blossom ordered. The four teenagers stay silent. "Ready, you guys?" They nodded again. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Ivy stared out the window with a grim expression on her face. It had been two months since her last encounter with the Powerpuff Girls and the two Rowdyruff Boys and the team of heroes made no movement of attacking. Turning away from the window, she then turned her gaze the distant red ruff.

"Brick," The female villain snapped. "I grow tired of waiting for her next move. Blossom has not showed any means of attacking. You told me that she would attack. If that was so, how come she stays hidden inside her base – no means of moving!"

"I told you, Ivy," Brick sneered. "Blossom will wait until she has the best opportunity. She knows that you are waiting and she knows that you are becoming upset. She'll move when she sees fit. Apparently, she doesn't see fit."

Ivy growled in animosity as she walked away from the window. She was about to say something to Brick when a blast broke through the window. The pressure from the blast knocked Ivy to her feet. Brick stood his ground against the blast and shielded his eyes from the glass with his arms. Once the wind settled down, the red ruff looked up and found his brothers and the Powerpuff Girls standing before him; Blossom position in the middle of the group of five. Ivy shook her head and then looked at the scene before her.

"Well," She said with disdain. "What an unpleasant surprise. I didn't know that I was expecting guests today."

"Too bad," Buttercup said sarcastically. "Deal with it."

"My, my, Buttercup," Ivy said mockingly as she stood up. "Such a temper you have. You should learn to control it."

Blossom ignored the comment and proceed to talk to her opponent, "I have a little proposal that may catch your interest. If you give me a little time to explain, I think you'll enjoy it."

"What makes you so certain that I want to listen to this little proposal of yours?" Ivy asked. Blossom narrowed her eyes and growled at the older woman. She looked to Butch and who nodded who immediately reacted to the motion. Ivy raised an eyebrow as she noticed electricity form around the green ruff.

"I am certain because if you don't listen then Butch here will blow everything you've worked for up," Blossom said as she pointed to the computers. It was Ivy's turn to growl as the pink puff continued, "It's your choice and I suggest you listen."

"Fine, I'm listening," Ivy scowled, "You know you're becoming pretty assertive, Blossom. Nothing like before."

"What Ivy," Blossom taunted, "Scared? Are you scared because you no longer have control over me. Scared because I am no longer emotionally weak? That was your plan wasn't it? To make me fall emotionally because you figured that if I'm out commission then everyone under my command falls? Is it a hobby of yours, Ivy? To toy with people's emotions, I mean?"

Ivy snarled, "Princess told you that, didn't she? She told you everything that I was planning to do. When I get my hands on her – "

"No, Ivy, you won't be getting your hands on her," The hot-tempered leader interrupted. "Why don't we discuss the proposal I want to present you with."

"Hurry it up then!" The female villain snapped angrily as her fists clenched into a ball and glared at Blossom harder. Blossom ignored the glares that were coming at her and countered it with her our fierce and intimidating glare. Everyone in the room stayed silent as they watched the two hotheaded leaders.

"I want a fight – " Blossom began.

"Fine," Ivy agreed, but was taken aback when Blossom shook her head.

"Not with you," The Powerpuff leader said. She then looked at Brick, "With him."

"_Him_!" The fierce villain exclaimed. "Why would you possibly have a fight with him? Well whatever the reason is, I don't agree to it. I don't want you near him. You or any of your little friends that are standing behind him!"

As Ivy spoke her stubborn speech, Brick stared at his counterpart wide-eyed. He hadn't expected Blossom to say she wanted to fight him and obviously Ivy hadn't either. He continued to stare at her as she kept her glare onto Ivy. He turned to Ivy and saw her stubbornly proclaiming that he wouldn't fight her. Blossom, on the other hand, wasn't listening and was calmly waiting for Ivy to stop her rant.

"Will you listen to me," Blossom snapped impatiently causing Ivy to stop her screeching. The redheaded villain narrowed her eyes. Silence passed between the two before Blossom continued on, "If I am going to fight I will go under your conditions and follow them if you follow mine."

"What are they?" Ivy demanded.

"If I win, I take Brick whether it is willingly or unwillingly," Blossom started. "And if I lose, Brick can hand me over to you and I will do whatever you want. _Whatever_ you want. That is, if I'm not dead."

"_Whatever_ I want?" Ivy questioned.

"Whatever you want," clarified the pink puff.

Smiling, Ivy said, "I agree, but while you are fighting, you don't talk to him or make any motion to persuade him over to your side, is that understood?"

"Done, but you or your little flunkies don't interfere in the fight either," Blossom compromised. "_And_ no one gets harmed during the fight. No one, that is, except for me and Brick. The moment you break these conditions, I win and Brick comes with me."

"The same with you. The moment, Blossom, you speak to him, our little agreement is over with and you are mine. And if you win, Brick goes with you," Ivy said. Blossom narrowed her eyes as she noticed a malicious smile coming from the woman. She frowned and looked at Buttercup, who nodded in response.

"To make sure you keep your promise, we'll hold this until the fight is over with and Brick is at our headquarters if we win. Then, we shall return this," Blossom said as Buttercup held up as small emerald jade. Ivy gasped and glanced at her enemy and noticed she was smiling. "It seems that this small trinket is important to you."

Ivy growled and stepped forward, but was stopped when Buttercup pulled the necklace closer to her and said, "No, no, no. You come a step closer and I'll crush your precious little necklace right here, right now. Don't worry, though, we'll return it to you once we get what we need."

The redheaded woman growled as she turned to Blossom and snarled, "You want to take away everything from me. I am concerned, though, as to why you want this fight."

"Because, Ivy, I'm tired of everything," Blossom said, confidence filling her voice. "Trust me, when Brick's and my fight is over with, I'm coming after Daisy and then I'm coming after you. I pretty sure that Buttercup and Bubbles would want to go after Dawn and Dandy also."

Behind her, she could hear Bubbles and Buttercup giggle. Blossom's face became very serious as she began to float several inches off the ground. "Tomorrow Brick and I will have our fight, and tomorrow everything changes. Tomorrow, is the start of the end of this war. Come on guys."

Without another word, the redheaded leader shot out of the window with her pink streak tailing after her. Following her closely was Bubbles, Buttercup, Butch and Boomer. Ivy growled and stormed out of the room once the heroes had left, leaving Brick to watch his brothers leave with Blossom and her sisters. Still shocked about Blossom's proposal, he stood thinking about the upcoming day.

* * *

"Blossom," Butch called. "I thought we were going to destroy the computers! You told us that we were going to do that today!"

"Change of plans, Butch," Blossom replied as the five of them speed through the air. "While I'm having my fight with Brick, I'm having Princess and Aaron shut down the system permanently. Their going to download all of Ivy's information then send a virus to destroy every single software on the computer. It'll take months to get everything back."

"Speaking of the fight, how are you going to talk to Brick when you can't even speak a word to him?" Bubbles asked. "We all know that you can't speak to him because of this stupid condition. Why did you even agree to it in the first place?"

Blossom stopped flying and turned around. The other five stopped flying and waiting for Blossom's explanation. The leader sighed and explained, "I knew that if I didn't agree with Ivy, I would never get a chance to have a fight with Brick and speak to him. So, I agreed and as I made my conditions a thought occurred to me."

"What?" Boomer asked.

"That I didn't need to speak to him," Blossom replied. "Listen, Bubbles can read my mind and relay everything to him telepathically. If absolutely necessary, then Buttercup will show several illusions to try to convince him."

"Blossom," Bubbles said in a small voice. "What if you lose the fight? What if you become captured?"

"I already thought of that. A good leader always has a backup and trust me, I have a backup plan," Blossom said. "Underneath my bed, in a secret compartment, there are several plans that I had written out for the five of you to read and follow through."

"But Blossom," Bubbles started to protest. "You know that Ivy will want to kill you! We can't follow those orders without you telling them to us!"

"No, Bubbles, you can," Blossom stated. "Ivy thinks that if I'm gone and not barking out orders then you guys will fall. I want you guys to prove her wrong. Now, my plans are only an option to follow. You can come up with a completely different one if you want."

"Blossom – " the blue puff began, but was cut off by Blossom silencing her.

"BB, no," The pink puff interjected. "You five are perfectly capable to make your own plans. You each have important talents that can help you come up with a strategy. You guys are artistic, athletic, confident, and above all, you guys are very true to each other. You rely on me too much and I'm not always going to be there to make plans for you. It's time you rely on yourselves and your talents and abilities."

Sighing in defeat, Bubbles looked down as once again the five heroes took off towards their base.

* * *

_**February 21, 2005**_

"You are an idiot," Brick said coolly. Ivy, who was pacing, turned on the teenager with an angry glare.

"I'm a what?" she asked menacingly, obviously not happy with Brick's statement.

"She wasn't going to blow up the computers," Brick said. "And even if she did, you would still have me, Mojo and all those other villains out there who know a lot about the girls. Having those computers destroyed would have been nothing. Now she has a chance a getting me back. Lucky for you, I won't be so easily persuaded."

"I've also put conditions to the point where she can't talk to you or make any motion -- "

"That doesn't matter," Brick interrupted. "What matters is – "

"Who wins," a voice interjected. The two villains looked to their right and found Blossom looking at them very pensively. The red ruff looked at his counterpart bitterly and then looked at Ivy. The female villain was growling at the pink puff as Blossom said, "Well, I hope you two are ready for this fight because I most certainly am."

Brick was about to comment when Ivy spoke up, "Where's my jade necklace?"

"I thought I told you that it was in our custody until the end of the fight," The pink puff said slightly agitated. "Now, if you'll follow me. We need to be in a more appropriate place for the fight."

With that said, Blossom took off into the sky with Brick and Ivy following close behind. When they reached their destination, they found Bubbles, Buttercup, Boomer and Butch waiting. The three landed and Blossom immediately started walking down a steep, rocky hill that led to a huge clearing where she and Brick would fight. The red ruff figured he needed to follow and walked down the hill too. Before Ivy could start walking Buttercup said, "You watch the fight from up here with us."

Brick caught up with Blossom and the two walked next to each other with an even pace. They stayed in silence until Blossom finally broke the silence, "I hope you know that I don't hate you."

Brick looked at her confused. When they reached the bottom of the hill Brick asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I know you think I hate you," Blossom said. "I also know that you think I think you are a traitor. I don't know where you got that idea, but I want let you know that's not true."

"How would you know that," Brick questioned lowly. Blossom looked down to the ground as if afraid to say how she knew what he thought. The red ruff glared her, waiting impatiently for an answer.

"I saw it…" she whispered, "…in your dreams."

"You went into my dreams?" Brick said angrily. Blossom looked at Brick frightened as she watched his anger crescendo to new heights. "You invaded my privacy?"

Blossom opened her mouth to reply, but was stopped when Bubbles shouted for them to begin the fight. The redheaded puff looked up at her blonde sister as her fear turned into worry. _Darn it! Now I can't speak to him._

She looked back at Brick and noticed he was standing there anymore. She started to look around when she felt Brick twist her arm behind her back roughly and then sink his knee into her back. She gasped out in pain as she fell to the ground. Brick kicked her in the stomach and Blossom flew straight towards the rocky hill. She stood up and dodged Brick's incoming punch in time. He glared at her said, "First you take away my family and now you take away my privacy."

Blossom looked at him and was upset she couldn't reply. He punched her in face and she once again went flying away from Brick. When she came into contact with the rough ground, Blossom realized how much her body hurt. Hadn't she slept enough? She stood up and tried to dodge all of Brick's assaults.

Blossom struggled to keep up with Brick. Although she didn't show it, she was extremely tired and her body was starting to give out. Blossom was worried at the fact that her body grew tired so early into the fight. She punched her counterpart in the jaw. Brick grunted in pain before countering her attack. He grabbed her wrist, twisted it and then proceeded to knee her in the stomach. She coughed out in pain before she was knocked down by Brick's roundhouse kick. She collided with the ground and in a split second a flash of light blinded her.

* * *

_Blossom looked around and noticed she was in the middle of the ruined city of Townsville. She started to walk around before she was knocked back by a sudden force. She jumped to her feet and got in a defensive position, ready to defend herself from who was attacking her. Blossom dropped her position when she saw herself fall to knees. Blossom furrowed her eyes at the scene in confusion and then suddenly the pink puff knew why she was on the verge of crying._ _They were gone…all because they saved Blossom from certain death…_

_Everyone watching the fight was silent…_

_The silence was broken when the six heroes heard a familiar wicked laugh. The redheaded female leader looked up and found Ivy laughing triumphantly._

"_How dare you…" 'Blossom' hissed. "How dare you laugh. You have no right to laugh…"_

_The real Blossom watched. Who was gone? Why was Ivy laughing? Why was she having a hard time breathing and dealing with what happened? Blossom stepped back, trying to leave the scene, but she knew she couldn't. Her breathing started to go shallow. She was lost and afraid of what happened. Was this going to happen in the future? She started to shake her head in disbelief.

* * *

_

Bubbles furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to read her sister's mind. She gritted her teeth and then relayed a telepathic message to Buttercup,_ I can't get anything from Blossom. All I can get is that her mind is a mess and most certainly in distress. I'm guessing she's having a vision and not a very happy one at that. _

_She never has a good one,_ Buttercup thought bitterly.

* * *

_Blossom clutched her head, trying to block out the vision, trying to escape. She closed her eyes and hoped that it would go away. When she opened her eyes she saw Dragon standing next to Ivy and he was looking at her. She looked into his eyes and noticed his eyes were red. Had his eyes always been red? Or was it she just noticed now? Dragon suddenly started to fly around Ivy and then he landed next to Blossom. She looked at him._

_She looked at his eyes again and then cocked her head slightly. She had seen his eye color somewhere before. She squinted her eyes as if trying to remember where she had seen this and then it suddenly came to her. She knew who the dragon was. She was about to open her mouth to speak when a bright light blinded her again._

_

* * *

_

Blossom opened her eyes and looked around. She couldn't hear anything. She couldn't hear her own breathing, she couldn't hear the sounds of the day, or the rumbles of the fight. She looked at Ivy and frowned and then turned her glance at Brick. She then closed her eyes, and without warning, her hearing rushed back and her ears could hear everything around her. She winced as she started to get on her knees, and then gritted her teeth as she started to stand up. Blossom opened her eyes and looked at Brick.

_I can't loose this fight…_ Blossom thought._ I can't loose him. I love him too much to let him go._

Despite the fact that her heart was pounding against her chest, she kept a straight face and turned to her counterpart. She was scared of what she saw, but she wasn't about to let it affect her. Brick growled as he watched her stand up and then said, "You don't give up, do you?"

Blossom said nothing and continued to just stare at him. He narrowed his eyes and started running towards her. The red ruff knew Blossom was tired and she was too slow to keep up with him. Blossom, too, knew this fact, but also knew this wasn't going to stop her.

From afar, Bubbles clutched her hands near her chest and struggled to keep from crying. She could see the look of determination on her sister's face and it broke her heart that she couldn't help her. She breathing turned shallow as she held the tears back.

_Don't cry Bubbles,_ she heard Blossom say to her. Although Bubbles knew that Blossom wouldn't look at her, she knew that Blossom was talking to her. _Bubbles, do you think that you could talk to Brick for me? Relay my messages to him when I tell you to?_

_Yeah, Blossom, I could_, Bubbles replied. She saw Blossom smile and knew that her sister was happy with the reply. Before Bubbles could say anymore, she saw Brick throw a punch at her. In a graceful, fluid movement, Blossom dodged the attack. Irritated, Brick threw a series of punches and kicks at Blossom.

_Bubbles, tell him things to try and get him back…anything…_Blossom said. Bubbles thought hard on what to do until finally she got an idea.

_Brick,_ Bubbles said. _Brick, listen to me and listen to me with an open heart. Your dreams are telling lies. Blossom has never hated you and she never betrayed you. Your family hasn't abandoned you. They're right here…_

Brick barely dodged an attack Blossom threw at him. Who ever was sending these messages was distracting him and also telling him lies.

_That's not true!_ He argued. _If my family is here, then where are they? I don't see them!_

Your family is up on top the hill. Boomer and Butch are standing here, hoping that you'll join them. They're worried that you are going to stay there forever. They want you here with them. They want you to be their leader again, their brother again. Stop being their enemy, Brick!

_Stop telling me lies!_ Brick yelled as he stopped his assault. Blossom watched him and then threw a punch at him in the abdomen. He stumbled back and this caused Blossom to furrow her eyebrows. She knew he was listening, but not listening at the same time. He was arguing with Bubbles and by the look of it, things weren't going so well.

_Brick, I'm not telling you lies! This is true! You're on the wrong side! Your family doesn't hate you, your friends don't hate you and Blossom doesn't hate you! In fact, she's trying to bring you back!_ Bubbles tried desperately.

_No! She's only going to bring me back so she can use me again…just like how everyone else had used me…_ The red ruff claimed stubbornly.

No one is going to use you! 

"Stop it!" Brick yelled out loud. Blossom stopped attacking and stared at him. "You're telling me lies! Stop trying to trick me! I won't be used anymore!"

_Bubbles!_ Blossom interjected. _Put a direct link from me to him! _

After several moments of silence, Bubbles finally replied back, _Go ahead, Blossom, you have a direct link to him. _

_Thanks Bubbles_, Blossom replied and gave her a sincere smile. The pink puff then turned her eyes towards her counterpart._ Brick…_

Brick looked up in shock and then looked at his counterpart's mouth to see if it was moving. When it wasn't, he was even more shocked. Blossom could tell she had his attention and continued, _Brick, you must listen to me. You can't stay with Ivy! You can't leave your brothers behind!_

"Stop it," Brick muttered angrily.

_Blossom's right, you can't leave your brothers! They miss you so much…_

_NO! You'll all just use me! Why don't you leave me alone! _The red ruff screamed causing Bubbles to wince. He punched Blossom in the stomach and Blossom crouched over in pain, but continued nonetheless.

_Brick, where did you get that idea that we're using you? Was it Mia? Was it Ivy?_

"No," He growled lowly as he stopped his assaults again. "It was you. You did everything."

_Blossom wasn't using you,_ Bubbles cried. _She never even used you. If anything it was Mia!_

"Just shut up!" The hot-tempered leader's anger was beginning to rise immensely and he was beginning to feel like he was going to explode any moment. He hoped that they would stop, but was even more angered when Bubbles started up again.

_No, Brick, we're not going to shut up!_

_Brick, why would I use you!_ Came Blossom's forlorn cry. Brick didn't reply and both the girls started calling him all at once.

_Brick…_ came Bubbles' voice.

_Brick…_ came Blossom's voice.

One over the other, the two voices began to confuse him and overwhelm him. The red ruff became very irritated and finally shut the two girls up with a loud yell.

"Shut up! All of you!" Brick yelled as he tried to block Bubbles and Blossom out. He clutched his head and fell to his knees. Blossom bent down and lifted his head gently. She stared into his eyes sincerely and with much compassion. She was silent for a brief moment before speaking in a small, cracked whisper.

"I don't care about anymore," she said quietly. "But you must listen to me. I would never use you or hurt you in anyway. My body is tired and I'm holding onto the last strand, but before you take me to Ivy I just want you to know how I care about you. I'll always care about you."

The red ruff stayed silent as he watched his counterpart. She could sense his doubt and in response to this, she tenderly took his head and cradled it in his arms. She could feel tears brimming from her eyes and held them back. Taking in a deep, shallow breath, she took his head and pressed his forehead against hers and continued speaking quietly to him, "Don't let me stop you from being with your brothers. Go, take command of them. You won't have me there to stop you or be around you anymore. I shall be invisible like the wind. I shall be silent like the cast outreach of space. Don't let me hold you back."

Blossom released him from her grip and stood up. She took one last look at him before she started to walk towards Ivy. She could see Ivy looking at her suspsciously and finally saw a grin grow on the villainous woman's face when Blossom shouted, "I have broken one of the conditions! Because of this I lost the fight! I am in your custody!"

With a sad smile as she watched the woman smirk, the redheaded puff turned back to her counterpart and once again bent down to his size. He stared at her with a mixture of emotions. He didn't know whether to be angry or morose or confused. She looked at him for a moment and then said, "I am so sorry, Brick, for hurting you. I don't know how many times I can repeat it. I never wanted to. I may give this apology, but you don't have to accept it. I am so very so sorry."

Blossom caught him by surprise when she leaned in and gracefully captured his lips with hers. Brick did not know what to do, but he did not have time to react because the small kiss did not last very long. With a small faint whisper of "I'm sorry" from her, the pink puff passed out. The red ruff stared off into the distance for a moment before he started to pick up his unconscious female opposite. He began to walk up the steep hill with the puff in his arms when he heard Ivy call to him, "Brick, bring her to me!"

He hesitated for a moment and looked between his brothers and Ivy. Then in a loud, clear voice he said, "No, I had forfeited the fight before she broke the condition. I lost the fight, not her."

"That's a lie!" Ivy screeched, obviously not happy with Brick's decision. "She broke it! She's mine! And you should be on my side! Not theirs!"

"What makes you so sure I would choose you over my brothers?" Brick challenged as he glared at her. "I'm going with them and I'm taking Blossom with me. She's in my custody now. You come after us, I promise you that you'll be my new victim." With that said, Brick turned his back on Ivy and motioned for the others to follow him. Butch, Boomer and Bubbles took off into the sky immediately.

As Buttercup turned to go, Ivy shouted after her, "What about my jade necklace!"

"I think we'll give you that back when we safely reach the base so you can't harm any of us," The green puff said with a mischievous grin and then took off into the sky, her green streak trailing off behind her. Ivy stood there for a second before screaming out in frustration.

"I'll get you back Blossom!" The female villain yelled into the sky. "You'll pay for what you did!"

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

There ya go peeps! Chapter 16! I hope you enjoyed it. The quote that Blossom used in the beginning of the chapter was from _Great Expectations_. I don't have the exact page because where I got it from was a book that has all the page numbers messed you.

Anyway, as I said previously for chapter 17, it will probably short due to the fact that it's a filler chapter. I honestly expect it to be at least six pages a the most…maybe a little more so hopefully it'll come out sooner rather than later. That is, if my muse, Misha, decides not to take a vacation this time.

**Misha:** Well, it's not my fault you were boring me…

HEY! I was studying for your information! I'm telling you that AP Ancient Civ. Isn't a walk a in the park…especially with my teacher…

**Misha:** Yeah, yeah…like the Hoplite Phanlax is _so_ interesting…

Actually, without it, I wouldn't have an idea on how to defeat Ivy…

**Misha: **Technically it was my idea…

Shuddap…Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and here are the review replies…BTW, where's Blaze?

**Misha:** -hides rope and duct tape behind her back- I dunno…

* * *

_**Review Replies:**_

**Lil Fang:** Don't worry about everyone being older than you. In my case, I'm shorter than everyone is although I'm older. Sad, but true. Anyway, thanks for the review and wishing me happy birthday.

**Kaz:** Well, there's the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for the review!

**Tonifranz:** Yeah, Ivy isn't a Napoleon or an Alexander, but neither am I! LOL. I was actually very proud of the way Buttercup brought Butch back. About Brick, I'm trying to mirror this Brick with the Brick in your story because I find your Brick rather irritatingly smart and very witty. You do such a good job with the boys! Anywho, thanks for the review and wishin' me a happy b-day!

**RayeBBG:** Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Hairy Gregory:** Your right about the professor accepting Princess and Aaron, but John Utonium is still the professor we all know and love. LOL. Anyway, yes _everyone_ seems to be safe and sound; including Brick now! LOL. Brick, gained some sort of sense in this fight while he confronted Blossom…hopefully…

**Polska:** Well, Brick came back this chapter, so there's your answer. As I read my story over again I realized that you were correct…Brick does seem to be an Ivy clone. I decided to show that he wasn't in this chapter because it kind of freaked me out….LOL…Thanks for the review…

**Witchy-Witch-Karinka:** WOW! I didn't know anyone liked my story that much. Mucho gracias senorita!

**Amity-Star:** Thank you for wishing me a happy b-day! I great appreciate it! LOL. As much as I enjoy reading mushy stuff like that sometimes (sounds like Sniper's story BTW), I have other plans for these two…more of a dramatic direction without death…

**Mmdmdvcnfhm:** I tried to add a kissing scene to make you happy -smiles- but to be completely honest with you, romance isn't one of my strong points…or more like kissing scenes aren't one of my strong points. On another note, I hope you enjoyed the story! LOL…I'm a nutcase! I also plan to finish my story, don't worry, otherwise my friend from my bio class will scream at me for not finishing…LOL! Thanks for the review and thank you for the compliment!

**Kezzer:** Ah…my longest reply…a pain in the neck…nah, just kidding. LOL. I'm a really bad comedian…pay no attention to that joke for your own health…LOL. Anyway, continuing. I believe getting Butch back with enough emotion was the right thing rather than how Boomer was brought back. I decided I needed to have the boys come back differently (ex: Boomer kissin' Bubbles, Butch sees memories, Brick forcefully).

I was actually running out of ideas on how Ivy should hit the girls and then while I was watching Sailor Moon with my little cousin, I saw that they continuously "hurt" them where it hurts the most - the "heart"... sort of speak. I wouldn't say my writing is better than yours is, I've read some of your work and I enjoyed it. You have a great writing style!

LOL. Trunks? I honestly think Trunks is the coolest character followed closely by Gotenks (Arrogant, yes, but extremely cool…though he does have some weird attacks, but then again, who doesn't?) Although Ivy maybe seem invincible in strength, she most certainly lacks in the strategic area as Tonifranz pointed out.

The Doom Girls are definitely the darker side of the girls. I got the idea from Kingdom Hearts actually. Sora has a shadow version of himself and then the penguins in my head started working. Anyway, in conclusion, thank you for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

* * *

Wow, it took me a whole page to write down the review responses. Did you know I had like three different files with three different scenes for this chapter? Weird….Anyway, stay tuned peeps for **Chapter 17: Promise My Heart**…I love the chapter name. Now I must go a play Final Fantasy X…er…I mean write for the next chapter!

_Somewei_

* * *

"_You are not finished when you loose…you are finished when you quit."_

- unknown


	17. Promise My Heart

_**Author's Notes:**_ Okay, first off, I wanted to say this to everyone because this is an **IMPORTANT MESSAGE**! One day, as I looked through my email and reviews, I saw an anonymous review that told another one of my reviewers a rude comment. Now, I don't know if that person knows the other reviewer or not, but** I would appreciate it if anyone would not post such comments on my story.**

On another note, I'm happy that I've got this chapter out and I found it very difficult to write, but I'm not going to say why. You'll actually have to read the chapter to find out why. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy the chapter and read on…

* * *

**Chapter 17: Promise My Heart**

_Somewei _

_**March 7, 2006**_

Two weeks had passed since Blossom's and Brick's fight and the redheaded teenage boy had once again adjusted to his new surroundings of having a family and friends. These two weeks have also given him a chance to think about what Blossom meant when she said she was sorry. She had said it before to him, but every time she said it her meaning confused him.

Brick sighed heavily as he walked into the rehabilitation room where he found his adoptive mother, Sara Bellum, studying papers that were clamped to a clipboard and Blossom lying in her hospital bed unconscious. Brick cringed at the bruises that covered her arms and face. The bruises that he gave her. Taking in a shallow breath, Brick said, "How is she?"

Ms. Bellum looked up and noticed Brick looking down at his counterpart. She smiled slightly. Somehow that girl had released all his anger out and brought him back to the Brick they all knew. Shaking her head, she looked down back at Blossom's statistics and replied, "Well, you beat her up pretty bad. John says that all the pains, cuts and bruises are finally taking its toll on her. With enough rest and recuperation, she'll be back on her feet. She'll be sore, but will be back on her feet."

Brick nodded and didn't response. Ms. Bellum sighed and walked up to Brick. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle, motherly squeeze. Brick looked down to the floor and in response to this action, Ms. Bellum said, "It wasn't your fault."

The red ruff looked up at his mother confused as she continued to speak, "You didn't ask for the fight. It was Blossom that made that decision. She went up to Ivy and demanded that you two fought each other. She knew that she was going to get hurt and she knew you were going to get hurt, but she did it for a reason."

"The reason," Brick sighed, "was to bring me back to this side. Maybe if I wasn't so stubborn nothing would have happened to her. Maybe if I wasn't so angry at her for no apparent reason nothing would have happened to _anyone_ for that matter."

"Brick, you can't blame yourself for that," Sara insisted. "Like I said, Blossom made a choice. She listened to her heart and followed it. That's something she never does. We all know that she thinks more with her head than with her heart. It took Buttercup, Bubbles and you boys turning to Ivy's side for her to realize that. Blossom would be very disappointed in you, Brick, for believing this was your fault. If there is a person who is at fault it is Ivy. She's to blame."

Brick just shrugged his shoulders and walked off toward a little corner in the room. In that small corner was a fragile wooden chair in which Brick placed himself in with a disconcerted expression written on his face. Sara Bellum, figuring that no more could be said to her son, left with a small sad smile and a quick glance at the unconscious Blossom.

* * *

Ivy was not happy about the turn of events. First, Brick is brought back to Blossom's side and now she finds a note that says her computers were no longer applicable. Of course, Ivy didn't believe the note and checked the computers and low and behold, the computers crashed due to a virus. The female villain looked down to the note and growled.

_Hope you have fun trying to reboot your computers. It was very amusing for us to download that virus onto it. By the way, sorry about your little pals. They got in the way and Princess had to do something to them. Apparently, she got a little carried away._

_Have fun,_

_Aaron and Princess_

The redheaded villain crumpled the note in her fist and growled as she threw it on the ground. Whether the place was clean or not did not matter to her anymore. Her computers were ruined, her windows were broken from Princess' little show of anger and the place was in complete ruins. She turned her piercing eyes towards the Powerpuff base and growled deeply.

"MOJO!" she screamed. The taut monkey scrambled in and soon after Ivy screamed another name, "HIM!" The red creature seeped into the room and stood next to Mojo Jojo. Ivy turned around and said, "Assemble all forces and start preparing them for battle. I'm too impatient for Blossom's next move. We hit them now when they're weak."

"Forces?" Mojo asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes," She hissed agitated, "Forces. All criminals like the Smith family, the Gang Green Gang, Sedusa, Femme Fatale, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and so on. Do I have to spell it out for you!"

The two nodded and scurried out the door, fetching all hard-time criminals like themselves. The female villain once again turned her gaze out towards the horizons and in a low, dangerous whisper said, "I'm going to get you Blossom and I'm going to make you beg for mercy."

* * *

Heaven sat by Blossom's bed and stared at her with tears in her eyes. She had struggled to keep them back, but eventually they just flowed freely down her face. She was so scared. Scared of what the future might bring. Scared that if Blossom goes out again, Heaven might not see her only friend again. She sniffed back some tears and closed her eyes. She brought her clutched hands up to her mouth and she started whispering a silent prayer.

"Heaven?" a voice cut through the silence. Heaven jumped, startled, and turned towards the door of the rehabilitation room. There she found John Utonium standing and looking at her with sincere concern. Walking up to her, he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," She said, her voice cracking from the crying. She wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand and tried to hide the fact that she had been crying. It didn't fool the professor though. He already knew she was crying.

Sitting down on a chair next to her, he stated, "Heaven, I know something is bothering you."

"Yeah," Heaven confessed after several moments of silence, "something is bothering me. I've been thinking lately and although I know it's Blossom's sole purpose and job to protect others even if it means her life, I can't help but be afraid that I'll never see her again. Just look at what this fight did to her. She's been out for two weeks now. I know I'm being selfish, but I want her to stay and not fight. I couldn't bear the thought of loosing my friend. I mean, she's like my second sister."

"I know how you feel. Everyday I would see my girls go off and fight and I would be worried I would never see them again. Whenever I look at them, I see three perfect little girls who are filled with nothing but kindness and innocence and it breaks my heart sometimes to see them already mixed up in a web of deception and heartbreak," John confessed. 

"Really?" Heaven asked.

"Yes, but you know what I'd tell myself. They were born because they must protect us. They started out as a project to give me a perfect little girl, but I ended up with three super-powered little girls that are all equally perfect in my eyes. That 'accidental' dose of Chemical X everyone says was put in there by mistake isn't really an 'accidental' dose. Although I didn't mean to put it in there, it was suppose to happen. All things happen for a reason. And that event was because the girls were meant to protect those they love. So, I can understand where you are coming from and I know you are scared you'll never see them again, but you must have faith in them, Heaven, that's the only way they'll get out alive," Professor Utonium acknowledged.

Sniffing once again, Heaven smiled weakly and said, "Thanks."

John returned the smile, "Glad I could help." Knowing they reached the end of the conversation, the professor excused himself and left the room, leaving Heaven to reflect on the wise words of the professor. Glancing at Blossom with the same weak smile, she pledged in a faint whisper, "I'll have faith in you, Blossom, I promise."

* * *

_**March 8, 2006**_

"Did you find a way out?" Dandy asked for the hundredth time within the hour. Daisy glared up at her sister and returned to trying to pick the lock that kept them in. Becoming impatient, Dandy said, "You know, Ivy's really an idiot. Putting the lock on the inside. I would have put it on the outside. I mean, I know that she's under a lot of stress, but come on."

Dawn glared at her sister and the blonde shut up. Without warning, a _click_ was heard and Daisy stood up from her crouched position, a triumphant grin on her face. Turning to her impatient and agitated sisters she said, "We're out!"

"'Bout time," Dawn snapped. Daisy rolled her eyes and then motioned for her sisters to follow her. The three girls exited the room all thinking the same thing…_what an idiot Ivy is…_

The three silently traveled through the halls of Ivy's palace, trying to locate the kitchen. Silenced whispers broke through the darkness and stillness of the palace. The three sisters looked at each other and discovered that it came from Ivy's room, which they were next to. Leaning in, they all listened to the conversation between Sedusa and Ivy.

"What are you going to do after you defeat the girls?" Sedusa asked. Although the Doom Girls couldn't see it, they could practically feel Ivy smile.

"Take over the universe obviously."

"But what about the Justice League? Or Major Glory? They could stop you from doing so."

"Those ridiculous heroes?" Ivy snorted.

"I would hardly call Superman or Batman ridiculous," The other female countered. "They've won their fair share of battles just as much as the Powerpuffs."

"Please," Ivy said arrogantly. "I've defeated Superman's kind – the Kryptonians – before and Batman is just a human. He has limits. Besides, I've seen all of the Justice League's weaknesses. Granted, there are more heroes out there, but they shouldn't be a problem."

"Why choose the Powerpuffs then?"

"Because they are persistent. They don't give up and they have the capability to defeat anything that comes up against them." Ivy said. "I'm not about to let my odyssey towards universal domination get stopped by some puny little girls."

The two women stayed in silence until finally Sedusa asked, "Since the Doom Girls are exact replicas of the Powerpuffs, what are you going to do about them? Are they going to stay on as your bodyguards or something?"

"Are you kidding?" Ivy laughed. "They are replicas of the girls which means they have the same moral sense and nobility. If the Rowdyruff Boys, who were originally evil, could turn against me, then those girls can too. No, I'm going to decommission them – permanently."

That was enough for the Doom Girls. They pulled away from the door and ran down the hallway. They came upon the door that led to the roof and took it. Once they reached the roof, Dandy broke out in hysterics. "They're going to kill us!"

"I should have seen it coming," Dandy growled. "Ivy is so much of a coward, I should have seen it coming."

Daisy saw her sisters being hysterical and being the only one with a level head said, "No matter. We are going to pretend to serve Ivy, but at the right moment we are going to help the girls win. I may not like the girls sometimes, but if they win and Ivy is defeated, then that could ensure the safety of our lives."

"They may throw us in jail though," Dandy pointed out.

"I'd rather spend time in jail than die," Dandy sniffed and Daisy nodded in agreement. Shrugging, Dandy sighed and followed her sisters off the roof.

* * *

_"Protect me…"_

"_I can't…"_

"_Why?" Blossom stared at the dragon guardian. "You always have been able to. I'm scared."_

"_I am sorry," Dragon said, sorrow filling his voice. "But I have fulfilled my purpose and you have figured out who I am. I no longer have use."_

"_Please don't leave," Blossom begged. "I don't know what to do anymore."_

_Dragon chuckled and snaked his way up to the young girl. He transformed into a silhouette of a young man her age and he kissed her forehead. "You know what to do. You always have. Open up your heart and hear it. Remember, I am always protecting you."_

"_Promise me that," Blossom whispered. The young man smiled._

"_I promise you," He said._

"_No," The emotional puff said. "Promise my heart."_

"_I promise your heart."_

_

* * *

_

A pain shot up through her back as she slowly opened her eyes. She released a small breath that she didn't know she was holding and tried to take that pain that was emitting from her back. She was about to fall back to sleep when someone shouted, "Blossom, you're awake!"

Blossom suddenly felt two arms encircle her in a hug and almost instantly knew it was Heaven. Unlike Bubbles' hugs, Heaven's were softer and encircling her shoulders – Bubbles encircled the neck and were mercilessly tight. Giving a weak smile, Blossom said, "Hi Heaven."

Heaven smiled back and then turned around and shouted, "Guys! Come quick! Blossom's awake!"

Without warning, a stampede of her friends and family filled the room. The Powerpuffs instantaneously jumped on Blossom's bed and gave her hugs while giving their welcomes. Once her sisters were done, her parents gave her gentle hugs and Sandy said, "We're glad you're back sweetie. We were so worried about you."

"Hell yeah," Boomer piped up. "Welcome back Blossom!"

"Yeah," Butch agreed. "Welcome back Red."

Ms. Bellum then came up to the pink puff and gave her a hug, "I'm so happy you're back. I don't think I could have taken another day with you unconscious. Your sisters are so mischievous when you're no there."

Blossom rose an eyebrow in their direction and Buttercup and Bubbles gave innocent smiles. Falcon then said with a cheeky grin, "How you feeling, Commander Blossom?"

The redheaded puff leader rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, thank you very much. My body hurts a little, but I'm fine."

Blossom then sat upright on her bed, her feet dangling over the side. Silence filled the room when John's little cell phone rang. He excused himself and immediately left the room. Sandy then turned her attention to the teenagers in the room, "Come on kids. Let's let Blossom have her rest."

Everyone began to file out of the room when Blossom called Brick back, "Brick wait! I need to talk to you for a second."

Brick nodded and stayed behind while all the others left the room. Heaven glanced back at Blossom and Blossom glanced back at her. The young girl gave her a small smile as she left the two in peace. She knew what Blossom was going to do and hopefully things would turn out okay.

* * *

"Did you get the information I asked for?" John asked as he entered the main control room. Aaron glanced at the professor, an unsatisfied expression gracing his boyish features.

"No," He replied bluntly. "This gem's a complex organism."

"Organism?" John asked, raising an eyebrow. "As in a lifeform?"

"Yeah," The young boy replied. "That's what's weird about this gem. I mean, the outside is like an actual jade necklace, but the inside however is like a living organism. I don't know. It's hard to explain. It's like it's an alien…I dunno…thing."

"That's because it is," The older man murmured. Patting Aaron lightly on the shoulder, he said as he began walking out, "Try and figure it out. Something tells me that this is a key figure to Ivy's defeat." Sighing, he continued to depart when Aaron called him back.

"Hey, uh, professor," he asked. "What if its not?"

He stared of into space and took in a deep breath. "I don't know. We'll just have to figure out something then to defeat her. Until then, that little jewel is our last hope for survival and prosperity." Aaron smiled at him and John left without another word, his thoughts troubling him to no end.

* * *

Brick stared at Blossom and Blossom returned the stare. Both could feel the awkwardness and Blossom began to regret ever calling him back. Deciding to break the tension, Brick asked, "What did you want to talk about?" 

The pink puff immediately panic and didn't know what to say. Brick stared at her for several more seconds and turned around to leave when Blossom said, "Brick, I have something very important to tell you. Something that could affect how we act towards each other."

That immediately turned Brick around with a worried expression, "What's wrong?"

_Why does this have to be so hard?_ The pink puff thought to herself. Sighing, she began, "Brick, I…I…"

"You what?" The red ruff asked, beginning to get impatient. He could see the girl go pale and began shaking. What ever it was, it had to be important. She didn't say anything and Brick pressed the matter again, "You what?"

"I…" Blossom stuttered. _I can't do this that's what…_

"What Blossom?" Brick snapped.

"_I love you_," She blurted out. The red ruff stared at her not knowing what to say. The last girl that told him that was Mia and she wasn't exactly on Brick's favorite persons list. He blinked several times, trying to register what she said. He didn't know what to think about this. He was so confused and yet not confused about what she said. Did he feel the same? Yes, she was a beautiful girl. Yes, she did have a tendency to become bossy, but didn't he also? Finally, he came to a conclusion.

"I…" He began. "…can't love you."

Blossom could literally feel her heart breaking in two. She looked down to the ground and tried to suppress the tears that threatened to break free from her eyes. Plastering on a smile, she looked back up at him. Somehow she knew this would happen and that's what she told him in a small whisper, "I know."

"I'm sorry Blossom," He murmured. Feeling awkward there, he turned around and left. Blossom slowly got up from the bed and went towards the door. Pausing, she didn't know what to do. Finally, she closed the door and locked it. She clutched her heart and took in shallow breaths. She did the only thing that she could think of.

She screamed.

* * *

Heaven looked towards the direction of Blossom's hospital room and knew what was wrong. Tears brimmed her eyes as she suddenly felt the pain Blossom was feeling. Closing her eyes, she let the tears fall for her pained friend and began whispering small prayers for Blossom. Opening them, she said in a small whisper, "I'm so sorry, Blossom."

* * *

Blossom took in deep breaths in hope of calming herself down. Her heart was beating fast. What was thinking? Telling Brick that right after she had just woken up and he had barely returned from Ivy. Of course, he didn't love her. She sat on the hospital bed and closed her eyes. What an idiot she was. She bit her bottom lip, trying to stop the pain that was emitting from her heart.

She finally broke down and cried. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, silent cursing herself. Her body began to shake uncontrollably as loud sobs escaped from her. Her opened palms that rested her on legs had closed when small drops of tears fell into them. She slowly lied back down on her bed and buried her face into her pillow. She inhaled deep breaths as she continued to cry uncontrollably.

"What an idiot I am," she sobbed. "What was I thinking?" She brought her face out from her pillow and wiped the tears from her puffy, red eyes.

Infatuation.

That was what she had, she decided. She had mere infatuation and she wasn't going to let it get the way of her job. Her feelings for Brick was only infatuation that was brought upon because she saw what Boomer and Bubbles had…because she saw the playfulness that Butch and Buttercup had. She was Blossom and she was going to be the mature one and let it go.

Yet…

Why did it hurt so much?

* * *

_**March 10, 2006**_

Brick set down a bunch of scrolls of paper on a table in the training room. His brothers and the two Powerpuffs looked down at the table shortly and then looked back up at him confused.

"Where did you get those?" Buttercup asked as her emerald eyes scanned over the rolls of paper. Bubbles leaned over her sister's shoulder and then looked back up at Brick with uneasiness.

"Blossom's room," The red ruff answered. Bubbles and Buttercup looked up at him and the green puff cocked an eyebrow as he continued, "I actually saw them and decided to enhance them a bit."

"Blossom's not going to like that," Bubbles muttered and her sister merely nodded in agreement. Butch and Boomer, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind their brother's action and just looked over the plans with interested or perplexed expressions on their faces.

"I saw Blossom's idea of a full-scale attack and decided that it would be better if we kept one or two behind and made sure the base is safe and the people aren't harmed," Brick explained. It was the blue puff's turn to cock an eyebrow and then threw a look at her sister. Buttercup returned the glance and then shrugged. Brick noticed the restlessness of the two puffs, but merely ignored them.

"That's not going to happen," Butch pointed out. "Because won't the super villains try to attack?"

The red ruff began to speak, "That's exactly why we need to have two stay behind and – "

"That's not going to work," a newcomer objected. All eyes turned toward the entrance where they found a beaten and exhausted Blossom, whom was leaning on the doorframe for support. Brick cringed at the sight of Blossom and a wave of guilt washed over him. He turned his back on her and took in a deep breath. His brothers and the two puffs noticed Brick's reaction, but didn't say anything.

"What do you mean it's not going to work?" He asked, never turning to look at her.

"You forgot about Daisy, Dandy and Dawn," Blossom began wearily. "That's why I decided to use the Hoplite Phalanx so that way everyone here at the base could defend themselves without us being there."

"The Hoplite Phalanx?" Brick questioned as he rose an eyebrow. It was at this point that he turned around to face his counterpart, "And just why did you decide to use that ancient Greek tactic? What use could it be? How could everyone here at the base use it?"

"To answer your first question, I am using it because it helps shield them while pin-pointing the villains' weaknesses. Furthermore, my father could easily direct everyone that is involved," Blossom explained. "Th others could also my father's inventions while we go fight Ivy."

"The others? As in the idiots that live here?" Brick questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest. His anger was beginning to take over him as he listened to Blossom's objections towards his plans and ideas.

"Hey!" Buttercup interjected hotly. "Watch your mouth buddy-boy otherwise there'll be some serious butt kicked."

"Yeah! A lot of those idiots are our friends and family," Bubbles reminded him quietly.

"And it's a wonder that Miss Know It All hasn't turned into one since she's relying on them oh so heavily," Brick growled. "Though, she's already at the beginning stages of it."

Blossom narrowed her eyes and tried to keep her anger in check. She knew that both were at a vulnerable stage and she didn't want to risk having Brick turn on them during a fight. Buttercup, antithetically, didn't mind running that risk because she then returned the growl, "Blossom should have never brought you back."

"Buttercup that's enough," Blossom warned immediately. The green puff ignored her sister.

"Listen here, red boy, you've been gone for quite some time now," Buttercup snapped, "and I don't like the way you barge in here and think you can take over. I don't know who or what gave you permission to barge into my sister's room, take the plans she's been working on and call them your own. Leader Girl here has been leading us for quite some time without your help."

"Yeah," Brick countered, "well look how far you've gotten in things. Almost a year has passed and not once had you even budged."

"One more insult," Buttercup warned, "that's all it takes – one more insult. I swear, Brick, you better watch it. You're on my hit list and I'm not afraid to attack you. I have some tension built up and I'll be glad to release all that tension on you."

Brick was about the reply when Blossom loudly interrupted, "_That is enough_! We are both on the same side. Now, we will figure out a plan that involves what we all want to happen and not just one of us, and _none of us will argue about it_." Blossom turned a glare at Brick and Buttercup. "Both of you better start acting like adults and quit acting like kids!"

"I wish Blossom never brought you back," Buttercup muttered after several moments of silence. All eyes turned on her, either in shock or in anger.

"Buttercup!" Blossom said in a scolding voice. "Apologize!"

"No!" Buttercup said enraged. "I'm tired of him. He comes here and thinks that he can just take over! He disrespects you and not to mention he completely ignores whatever you say. He acts like he's the king of the world! I know Butch and Boomer are used to it, but I'm not! I'm _not_ going to follow his orders anymore until he starts to treat you like an equal instead of some lowly peasant!"

"Buttercup, he and I came to an agreement during our fight!" Blossom protested, but Buttercup seemed persistent to not back down. Her anger remained as she glowered at Brick. Her glare softened barely when she turned to Blossom.

"Agreement or not," The green puff growled, "I'm not going to follow him."

She stormed out of the room in a hurry and Blossom tried to follow her but was stopped when Bubbles gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Let her go Blossom. She needs time to think on her own."

"Getting off the subject," Boomer quickly interrupted, causing the others to turn all their attention to him, "What are we going to do to defeat Ivy? I mean sitting her and arguing about what's going to get done is not going to help. We seriously need to put all our ideas together to create a plan."

"Okay then," Brick said. "Do you have any ideas?"

Boomer smiled and nodded. He pointed to Blossom's plan of the Hoplite Phalanx, "Blossom's plan of using this ancient tactic is a good one because we need the people here to defend themselves considering the fact that we're all going to be with Ivy fighting her off." Brick opened his mouth to interrupt, but Boomer continued, "I called a friend who used to serve in the military. He has connections that could potentially help us. What he did is he called several cops who agreed to help."

"And how is this going to help us?" Butch asked questioningly.

"That's what I want to know," Brick said impatiently.

"Well, my friend, Captain Gertson, and his friends made a plan and gave it to me," Boomer said. "We use Blossom's plan to distract the villains and then have the officers and all other volunteers attack when the villains least expect it."

"Kind of like a Calvary," Bubbles pointed out. Boomer nodded.

"So wait," Blossom stopped the conversation, "The plan is this thus far, a division of volunteers and officers are going to use the Hoplite Phalanx to attacks the villains…"

"Right," Boomer said. "This is Division A."

"…Then Division B will come at some given point of time and surprise the villains," Blossom concluded. The blue ruff nodded. "What happens after that?"

"More importantly, what if it fails?" The red ruff also questioned bluntly.

"That's what Division C is for," Boomer explained. Everyone in the room rose an eyebrow causing the blonde teenage boy to just smile, "Division C is kind of like a sabotage and hostage group where they secretly go in and capture the leader of our opponents and then sabotage all technology being used by them."

"I like it," Butch said.

"I don't know…" Brick said, doubt dominating his tone.

"What about all the remaining citizens that aren't fighting?" Bubbles asked. "Won't they get hurt if they accidentally get involved in the fight?"

"Evacuation," Blossom stated simply. "We evacuate everyone underground. If they're underground, it's a bit more safer than taking them somewhere farther because we don't know how far our fight with Ivy will extend."

"I disagree," Brick opposed. "What if the ground caves in? We could loose a lot of lives. Or what if Ivy unleashes an attack that has some dangerous chemical and it seeps underground? Again, we could loose a lot of lives. No, it's too risky. We should send them to Citiesville."

"This is where I disagree," The pink Powerpuff objected. "If a radioactive attack is released then it could very well reach the bays of Citiesville just as fast as it could underground."

"We could fly them somewhere else," Bubbles suggested, but Boomer shook his head.

"No," He said, "That'll take too long. Time is both our weakness and strength. If we loose time to prepare we could be caught off guard. That's what Ivy is waiting for."

"Not to mention," Blossom also pointed out, "If she sees us leaving, she could attack while we're not there and leave us weakened and no base to return to. So flying the citizens somewhere else is out of the question."

The puffs and the ruffs sat in the room quietly, all debating amongst themselves where to put the citizens. Finally, it was Butch who spoke the conclusion they had all come to out loud.

"We can all safely agree that no matter where they go, they're in danger," He said exasperated. "Why don't they just pick somewhere and hide."

Everyone shot Butch an aggravated look before they returned to their silence and their individual arguments. Bubbles finally broke the silence once more, "I have a question: Who is the villains' leader? I mean, you said Division C would capture the leader, but who is it?"

"We have reason to believe that HIM is running this operation," Boomer replied.

"That's great and all," Butch interjected, "But I also have a question, how in the world are we going to defeat Ivy? We've all tried at one point to defeat her, but she also seems on top."

"We've realized she uses brute strength. She does have some intelligence and a lot of advantages, but she constantly throws them away and ignores all advice," The redheaded Powerpuff said. "We plan on using that to _our_ advantage. We plan on using her arrogance to be her downfall."

"Not to mention, we have Aaron running scans on Ivy's jade necklace as we speak." Brick added. "There has to be some reason as to why that little necklace holds great importance to her. We're hoping something comes up so we can use it against her."

"Okay then," The green ruff said as he sighed, "While Captain Gertson leads the battle here, we go and kick her majesty off her royal throne." He then came to an realization and said, "Wait…who's leading us on our campaign against Ivy?"

Everyone stared at Blossom and Brick. The two leaders looked lost and didn't know what to say. Bubbles, on the other hand, did. "I vote for Blossom!"

"What are you kidding me?" Her counterpart objected. "Brick should lead!"

Bubbles pouted, but then smiled at him. "How about they both lead? Blossom can lead us while Brick leads you guys. It's worked in the past."

"Yeah," Butch said sarcastically, "But we were either fighting against you or doing our own individual fights. We've never fought on the same side before. I don't think it'll work."

"He's right," The hot-tempered ruff agreed. "Blossom and I are too different. It could never work."

"So what are we going to do then?" Bubbles questioned. Everyone looked at her slightly perplexed. "I mean about the citizens and the leadership role?"

"As for the citizens," Brick uttered. "Well…let them do whatever they want. If they want to be idiots and kill themselves, then so be it."

Blossom and Bubbles looked at him shocked. They knew he could be ruthless, but this is where they drew the line. Blossom disturbed expression twisted into one of displeasure and said with bitterness, "You're right. We _are_ too different." Brick, Butch, Bubbles and Boomer looked at her. "Bubbles, order an evacuation. We're not risking the loss of any lives."

"Where to?" The blue puff asked.

"Under the city of Citiesville. The professor found a network of tunnels that leads to Citiesville," Blossom explained, her eyes never leaving Brick, "Have them go through there."

Bubbles nodded and left. Brick then exploded, "Are you crazy? The mayor there won't ever agree to it! Having citizens go there will take time!"

"Which is why I am doing it in secret," Blossom said. "Brick, you are going to lead the boys and I am going to lead my sisters. There is no way you or I are going to submit to the other. And I am not going to risk the disobedience of Buttercup."

"But you're willing to risk arguments between you and myself?" The red ruff countered.

"I highly doubt that if either of us lead there won't be any arguments," Blossom said. "Whether I lead or you lead, there will be some arguments between us. So, we might as well swallow our pride and actually be the mature ones and not argue."

"I'm cool with it," Butch said with a lazy shrug.

"So I take it this is it?" Boomer asked.

Blossom nodded, "We take our final stand now. We crush Ivy."

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

Finally! Chapter 17 done! Yeah, sorry about the whole Brick/Blossom thing, but, you know, I needed to have _something_ dramatic (-snorts- everything in this story is dramatic). Yeah so, as I said previously, no rude comments towards the reviewers or me and now here are review replies

* * *

_**Review Replies:**_

**Cutie4ever:** Hey I'm glad that you like my story!

**Lil Fang:** LOL! I'm glad you like the action. Unfortunately, there wasn't that much in here, but there will be some next chapter…plenty of it, I promise! If there wasn't any, then the genre wouldn't be action/adventure! Yeah so, I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**Hairy Gregory:** Well, you got to see something about the jade, but I don't think we're going to find anything more about it until later. Anyway, yeah, things have gone bad for Ivy and it seems she isn't too happy about it. Let's see what both parties do next, eh?

**Kezzer:** -blushes- well, my story isn't _one_ of the best, but thank you anyway! Yes, finally things are looking good for the good guys, but how long will it stay that way? Dun, dun, dun! Anywho, stay tuned for the next YAY! I updated again! I really need to work on updating faster!

**RayeBBG:** Well, here's the next installment of Silent Enemy! Hoped you liked it!

**Tonifranz:** I know. Ivy's starting to show her flaws, and although that may be a bad thing for her, it's a tremendously good thing for the good guys. Blossom and Brick plan to use that to their advantage. Speaking of which, I share your view about Blossom and Brick's relationship. Both are so stubborn, arrogant and hotheaded to get along…though that's what intrigues me about their relationship. As you can see, I made the two realize that in this chapter when Blossom says: "You're right. We _are_ too different."

Besides their personalities making them disagreeable, their leadership roles also cause a problem, but not with just them, but the others as well…as Buttercup so strongly said, she wouldn't follow Brick until Blossom straightened up and took responsibility again. The boys on the other hand have a mutual respect for her and wouldn't mind (much likes Bubbles doesn't mind) being lead around by whoever. So, hopefully, they can work something out as you said, but it'll be a battle of wits to see who is the leader in the end.

* * *

Yeah…thanks peeps! 

_Somewei_

* * *

"_Snowflakes are one of nature's fragile things, but just look at what they can do when they stick together."  
_– Vesta M. Kelly


	18. The Edge Of Forever

**_Author's Notes:_** Okay, this chapter better be…well…better than chapter 17. I wasn't too thrilled with the last chapter at all. It was actually my worst one all year long…or the past several years (not counting my first few chapters). Anyway, peoples, I hope I can make this up to you by making sure this is a really good chapter. I had written this chapter, revised it, deleted it, and rewritten it. And everyone probably asks why I take so long to update…I'm constantly deleting and rewriting chapters…I am such a freak -rolls eyes-

Anyway, I'm rambling again. I really gotta stop doing that. About Brick and Blossom, to all reds fans…I am completely sorry. It killed me to write that chapter because I absolutely LOVE Brick/Blossom couplings (which is why I like Polska's story, **Be With Me**! Read it peeps)! Anyway, happy days and here's the next chapter!

**_Important Notice:_** I am horrible with strategies and I know NOTHING of the military. The only "military" training I've ever had, had to do with marching band. So bare with me here…these next couple of chapters are going to be kind of hectic and unbearably horrible because I am not too good with organized fights…so yeah…again, bare with me…

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Edge of Forever**

_Somewei_

_**March 19, 2006  
**__**5:30 am**_

Computers buzzed and beeped various codes as Aaron glanced down at the papers before him and then typed them up in the computer. He had stayed up all night trying to find the importance of the jade necklace that Buttercup had stolen from Ivy, yet no such luck had occurred. It appeared to Aaron that it wouldn't occur for awhile. Both Ms. Bellum and John had come in earlier that night and told him to get some rest, but the blonde boy refused and continued working.

He had hoped he could find the importance of the necklace before the puffs and ruffs went out to go fight Townsville's nemesis, but it was now five-thirty in the morning and the clock was ticking. He hadn't found anything on the jewel besides the fact that it seemed to be some sort of alien organism. The same thing he had discovered so many weeks ago.

Fatigue began to claim his body as did irritation, but Aaron had ignored it. He had to help the puffs and ruffs. It wasn't for the city that he was helping them, he could care less. The city provided nothing for him, but a life full of misery. He glanced back up at the computer. Aaron knew he was helping them to prove that he wasn't a villain. Yes, he done his time in jail, but that was for a stupid cause. Now, he was going to prove to them, he was just as good as they were.

The blonde teenager growled out in irritation as the computer showed him the same results. He shook his head. He was getting nowhere with this and all he had was about six and a half hours before the puffs and ruffs started their attack.

Sighing, he decided he would call for reinforcements. John was too busy with the girls and Sandy was no scientist and neither was Sara Bellum. That left one person: Vanessa. Unfortunately she was in Spain, but that's where the beauty of technology stepped in.

Aaron grabbed a peace of paper and jotted some words on it. He got out from his chair, his legs sore from sitting down a majority of his night, and went to the fax machine. He looked at a sticky note next to the fax machine and found Vanessa's number there. He put the paper in the machine, typed in the number and waited several seconds. Within those several seconds, the paper disappeared. It was on its way to Spain.

* * *

**_Blossom's Room_**  
_**7:30 am**_

Blossom played with a small necklace that was around her neck as she laid in the dark, staring up at the ceiling. Heaven Romano had given her the necklace the night before as both talked about various points in her life. Blossom remained silent about the whole Brick ordeal, but she knew that Heaven knew what had happened. That's what best friends were for. When the pink puff finally told her brunette friend about what had happened, it was then that Heaven gave Blossom the necklace.

_It's my lucky charm_. She had told Blossom. _My grandmother had given it to me before she died._

Blossom, of course, refused the gift and said that it was too valuable. Heaven just laughed and said that it would be a great honor to the Romano family if the pink puff wore it while she battled it out against Ivy. The Powerpuff leader couldn't refuse it then. She had immediately put it around her neck and Heaven left without another word after that.

Now, here she was, playing with the necklace, as she contemplated the possibilities of the success of the Hoplite Phalanx, the success of the sabotage team and finally the chances of the heroes' survival against Ivy. If everything went well, then the battle would be short, but Blossom was not expecting a short battle. Something told her that this was going to be a long battle with many unsuspecting twists involved. It was how Ivy liked to operate. Surprises that brought the morale of her opponents down.

The leader of the Powerpuff Girls shook her head, sighed and idly crawled out of her bed. She walked silently to her mirror and stared at herself. She grabbed a chair and placed it in front of the mirror. With that she continued staring at herself.

If she survived, what would become of her?

She shook her head again as she brushed those type of thoughts out of her mind. She shouldn't be thinking _'if'_ thoughts. That showed doubt and Blossom couldn't afford doubt. In fact, she should have confidence. Everything was going right for them. They got the Rowdyruff Boys back to their side and they even acquired something that Ivy considered to be important.

Although it was March, the mornings were still fairly cold. Blossom could feel the cold air sink through her long-sleeved pajamas and deep into her skin. She rubbed her arms to keep herself warm, but only felt the pains of the bruises she got during the battle against Brick. The pink puff had hoped that the bruises would vanish before the final confrontation against Ivy, but that had yet to happen, and unless by some miracle they were going to disappear within the next couple of hours, she was going to have them visible.

Blossom checked the clock on her dresser. **_8:59 am _**

Had she been sitting in her room that long? Apparently she had. How time flies when you're having fun. She knew that they all were sitting on the edge of forever, awaiting the future events, but it seemed like time was passing by quickly. She glanced at herself one last time in the mirror before she left to get ready. She was going to have a _long_ day. The pink puff snorted. Boy, was _that_ an understatement.

* * *

Silence filled the hideout of the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs. Everyone knew that today was the day that the girls and boys were going to take their final stand against Ivy. Whether anyone knew if they were going to get out of it alive was a mystery, but what everybody did know was that the girls and boys were not going to go down easily and were going to give their everything before they were defeated. They always had and they always will. 

Heaven Romano knew that her best friend since first grade, Blossom Utonium, was going to give her all also. Falcon had said that she wasn't going to go down without a fight, but it scared her to think that the witch named Ivy could take away her friends. She didn't want that. Heaven had never been scared for Blossom ever, but this was different.

You must have faith in them, Heaven, that's the only way they'll get out alive… 

The words that Professor John Utonium had told her were true. She had to give them faith, but it was so hard especially during the moment you're sitting in room, waiting, whilst your friend was getting ready for a battle that could end her life. She leaned back in her bed. She had been up for a couple of hours thinking. She knew that half the base was up thinking, just like she was. It would be kind of hard to sleep when you know that the next day friends and family could be killed in a battle for their freedom against Ivy's tyranny.

"Please girls," Heaven pleaded into the dark room. Her curtains were drawn leaving no room for even a speck of sunlight to seep through, "Please survive this fight. Townsville needs you. Falcon, Missy and I need you."

She laid back down and closed her eyes. She could get at least a half an hour of sleep if she tried. Little did she know that in the bed next to her, Falcon also had added to that small plead of survival. With nothing left to say or to talk about, both girls slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Aaron banged his fist against the computer table. Several hours had passed an still no luck about the jade necklace. He glanced at the clock and continued typing. His eyes began to droop, but quickly woke up from dozing off. He couldn't sleep. He can get plenty of sleep when Ivy was defeated. Shaking his head, he continued on with his formulas and equations. So far, Vanessa had not replied back. Things weren't looking good for Aaron. 

He glanced at the clock again. **_9:15 am_**

Time was going by too fast.

* * *

**_Outside The Base  
9:30 am_**

"Nervous?" Bubbles asked Boomer as she watched him examine the gray skies above them. The blonde ruff sighed shakily. As much as he tried to hide his fear, it always seemed to resurface. He nodded and looked at his girlfriend. She seemed so fragile and yet so strong at the same time. As he examined her, he feared that she was merely a mirage made up by his mind.

Looking out toward the expectant battlefield he began to wonder what would happen during the fight. He knew for sure that Blossom or Brick would end up being the ones to give the final punch for all of them. Closing his eyes, Boomer began to think of everyone he had met over the past year here in Townsville.

He smiled slightly when he remembered when he first came to this sleepy little town. When the blue ruff had first fought here, Townsville didn't seem so sleepy, but as the years passed it grew quiet considering the fact that the girls had dominated and conquered every challenge that came their way. He was one of them when he was five, but all of that changed when he came to Townsville eleven years later with his brothers.

They were teenagers that remembered nothing of the concept hate. They had known it well when they were little, but as they were being raised by Vanessa the only thing that occupied their minds was compassion and caring for someone. Sure, the boys were still boys, but the boys were no longer little hoodlums tearing a town apart. The blonde had also remembered when he first re-met Bubbles.

He remembered staring at her and thinking she was so pretty. He had no idea that she was the blue Powerpuff that had kissed him those so many years ago. That was until she reminded him bluntly. She had grown so much over the years and was no longer the innocent little girl he faced, but was a young woman ready to experience new things. Who knew that those new things would be Ivy coming to their home and wrecking it.

Looking down to the ground, Boomer thought about all the possible outcomes of the fight. Sure, they could win and bring peace once more, but they could also tie and consume fighting the small fights that they had been doing for sometime. Then, Boomer came to a possibility that he didn't even want to venture to – they could die. His throat tightened up as he thought about not seeing Bubbles again. With a sudden urge, the blue ruff grabbed his counterpart and beloved girlfriend and squeezed her into a hug.

"Boomer, are you alright?" Bubbles asked, but she knew the answer to that question. Of course he wasn't alright. She knew that he was scared that he wouldn't see her again and she knew that she could possibly not see him again. To be truthful the blond puff was scared. Sighing, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

Looking up into the gray skies, she felt like she had so much riding on her shoulders. Obviously she didn't have as much responsibility like Blossom or her sister's counterpart did, but it was still so much for her to bear. Gazing back into Boomer's navy blue eyes, she gave a small smile a whispered, "We'll get through this together. We always do."

* * *

She traced the outlining of the golden Sais, taking in its familiarity. She felt the smoothness of the gold and sharpness of the edges. Slowly taking the handles into her hands, she began flipping them in different motions. First, she twirled them in a circle and then an infinity motion. She closed her eyes as she expertly continued practicing with them. Today was the today. The day where her enemies were being defeat. The day she would no longer submit to someone. 

Princess opened her eyes and stopped twirling her Sais. She placed them at her hips and went to look at her mirror that hung on the wall. She examined herself and fixed herself up. She wasn't going to bossed around anymore and she was going to bring back the Morebucks Estate and reactivate the Morebucks account.

She was going to defeat her enemies this day so she could finally live the life she so deserved. After all, she was Princess Morebucks. The heiress to a billion dollar account. And she wasn't going to sit idly by and let people push her around and take her money.

"Beware," She promised her imaginary opponents, "I'm coming to take back what is rightfully mine."

* * *

Silence…the silence that went down to her last nerve. 

Remorse…the remorse that drove her crazy.

There was so much going on inside Buttercup's head that it drove her up against the walls. She hated the way people looked at her as if she would never return, and what drove her even more mad was that it was a likelihood. A likelihood that she may never see her fellow classmates or fellow citizens again. She bit her bottom lip and thought about how much they had admired her and her sisters when she was younger. She always had a sense of relief that they still looked up to her as their heroine despite their major defeat against Ivy. She always loved the fact that they never looked down upon her and still counted on her.

No matter how much she would say that she hated their attention, she had enjoyed the way they cheered her on or chanted her name as she achieved something beyond their wildest imagination. The adrenaline would always rocket through her as she listened to the screaming, the yelling, the cheering…She loved it.

* * *

He couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. He just knew that something horrible was going to happen and John Utonium was afraid that it was going to happen to his girls. He knew that this day had to come when his three daughters, the Powerpuff Girls, had to face off against Ivy. They were the heroines and it is was in their mandate. Of course, he had let the girls go off on other "final showdowns" but none of them were as risking as this one. None of them had the risk he could never see them again. None of them had the risk that he would have to bury his children. 

He felt like such a hypocrite.

He had told Heaven to have faith in the girls and the girls would pull through, and then here he was contradicting himself. But he was a parent; he had an excuse to worry. These girls were his whole world. If they died, he didn't know what he would do with himself. He couldn't bare to live without them.

It was then that he felt awful. He wasn't with his girls, comforting them and giving them encouragement. They were getting it from their friends and the Rowdyruff Boys. He knew that Bubbles was with Boomer and Buttercup was probably with Butch at the moment. He also knew that Blossom was alone, probably thinking of various strategies whilst Brick did the same thing in his own room.

John stood up and exited out of his room. He took one last glance at his sleeping wife. She could sleep for fifteen more minutes while he talked to Blossom. He would wake Sandy up later. Walking out of his room, he ventured down the quiet halls of their base. One would think that they would be busy, but everyone was with their loved ones or had been evacuated.

Finally reaching Blossom's room, he entered and found Blossom sitting at the edge of her bed, her hands holding a small necklace. She looked up when her father entered the room and smiled at him faintly. He smiled back and then sat down next to her. The two remained in a calming silence until John spoke up. "How are you?"

Blossom shrugged. She couldn't tell her father what she was feeling because she had so many emotions running through her. She felt confused, lost, doubtful and most importantly, afraid. She knew she shouldn't have those emotions at that moment but she couldn't help it. John must have sensed it because he said, "You're not stoic, you know."

"Huh?" Blossom said confused.

"Stoics…you should know what they are." John replied. Blossom nodded she knew what they were. They were people in ancient Greece who sought to be free from passion because they believed that passion would lead to feelings that they believed to evil. They also aimed to achieve individual happiness. Someone might say that they were ancient Greek Jedi knights. After all, that's probably where George Lucas got the idea of the Jedi training from, Blossom reason.

"I know." She murmured after several moments of silence.

"Then you can feel what you are feeling. Fear sometimes can be a good thing. It can tell you that something is not right or it gives you a certain protection from something sometimes," John told her. Blossom merely listened, but seemed opposed to the theory.

"It can be bad sometimes too, though." She said. John nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it can be bad sometimes, but fear, like all our other emotions, makes us human. Why would we have emotions such as fear if we weren't suppose to use them?" He stated.

"But what about hate? You're not suppose to use it and yet it's there." Blossom argued as her eyes wandered around the room. She knew what her father's reply was going to be. Both had this argument of emotions when she was twelve. She had been rejected to a dance and vowed to never feel again. John told her it was normal to feel emotions and thus their argument began – much like this one.

"True, and although _Star Wars_ is fictional, there is some truth to it. There is a dark side even to emotions, but it is our willpower and strengths that allow us to not submit to our hate. That is why love is so important. But we are getting off topic." John said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"You know already." The pink puff murmured as she brought her knees up to her chest. John nodded and sighed heavily. Blossom was not going to admit to herself that she was scared because she was afraid that if she did, she would feel like that throughout the fight. Getting up, John glanced one last time at his daughter.

"To be afraid, Blossom, does not mean you are a coward." He told her softly and then left her to her own thoughts. She looked down to the ground and deep within her heart, she knew that it was true. She just wasn't ready to admit it yet.

* * *

What was he going to do? He had constantly wondered what he was going to do during this fight. Was it truly wise to be arguing with Blossom? Was it wise to have them being leaders to different teams? Did what Buttercup said had some truth? Did he come in and press his superiority over Blossom? He knew he had every right to do that. She had made an agreement with him during their fight. She promised he could assume full command if he came back and helped them. He did so and now it seemed she was going back on her word. _She_ was leading her sisters, not him. 

Then there was their private argument over feelings. She had shut down as soon as he rejected her and he had expected this. He did not expect, however, for her to give him the cold shoulder. She had remained distant to him and even gone so far as to not allowing herself to be in the same room with him without someone else being there. To say she was avoiding him was like saying the Earth moved around the sun. It was obvious. Not even rocket science could say otherwise.

Brick could do nothing but worry beyond this point. His counterpart was avoiding him, his brothers seemed to be more concerned with their girlfriends and Buttercup seemed stubbornly reluctant in following any of his commands. In fact, she went out of her way to disobey him.

Sitting down on the chair before him, he rubbed his temples and sighed heavily. What was he going to do? Snorting in disdain, he realized that seemed to be the most popular question with him. _What was he going to do?_ He had no clue of course. But, as always, he would never admit it out loud. He was Brick and he _always_ knew what to do.

After sitting in silence for several moments, he figured it would be best if he talked to Blossom about the situation. After all, good leaders went into battle prepared for everything. They had to be ready for every unimaginable twist and if they were not prepared, then they had better be prepared for coming up with solutions quickly. The problem he was now facing was a problem of leadership.

Walking out of his room, he headed down the corridors. They were now busy. Glancing down at his watch, he noticed the time. **_10:00 AM_**

Reaching his counterpart's room, he entered to find her fitting the last of her accessories on – accessories such as wristbands and whatnot. She glanced him briefly before continuing to prepare herself quietly. Sighing, he told her quietly, "Blossom, we have to discuss our leadership problem."

Blossom shrugged carelessly.

"You do know we cannot go into battle with two separate leaders, right? It would be very difficult." Brick continued.

Blossom shrugged carelessly again.

Getting irritated, he snapped, "You need to talk to me about this. This can't be a one way conversation. Now, I understand that you were upset about our argument when you proposed this, but now that you're reasonable, maybe we can discuss this."

Finally turning and looking at him, Blossom's rose eyes glowered at him and she said curtly, "Reasonable? I am far from reasonable right now. I have not changed my mind. Your brothers are perfectly content about following you and my sisters are happy I'm leading them. Unless you want a disrespectful Buttercup under your leadership then I suggest you leave her to me."

"You promised I would have full command…" Brick's voice trailed off. Blossom cut him off almost instantaneously.

"Over your brothers. So, technically, I haven't broken one of my promises." The pink puff argued. "I never said that you would be able to lead my sisters, did I? I said I would give up control over your brothers. Take it or leave it, Brick. It's either that or I assume full control over everyone – which is probably better under these circumstances."

Brick released a huff; "You're making a mistake."

Blossom turned her gaze away from him and shrugged once again. Angry, Brick stormed out of her room and went to his room. Once there, he slammed the door causing the room to shake. People outside his room gave slight shrieks a the sudden jolt and several scrambled away from Brick's room. People knew just how bad his temper could get and did not want to be in the line of fire when he exploded.

Within his room, Brick paced back and forth in anger. She was right. She did promise command over his brothers, but not her sisters. How foolish was he? He had completely fallen into her trap without even realizing it and now he couldn't even blame her for going back on her word because she hadn't!

Although he was angry, he had a sense of pride for his counterpart. She was intelligent, he admitted bitterly to himself and he hated to do it. He was proud of his own intellect and to admit someone was wittier than he was a mortal blow to his pride, his male ego. Shaking his head, Brick sat down on his bed and looked around the room. Perhaps there was something that could take his mind off his anger.

His eyes fell upon an opened laptop. Standing up and walking over to the laptop, an idea suddenly hit him. He was going to battle and he knew that there was a possibility that he might not come back. What of his mother? What would she do if he didn't make it? Would she know what to do if Ivy did decide to take over?

Sitting down at his desk and opening a word document, Brick began typing a letter to his mother. In it, he knew, would be instructs to run in case anything should happen to him, how to survive and most importantly, that he and his brothers loved both their mothers – their adoptive mother, Sara Bellum and their creator, Vanessa Rodriguez.

* * *

**_Entrance Hall  
10:30 AM_**

"Blossom," Boomer said as the Powerpuff leader walked up to her sister, Boomer and another older man. Along with the three were Sara Bellum, John Utonium and Sandra Keane. "Blossom, this Captain Gertson, old member of the US army."

"Ma'am," Gertson said curtly as he shook Blossom's hand. The pink puff nodded at him as the blue ruff continued.

"Captain Gertson here is from Wisconsin." Boomer explained. "He left to California for business several days before Ivy's attack. He got stuck here and hasn't had a chance to get back to Wisconsin. Once he heard about our planning to attack Ivy, he volunteered right away to lead this little campaign."

Blossom listened intently until her sister's counterpart finished speaking. She stayed silent as she contemplated about Captain Gertson's position and role in this battle. She finally thought of his family back in Wisconsin, "Captain, do you have a lot of family members back in Wisconsin?"

"Yes ma'am, I do," the captain replied. "Several grandkids, two daughters, a son and my wife."

The leader sighed, "Then I'm going to have to ask you resign from your participation in this battle. Your family is probably worried about you and I don't want another man taken away from his family by the hands of Ivy and her followers."

"Ma'am, with all do respect," The Captain interjected as he removed his hat that was resting peacefully atop his head and covering most of his gray hairs, "I have lived a full life and I have seen many battles. I have also the great pleasure to know my family is safe even if I do leave from this world. My faith protects me and I know that my family will understand. If it's meant to be then God will let me get back home to my family. If not, then I'll be rejoicin' in heaven with the good Father. I have seen what this woman has done and I personally, who has fought to defend my home, my family and my country from likes of her, will not stand back and let her take over this world.

"I would be honored, ma'am, if you allowed me to fight alongside my fellow countrymen as they, too, give up their lives to fight for what they cherish the most. I also have seen what unity has done for this country. No matter what has happened, I know that we always had stood up together in unity to defend what is ours, to defend our home. All I am asking you is to allow me to defend the good ol' red, white and blue again. Let me be sure that my family is truly safe."

Small sniffles from the older women and Bubbles broke Blossom from her concentration. She glanced at her family and her eyes softened. This man was only asking to do what she was going to do. Defend her family and her home. This man was only asking to make sure his family would remain safe. She looked back at the older man and looked into his eyes. Despite all the years of experience in battle and wisdom, she could still see the eagerness in them to defend what he loved the most. Sighing, she said, "Captain Gertson, welcome aboard Operation Global Freedom."

Gertson smiled as he said, "Thank you, ma'am. Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

The redheaded female just gave a soft smile and whispered, "Just promise me, captain, that you'll get out of this battle alive and you'll go home to your family. They probably miss you greatly."

"Yes ma'am," Gertson said, happiness twinkling in his old eyes, "I will." Blossom was about to walk away to check on Aaron, when Gertson called her back. She turned around and found the old man looking at her with a worried expression. "Miss Blossom, can you do me favor."

"Sure." The pink puff said.

"If I do die – " Gertson began.

"You promised me that wouldn't happen." Blossom immediately interrupted, not liking where this conversation was going. Captain Gertson held up his hand.

"Although I promised," he said, "there is always a possibility. There is one thing I learned while serving in the army and that's no matter what you promise, there is a possibility that death can occur. Several of my buddies and I have made that promised to each other and only three came back, myself included." The pink puff nodded. "Now, if I do die I would like it if you delivered the news to my wife in Wisconsin."

"Okay." The female teenager murmured. Captain Gertson held up a slip of paper to her. She took it and glanced over it to see what was written on there.

"That's our address." Gertson explained. Blossom nodded and put it in her pocket.

"I promise we'll deliver the news to her."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

* * *

"You know," Butch said as he leaned on the doorframe. He had come as soon as word that Brick was angry at Blossom reached his ears. "It was kind of wrong for you to say that. I mean, I know I said something along those lines, but I was kidding." The green ruff's deep green eyes stared at Brick as his brother kept his own eyes focused on the laptop before him. Butch sighed. "Maybe Blossom is right. Maybe you guys are too different." 

"Don't bring her up," Brick said finally. He had just gotten over being angry with her.

"Please," Butch said, irritation evident in his voice. "You really need to open your eyes. You both are angry with each other at the worst possible moment. I mean, we're going out to fight Ivy for our lives and homes back and all you guys can think about is your leadership role."

"It's beyond our leadership role," The red ruff stated.

"Really? Then what could possibly have you two being so hostile towards each other? Seriously, both of you take your leadership role so seriously," Butch pointed out. Brick ignored him. The green ruff tried again and his brother just ignored him. "Brick, come on, tell me. What's going on between you and Red?"

"That is between me and her," The Rowdyruff leader said firmly, leaving no room for discussion or argument. "Why don't you go and see if your girlfriend is alright."

Butch blinked. Girlfriend? Did he really consider Buttercup his girlfriend? He left the room, his thoughts troubling him to no end. He came upon Buttercup's room and entered it to find completely dark. He opened the door slowly and peeked in. Where was she? He heard small sniffling noises and immediately became concerned. Was Buttercup crying? Could she cry that easily? Did she even know _how_ to cry?

Walking into the dark room, Butch cautiously looked around for the girl. He finally found her huddled into a small, cramped space between her bed and a small nightstand. His eyes softening, he murmured into the darkness, "Buttercup, are you okay?"

Buttercup gasped, looked up and then quickly wiped away her tears. Her face flushed from embarrassment as she stood up, wiping her wet hands on her jeans. Her voice cracked, however, when she said, "Yes…yes, I'm fine."

Butch somehow didn't believe it and walked up to the young girl. She sighed heavily as she sat down on her bed, Butch imitating her movement. The two remained in silence deep in thought until finally Butch broke the silence. "You do know I know you're lying, right?"

Again, the green puff sighed. "I figured as much."

"Butter, what's wrong?" Butch said softly. Buttercup was as surprised as Butch was at the soft tone of his voice. He had never been this gentle with anyone before, much less a girl. Shaking the thought from his head, he stared at the now shaking teenage girl before him. She murmured something softly that even Butch's superpower hearing couldn't even catch. Leaning closer, he said, "I didn't hear you. Speak up."

Buttercup looked back up at him with tears in her eyes. She handle being brave anymore. Whispering in a frightened voice, she told him, "I'm scared."

Butch stared her momentarily before taking her in his arms. As he held her, he desperately wanted to tell her how much he cared for her. But just as quickly as Buttercup's fear vanished, his did too and refrained from it. He didn't deserve this girl. She risked her life to bring him back and he also almost killed her. Yes, he didn't deserve her. She deserved someone better.

He hugged the girl tighter when she began sobbing hard once again. The two sat in the darkness of the room, the only sound coming from Buttercup's cries and Butch's soft murmurs of comfort.

* * *

Ivy smiled wickedly as she stood outside her palace. The wind had begun to pick up and the gray clouds began to swirl. The evil woman looked out at where she would meet her opponents in battle, and with a small whisper, she said, "It's time." 

She turned to Mojo Jojo and gave him a curt nod. He nodded back before turning around and waving his arms frantically. From within the palace walls, Sedusa got the monkey's signal and pressed a small button. An alarm immediately started going off.

From afar, at the Powerpuff/Rowdyruff Base, a shrill alarm equal to that of Ivy's had begun to sound. Aaron and several other computer operatives had noticed that ranks of villains began to form outside of Ivy's castle and immediately set off the alarm. Checking his watch, Aaron saw that it read **_12:00 PM_** – right on time. He also noted that the evacuees must have left and been gone for about several hours now.

Taking in an apprehensive breath, he watched as the ranks of men began to form outside of their base with electronic shields that the Professor gave them in their hands. Behind the men, stood a proud soldier. He was middle aged, but had the look of experience on his face. His broad shoulders stood at attention as he patiently awaited the formation of the Hoplite Phalanx. Everyone knew who he was. He was Captain Miller, a friend of two captains present in the battle – Captain Keller and Captain Gertson.

He had volunteered to be in the fight once he heard that Gertson had signed up and then Keller followed suit. Captain Miller had been put in charge of the Hoplite Phalanx Division and although he wasn't familiar with using this tactic, he trusted the redheaded puff nonetheless. She was intelligent, he reasoned, and knew what she was doing.

Captain Keller, on the other hand, had been put in charge of ambush parties if the Hoplite Phalanx seemed to fail and the sabotage team was having difficulties (this was put together by Brick). Captain Keller was far younger than the other two captains were and although he did not have as much experience as his two friends did, his IQ scores were very high and throughout most of his childhood, he had been placed in Advanced Placement courses. He, like his friends, also had a specialty and that was ambushing.

The formation of the Hoplite Phalanx was finished and each soldier – whether trained or merely voluntary – stood rigidly as they watched the villains form themselves. Any minute, they knew, the battle for their freedom would begin. The older ones were ready as were the trained soldiers, but the younger volunteers shook nervously in fear.

Ivy, smirking as she could see her opponents, looked towards her soldiers, "Right hace!"

The villains pivoted on their right foot and then brought their feet to a close with their left. They all stood at attention, awaiting further orders by Ivy. HIM appeared next to Ivy and Ivy merely smiled wickedly. "You remember the plan, right HIM?"

"Why, yes, my lady." HIM chuckled in his prissy voice. He, then, let out a demonic smile and said in his deep, threatening voice, "We crush them, of course!"

"Good." Ivy said calmly. She once again turned to the flanks of villains. "Forward march!"

The villains began marching towards the nervous, yet brave, soldiers and volunteers of Townsville. Taking one last look at HIM, Ivy said, "Don't fail me. I must leave to face off against the girls. When I return from my fight, I had better see the remains of battle, understand?"

HIM nodded as Ivy took off into the sky, heading towards her own final showdown between her and the Powerpuff Girls. He turned back to the marching soldiers and began following them. Once they were close enough to the army of Townsville, HIM shouted in his menacing voice, "Ready, halt!"

Like robots, the whole villain army stopped marching and stared intently at the scared and awaiting Townsville army.

* * *

Ivy floated away from Townsville. She knew the girls would find her easily. Looking around, she knew she found the perfect spot for their fight. It was away from the battle, but still within the city. It was bare and a wasteland full of ruined shopping malls, supermarkets, old homes and turned up streets. This obviously was the abandoned part of Townsville and hadn't had any attention since she came a took off. 

Taking in a deep breath, Ivy noticed from the corner of her eye six dots heading towards. Smirking, she faced towards the six dots and awaited the arrival of the six heroes of Townsville. Once they came, all stopped with Brick and Blossom in the middle and their siblings respectively by their sides.

"Ivy." Blossom immediately sneered. The villainous woman rose an eyebrow and caught that the redheaded puff was already angry. From what, Ivy didn't know nor did she care. Instead, she decided to "poke a little fun" and provoke the teenager.

"Temper, Blossom," Ivy said smoothly, knowing that it would get Blossom riled up even more, "Didn't we say at our last appointment that you needed to work on it? I see no improvement whatsoever. Such a shame…"

"Cut the crap, Ivy." Blossom snapped. Ivy blinked surprised at how angry the girl was. Obviously this fight was going to be strength until the girl calmed down enough to be reasonable and intelligent.

Sighing, the older woman stated, "All right, if you say so."

With that, Ivy took off and charged straight at Blossom. The two redheads collided with one another and thus the fight began. Ivy drove her opponent to the wall of an old business building and immediately kneed her in the stomach. Blossom gasped out and returned the blow instantaneously with hook to Ivy's right cheek. Ivy loosened her grip enough on Blossom so the pink puff could slip from her grasp and hit the woman on the back of the head.

Ivy's head crashed into the business building and the woman turned around angrily with a huge bloody gash on her forehead. Once again charging at Blossom, Ivy threw a punch at the younger girl, but the fist was stopped by Buttercup and the green puff immediately swung the evil woman around like a lasso and then released her when the speed picked up.

Ivy feel away from Buttercup uncontrollably and was caught by Bubbles. Bubbles, hoping to get a roundhouse kick in, tried but failed when Ivy kicked the blond in the rib. Squealing out in surprise and the magnitude of the force, Bubbles tumbled down the hard ground beneath. Ivy's triumph was short lived, however, because Boomer joined the fight along with Butch behind him.

The two boys charged at Ivy, but they were stopped when a sudden burst of electricity collided with him. Being thrown to the ground, the two boys were caught off guard. When they crashed onto the ground, the turned up street became more ruined. Looking up at Ivy flabbergasted, Butch recognized the attack Ivy used, "That's _my_ attack! How is she able to use _my_ attack?"

Boomer shot him a puzzled look and then glanced up at Ivy, "Are you sure it's yours? Maybe she's using one similar to yours."

Butch shook his head, "No, that's my attack. I _know_ it."

The two boys continued to debate amongst themselves as the other four all attacked at Ivy at once. From Ivy's palace (which was far from the fight), three girls who looked incredibly like the Powerpuff Girls stared at the battle grimly. The redheaded girl shook her head as she watched a pink, light blue, light green and red clash with an ivy green, "This fight isn't going well."

Dandy, the blonde, looked at her sister, dumbfounded, "How? The fight only started."

"Look," was all Daisy said as she pointed to the fight. The other two girls looked once again at the battle that was raging out before them and found Ivy tossing away Brick and the girls away like flies. "She already has the upper hand. At this rate, Ivy will win within thirty minutes. Come, we have to stop that from helping."

Understanding, the girls took off to the sky and headed straight towards the action.

Blossom gasped out in anger as she once again tried to charge at Ivy. Her sisters already had burnt marks form Ivy's "newfound" attacks which looked remotely like the Rowdyruff Boys' newfound attacks – Butch's lightening attack, Boomer's weather aggression and Brick's wind assault.

Looking around, she found the Rowdyruff Boys, battered as well. Not allowing herself to give in to her own injuries, Blossom continued to assault Ivy with all she had. Ivy, however, swatted away Blossom repeatedly. Still tired, the pink puff attacked, but was caught by surprise when a wind attack snatched her in a whirlwind and tossed her down to the ground.

Blossom shrieked with the impact of the cement hitting her in the face and the tear of dirt going into her face as she created another hole on the ground being tossed around by Ivy's attack.

* * *

The ranks of men stared at the ranks of villains before him. Fear was each of their eyes, but it was suddenly overcome by the amount of bravery they suddenly felt within themselves. Behind them, they could hear the shout from Captain Miller, "Shields up!" 

At that moment, electronic shields were put on and the men huddled closely to one another. The ranks of villains started advancing on the army of Townsville. From behind the army, Princess smiled an unreadable smile. Soon…very soon, she had told herself. The ranks of villains, as they charged, started hurling objects and energy balls from their powers.

"Forward!" yelled out Captain Miller. The men started moving forward, still huddled, hoping to push back their opponents. Every now and then, one man might break rank and fire their laser gun at the villains. Of course, a couple of times while the men did this, a villain hit a man causing the row of shielded men to pull in tighter together to avoid being hit.

As Princess watched, a small, unfamiliar voice cracked in her ear, "We are ready, Princess."

The auburn-haired teenage girl smiled maliciously as she pull out a button from the pocket of her yellow sweater. She looked back at the ranks of men and said in a small cynical whisper, "Bye-bye!"

She pressed the button and several explosions erupted from just behind the men. The army was stunned at the explosions, but they were even more stunned when they noticed Princess laughing out loud wickedly. She turned her eyes to Captain Miller as he told her, "How could you! They were innocent men! Innocent civilians and you just attacked them!"

"If I'm lucky, they're dead!" Princess said flagitiously as she pulled out her golden Sais and started to back away from the Captain. Captain Miller could only stare dumbfounded by her actions. The teenage girl noticed his confused expression and did nothing but laugh. "You pathetic man! Did you honestly believe _I_, Princess Morebucks, was on _your_ side! I was merely a decoy used to give you false information! HIM was _never _the leader of this battle! _I_ was! I always was the leader!"

Captain Miller paled. How could he have been so blind? The leader of the opposition was here all along and yet he didn't even know! Princess was right…he was pathetic. Princess laughed once more as she jumped onto the roof of their base and then took off. She was gone and the villains now had the upper hand…

…All because Princess betrayed them.

* * *

Blossom rolled over and propped herself up on her elbows and knees. She coughed up the dust in her lungs. She suddenly felt a hand grab her hair and toss her on the ground. The redheaded puff felt like the wind was knocked out of her and struggled to breathe. Her eyes scanned the area and found her siblings struggling to stay conscious, as were the Rowdyruffs. 

Ivy stepped on Blossom's back and grabbed the smooth, straight red hair of her opponent. She lifted the girl's head and smiled when Blossom gasped out in pain. Leaning close to her ear, the villainous woman whispered, "Good triumph over evil? That's a laugh. The right villain just wasn't around at the time." Ivy lifted her hand and a green sphere of energy appeared just above her palm.

Blossom wanted to stop Ivy and try and save her life but she couldn't. She was weak, tired and overall paralyzed. Her body, realizing that she was tired, shut down and now Blossom couldn't even move out of the way. And she couldn't rely on her sisters or the Rowdyruffs. They were in the same predicament as she was.

There was nothing she could do to save her life.

Closing her eyes, Blossom prepared herself for Ivy's attack. The problem was…it never came. The redheaded puff opened her eyes to find that Ivy was gone and Daisy was standing over her. She blinked confused when Dandy and Dawn landed right next to their sister. Propping herself up on her elbows again, Blossom asked, "What are you doing?"

"Helping you, what does it look like?" snapped Dawn for her sister. Blossom narrowed her eyes at the three girls.

"How can I trust you?" She questioned them. True, how could she trust them? She had heard that Princess pulled a double betrayal act. The auburn-haired girl had pretended to betray Ivy when in the end she betrayed the Powerpuffs. How was she supposed to believe that the Doom Girls were on her side? She couldn't even trust Aaron! Apparently, Daisy sensed Blossom's distrusted and rolled her eyes.

"You don't need to trust us," She said bluntly. "This is for our own self interest. Ivy plans on getting rid of us after this. We planned on letting you win, but it seems that's not happening. We don't care what happens to you honestly."

Blossom blinked and before she could say anything, the Doom Girls took off. She was shocked that the girls were helping her and it seemed that Ivy was just as shocked as she was. The villainous woman watched as the girls came charging at her and then her face twisted into a growl. How should those blasted girls gotten out of their training hall and why are they attacking her?

Ivy managed to block an incoming punch from Dandy and then a roundhouse kick from Dawn. Daisy slipped through her sisters and then proceeded to punch Ivy in the abdomen. Ivy gasped out in breath and a Daisy smirked, "Seems your fear is coming true. You should have never thought of getting rid of us."

Ivy continued to choke while she listened to what Daisy said. The pink clone, once she was finished talking, raised her fists over her head to punch the evil woman on the back, but Ivy looked into the girl's eyes and smirked, "Gotcha!"

Daisy blinked and then looked at Ivy's extended hands and noticed a faint green light appearing from them. Daisy gasped, knowing she had no chance of escaping. She embraced herself for the impact, but then blinked confused when Ivy disappeared from sight and Blossom appeared in front of her. A faint crash could be heard as Ivy collided with the cement ground beneath them.

"What are you doing! This is our fight!" The redheaded clone shouted angrily. Blossom waved her hand airily.

"This is _everyone's_ fight – not just yours." She replied, her eyes never leaving the whole that Ivy laid in. Daisy could do nothing but silently agree. A burst of green light erupted from the whole as Ivy jetted up to where the two look-alike girls were floating in the air. Blossom glanced behind her shoulder and said, "Lemme handle this. Thanks for saving me, but you girls have done enough."

Daisy tried to object, but both Blossom and Ivy had already clashed. She watched helplessly as both powerful females exchanged blow after blow, punch after punch and kick after kick. She couldn't believe that Blossom was helping her even after all the times she, Daisy, had tried to kill her. Her eyebrows furrowed as she felt an unfamiliar warm feeling form in her chest.

She didn't know what the feeling was, but she liked it a lot. Love, gratefulness and nobility, Daisy had figured after several moments of contemplation. Daisy then gasped when she noticed a green beam shoot passed her face and straight towards her sisters. The redheaded clone froze, not knowing what to do for the first time because for the first time the young girl felt fear – fear for herself and her sisters.

Once again, Blossom came to the rescue by the deflecting the green beam away from the two other Doom Girls using her eye beams. The three Doom Girls looked towards Blossom and found the pink puff looking at them worriedly, "You three need to get out of here! Go! Escape and let me handle her!"

The three girls exchanged helpless looks before Dandy suddenly shouted, "Blossom, look behind you!"

The pink puff whirled around to find Ivy's fist collide with her face. The teenage girl shot down to the ground in a pink streak. Dandy gasped as Daisy and Dandy watched their savior worriedly. The Powerpuff leader was lying on the ground trying to regain her composure. She was on the brink of going unconscious, the Doom Girls knew. They looked back up at Ivy and noticed a huge ball of energy floating just above her extended palms.

"You put up a great fight, Blossom," Ivy laughed as the energy ball grew bigger, "but I am afraid this is where the fight ends."

Ivy unleashed the ball and the massive attack started plunging down towards the pink puff. Daisy looked at her sisters frantically, "We have to save her! She saved us and now we have to return the favor!"

Dandy and Dawn glanced at each other and knew exactly what they had to do. Giving each other faint smiles, they chased after the massive energy ball that was going down towards the semi-conscious teenage Powerpuff Girl.

Blossom, at the last moment, managed to open her eyes to find the attack coming her way. She tried to get to her feet to jump out of the way, but her body wouldn't allow it. Her heart beating fast, Blossom somehow knew this was the end. She couldn't hear anything but the faint laughter of Ivy and her own heart.

Three shadows then covered and when she looked up, she found Daisy, Dandy and Dawn all smiling sadly at her. In unison, each girl said, "Thanks Blossom."

Blossom nodded and then looked back up at the ball, noticing it was getting closer. "You girls need to get out of the way! You're going to die if you stay here!"

Daisy shook her head, "No, this is our place. Between you and Ivy's attack. This is our fate and where our lives end. Just do me a favor and kick Ivy's butt for us. Make her feel the pain that she gave everyone else."

"But you don't have to go!" Blossom pleaded desperately.

"Yes we do, Blossom." The Powerpuff's clone said sadly. Giving her enemy, friend and rival one last smile she said softly, "Just like all good things must come to an end, so must we."

With that, the three girls took off towards the attack. They couldn't hear anything anymore as they came into contact with the attack other than Blossom's screams and Ivy's laughter. Blossom, on the ground, shielded her eyes with her arms as a bright white light escaped when the Doom Girls collided with Ivy's attack. A sudden shrill hiss escaped from the attack as did a immense shockwave and then there was nothing.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

Okay peeps, I've got something important to tell you. Due to the fact that I feel that is becoming fiction dictators and because there's a rumor going around that you cannot reply to reviews anymore, I am not going to individually answer to your reviews **UNLESS** I find it necessary. I have seen the administrators of the site take down stories (such as _Allies and Rivals III_ by Tonifranz) and I do not want to risk that. So I will politely say thank you through my author's notes.

I will also try to keep my author's notes to a minimum. Again, I do want to risk my story getting taken off. Like a majority of the writer's on this site, I am going to try and stay within the guidelines. So, expect this to be the last big author's notes until the end of the story. From now on, I will only put **big** author's notes at the **start** of my stories and the **end **of my stories. Anyway, thank you everyone for your reviews and if ya keep reviewing me, I'll dedicate the last chapter to you!

---

**Tonifranz:** I don't think they'll _submit_ to each other. I was kinda outta words when I wrote that. What I do mean is that they won't exactly hand over their leadership roles on a silver platter to their counterpart (watch, I am going to contradict myself within the next couple of chapters). Yeah, you're right, Blossom should have assumed total command over Brick…even temporarily. Blossom made several mistakes, which could ultimately make her loose her leadership position in the end and Brick could immediately use her mistakes to take advantage of the situation. But that's another story (your story to be exact). I don't think that Blossom was really jealous. There were subtle hints that she did harbor feelings for Brick in previous chapters _before_ the others got together.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Chapter 19: _A Small Measure of Peace_

* * *

_Somewei_

* * *

"_No person was ever honored for what he received. Honor has been the reward for what he gave."  
__-Calvin Coolidge_


	19. A Small Measure Of Peace

_**Author's Notes:**_ I love Christmas break! It gives you a time to relax and write! Anyway…hello people and welcome to the chapter that shows the fight that determines everything. Sorry if I left you suspense last chapter. Anyway, enough talk. Read to see what happens…

* * *

**Chapter 19: A Small Measure Of Peace**

_Somewei _

It seemed like the world stopped.

They were gone…the Doom Girls were gone and all for a noble sacrifice. Blossom clutched her heart and tried to make sure she was breathing. Everyone watching the fight was silent and the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs could do nothing but stare in disbelief. The Doom Girls, the last people they expected, were gone all because they saved Blossom from certain death.

The silence was broken when the six heroes heard a familiar wicked laugh. The redheaded female leader looked up and found Ivy laughing triumphantly. Gritting her teeth, Blossom stood up as tears brimmed her eyes. She clenched her fists in anger. All Blossom could feel was anger towards her enemy. For too long this woman was able to laugh and now she was laughing at the Doom Girl's demise.

"How dare you…" Blossom hissed. "How dare you laugh. You have no right to laugh…"

Ivy stopped laughing and looked at Blossom, "I have every right to laugh. I created them and brought life into them and they dare turn against me! For what? For your safety? Their pathetic efforts won't matter in the end because in the end, child, you will be gone. The thing only of you that will remain is everyone's memory of you and how you disgraced them. So, those girls just wasted their lives for nothing!"

"No Ivy…I'm afraid you're wrong," Blossom said as she started to sob. She had seen this in her vision and this was what broke her heart. She could have stopped it, but she didn't. They lost their lives and she did nothing. "For too long you haunted everyone in their dreams and in their lives. For too long you have sat upon that excuse of a throne and proclaimed yourself ruler. For too long you made everyone live in fear…"

The ruffs and the two puffs looked at Blossom and were shocked to find her glowing a soft pink. Ivy narrowed her eyes once she noticed the light emitting for Blossom's body. Blossom clenched fists started to shake and her tears flowed even more freely.

"Today is the day, Ivy, that my sisters and I along with the Rowdyruffs will stop your tyranny and bring peace once again to both Townsville and the world. Today is the day when the women, men and children will be able to live their lives freely without you scaring them into submission!" Blossom said as her voice rose in anger. "No more, Ivy! No more! This ends now!"

_­­­­_Ivy kept her narrow eyes on the emotional leader. She was neither laughing nor smirking like the previous times the Powerpuff Girls had become defiant. She knew that Blossom was serious and judging by the looks of the pink aura, she knew that Blossom was going to be difficult to defeat. She floated down from the sky and when she touched the ground, she walked evenly towards her opponent. She stopped about a yard away from Blossom and in a low, challenging voice said, "What makes you so sure that this ends now? You had tried to beat me by yourself. What makes you certain you'll win this time?"

"Because Ivy," Blossom proclaimed, her voice strong. "I'm not doing it by myself."

Ivy looked at her confused, but she soon narrowed her eyes when she noticed Bubbles and Buttercup float to their respective spots next to their sister. The villainous woman was about to comment, but was cut off by Blossom continuing, her voice filled with anger, "When you came here, you challenged three people that shouldn't be taken lightly. Three people who are very hard to get rid of. Do you want to know who that is?"

Ivy stayed silent as if trying to register what Blossom had said. Her eyes narrowed even more, if it was humanly possible and then said mockingly, "Are you going to go into your monologue again, Blossom? Because I am certain that every time something like this happens, you start blabbing about my ending reign and how my day of termination is coming. Every time someone is hurt emotionally or physically, you began to ramble your heroic monologue trying to convince both of us that you're not quivering in your shoes."

Ivy continued on, but not once had Blossom or any of the other heroes had said anything. The female villain finally noticed that the redheaded leader was not speaking, not showing any emotion towards her small speech. The only expression Blossom wore was a calm one, patiently waiting for Ivy to stop speaking. Blossom finally noted that Ivy did actually stop speaking and said, "Are you done talking to yourself?"

Ivy growled in response, "Are you asking me that so you can start to talk?"

"No," Blossom said calmly. "I'm asking you that because once you shut up we can begin this fight. You're taking to long on _your_ harangue. So, if you're done, can we start?"

Ivy pursed her lips together in utter distaste for Blossom's newfound attitude and instead of commenting the amoral woman got into a fighting stance.

* * *

Aaron typed furiously on his computer despite the fact that the building was shaking with tremendous force. His light blue eyes never tore itself away from the computer screen as the scientific and mathematical formulas appeared and disappeared. He desperately needed to know the significance of the Jade necklace. Out of nowhere, a short beep came from his computer's fax machine. He rose an eyebrow as he walked over to the fax machine and pulled out the papers. As he read the message and work on it, his eyes widened. He looked up with a triumphant smile. Resting in his hand was the importance of the necklace.

* * *

"Turn your guns onto the shields!" Miller yelled over the sounds of the battle. After Princess's betrayal, Miller immediately gathered his troops and then went on a full frontal assault. Of course, being villains and having inventors on their side, they also had force fields that protected them from any type of attack. However, they too had an inventor and genius on their side and was lucky when John Utonium handed the fighters for Townsville laser guns that could penetrate the villain's force fields if enough force was applied.

The men listened to Miller and turned their laser guns onto one spot on the shields. Despite the fact that the men were busy trying to break through the shields, the villains also continued their assault on the troops. Princess had assumed full command over her own force and ordered a frontal assault on her enemies as well.

Now, it was neck and neck between who would win and both leaders on both sides were too stubborn to loose. Princess smiled, knowing she would win this battle. She had villains with powers on her side. She turned to the Gang Green Gang and ordered them to attack the troops that were trying to break through their shields.

They nodded and left their spot. They crawled through the bubbled shield and ran towards their enemies. Grubb rolled himself into a ball as did Big Billy and both rolled down towards the men and collided with him. Several men managed to stay up and continued working on breaking the shields. The men that were knocked down immediately stood up and once again joined their companions on their task. They were again struck down when Ace tossed Little Arturo into the mess and the little green boy began to trip the taller men. Several were once again thrown down whilst several managed to stay standing up.

From abroad, Miller growled when he noticed what the Gang Green Gang was doing and turned to a unit of men waiting patiently for orders, "Go help them by making sure the Gang Green Gang does not interfere with their work!"

The men nodded and immediately headed towards the struggling men and the Gang Green Gang.

* * *

Blossom's fist clashed with Ivy's face and sent the wicked woman back. The pink puff charged at her opponent and began to assault her. Ivy managed to act quickly and dodge at majority of the younger girl's attacks. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her back and realized that Boomer had kneed her in the back. The blue ruff moved back as Blossom clasped her fist together and hit Ivy downwards. The woman started tumbling to the ground and expected to connect with the hard concrete surface, but never did. Brick caught her by the ankle and roughly tossed her towards Butch.

Ivy finally broke free from being tossed around and managed to jump over Butch before he had a chance to snatch her. She turned around and kicked Butch on the side of his head. The green ruff flew from the impact and began skidding along the ground until finally he crashed into a nearby building. Buttercup retaliated for Butch by trying to throw a punch at the older woman, but Ivy grabbed Buttercup's arm and flipped the girl on her back. The redheaded woman put the green puff in a headlock, stopping all of the other ruffs and puffs.

"Let her go!" demanded Blossom. Ivy laughed.

"One more life on your conscience, Blossom!" She exclaimed as she tightened her grip around Buttercup's neck. The teenage girl choked out in lack of oxygen and struggled to get a breath. Ivy slowly and painfully tightened her grip around Buttercup's throat and the green puff could merely cough. The older woman continued to laugh until she was cut short by an unknown force kicking her on the side of her face. Buttercup gasped out, trying to catch her breath once more. Ivy growled as she looked at her attacker. Butch glared at the older woman as he wiped some blood from his forehead.

"Teaches you not to mess with my girl," He returned the growl.

"Butch," Buttercup rasped, "Get her sorry little butt for me."

The green ruff smirked and cracked his knuckles, "My pleasure, BC." As he took off and charged at the woman that threatened Buttercup's life, the raven-haired puff collapsed on the ground, panting. Blossom took her cue from Butch as did the other two ruffs and charged at the woman. Bubbles, on the other hand, ran to her fallen sister.

"Buttercup, are you alright?" The concerned blue puff asked.

"Do I look alright to you?" snapped Buttercup despite the fact that she was having trouble breathing. Bubbles cringed and then looked at the others and saw them fighting. She glanced back down to her sister just in time to hear; "I can't go on, BB. If I fight anymore I may not be able to breathe. I need to stay here."

Bubbles nodded, grabbed her sister underneath her arms and dragged her behind several big cement blocks that fell from a nearby building. She hid her sister behind there and said, "You stay here BC and rest." A familiar scream startled Bubbles and the blue puff looked back at the battle just in time to see Boomer tossed back, green mist surrounding the blue ruff. Bubbles gasped, "Boomer!"

"Hey Blondie," Buttercup said quietly, "Go help your boyfriend, his brothers and our sister."

Bubbles merely shook her head in defiance, "No. I will not leave you here defenseless."

"Go," The green puff said firmly, her emerald eyes glaring into her sister's azure orbs.

"But…"

"_GO! _"

* * *

"Princess," Sedusa yelled over the sounds of the battle, "The rebel forces are penetrating our force fields. If they keep this up, they'll break through them and we'll no longer have protection."

Princess frowned and then shouted at Sedusa, "Let's take extra precautions. Head over to the supply depot and get the extra force field spheres. Also, put more security on the supply depot and the palace. Do not let anyone get into those places." Sedusa nodded curtly and ran towards the hidden supply depot that lay hidden by several large buildings.

Princess turned back to the battle and shouted, "Push forward. Do not let any soldier get away! Use your powers if you need to!" Without much hesitation, each of the super villains began laughed evilly as they unleashed their powers upon the fighting forces.

From afar, Captain Miller paled in fear and began shouting commands once more, "Pull back! We will not last here! Pull back!" He brought out a small radio and said into it, "Gertson, we'll be needing that sabotage party right about now."

"Roger." crackled the radio. Miller then switched channels.

"Keller, be ready with ambush parties," The young captain said, "We are going into the final stages of this battle." Miller turned off the radio and shouted commands once more to his troops. "Fall back into the city!"

As the soldiers began pulling back into the city, HIM cut them off. In his prissy voice, he said, "Now, now, now, where do you think you're going? The Party _just_ started." His voice grew deeper at the end of sentence as he began to grow into a larger version of himself. The men on the ground backed up in fear.

"Fan out!" Came the cry of one of the younger men. The soldiers swallowed their fear and began spreading out to confuse HIM. The red man growled as he tried stepping on the scampering men. From a short distance, more units of men were making a dash for the ruined city of Townsville. They, too, were cut short by Femme Fatale. The men looked at one another.

"You think you can get passed me _little boys_?" The female villain taunted.

"Leave her!" Commanded Captain Miller. "And fall back into the city! Don't stop until you've reach the city!"

The men nodded at one another and began running around her. The female villain watched confused and then growled when she realized that the men were running away from her. It was then that she, along with several other villains, began chasing after the retreating units of troops.

* * *

"_Calling John,"_ came a voice over the radio. John Utonium picked up his walkie-talkie and lifted it to his mouth. There was only one person that could be contacting him at the moment: Captain Keller.

"John here." He replied and then waited to hear what Keller had to say.

"_John, put up the shields around the base. Ambush parties are about to begin. The villains are heading in your direction!"_ Keller ordered. John replied and then turned to one of his computer operators.

"Turn on the shields." He ordered. Immediately the computer operator began typing in various codes and orders and after a moment, the shields turned up. The computer operator then typed in more codes and the computer brought up a video of what was happening outside. Sitting down next to the operator, John waited to see the next move of this battle.

* * *

Captain Gertson looked at the hopeless faces of his troops. Each looked tired and broken. Pursing his lips together, he looked back at the battle and found Captain Miller shouting commands over the roar of laser guns and shouts from the soldiers on the battlefield. He turned back to his men with a grim face. He gazed over their faces and found a little of himself in each of them. He closed his eyes and began a silent prayer. He opened his eyes and stared straight into the eyes of each man, "Gentleman, I do not know whether or not we will make it out of here, but all remember that heart of a volunteer and the heart of a soldier is the strongest weapon out there on that battlefield."

Each man listened intently as Gertson continued, "During World War II, many people thought it was hopeless to regain what was lost, but there were those out there that saw it differently. They saw that it was possible to have streets and candy shops full of laughing children once more. They saw that it was possible to rebuild a world where nothing but hatred resides and make it full of happiness once more. This woman wants to take away your families and your lives. Don't let her take it from you. Don't let her fill this world with hatred. Fight for your freedom and for your families and country."

Each man nodded as determination filled each of their expressions. Gertson pulled out his handgun and flashlight; "Let's take this Princess off of her throne. Men, head over to the enemy's supply depot."

The men gathered up their belongings and with determined faces, followed Captain Gertson as he ran towards Ivy's palace. When they came to a tall, stone wall, they unleashed ropes from their guns and once the ropes were secured onto the wall, they began to climb up the wall. They had to get inside, they had to take down those force fields.

Once they reached the top of Ivy's palace, they abandoned their respective ropes and continued on to the door that led inside the palace. Sneaking into the building and avoiding any security cameras, they each went down floor by floor until they reached the ground floor. Gertson peered out a large window and found Princess's back facing towards them as she watched the battle unfold before her. Making a single to his men, they each quietly ran passed the window and across the room. Stopping near an open exit, Gertson turned back to his troops and told them in a whisper, "Alright guys, there's the supply depot. Let's get rid of their supplies and get out of there."

Once again, the men followed their leader outside the building and towards the supply depot. Once they reached the supply depot, they fanned out and began placing small bombs onto the supplies. They were suddenly stopped however, when they heard a female voice call out to them, "Trying to sabotage our supplies, are you? How cute…thinking you can sabotage us, the villains of the world."

Gertson and his men froze where they were. Peering out from where they stood, they found Sedusa smiling back at them. Coiling a strand of her thick black hair around her finger, she coyly continued, "I don't think I'm gonna let that happen."

She stopped playing with her hand and began to walk towards the men. Each seemed frozen in their spots. They could deal with guns and other enemy troops, but they didn't know how to handle a super villain. Gertson suddenly shouted, "Retreat!"

Gertson's troops started scrambling to the exit, but were stopped when Sedusa closed off all the exits with her wild hair. They paled and turned to her. She was giggling wickedly and laughed even more when her hair grabbed Gertson by the neck. "Tsk, tsk, thinking you could leave. Don't you know it's not polite to leave a lady behind."

Gertson started choking from the lack of oxygen and his men sprung into action, trying to save their leader. Sedusa growled and pushed them back with her free hair. "Be good little boys and let mommy take out the trash."

Sedusa's hair tightened its gripped around Gertson's neck and the captain's face turned blue. She was surprised when Gertson kicked her stomach and scrambled away from her. The female villain gasped out from the surprise and then glared at the retreating older man. Her hair shot out once more, taking Gertson by the legs and dragging him back towards her.

Dangling him in the air, she growled, "Didn't I tell you to stop running away from me?"

Gertson again surprised her when he threw a rock and it hit her pale face. She cried out in pain and let go the man. He ran away again, but his attempts were in vain because she immediately grabbed him again. Howling out in anger, she screamed, "FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY!"

She threw him towards the palace walls and he collided with the wall. Since he was only a human man, the impact knocked him out and broke several of his bones in the process. His men looked at the female with wide eyes as she turned her fierce glare towards them, "Anyone else want to play?"

Silence filled her ears.

"No? Alright then…"

With that, she walked out of the supply depot. The men thought they were safe when she disappeared from sight and ran up to their leader. They were shocked however when they found that Gertson's watch was missing. The very watch that could set off the bombs that was placed in the supply depot. They tried escaping, but fear consumed them when all the exits of the supply depot were suddenly blocked off.

From afar, Sedusa was laughing hysterically. She pushed a button on Gertson's watch and several bombs exploded from where the supply depot was. Once the raging fire calmed itself, she tossed the watch aside and muttered under breath, "Thank goodness that was only a decoy depot…"

* * *

"Blossom," came the tired voice of Aaron. The redheaded puff stopped fighting Ivy for a brief second and left the battle to her sister and the Rowdyruffs, "Blossom, we have a weakness in Ivy. We also found out the importance of the jade necklace."

"Give me both quickly." Blossom ordered as she dodged Butch, who came flying at her because Ivy tossed him to the side. Aaron sighed, but it was not a sigh of distress, but rather a sigh of happiness.

"That's the point." The blonde boy said through the ear-piece. "Both are connected. The jade necklace _is_ Ivy's weakness."

"So, what?" The pink puff said. "We destroy the jade necklace and Ivy dies? Is that it?"

"No," Aaron responded quickly, "I found out that the jade is organism because there are _many other_ organisms in it. Ivy steals the strength of the greatest warriors and uses their powers to defeat her opponents. Did Ivy have any of your guys' attacks?"

"Yeah," Blossom answered. "She had Butch's lightening attack."

"Did the boys at any point feel weak while they were fighting?"

"I don't know."

"Well, she may have drained them of their energy and acquired their powers while she did it." The blonde teenager said. He paused briefly and Blossom could hear the faint sound of typing. "Are you sure that they weren't drained. You didn't notice anything odd in their fighting?"

"Wait!" The hot-tempered Powerpuff leader exclaimed. "During the first fight against the Doom Girls! The boys were doing perfectly fine, but then they started getting weak. This gave the Doom Girls an advantage over them and were able to defeat the boys and us."

"That's when she must've gotten the boys' powers." Aaron concluded. "Be careful Blossom. She may use their powers against you. Did she do that to you at all?"

"No," Blossom paused, "I don't think so, but she could've done it at any point without our knowledge."

"True. Listen, you have to get rid that necklace. You do have it with you, right?"

"Yeah." The redhead replied. "Buttercup has it with her."

"Destroy it."

"But…"

"Trust me."

Blossom silently agreed and went to her sister. She found Buttercup lying behind a rock to remain clear from Ivy's attack and vision. The green puff looked up when her sister appeared beside her. Giving a weak smile, Buttercup said, "What's up Leader Girl?"

"BC, you need to destroy the jade necklace we stole from Ivy." Blossom commanded. With that the pink puff left and rejoined the Rowdyruffs and Bubbles. The five continued to assault Ivy, but the female villain had the upper hand. She remained confident until she heard Buttercup call her. She looked at the Powerpuff and her eyes widen when she saw that the girl had her jade necklace in one hand her eyes glowing red.

"Say goodbye to your strength." Buttercup said with a smirk. Before Ivy could react, the Powerpuff unleashed her eye beams and destroyed the beautiful green jewel in her hand. All six then looked at Ivy and excepted something horrific to happen to her.

At first Ivy's face stayed in a shocked expression, but her face then twisted in a sickening grin. She burst out laughing like a madwoman. The others looked at her questioningly. Through her laughs, she said, "YOU **_FOOLS_**! You're too late! I had taken those heroes' powers so long ago they are forever within my body! All you did was get rid the Rowdyruff powers within me!"

"Aaron." Blossom growled as she never took her eyes off the amused woman in front of her. "What happened?"

"I don't…I don't know." Aaron stumbled. "I thought that was it."

"Apparently not."

* * *

Keller waited silently in the shadows of the ruined city. In random spots around the city, units of men waited to the command to ambush or waited for villains to come near them. The young captain had heard the command of Captain Miller to prepare to use his ambush parties and that's exactly what he was - prepared.

He could faintly heard the men yelling out commands as they ran away from the villains that were chasing after them. His eyes narrowed when he saw a familiar monkey robot coming towards them and a female dressed in white swinging from building to building. They were almost here.

He looked across the street and saw a young man looking back at him. Keller nodded at him and the young man did the same thing back to him. The young man suddenly turned around, whispered some instructions to the men behind him and then turned back towards the street. The monkey robot suddenly appeared after several men ran passed the ambush party. After several seconds, the young man lifted his gun and fired directly at Keller. Instead of a bullet being fire, a rope did with a grappling hook. Keller grabbed the rope as soon as it was near him and then fired the rope back at the young man. They repeated the process until Mojo's monkey robot's legs was tied up.

The robot monkey was tripped and tumbled down until its glass dome crashed when it came in contact with the ground. All around Keller could hear his men yelling as they jumped out of their hidden spots and ambush the villains. He smiled proudly when he realized that the ambush parties had been successful.

They had managed to capture Femme Fatale, Mojo Jojo, the Gang Green Gang, the white cat and many more. Little did they know that one lone Captain Miller was now facing off against the three most dangerous villains at the moment: Princess Morebucks, Sedusa and HIM.

* * *

Aaron sat shocked at his seat, trying to figure out what went wrong. He had the answer and then nothing happened. Ivy was supposed to be defeated once Blossom destroyed the jade necklace. But it didn't work. He looked down at Vanessa's calculations and then noticed that she was written underneath her calculations and diagrams: _MUST BE IN EARLY STAGES FOR IT TO WORK!_

Ivy was not in any early stage. She had stopped being dependent on the jade necklace but this point. His efforts were useless and he had done nothing to help the girls other then giving them a false sense of hope. Burying his face in his hands, he suddenly felt worthless. He could do nothing more than wait.

The doors to his room suddenly burst open as John walked in, his face twisted in anger. Aaron jumped when the doors burst open and then looked at the older scientist confused. John angrily told him, "Princess betrayed us!"

Aaron blinked. Princess betrayed them? He hadn't seen _that_ coming.

"She did?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Yes!" John snapped. "And since she betrayed us, how can I trust you? I was also informed of your failure on the jade necklace! My operator was watching the girls and was listening to your conversation! You knew it wouldn't work!"

Aaron suddenly realized he was also being accused of being a traitor and immediately tried to explain himself. He didn't betray anyone. Princes might have, but not him. However, John did not believe him, and ordered his computers to be shut down and to be put under house arrest. Several people whom John had brought with him instantaneously grabbed Aaron's computers and took them out of his room.

John gave Aaron one more glare before turning around and stalking out of the young boy's room. The door slammed shut behind him and after hearing several clicks on the outside, the young blonde boy realized he was locked inside. At first he was angry at the false accusations, but then understood Professor Utonium was only being a parent and trying to protect his daughters.

Sitting back in his chair and sighing heavily, Aaron sat down and waited. He could do nothing more than that - wait.

* * *

"Buttercup, I need you to do one more illusion." Blossom ordered her sister. Buttercup leaned her head back down on the ground. Her breathing wasn't harsh, but her body was weak and tired. Surely Blossom knew that.

"I can't." She whispered. "Blossom, I can't."

"You have to." The pink puff begged. Buttercup groaned out of protest. "Buttercup if you don't do this, then we'll never beat Ivy. Please, do this."

"Why?" Buttercup asked. "Why should we do this? We've lost. We can't find a weakness on her. She's too powerful. Blossom, why can't you accept the fact that the Powerpuff Girls have finally been defeated. We finally met our match."

Blossom couldn't believe what she was hearing. Buttercup had given up hope? She had given up on even trying. Was this her tired body speaking? No, it wasn't. She had really been feeling like this for a long time. The pink puff had closed her eyes, "We are doing this for our lives. For the children's lives. For our family. I fight so everyone can live peacefully. Even if it is a small measure of peace, but that small measure of peace is worth fighting for. That's why we are doing this. The Powerpuffs aren't defeated. Not by a long shot."

Buttercup looked at her sister and then looked at Ivy. She struggled to get up, but eventually accomplished it. Although she was in pain she looked back at her sister. She gave Blossom a small smile and then concentrated on Ivy. When she was ready she looked back at the evil woman and in a low, deep growl, she said, "Take this, you poor excuse for a woman."

With a sudden wave of power, Buttercup unleashed her last illusion.

* * *

Princess narrowed her eyes.

Sedusa should have been back by now, but she wasn't. The teenage girl had abandoned her post when she realized that many of the villains had been captured. It was pointless now to even stay where she was standing. She had then realized that they had not captured HIM nor Sedusa, and thought that perhaps the three could counter. Of course, Princess believed, if that failed she could unfreeze her accounts and run away from Townsville. She had spent enough time in prison when she was little and she was not going back.

As the auburn-haired teenager looked for Sedusa, she noticed that the decoy supply depot had been bomb and there was several people buried underneath the rubble. Sedusa's doing, she had figured.

Princess had suddenly stopped when she heard several muffled cries and a stick breaking in half. That was too suspicious to go unnoticed. Bringing out her golden Sais, Princess cautiously crept around the palace grounds. She was shocked, when she found Sedusa tied up and Captain Miller pointing his gun at the teenage girl. He suddenly yelled, "Put the Sais down and I won't shoot!"

The teenage girl would have laugh had the situation was not so serious. Did this man honestly believe that she would listen to him? This captain was nothing compared to all the times she, Princess Morebucks, had faced off against the Powerpuff Girls.

She suddenly felt the presence of HIM behind her and she snorted at Captain Miller, "No, I don't think I will."

Miller pulled the trigger on his gun and Princess expertly dodged being shot at by knocking the bullet away with her Sais. Miller blinked confused. How had this teenage girl been able to see the bullet? It was then that he came to the conclusion that she had fought against the Powerpuff Girls so many times that she was used to seeing things fly her away faster than a speeding bullet. He also knew that he had been foolish to challenge her and HIM.

She laughed as she started walking towards him evenly. He became nervous and started firing his bullet endlessly, but they all ricocheted off an invisible shield. He looked up and realized that HIM had put up a protective force field around Princess. He tried turning away to run, but Sedusa tripped him with her tied up legs. As he fell to the ground, Princess grabbed his collar and then thrust her golden Sai into his stomach.

His face pale as he felt the piercing of his skin. He glanced into the teenager's eyes and saw them staring back at him mockingly. With a wicked grin, she murmured, "Bye-bye."

She released her grip on him and took out her Sai. Captain Miller fell to ground, his last breath leaving him as he fell. Princess once again laugh as one fact remained. The captain had passed away.

* * *

Bubbles and the others stared at Ivy in confusion. She was hitting nothing but air and her eyes seemed blank. The four looked down to the ground and saw Buttercup emitting a light green glow. She was giving off an illusion. Blossom flew up to them and face them with a grim expression, "Ivy believes she is fighting us and winning. This is our chance! We've got to eliminate her!"

"Blossom's right!" Boomer agreed. The other two boys nodded. The all faced the delusional woman and prepared to attack. Butch, as tired and weak as he was, charged up his electric attack and got ready to attack. The wind began to pick up signifying that Brick was preparing and the clouds were becoming grayer and more overcast showing that Boomer was ready. Glancing up towards the sky, Blossom closed her eyes and heard a familiar voice.

_You know what to do. You always have. Open up your heart and hear it._

Reopening her eyes, she glanced at the fighting Ivy. She then turned towards her sisters and both nodded. They knew what to do. They had unleashed this power during their first fight against Mojo Jojo. Turning back to the boys, Blossom murmured, "Let's go."

The boys nodded and unleashed their powers upon Ivy. Blossom watched as the boys attacked the woman with their own assaults and realized that she finally opened up her heart. She opened up her heart, listened to it and now because of it, she knew what do to.

Blossom would get even with this foe. This foe that had destroyed lives and tore apart families. Ivy had discouraged Blossom for quite awhile and it even affected Blossom so much that the pink puff doubted she could ever win. Now, the hotheaded leader felt a confidence that she hadn't felt since she was a little girl. She would get rid of this epidemic and get revenge on her.

By this time, Ivy was aware of what was going on, but the Rowdyruff Boys' attacks were so relentless that the female villain didn't have time to counter.

Rain from Boomer began to fall and thunder and lightening split the sky. The water soothed the girls as they all began to glow their colors: Blossom pink, Bubbles blue and Buttercup green. They were ready to defeat their enemy once and for all.

Coming to together, they joined hands at the center. In the center of their joined hands, a small glowing ball formed and began to change colors from pink to green to blue to red and back again. They watched as the ball got bigger and bigger until finally it was ready.

The boys, sensing that the girls were ready, pulled back and grabbed Ivy by the arms so she could not escape. Ivy struggled with the boys, not even realizing why they were holding onto her so tight. She did, however, realize what was happening when Blossom called out to her, "Today's the day Ivy…"

Ivy glanced up and noticed how the girls looked. They were each glowing their colors and each had a serene expression on their faces. None of them looked worried or scared or tired. They were beyond that point now. She once again tried struggling, but found her efforts to be in vain. Then, with three simple words, the villainous woman met her fate, "So long, Ivy."

With that, the girls released the massive glowing attack. The attack hurled towards the woman and Ivy screamed out in panic as she tried breaking away from the boys. They did not let go until the last minute, when Ivy had no chance of escaping. A bright, white light glowed immensely as a hissing noise from the attack mixed with Ivy's screams. A sudden wave from the explosion shook the earth and the light blinded everyone in sight.

Then there was silence.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

Well, Ivy's gone now! Everyone celebrate and have a happy dance! Yeah so, thanks everyone for the reviews and please keep them coming! They inspire me to write! I know how many hits I get, so I better see reviews! If I got as many reviews as I do hits I would be at 712 reviews! **SO REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Next Chapter:** Chapter 20: _Only Hope_

* * *

"_Success is getting up just one more time than you fall down."_

– _Doc Blakely_


	20. Only Hope

_**Author's Notes:**_ Well, ladies and gents, the last chapter to Silent Enemy has arrived! I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter and that you liked this whole story. I am also happy to say that this is my first ever completed story! Anyway, peeps, read, enjoy, review and happy reading… 

_**Dedication To:** _All my reviewers (couldn't done it with out ya!), Serenity Jules (one of my twins! Love ya, girly!) and Koorihana (my rock! You're the one that knows how to deal with me when others don't! Love ya too, my other twin!)

* * *

**Chapter 20: Only Hope**

_Somewei _

Blossom sighed heavily. She did not want to do this, but she made a promise to the captain that she would. She looked at her two sisters, who were wearing the same grim expressions that she wore on her face, and the pink puff knew that they were feeling the same. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. She looked down to the ground and started shuffling her feet. Now she knew how cops felt.

She stopped shuffling her feet when an elderly lady opened the door. Blossom's pink eyes met the woman's pale blue ones and knew that this was Mrs. Gertson. Clearing her throat, Blossom began to speak, "Mrs. Gertson, I presume?"

"That's me." The woman responded.

"Mrs. Gertson, I don't know how to tell you this…" Blossom's voice trailed off, trying to find the right words to say. She made eye contact with the woman once again. "Are you aware that a battle against Ivy in California occurred?"

Mrs. Gertson slowly nodded and said, "Yes, I am aware."

"Well, you see," The pink puff started, but was interrupted.

"If you don't mind me asking," the woman said, "but are you Blossom of the Powerpuff Girls?"

"Yes ma'am, I am." Blossom said and then continued her sentence, "Mrs. Gertson, your husband was involved in the battle. He was shot in the left shoulder and I'm afraid to tell you this…"

Mrs. Gertson's face fell. Tears began to brim her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hand. "No…it can't be. He was alive last time I talked to him. He promised to come back. He promised he would be there for our grandson's third birthday…"

"I'm sorry," Blossom murmured as she looked down to the ground. Her heart clenched as she heard the woman let out terribly loud sobs. Bubbles and Buttercup exchanged sad glances as they watched the woman fall to her knees, crying. The blue puff walked up to Mrs. Gertson and started soothing her with a soft rub on her back. Mrs. Gertson grabbed Bubbles' blue shirt and sobbed in the blue puff's arms.

"Oh Wayne…" She sobbed. "Why?"

"Mrs. Gertson," The hot-tempered leader of the Powerpuffs began, "Townsville is having a funeral service for the fallen heroes of the battle. It would honor us if you and your family would join us in the memorial service of your husband as well as the other officers that had fallen."

Mrs. Gertson broke free from Bubbles' comforting arms, stood up and looked straight into Blossom's eyes, "Young lady, it would be our honor to be there. My family and I will join you in California."

"You don't have to pay anything." Buttercup informed. "The Mayor of Townsville has already provided you with a hotel and flight. You and your family would be going there for free. It's the least we could do for your husband."

Mrs. Gertson nodded, "Thank you."

"No," Bubbles said quietly as she stood up, "Thank you."

* * *

Brick stared up at the night sky on the porch, only the soft sounds of his family coming inside his home and the brief moments cars would pass by. No one was celebrating their victory over the tyrannical woman who had taken over the Earth for only a year. The celebrating was for tomorrow, but Brick didn't feel like celebrating. He felt like he shouldn't even be allowed to celebrate. He was the one who had brought Blossom even more down when what she needed was support. Her sisters and his brothers fulfilled that role for the Powerpuff leader.

"Brick?" a gentle voice interrupted his thoughts. The red ruff looked to the side and found his adoptive mother staring at his with sympathetic eyes. Apparently she knew he was feeling down. She sat down next to him and asked, "Are you okay? You seem depressed."

Brick stayed silent and turned back to looking at the night sky. "Do I have to go to this celebration? I don't feel like I should participate."

"Brick that is absurd!" Ms. Bellum object immediately. "You helped defeat Ivy along with the others!" Brick started to protest, however Ms. Bellum continued, "And don't give me this 'Blossom wouldn't have been brought down if it weren't for me' argument. We've already been through this and I'll tell you again that it wasn't your fault. It was Ivy's!"

The Rowdyruff leader was about the argue with his mother that it was his fault when both noticed Blossom standing on the sidewalk that led to the porch of the Bellum house. She smiled meekly at the two as her eyes darted from Ms. Bellum to Brick. "Am I interrupting something?"

Ms. Bellum smiled pleasantly at the girl and shook her head. "No, Blossom, you aren't. I was just telling Brick that it wasn't his fault that you were brought down emotionally and that it was Ivy's fault."

Brick groaned and Blossom blinked. Apparently the pink puff was not expecting to hear that and Brick didn't want his counterpart to know that. The girl sighed. "Oh…well…I guess I can come back later if you're still talking."

The older woman shook her head. "Nonsense."

"Okay then…" Blossom murmured. "Um…my dad asked me to give this to Brick."

She held out an envelope towards Ms. Bellum and the Mayor's assistant looked at them questioningly. She took them from Blossom's hand, "What is it?"

"A letter of recommendation," Blossom explained. It was then that Brick looked at his counterpart. "My dad had said that Brick wanted to get into Harvard Law and that he needed a letter of recommendation. My mom had written the letter and told me to give it to him."

Ms. Bellum rose an eyebrow, "But you six are barely going into twelfth grade."

The Powerpuff leader nodded, "They know, but my parents figured the sooner he has it, the sooner he can start mailing his college applications."

The Mayor's assistant shrugged and nodded. "I guess that makes sense. I'll just go put this away somewhere safe. We wouldn't want to loose this." She turned around to go into the house, but suddenly stopped. She then faced Blossom. "Where are you planning on going for college?"

"I honestly don't know." The redheaded teenager replied. "I guess Stanford again. I got a call from my friend Heaven who told me she was going for her college degree there."

"So you're going back to be with her?" Ms. Bellum asked. Blossom nodded. "What about your sisters?"

"Bubbles wants to go to some art school," The pink puff responded, "I can't remember the name. And for now Buttercup just wants to go to a local college."

Ms. Bellum nodded again and said, "Well, I'm going to go put this away. Can you wait here? Your father wanted me to give him the schedule for the ceremony tomorrow. Since you're here, I figure I can give it to you now."

Blossom agreed and then the older woman retreated into the house. The younger girl sighed and she focused on the small flower garden in front of the house. Brick looked back at the sky, stealing glances at his counterpart every now and then. All Blossom wanted was to get out of there. She could feel the tension between the two teenagers and the girl hated the feeling. It had been there ever since their fight a couple of weeks before they defeated Ivy.

Brick, too, could feel the tension and awkwardness. Deciding to break the tension, he said, "Thanks for bring the letter over."

Blossom merely nodded in response, not trusting herself to speak to him. She was too afraid that she would say something that would ignite a fight between the two. She was hurt and she didn't want to also say something that could ruin what the two carried now. Blossom snorted. What did they have now? Nothing but awkward silence between them. They couldn't even speak to each other whenever they were alone and when they did speak it was only several sentences at a time. Brick decided to try again.

"Look Blossom…" He started. "About that night you woke up, I - "

"Please don't talk about that," Blossom interrupted, her eyesight fixed on the flowers, "I was confused about everything and weak at that moment. It was a mistake I shouldn't have said." Brick was taken aback. His counterpart then looked at him; "All I want is to be friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

The red ruff blinked several times, registering what she had said. He was deeply confused. Why would she say she loved him if she didn't mean it? He sat back in his chair trying to understand why she considered it a mistake. He shrugged to himself and accepted what she wanted. If she wanted to only be friends, so be it. Sighing, he said, "Okay. If that's the way you want it, fine."

Blossom nodded and at that moment Ms. Bellum came out of the house. She handed Blossom the schedule of the ceremony. The pink puff bid the two farewell and flew off into the night sky towards her home. Brick looked down to his feet. "You heard everything, didn't you mom?"

Ms. Bellum looked at her son, "It's none of my business, but yes, I did." Brick looked back up at the sky. "Don't let her go. I let someone I loved very much go and there isn't a day when I don't regret my decision. You let her go, you may regret it later."

Without another word, Ms. Bellum left and went into the house. Brick closed his eyes and shook his head. He and Blossom made a decision and he was going to stick with it. They were just friends. She didn't love him like she had said. And he didn't love her.

…Right?

* * *

Blossom flew into her window. She knew she would be home late and left her window open so she wouldn't wake her family up. They were all exhausted from helping rebuild the city. For the past month, the entire Utonium family, as well as the Bellum family, had helped rebuild Townsville back to its former glory as well as adding a few new additions to the city. It hadn't cost any money due to the fact that many states had sent free supplies for them and the citizens all pitched in to bring their homes back.

Blossom collapsed on her bed and took in a deep breath. She buried her face in her pillow and clutched her sheets. She was so tired from everything. From the fighting, the rebuilding and lastly from her emotions. Blossom turned on her back and looked up at the ceiling. She was emotionally drained and she knew it. She had five months before school was restarted and the pink puff had decided that between that time she would take a break.

She grabbed the newspaper that was sitting on her nightstand and her pink eyes examined the headline:

**ONCE AGAIN THE DAY IS SAVED THANKS TO:  
****POWERPUFFS AND ROWDYRUFFS!**

She snorted and tossed the paper to the side. Saved the day a year too late. She hadn't told anyone, but she was beginning to think of resigning as leader of the Powerpuffs and giving Brick the power to lead the six into battle. Let someone else deal with the grief as being the leader. She couldn't do it anymore and it took her twelve years for her to realize that. Blossom crawled underneath the covers and started at her open window. Her eyes became heavy until finally darkness clouded her vision and her breathing became even.

* * *

_Blossom looked around. She almost instantaneously knew that she was having a vision, but the surroundings were different from all her previous ones. The aroma of the visions was sweet and comfort had filled her very being. She sat down and felt the grass beneath her hands. She liked this vision best out of all the ones she's had before. A small chuckle interrupted her thoughts and Blossom looked for the source._

_"This is not a vision, Blossom." The owner of the laugh said. Out from behind the bushes came her guardian dragon in human form. She furrowed her eyebrows as she stood up. He had left her, hadn't he? As if he read her thoughts, he started laughing. "Yes, I did, but I came back momentarily to congratulate you on your success against Ivy."_

_"Thanks." She murmured._

_"You did excellent Blossom," The Humanized Dragon continued, "You let your sisters help you defeat Ivy. I was wondering how long it would take you to accept that it wasn't just your responsibility, but you are so stubborn and kind-hearted."_

_Blossom narrowed her eyes, "I thought you came to congratulate me, not insult me."_

_"You misunderstand me." Dragon laughed. "I am congratulating you and I am also merely expressing my feelings on the whole matter." The pink puff relaxed and quit her glaring. The dragon then grew very serious. "However, your job is not done."_

_Blossom blinked, "What do you mean? Ivy's gone! Is she coming back?"_

_"No, my young friend," Her guardian said calmly, "But Ivy's rise to power was merely the knife cutting into the skin. Now the infection is spreading throughout the wound."_

_The pink puff rose an eyebrow and crossed her arms across her chest, "Stop talking in riddles and tell me what you are talking about."_

_The Dragon sat down on the ground and sighed heavily, "Ivy was the prelude to what is to come. Because other villains saw what one powerful person can do to take over the Earth, they too are going to gamble with their lives and power and try their luck at taking over the world."_

_"Well," Blossom said calmly, "then we just stop that before that happens."_

_Dragon shook his head, "Don't get arrogant, Blossom. You saw what happened to you and your sisters last time you got arrogant. Someone was able to overpower you and you were brought down emotionally. Do you want that to happen again? Just because you beat someone powerful does not mean someone even more powerful will come and try their luck."_

_"I'm sorry." Apologized Blossom as she sat down beside her guardian. "I shouldn't have let my haughtiness talk for me."_

_"You have much to learn, Blossom." Dragon said as he stared at the green lands before him. He then looked at the girl sitting next to him. "My time has come and I must leave."_

_"Okay." Blossom murmured as the two stood up._

_"Remember," The guardian dragon warned, "there will be others to come and test how strong you are, but you must never falter. Use the love of your friends and family and you will always conquer your enemies. Your strength lies within your heart. Always continue hoping for a brighter future for there always is one."_

* * *

Blossom opened her eyes and cringed once the sunlight poured into the them. She groaned and rolled off her bed. She fell on the ground and got up from the floor. She walked over to her closet and began mumbling to herself. "Some fifteen minutes that was."

She paused and listened to the sounds of her house. It was still early meaning that Bubbles and Buttercup were not up yet. In fact, both were probably still asleep. Their sleeping habits as of late had made them wake up late and go to bed early. Because the girls hadn't gotten a good amount of sleep when Ivy was around, the privilege of sleeping in late and comfortably was pure bliss. However, Blossom remained with going to bed late and wake up early.

Paranoia, Bubbles had whispered to Buttercup while the girls were out. The blonde had thought that her redheaded sister wasn't listening, but Blossom caught every word. Buttercup merely mumbled her agreement to Bubbles.

The muffled sounds of the news and the delicious aroma of pancakes immediately notified the pink puff that both her parents were up. No doubt her father was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in his hand watching the news whilst her mother cooked the pancake mix and humming to herself. It was their morning routine.

Blossom grabbed her robe and headed down stairs. As she passed her sisters' rooms, she could hear the quiet mumbles and soft snores from their rooms. She headed downstairs and was welcomed by the warm scent of cooked pancakes. Sandy looked up from her cooking once Blossom entered and smiled, "Hello, Blossom. How many pancakes?"

Blossom held up two fingers and sat down at her seat. Mrs. Utonium placed a plate of pancakes in front of John Utonium and Blossom. Both immediately ate and watched the news silently. Nothing horrifying was on. All the criminals were in jail, Ivy was gone and monsters hadn't attacked in about a year. Reports of cities finishing their rebuilding and funerals taking place took the place of the usual news reports of murders, kidnappings and other political reports.

"Ready for the funeral ceremony?" John asked unexpectedly. The pink puff looked at her father and shrugged. To be honest, Blossom didn't feel like she deserved any recognition for her action. It was then that she blinked. She must've gone crazy. If she was smaller, she would have written out a five page speech, ironed her best dress and even boasted about how she was receiving an award. Of course, her sisters would have received them too, but it usually gave her a chance to gloat.

Now, however, Blossom wasn't up to the award. She hadn't written out a speech. She didn't iron her dress and she most certainly remained quiet about receiving an award. Yet, somehow, in the midst of this oddity, Blossom was completely fine with it. She didn't care about all that anymore. All she wanted was peace. All she wanted was her life back. She had achieved that. Now she wanted to move on.

"Blossom?" Sandy asked. Blossom snapped from her thoughts and looked her mother. She gave a reassuring smile and went back to eating her food. The three remained in a serene silence until cries from Buttercup and Bubbles erupted from upstairs. They were, again, fighting over the bathroom and who was going to use it first. It was that precise moment, Blossom finished her food, put her plate in the sink and went up stairs.

As expected, the two Powerpuff sisters were so busy arguing that they didn't realize Blossom had walked into the bathroom until they heard the shower running and the click of the door locking. The blonde and raven-haired teenagers glared at each other and said in perfect unison, "This is your fault!"

* * *

It was raining lightly in the ceremonial area in the park. Flowers of different varieties had covered both the ceremonial podium and the funeral caskets of many fallen heroes of Townsville. The American flag covered over some caskets and families silently wept amongst themselves as they stayed near the casket of their loved ones. Blossom and her sisters walked through the maze of families and they finally found the Gertson family standing off in the corner. Obviously they had not found Captain Wayne Gertson's casket and decided to respectfully stay in one spot.

The three girls walked up to the family and instructed them to take a seat up in the front due to the fact that was where Captain Gertson was resting. The complied and immediately went to the front of the ceremonial circle. They all quietly sat down and the girls took their place behind the podium. Each sat next to their counterparts respectively and their parents on one side of them.

Once the families took their seats, the Mayor walked up the podium, his speech in hand. Ms. Bellum made him practice for a long time so he could do this funeral ceremony perfectly. Clearing his throat, the news crews and families attending quieted down. Once everyone was silent and the news crews were filming the Mayor started,

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Townsville, I welcome you to this ceremonial funeral. To some, it is a day of celebration, but to others it is unfortunately a day of mourning for their loved ones made a sacrifice in order to restore peace to Townsville. Almost a year ago, Ivy landed on Earth and sought a conquest of the planet. Her first step on her road to domination was in fact, Townsville.

"Our local heroes, the Powerpuffs Girls and Rowdyruff Boys fought valiantly. All their battles against her led up to one fateful day that would forever change some of the lives of the citizens here. Volunteers and law enforcement raised arms and fought alongside one another whilst the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs faced off against Ivy.

"During this horrifying battle, we lost many. Amongst them was Captain Wayne Gertson and Captain Eric Miller. Today, we honor both of the captains by placing them in Townsville Hall of Fame for their brave acts. We also honor the other heroes by setting up a memorial of them in Townsville Central Park. There, families and citizens alike can always remember those who fought with courage for peace.

"Lastly, we honor the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys for their bravery and strength in defeating Ivy. For many years the girls, and now boys, have defended our small town against monster, alien and villain invasions. Today, we honor them by placing them in Townsville's Hall of Fame along with those who also have fallen. We also give the boys and girls medals of honor in a way of saying thank you."

The Mayor then proceeded to calling each of the boys and girls up and gave them medals and a certificate stating that they were in the Hall of Fame. Clearing his throat again, the Mayor turned back to the audience and said, "I now give you Blossom Utonium."

All eyes turned to the pink puff as she stood up and walked to the podium. Silence filled her ears and her throat tightened as she looked into the eyes of each attendant. She had made no speech for she promised herself she would speak from her heart. Adjusting the microphone so it was positioned before her lips, she began to speak,

"Thank you citizens of Townsville and City Hall for this great honor, but honestly, we wouldn't have been able to win this fight without your undying faith in us. It is you, the citizens of Townsville that are the true heroes. Not because you may or may not have super-powers or special abilities, but because you never stopped believing in each other, you never stopped hoping for a brighter future. We want to say thank you to you and to several people who helped us get through our trials and tribulations.

"First, the Doom Girls, who may have started out against us, but in the end they showed true nobility. Second, Aaron Saunders, who kept a steady heart and tried to help my sisters and I as much as possible although we truly did not trust him after Princess's betrayal. Third, Captain Wayne Gertson and Captain Eric Miller, who both sacrificed their lives so that their families and this city could live in peace. Lastly, we would like to thank the volunteers and law enforcement that banded together and fought against villains and enemies alike to defend the front and make sure that the plague of Townsville was vanquished."

Blossom paused and watched everyone wipe away their silent tears. She released a shallow breath and continued on,

"When I woke up this morning, I had promised myself that I could not accept such an award and that is what I tell you today. No matter how many medals of honor to you give us, the true honor is that we are able to live in peace and keep on hoping. With our hearts beating strong and in unison, we can always defend our homes, our country and our families.

"For it is as Captain Gertson said, it is the unity of this country that enables us to defend our homes and what we hold dear to us. He fought for liberty and freedom and I promise that I will continue to do that until I die. He and Captain Miller served many years in the army and they saw what true brotherhood was. That is what Townsville achieved and keeps on achieving. Once again, Townsville, thank you for giving us these awards, but most importantly, thank you for believing in us and have continuous hope."

After several moments of silence, applause broke out. Blossom stepped down from the podium and the Mayor replaced her. He quieted down the audience and spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen thank you for attending. You may not go find your family members."

With that, the families got up and the news crews stopped filming. The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys got up from their seats and started mingling with the crowd. As they watched the Gertson family pass by Captain Gertson's casket, tears in each of their eyes, Brick asked Blossom, "How do you do it?"

Blossom broke her eyes away from the scene, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "How do I do what?"

The red ruff sighed, "How do you always remain hopeful even in the most dimmest of moments. Even in the most darkest of times. When everything collapses around you, your friends and family slipping through your fingers and the darkness that is caving in around you tries to make you believe that you have failed, you still remain hopeful. How do you do it?"

Blossom bit her bottom lip and stared at the ground. She watched as the rain fell around the large tent until finally she spoke, "Because we 'have a mission beyond the stars to protect liberty.'"

"Who said that?"

"President George W. Bush did," Blossom spoke. Her rose colored eyes shifted over to her sisters and her family. "It's my sisters, my parents and my friends that keep me hopeful. When I look at them, all I want is for them to feel safe and happy. It's because they have hope that I can hope for everything. There were moments when I felt weak, but it was my loved ones that kept me going, that encouraged me. It's the children in the park laughing, squealing in delight and enjoying themselves that keep me going and let me have faith.

"Captain Gertson once said to me that all he wanted was to protect his family and his home and that's what I want. To protect those I love and to protect what I cherish and hold dearly to my heart. That is how I have hope constantly. It is simply my friends, family and every single child out there that are at the window in the evening as they wait for their fathers or mothers return home. That, Brick, is what keeps me going on strong."

As she finished speaking, the rain stopped and then clouds finally started to pass over. She looked over at her counterpart and murmured, "Come." She walked away from the funeral with Brick following her and came upon a small hill. She pointed to the horizon and said, "Look at that sunset there." The red ruff followed her eyes and saw the sun emitting glows of pinks, oranges and yellows. "That beauty right there keeps me hopeful."

Brick nodded in silence. The two stayed in silence, merely watching the sun go down and one by one, their siblings came over and joined them. Bubbles hugged Blossom from behind and Buttercup grabbed her sister's right arm and hugged it as she leaned her head on Blossom's shoulder.

The cool wind of late April blew on to the six hero's faces. Their life as they knew was finally at peace, and all their moments of doubt, uncertainty, fear and jealousy had finally been dissolved. As the legendary heroines of Townsville looked up into the huge night sky, they noticed a familiar heart signal. Bubbles smiled and looked at her two sisters.

"It seems that fighting is one endless dance," She murmured. Without another word from anyone, the three girls took off into the sky with their respective colors trailing behind them.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

Well, readers of Silent Enemy that's it for this story. I should be really happy considering the fact that this is my first story to ever be completed, but I have to say that this is kind of sad to be leaving this little story behind and no longer working on it. The weeks of writer's block, the sudden urges to write for this story and the encouragement from my family and reviewers will be greatly missed. Lucky me that I can continue writing however.

* * *

**Fun Stuff From Silent Enemy:**

**Original Amount of Chapters Planned:** **_10_**…I actually planned ten chapters because I didn't suspect so many people telling me that how great my story was! I had actually six stories before I decided to write Silent Enemy. I had several flames from people and the most amount of reviews I had gotten was about 20. So when I decided to write this I planned ten because I figured I wouldn't get that much, but when I surpassed getting twenty reviews I decided to add more chapters! When I reached chapter 17 and I had gotten 146 reviews both my family and myself were amazed with my success with this story!

**Original Name of Doom Girls:** **_Death Girls_**…I had actually the PPG clones as Death Girls, but when my friend, Serenity Jules, had read their names she told me it was _way_ to dark for the story. So I changed it to Doom Girls, which sounded less dark. I hadn't wanted it to be something Powdertuff Girls or something like that because it was too cliché. So as corny as the name is, I stuck with it. As one of my reviewers, Angel-Bratt44 pointed out, the name is relatively close to the Doom And Gloom Girls from _Sailor Moon_, but that hadn't even crossed my mind and I found it amusing how close they were.

**Original Way Of Introducing Rowdyruffs:** I actually wanted Ivy to create them and turned them against the Powerpuffs. When I read many of the stories, I realized that many people did that and I decided against it and went with Vanessa creating them and turning them over to Ms. Bellum

**Betrayals:** Wow…so much betraying involved. Originally in Chapter 14: **The Traitors** I had only wanted Princess and Aaron to betray Ivy and not Roberta (Mia's mom), but I thought it would be better to get her out of there because I reached the climax of the story. Then Princess's betrayal during the final fight was a last minute decision. I thought it would be an interesting twist!

**Couplings And Blossom/Brick Scenario:** Ha! Ha! One of my friends who loves the Br/BL coupling got mad at me when she read this, she started yelling at me, but, again, I thought it would be interesting. You don't see many romance tales including rejection! I was mean enough to do that. As Hairy Gregory pointed out, it did come out of left field. As for Butch And BC, I wanted to take their relationship slow. Both are the tough ones and the tough ones, I figured, wouldn't be ready to immediately start a relationship as quickly as Bubbles and Boomer did.

**Original Title of Silent Enemy: _Poison Ivy_**…lol, too much Batman in it! So I scratched it and named it Silent Enemy because she technically was silent until chapter 5: **Ivy **and it was bad enough my friend Koorihana had asked if it was Poison Ivy from_ Batman_. I thought, nah, let's change the title.

**Original Name of Ivy:** **_Ivie_**…It was pronounced a weird way and I figured a majority of my readers would pronounce it as Ivy, so I changed it to that.

**Powerpuff Situation:** I thought I would actually have Blossom and Buttercup struggling to free the Townsville citizens as well as Bubbles from Ivy's prisons. I only wanted it to be a Blossom and Buttercup fanfic, but then I decided that it wouldn't be a good story and went with the plot you see before you.

* * *

That's it for the fun facts! Anyway, reviewers, thanks for reviewing my story and keeping me going! I Love you all and hopefully I'll see you in my next story! If I get enough demands from my reviewers I will do a sequel, however it probably won't be out for awhile due to school and football games! Anyway, thanks peeps and for the final time on this story I bid you adios!

_Somewei_

* * *

_"The ultimate aim of the hero's quest must be neither release nor ecstasy for oneself, but the wisdom and power to serve others."_  
-Joseph Campbell


End file.
